Kill La College
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Whelp this is my first fanfic ever and I know this show came out two years ago but what can I say, it's so good and I just found it now. Anyways enjoy Kill la Kill college style, with more badassery and deception than ever before. Plot: Ryuko gets an all expanse paid ride to college. The only problem? Its president is a girl named Satsuki who is hell bent on making Ryuko suffer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It all Started with a Letter

Ryuko had barely managed to graduate from high school, so it came as a surprise when she received an acceptance letter to a college, one that she had never applied to or heard of. Ryuko's first thought was _oh shit, I'm going to college,_ quickly followed by a less pleasant second thought, _this is probably fake._ Ryuko had planned to get a job right after high school graduation; she deemed herself not smart enough to pursue a higher education, all she was really good at involved using her fists. Besides, she didn't have the money to pay for a college, even a community one and she didn't want to burden the Mankankshoku's more than she already had. They were her adoptive family ever since her place had burned down, practically raising her despite the fact that they could barely support themselves. So Ryuko had decided to do what was best and what made sense, and stick to helping repay the family for their kindness in keeping her feed and clothed. That's why Ryuko, despite her original hype, barely spared a second glance at the pamphlet before going to toss it out, when she was intercepted by Mako, her best friend and adopted sister.

"Stop right there Ryuko-chan!" she exclaimed as she flung herself at Ryuko. Ryuko easily sidestepped, letting Mako crash into the living room couch.

"Why?" Ryuko asked scratching her short unruly hair. "It's probably a scheme to get me to go to this college and then they'll charge me hella money and stuff. It has to be a sham."

"But Ryuko! I got the same thing!" Mako picked herself up, unfazed with crashing face first into the couch and pulled out the same shiny pamphlet that Ryuko had received, before waving it around. "You know what this means! It means it must be fate the both of us got into the same college and for free! We have to go, we have to!" Mako's hands went above her head as she began her speech, moving around and taking up weird poses. "What would your dad say? He'd want you to go to college! I want you to go to college! My family wants you to go to college! So you better do it!" Ryuko let out a sigh at the end of Mako's impassioned speech. She hated when Mako did these speeches because they were so damn embarrassing to watch, but because she was also so damn good at convincing people when she did them.

Still Ryuko wouldn't cave in that easily. "Look, like I said before it's probably some scam or something. I'm not smart enough to get a college to even accept me." Then Ryuko's eyes widened a bit, "Wait did you say it's a full ride?"

"Yup" Mako nodded her head crazy fast, her coconut hair cut flopping around. "The school gave us both a full ride."

"Huh, you don't say" Ryuko muttered. A full ride-for the both of them. Wow, this had to be a dream of some sort. But Ryuko shook her head. Mako was making it harder for her to accept the facts that she couldn't afford to go to college. "I didn't even apply to this school; I don't know anything about it."

"But Ryuko, you're plenty smart! And pretty! It's perfectly normal for colleges to send letters to great students! You just gotta believe. Remember that time that you got into that fight with the guy who had that gun! Everyone thought you would lose but you were like wham and bam and ka-pow, you outsmarted him and escaped alive!" Mako smiled at Ryuko as if that were something to be proud of.

"Mako, that's not exactly being smart, it's called being lucky. Colleges look for book smarts and I barely managed to graduate on time." Ryuko let out a huff as she recalled her high school years. She'd hated high school so much. She couldn't for the life of her focus on the lessons; everything went in through one ear and out the other. The only thing she excelled at, she soon realized, was to be disrespectful to the teachers and to pick fights with the students. The only good thing that came out of the four years was meeting Mako there. They'd bonded on the first day right off the bat. Ryuko had left her lunch at home when Mako shared her's. She was the only girl to still bring lunchboxes to school, and they were full of mystery croquettes. Ryuko had been reluctant to try them as they looked and smelled weird but soon found they were tastier than anything else and filled her with warmth and energy. That was also when Ryuko noticed that Mako ate a lot a lot of food.

"Pleaseeeeeee?" Mako's whining brought Ryuko out of her memories. "Please can you do this for me?" Mako grabbed both of Ryuko's hands and looked at her with such expectation and hope that Ryuko felt her last wall of resolve crumble.

"Fine" Ryuko grumbled, "But if it's anything shady, we leave alright?"

"Yay!" Mako let go of Ryuko's hands and started twirling around excitedly around the room. Ryuko let out a chuckle as she watched Mako stumble and fall onto the carpet. Mako was the person she held most dearly and she owed her to at least try.

Later after the family had all gone to sleep, Ryuko sat propped up in her bed with the pamphlet she had received. Honnouji University was written on it in big fancy letters, below it pictures of a campus comprised of gray steel buildings. _Well the campus sure looks cheery,_ Ryuko thought sarcastically. She opened it up and started reading the programs list. It turned out there was a bunch of academic buildings and such that a normal college would have. Ryuko did notice, however, that a lot of the programs were focused on the martial arts, or some form of fighting or sport. _Huh,_ _that's_ _weird._ Then Ryuko looked through her acceptance letter.

 _Dear_ _Matoi_ _,_

 _We at_ _Honnouji_ _University are pleased to provide you with the opportunity to have the college experience for free. Your combat skills precede you and it would be our greatest honor if we could assist in helping them grow. Our University prides itself on taking the best fighters from around the globe and teaching them how to increase the potential they already have. Our students will be raised to bars they've never been raised to before, but not just physically. We also have a great academic program that will help you learn and overcome your mental barriers. With students as talented as you, it would be a waste to not have you attend college, so from the bottom of our hearts we implore you to take this opportunity and become someone._

 _Sincerely, Lady Kiryuin Satsuki, President of Honnouji University_

Ryuko thought for a moment on what she had just read. It all sounded too good to be true. A school that would help her academically, as well as with her martial arts? How did they even know about her? Was her reputation for being a delinquent really that well-known? And how did Mako get an invitation as well? She wasn't a fighter and she actually tried in school. But she did win the Underachiever of the Year award in their high school so maybe that counted against her. Ryuko shook her head. She still had a week before having to send in her reply to the school. Maybe she'd think about it then. For now she was tired. She put the papers back where they belonged and then turned off the lights to go to sleep.

Two months later and Ryuko found herself standing in front of her old home. The place hadn't been touched in all the years it stood here, charred wood and the smell of ash as poignant as the day it had happened. Tomorrow, Ryuko would be leaving to college with Mako, all of their measly belongings packed into one large suitcase. Ryuko still couldn't believe it was happening. It all seemed so surreal. She had thought she would stay in this town, working three jobs trying to make ends meet until the day she died, but now it looked like grander things awaited her future. And for that she was pleased.

"Hey dad" she greeted as she entered the ruins of the house. She clenched a handful of daisies she had plucked before coming here and placed it on the burned remains of a chair- the only furniture that was still intact.

"Guess what?" she prompted to the empty house. Flies lazily flew around her as she continued walking around, soot rubbing off on her ratty white shoes. "I'm on my way to college. Seems pretty crazy, huh? I'd never thought I would go y' know but it's happening and I feel kind of...glad and maybe even scared." Ryuko confessed as she stopped and let her fingers trace a jutting piece of wood that used to belong to the doorframe of her father's room. "But I'll be back, don't worry. And I'll make sure to visit ya. I know how lonely you can get." Ryuko smirked before shoving her hands into her black jersey jacket and continuing to walk around. She wanted to memorize this place, to etch it into her bones. While most people would have found visiting the scene of an accident or horrible event even traumatizing, Ryuko didn't. Instead she loved visiting here because it was where she'd had good memories, it was where she had grown up, and most importantly it was where her father had been.

Ryuko lost in her thoughts, didn't notice the creaking of wood underneath her feet or the slight shifting of the ground before it was too late. The floor ripped open underneath her and she let out a scream that was cut short by her impact with the ground. Sitting up slowly and coughing hard to try and breathe, she noticed through all the dust she had unsettled, that she was in a basement of shorts. Junk littered the ground and she had fallen into a particularly big pile of it. The hole she had fallen through wasn't too far out of reach and she could probably reach it if she stood on something tall. Relieved that she wouldn't be stuck here Ryuko took to exploring the place she had fallen into. It must've been her father's lab because Ryuko had never been inside it. Most of the stuff here had survived in better condition than what was upstairs. She walked around in the dim light making out the shapes of various chemist sets, mechanical gizmos and her father's desk. On it she found something that made her heart skip a beat. There was a big box on top that had the letters Ryuko printed on it. Cautiously wiping the cobwebs from it, she opened the lid. Inside there was one half of a pair of red scissors, gleaming in the darkness and underneath there was a leather jacket. Ryuko picked both items up her breath coming in small gasps. In red lettering Senketsu was spelled out on the jackets back. The jacket looked to be about her size now and Ryuko swallowed angrily. This, this was what her father had died for? For a stupid jacket and pair of scissors?!

Memories flashed in Ryuko's eyes. She had been twelve at the time, back home on a break from boarding school when it had all happened. The fire had started and spread so quickly. Her father had carried her out of the house across the block where people were starting to gather.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ryuko asked confused and horrified as the house she had grown up in incinerated before her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Her father had reassured her before he straightened up his face frozen in horrid realization. "Oh no, your birthday gifts!" with that he hobbled over to the house whose angry flames greeted him eagerly.

"No dad, stop!" Ryuko howled as a neighbor held her back from following her father. "Dad, I don't care about the stupid presents, I don't care! Just come back!"

But her father had disappeared into the blaze and even once the firefighters had arrived, he hadn't remerged.

As the memories faded from her vision Ryuko threw down the jacket with flourish. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She growled as she stomped the jacket over and over again. "Why'd dad have to go back for you, huh? You're just a stupid, stupid, stupid fucking jacket!" Ryuko screamed, her echoes ringing off the stone walls.

She stood over the jacket, breathing hard. She felt a stinging in her hand and realized that she had been clenching her hand so hard that she'd cut herself with the small blade. She stood staring at the cut in her hand as fresh blood pooled up and fell off her hand onto the jacket. The pain brought clarity to her head and she calmed down. There was no point in continuing her rant or else she'd only get worse and feel the need to start beating something or someone up, and she didn't want to ruin her first day of college. Ryuko tossed the blade aside and was about to leave when she realized she couldn't move. The jacket underneath her feet had wrapped itself around her legs and was writhing uncontrollably. The fuck- Ryuko thought before the jacket burst into life and tackled her.

"Ahhh! Get off!" Ryuko yelled as she tried to peel the offending article of clothing off of her. But the jacket just wrapped its arms around her tighter and screamed at her, "Why'd you have to stomp me for? You know how much that hurts? Why did you have to be so cruel, master?"

Master? Ryuko thought confusedly. "I'm no master of yours" she grunted as she finally flung the article of clothing away. But that didn't stop it. It tried to launch its self at her again so she dove for the nearest weapon she could think of and pulled up the small scissor blade. The jacket stopped short at this and stood in front of Ryuko, sleeves up in surrender, as she slowly stood up from where she had slide onto the floor to get the blade.

"But you are my master. Now at least" The jacket said in a subdued tone.

"What's going on?" Ryuko stammered. Was she going crazy? Had she inhaled the smell of smoke for too long? Had it all been a dream, yes it would make sense. After all, getting into college for free-psh when would that ever happen. But if this was a dream why hadn't she woken up when she'd cut herself? The pain would have been enough to jar her awake.

"Ryuko," the jacket started to which Ryuko groaned and covered her eyes with her free hand temporarily, muttering out, "How do you know my name" which the jacket ignored before continuing. "Your father created me in order to help you. I'm not sure what for, maybe he wants to me to protect you, but I promise you I mean you no harm."

Ryuko swallowed hard. "My father died to save a talking jacket that was meant to protect me. Well that's something you don't see every day."

"Please Ryuko, I'm here to help you", the jacket pleaded as she looked down upon it with cold hard eyes. No one moved for what felt like ages while Ryuko made her decision. At last her cold gaze softened and she put away the scissor blade she had been holding. Senketsu was the only physical remaining thing she had from her father and no matter how odd it was, she couldn't give up on it.

"You're coming with me" she grunted to which Senketsu moved to go towards her, "Uh uh, you keep your distance. Don't go touching me." With that she marched off and the jacket followed. It surely was going to be a weird way to start off college.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It all Started with Glowing Lights

Honnouji University. The name was spelled out in intimidating letters in an arch above the entrance to the school, and Ryuko took a second to admire it. Yes, she had finally made it to college, through one miracle or another. Allowing herself a mental pat on the shoulder, she hurried after Mako who had followed the quietly chatting crowd of people that were making their way onto the campus.

They had arrived at Honnouji University and it looked as bleak in person, as it had on the pamphlet. It was like color and happiness was forbidden here. Stone pathways lined everything and there wasn't a single piece of flora around, giving the campus a sterile feel. Even the sky was gray and overcast despite it being noon. Gray buildings towered over them casting malignant shadows, and campus security guards with ashen faces, all dressed in gray attires with single stars on them, silently followed the incoming students. Ryuko felt unnerved by them and tried to avoid their penetrating gaze. The students had all fallen silent now with the anticipation of what was to come. Ryuko could sense something big brewing too. This was like the moment when a video game boss was going to pop out on your guild; you just didn't know when or if you could handle it.

They continued into a giant plaza, which according to the map one of the security guards had given her, was in the middle of the campus. They were going to have the introduction ceremony and then be sent off to their orientations but Ryuko couldn't help but be restless. The crowd in which they stood in seemed to be comprised of shady figures; guys as tall as buildings, women with muscles ripped to the max, all looking as if they couldn't wait to get their hands on someone. What was up with this crowd? Was it normal for a college to have this many hooligans in one place? Ryuko instinctively took a defensive stance and nudged Mako closer to her, who was staring open mouthed at this buff guy. The buff guy noticed this stare and started glaring back to discourage Mako but she just smiled at him like an idiot.

"Mako cut it out," Ryuko hissed. "That guy is not the friendly type."

"It's okay Ryuko," Mako said patting her friends hand assuredly. "He's just afraid of smiling like you are."

Ryuko grumbled, about to respond that she just didn't have a reason to smile, when the loudspeakers surrounding the square blared causing everyone to flinch. A stage had appeared in front of the crowd and was steadily rising upwards while the loudspeakers started a barrage of words.

"Incoming freshman of Honnouji University, I greet you!" The woman's voice was cold and harsh, made only more unforgiving by the metallic detached sound of the speakers. The crowd swung their heads around looking for who could be possibly greeting them, but no one had appeared yet. The security guards that had escorted them there had disappeared and Ryuko felt more unease trickle in.

"You have come from cities, towns, countries from all over the world in order to answer the mighty summons I have sent you!" Floodlights suddenly lite up the left side of the plaza and everyone in the crowd let out a groan as the blinding lights caught them off guard. "But these summons are not to be taken lightly as the road before you is laden with danger and difficulty. It is not one for the weak!" More floodlights turned on, this time from the right side.

"Oooo more lights! I love this. Are we gonna see a show?" Mako exclaimed loudly while Ryuko shushed her as the voice started to speak again.

"You have all been selected and given this opportunity because you are the best at what you do, whether be you fight with bite or bark. You have been given this opportunity, to better yourselves, to be all you can be!"

Floodlights hit the crowd this time from the back and Ryuko let out an annoyed groan. Was this person planning on blinding them all with these lights? She could already barely keep her eyes open for more than ten seconds before they started to water. A faint clank was heard as the stage before them finally finished its climb. It had narrowed out as it reached the heavens and was now so thin it was like a pedestal, fit for one person.

"But this opportunity is not only for the benefit of you. It is for the benefit of humanity! The very world's fate is in your hands!" Ryuko snorted at that. _Someone's a bit overdramatic_. "Failure to adhere to the rules and procedures meant to guide you will not be taken flippantly. The world's fate is not something to be toyed with!" The voice was getting more and more passionate and Ryuko noticed the loud click clack of heels, as if someone was climbing up onto the stage. "Some of you will simply not make it, for that I am not sorry. You must be willing to sacrifice flesh, blood and tears to solider ahead. But I have no doubts that we will succeed!"

At last a figure reached the top of the pedestal and Ryuko immediately turned her attention to it, in hopes of catching a glimpse of who was there. But floodlights from behind the stage turned on, overpowering all of Ryuko's senses. "Mako cover your eyes," Ryuko placed one hand over Mako's gaze, which had somehow managed to be unaffected by any of the lights, before throwing a hand over her own. The crowd reacted in a similar fashion, gasps of astonishment filling the air.

Loud music blared from the loudspeakers and Ryuko cringed. The volume had increased and it was enough to cause the music to echo painfully throughout her head.

"I, Satsuki Kiryuin, wish you freshman a successful year at Honnouji University. May your school year begin!" Satsuki's voice rang out, if possible, even louder than the music, leaving everyone trembling in their boots. Ryuko forced a peek through her fingers to catch a glimpse of who their speaker had been but the glare made her eyes tear badly and all she noticed was the outline of someone with long flowing hair. The stage had begun a rapid descent and by the time it was almost halfway gone the music and lights turned off. Struck by the absence of stimuli Ryuko's senses nosedived and she felt like a newborn incapable of hearing or seeing anything. She angrily rubbed her eyes to try and see something but all she could discern was spots on her vision. She glanced at the spot Satsuki had been in, but she was long gone. _That sly bitch_ , Ryuko thought. The bright lights, when turned off, would cause people's eyesight's to get messed up so then she could slink away unnoticed.

"Wow that was so cool!" Mako exclaimed hugging Ryuko so hard her ribs hurt. "Mako's excited to go to school here now, yes she is! And the school president is so pretty." Mako smiled her bloodshot eyes resembling steaming eggs after she'd glared into the lights directly.

"Wait, you saw her? What did she look like?" Ryuko inquired.

"Hmmm," Mako put her hand to her chin and tapped at it. "Well she was very pretty but I was busy looking at all the other people here. They all look so interesting." Ryuko let out a groan. Of course Mako would happen to see the president but not pay attention to her.

The guards had silently returned now and were herding the group of students up to one of the academic buildings. Freshman orientation was taking place and all three hundred students piled into the giant auditorium. The inside was as plain and unappealing as the outside but, as Ryuko sat down in the blue chairs, at least the seats were comfortable. She slouched in her seat in the back row while Mako took one next to her and immediately made binoculars with her hands to see better. Ryuko had told Mako to get glasses if she couldn't see, but she claimed that doing this with her hands, if not cooler looking, actually helped her. Ryuko found it to be a lost cause to argue with Mako especially when she put her arms over her head and the halleluiah music played. How Mako would always have that music timed right, Ryuko would never know. It was one of the secrets of Mako.

The students squirmed in their seats impatiently talking to one another. Some of them looked too big to even fit in the chairs and some too old to even be students. The guy right next to her had sagging skin. Just what exactly was up?

"Alright listen up everyone." The opening and closing of a door signaled the arrival of a teacher. Peering in through the spaces of people's head Ryuko noticed that he was tall and heavily muscled, but his voice certainly did not match. It was too feminine to match his tough guy appearance. Apparently some students thought the same thing and snickered.

This did not go unnoticed by the teacher who cleared his throat and glared at them as he took his place in front of a podium before the rows of seats. "You're now all officially freshman," he announced to which the students let out hoots and hollers, some pounding on their chests. "Calm down," he muttered and slammed his hands on the podium repeatedly, silencing the kids. "You won't be as excited in a couple days, I can guarantee ya. Anyways, let's get straight to business. After all that's why y'all are here-not to have fun." Some groans at that which caused the teacher to send another glare.

"This college is not like any others. There will be studying and hard work, long hours of staying up and perfecting your craft, but there will be no time for romantic relationships, for goofing off or for partying!" At this more students groaned and enraged chatter filled the air. _This sounds terrible! All work and no play. Man, I was hoping to go to a college party. I hear their legendary!_ Ryuko complained internally.

"Silence!" the teacher yelled slapping his hands down on the podium again. It took longer for the students to quiet down this time but when they did so, the man took a deep breath and continued. "The objective of Honnouji University is simple. Succeed. In any way possible. Failure is not accepted frivolously here. There are three main departments at Honnouji, the academics, the arts and the physical. Each of you has been assigned to the one most fit for you and a four year curriculum has already been designed for you. So you don't have to worry about picking classes or majors. Our departments of student resources have already done that for you."

There were grumbles of protests at this. Ryuko didn't particularly care. She was just glad to be in college for free, no matter how weird it already had started off as. One kid yelled out, "That's not fair! If we are expected to give our best to you all, at least we should have the freedom to choose!" There were murmurs of agreement and teacher looked about ready to explode, when from the loudspeaker that had descended from the ceiling randomly, blared over.

"Freedom is subjugation and subjugation is freedom! If we give you choice, those choices will lead you to your ruin! Therefore if you obey what you have been given, only then can you truly be free to see what paths lie before you! Keep this in mind as you pursue your education at Honnouji University." The speaker ascended back to the hole it had come from leaving slightly shocked students. Ryuko gripped her arms chairs harder. She didn't do well with authority, especially such strict one. This was not going to end well for someone and she didn't plan on that someone being her.

"As Lady Satsuki said, we do this because freedom can corrupt you. Unless you have the necessary discipline to carry out your own freedom we will take the reins on that," the teacher smiled cracking his knuckles. "If you have any complaints you can take them up with the department of discipline and they will be more than happy to kick you out. Everything that was expected of you was listed in the small blue handbook you had received in the package, but I take it that many of you haven't read that."

What blue book? Ryuko thought and then remembered with a half groan. Yea, there had been a book. But had she read it? No way.

Hearing the rest of the moans and muttered curse words from his audience the teacher smiled even harder. "I suggest you all read it unless you wanna take a one way trip to the head of discipline. As I was saying everything is predetermined but there are chances of changing it should your specialty change. Each department's goals are different but the same. The goal: to succeed. There is no friendship here; it'll only hinder you when you must strike the final blow. Academic majors must focus on sharpening their wit. The only way to succeed for you is to excel at academic tasks given before you, to invent and give life to new meanings. For art majors, creating something that can reach the soul whether it is visual or through the ears and hearts of people is a must, as is the sharpening of your talents into a deadly symphony of paint and dialogues. For physical majors, why yours are the most simple of all. Sharpen your skills to the point that your pure strength cannot be stopped by even the most powerful of shields. All of you build yourself up until you surpass your colleagues and can challenge the heads of each of your departments. And for those of you truly driven by your goals, you can claim the greatest prize; a fight with Lady Satsuki herself."

The teacher smiled his voice reaching a fevered pitch, his hands spread out in grand flourish as he had managed to finally capture everyone's attention in the room. Even Ryuko had sat up her heart pounding with unexplained excitement. Man, a school that was all about fighting. Had she ended up in heaven somehow when she'd taken that fall into her father's basement yesterday? Seeing that the room was still silent with astonished faces, the man continued. "The goal of this school is to teach you discipline, expatiate your talents and help revolutionize the world. Like Lady Satsuki told you this school is no joke. Everything here will be provided for you but you will be expected to give back just as much as you have received. Now without further discussion line up and take your schedules." The creaking of chairs signified the end of the orientation and Ryuko and Mako got in line for the schedules along with the other students.

After waiting in line for half an hour, Ryuko took a single look at her schedule and was sent reeling. "What is this!" she growled threatening to crumble the paper up. Her schedule was packed, what was this? High school again?

Her day started at eight in the morning with a Pilate's class, followed by cardio, weight lifting and gymnastics all before twelve. Then a break for lunch, but right after it was back to business with a wrestling class, some international affairs, modern psychology, defense training, fight club and the day was finally rounded up with zumba. "What is this shit?" Ryuko sputtered out again, disbelief filling her. Her day ended at freaking six pm. Six pm! The fuck were all these classes for! What was the rest of the four years going to look like?

"Hey cheer up Ryuko!" Mako hit her livid friend across the back. "At least we have some classes together!"

When Ryuko still didn't say anything Mako raised her hands above her head in her signature move which Ryuko quickly pulled down. "Okay, I'm okay," She muttered. She didn't need Mako pulling this shit now.

A loud voice belonging to one of the guards that had stuck with the group rang out. "Now that everyone has their schedules divide up into groups. We're taking a campus tour."

Mako and Ryuko went to the same group. The tour took forever to complete and Ryuko's legs were tired by the end of it. Even Mako with her boundless energy was looking a bit drained. Ryuko's head which was already spinning from all the information from the orientation had a hard time following the influx of data from the tour so she drowned most of the words out; she was terrible at paying attention anyways. The campus had looked so much smaller on the map than in actuality. There were a lot of buildings with many complex names that Ryuko couldn't bother to remember or pronounce. What was helpful though, was that the campus was divided into four parts. The academic part was on the north part of the campus. The buildings were a light gray here and mainly consisted of labs or libraries. One building that stood out to Ryuko was a low lying one. Neon lights flashed through the windows and computerized noises could be heard coming from there. Ryuko was going to ask about it when one of the guards that had been leading the tour answered someone else that had the same question. "That is the heads of the academics departments place. Boss battles with him are to be requested here."

The west side of campus was dedicated to the arts, the stone gray buildings comprising mostly of stages and studios. Ryuko figured she wouldn't be here much on this side anyways. She was a complete failure at arts and crafts. At least with academics there was some hope. Once again there was a different looking building. Ryuko figured it must have belonged to the head of the arts department; loud music was coming from inside, the bass turned up so much that window panes rattled every time it dropped.

The south quad was dedicated to the physical majors. The darker gray buildings representing classrooms were few; most being gyms or open fields to play sports on. Ryuko figured she'd be spending most of her time here. The house belonging to the head of the department was unexpectedly silent and Ryuko felt a bit disappointed. She had hoped to get to sense her head a bit better so she could more easily crush him.

The guard led them up to an iron fence on the east side of campus. Behind it she could see more boring buildings. "This place is locked up all the time. No one is to go here on pain of punishment. This is where the department of discipline resides as well as Lady Satsuki." The guard cast a look at the students who were elbowing each other. "I'm serious. Enter here at your own risk." The guard turned the group away and Ryuko shot a longing look past the fence. If she was to truly succeed here, she'd have to fight Satsuki. _I wonder if she's as tough as everyone makes it seem._

At last the guard deposited the tired group before a bunch of classy looking dorms. The dorms and dining hall were all built around the giant plaza in the middle of the campus. "Alright you cretins, get your behinds in there. Quiet hours at all times and lights out at 10pm. No complaints and no breaking of the rules, unless you want us to break you. Then that would be a pleasure!" The man snorted in excitement and Ryuko felt disgust. This guy was certainly a creep.

"Ryuko! Let's check out the dorms!" Mako exclaimed dragging her friend around as the group disbanded and the students went their own way.

"Mako I'm tired," Ryuko complained but followed. The dorms were clean with nice looking upholstery in the common rooms- "Omg is that a flat screen TV!" Mako gushed running up to it and staring at her own reflection in the TV. There was a kitchen, "Now I can make my croquettes!" Mako nodded in approval. The bathrooms provided lots of privacy and had both tubs and showers. Their bedroom- which they were sharing as roommates, which was unbelievably lucky- was more spacious than their whole house but it lacked any sense of familiarity. The walls were bare, but nothing Ryuko couldn't fix up with some posters. Their one suitcase was already there and they quickly unpacked everything, their clothes looking meager in the amount of space they now possessed.

"Man I've waiting for these all day!" Mako pulled out a bento box from inside her shirt and laid it out so the both of them could share. Ryuko's stomach rumbled and she suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"So what do you about the school so far?" Mako asked as she gulped down the croquettes and poured hot tea into her mouth simultaneously without managing to choke.

"It's alright, so far I guess. I mean it's a bit weird, it's not like any school I've been to before but I think I can do it." Ryuko contemplated while she stared down her food.

"Want some tea?" Mako offered her thermos which Ryuko politely declined. Mako had pulled that out of her skirt. Ryuko was definitely not touching it no matter how much she loved the girl.

"I think Ryuko will do just fine!" Mako smiled pausing in her meal before returning with extra vengeance and finishing her portion up. "I'm gonna go to sleep now," Mako jumped onto her bed and rolled up into a burrito using the blankets. Ryuko chuckled patting the already sleeping girls head. Then she finished her meal, cleaned up after herself and laid down on her bed. She stared at her ceiling thinking and thinking until finally she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: It all Started with the First Day of Classes

Ryuko took the bag of ice offered to her by the nurse and gingerly upheld it to her swollen face. She let out a gentle sigh as the coldness numbed her bruised cheeks. Everything and anything that could go wrong on the first day of classes had. She'd gotten lost on her way to her first class, Pilates, because everything had been labeled so confusingly, resulting in her being late by half an hour. She'd tried to sneak in unnoticed but failed.

"Matoi!" Barked the teacher as soon as Ryuko had quietly entered the room. Everyone's head swiveled around to see her and the trouble she was about to get into. "Your half an hour late to your first class of the school year. Any reason why?"

"I got lost, I couldn't find my class." Ryuko mumbled sleep still weighing heavily on her tongue.

"Excuses will not be accepted! You should have found this class beforehand. That's one strike Matoi, two more and you're going to the department of discipline. Now take a mat and catch up with your diligent, _on time_ classmates."

Then in cardio and weight training class she got her ears yelled off by the extremely vocal coach who thought Ryuko wasn't giving it her all. Ryuko grumbled angrily; she had still not properly woken up. Her day began at twelve not eight am. He made her stay back after class to redo all her exercises, causing her to wobble unsteadily to her next class and yet again be late.

"Matoi!" yelled her teacher for her gymnastics class. "This is the second time you were late today."

"My teacher held me back in my last class and made me redo all my exercises. It's not my fault!" Ryuko's tongue had gained its sharp edge as the cardio and weight training classes had gotten her blood pumping.

"It is your fault. A teacher has the right to make you stay behind and redo all your work if it is unsatisfactory. Now shut your mouth before I make you do the same!"

Ryuko gritted her teeth but shouldered off her book bag and then set to work.

Lunch passed by too quickly and Ryuko barely got a chance to talk to Mako who ended her lunch period when Ryuko started hers. So Ryuko had sat at a one person table and grouchily ate the food, which was surprisingly delicious, before she raced off to her next class.

Wrestling class knocked her out on her back quite literally. They started wrestling right from the start and apparently they weren't doing weight class, because the guy Ryuko was paired up with looked to certainly be more than 300 pounds.

She turned her head to protest this fact when the coach blew the whistle to start and she found herself gasping for air, stars dancing in her vision as the guy tackled her to the floor. She was out for the rest of the class, adding a sore back to the list of increasingly sore body parts.

She barely made it to her international affairs class and then came one minute late to her psychology class.

"Department of Discipline, Matoi!" the teacher pointed his finger at the door without even looking up at her.

"But it's just a minute!" Ryuko snarled. Her exhaustion from the day's excursions and the unfairness of the situation made her curl her fists.

"A minute makes all the difference when it comes to matters of life and death, now off with you." The teacher whistled at her as if she were a dog, still not looking at her, gaze on his papers. Ryuko planted her feet down firmly on the ground, refusing to leave.

"You're disrupting my class, Matoi, leave or you will leave by force."

Ryuko fought her anger so as to calm down. No good would come out of this if she chose to fight. She had to do this for Mako. Giving a stomp with her foot she left the room only to be greeted by a guard waiting for her.

"I'm here to see you to the department," he intoned and Ryuko followed him trying to keep her anger in check.

The guard took her to the black gates and as they slowly opened up by some invisible hands Ryuko let out a snort. She'd planned on getting behind the gate but not like this.

Now that it was a school day security guards were milling around, chatting to one another in hushed tones. The buildings created a half circle barrier in between the gates, and what Ryuko could only assume was the Kiryuin mansion. It was white, tinged with blue, and looked like it came out straight from the medieval ages. _Well someone's certainly a bit of a showoff._ The guard deposited Ryuko in one of the buildings in a small room that looked like it was fit for interrogations right out of TV crime shows. "Wait here," the guard muttered before leaving. Ryuko sat down in the chair, and tapped her fingers across the desk while she waited.

A woman came in some time later and spread out her papers while taking the seat across from Ryuko. She looked young, like she could be a student here and after examining the notes some more she swept them back in the manila folder she had with her.

Then she looked up at Ryuko her expression and voice blank. "You've had three infractions already Matoi, all involving tardiness. It seems you need to know the meaning of on time. Therefore, as an appropriate punishment, for the rest of the week you are to be an hour early to your first class and your lunch break is now cut in half."

Ryuko grit back a retort, she had to stay strong. It was fine, she'd make it. It was only an extra hour in the mornings and just less lunch time. Clenching and unclenching her hands to remain clam, she let out a long breath through her nose.

"You are dismissed. Make sure this doesn't happen again." Ryuko grabbed her things and left as fast as she could. She still had other classes she needed to attend to and she couldn't be late for those.

Defense training turned out to be more fun then she'd thought it would be. They went over slides on defensive techniques that they would soon get to test out. And the teacher seemed much kinder than the previous ones; in fact the way he spoke made it enjoyable to listen, even if he got into boring nitty-gritty details. Then came fight club, the class Ryuko was most excited for. She was itching to let out some steam after today's events and what better place than a class where she was not only allowed to fight but got grades for it as well. Also it was her one class, besides Zumba that she had with Mako.

Ryuko stayed on the edge of her toes as the teacher for that class, a balding old man with a six pack and bulging biceps, slowly went over the procedures and rules for the club. Finally when he'd finished he turned to the class who was all shifting around eagerly and said, "Who's ready to fight?"

The class let out a cheer and stamped their feet excitedly. Mako looked at Ryuko and smiled. "It's your turn to shine girl, go get 'em."

The teacher quieted down the class by clapping loudly. "Unfortunately we don't have time for all of you to fight today, but we will be able to have a match. The two students I've suggested are Takaharu Fukuroda, and our little troublemaker, Ryuko Matoi."

Ryuko felt an angry blush settle on her cheek but pushed it away. She was going to show them what she was capable of. The class pushed to the sides of the room to make space in the middle for the two warring factions. Takaharu a small guy with red hair, who was wearing nothing but boxing shorts, approached her with a nasty smirk on his face. "This is gonna be too easy he drawled."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Ryuko muttered. The ground beneath them shifted as mechanics whirred and brought up a boxing ring for them to fight in.

"The match is three rounds, three minutes each. The first to be knocked out is the loser. And remember keep it civil." The teacher smirked before he pressed the buzzer that signaled the start of the match.

Ryuko paced at the end of her ring, appraising her opponent. He was small and scrawny, nothing a few good punches and tackles couldn't take down. If she settled for a fake out, and made to punch his stomach but actually sent a jab to his chin, she could probably even knock him out in the first round.

All the while Ryuko was thinking, Takaharu was calmly putting on a pair of red boxing gloves. "I wouldn't do what you're thinking about." He sang. "I'm a professional boxer, best of my age, and your dirty street fighting won't be able to bring me down."

"We'll test that theory out." She snarled and rushed right at him. But he just chuckled and jerked back his right hand. It seemed as if hundreds of his fists were flying at her and Ryuko let out a surprised gasp before it turned to grunts of pain. The fists fell like rain upon her and she'd managed to put up her arms to shield the worst of it, but they hurt like nothing she'd felt before, like she was being punched by rocks. She had to stop it, and blindly reaching forward managed to snag onto Takaharu's wrist. But before she could do anything he pulled back his left fist and clobbered her in her now unprotected face. She flew back onto her side of the ring, gasping for breath, her head was ringing and she could barely hear the excited chants of her fellow classmates.

"These gloves are special, baby." Takaharu explained looking perfectly serene as if he hadn't just thrown who the fuck knows how many punches at her. "They're made of a special fiber that makes them as hard as steel and gives me the ability to move my fists super-fast."

"Isn't that cheating?" Ryuko mumbled out, the question more for the teacher than for Takaharu. But the teacher who was just watching the fight with his arms crossed shook his head no. "The enemy is not always fair, Matoi. But you have to figure out how to work past it."

Ryuko groaned and swallowed a mouth full of blood flavored spit before heading towards her enemy again. She approached him slowly watching for the slightest hint of movement from his hands that indicated he would throw a punch. She had to get close to him, but his fists had more than a normal range of distance.

He swung at her and she just barely managed to dodge, the air next to her ear whooshing loudly as the fist missed, but then he was throwing punches all over the place again and all Ryuko could do was dodge. She wiggled to the left and to the right, the air around her a blur of gloved fists before one finally caught up to her and smacked her right in the face. She was sent reeling back to her side of the ring.

"That concludes round one!" Mako announced as she jumped up in the middle of the ring with a board that signaled a two minute break. Then she zipped over to Ryuko's side and started massaging her shoulders. "You got this. You've fought Yakuza gangs, and hardcore criminals; he's just a kid with gloves." She pep talked as she poured cold water into Ryuko's mouth. Ryuko nodded her head. Mako was right; she'd fought against worst odds. So what if this kid had some magical gloves, she could take him on.

Mako jumped back into the ring a huge board announcing the beginning of round two.

"Fight!" the crowd, which had come closer to the ring, cried out. Ryuko threw herself into the fight with renewed vigor. She'd let herself take a couple hits in order to draw closer to him and then strike him when his defenses were down. One thing Ryuko knew, was that she could take a lot of damage and she was gonna use that to her advantage.

But even that plan didn't work. Takaharu's flying fists never let up, each time pelting her with steel punches and then lobbing one huge hit at her that sent her to the other side of the ring. This continued over and over again and he didn't seem to get tired no matter how many punches he threw. But Ryuko was certainly starting to tire. Blood trickled from her nose and she felt one eye about to swell up shut. Breathing hard she rested on the ropes trying to rethink her plan. Maybe she could just endure until all three rounds were done? But then that wasn't a true victory to her, that was as good as failing and Ryuko knew she could beat him.

Takaharu sniggered from where he was standing; the little rascal hadn't moved an inch ever since the fight started. Ryuko ground her fists together. It was time for an action change. She ran at him, changing her path ever so often to confuse him. She ran at him than retreated, then ran to his left side, then retreated or ran to his right side but then quickly circled around him. This made Takaharu confused. He didn't manage to position his body to face her, in certain cases, on time and Ryuko let out a grin. So what if his hands flew like lightning. The rest of his body was slow compared to that.

She circled around him and extended her fist meant to catch him in the back of his head. It connected and she felt the thrill as flesh meet flesh, but her grin faded as his torso contorted to the left, and he quickly swung around his fist connecting with her temple.

Everything sounded fuzzy and the world was dark. Ryuko could hear the sound of the crowd roaring and clapping but wondered why. Was she in a dream? _What happened?_ She felt so warm now, her body weightless and floating on nothing.

5…

Someone was counting down, but why? She didn't want them to count down. Their voice aggravated on her nerves, interrupting her peace. She could now feel a cold material against her back as feeling slowly returned to her limbs. She twitched her fingers for good measure and felt them brush against something.

4…

"Ryuko-chan!" a shrill voice cried out standing out from the buzzing in her ears. "Ryuko-chan, you've got to get up! You have to finish the match. You can't let him win!" That's right; Ryuko had been in a match. But against who? Memories of flying fists dotted her vision, the four corners of a ring, a big burly man with no hair. Her fingers clenched instinctively into fists. She had to get up and finish this.

3…

She willed her body to move and she could slowly feel it responding. A muscle twitched here, a muscle twitched there. "Ryuko-chan you have to hurry and get up!" the shrill voice, no Mako's voice reminded her. _I'm trying,_ Ryuko seethed. Strength began to trickle back in and she tensed her muscles ready to get up.

2…

She sat up, the movement sending her mind reeling. She blindly grabbed out with her right hand, brushing against some ropes and before grasping onto them. She used them to pull herself up as her legs unsteadily tried to support her weight, but they wobbled shakily and she dropped down to her knees.

"Look she's trying to get up!"

"She'll never make it!"

"All talk no bite!"

"She's gonna lose, figures."

"She doesn't look like she'll make it!" Voices called out commenting on her progress. _Shut up_ , she thought bitterly.

"Ryuko-chan! I believe in you!" the one voice Ryuko needed to hear. She smiled, wincing at the pain it caused her.

1…

Summoning a great surge of strength she pulled herself up to her full height, hand never leaving the ropes. She forced open her eyes wincing at the brightness in front of her. Her head spun as she adjusted to the visuals before she sent a shit eating grin to Takaharu. The crowd went wild. "Omg she did it!" was followed by other cries of astonishment.

Takaharu who had been previously smiling about his easy victory let his grin fall.

"Thought you were done with me? Well bad news pal. I don't go down that easy, especially against a kid in magical gloves."

Takaharu snarled, "I'm not a kid. I'm twenty years old! And big words for someone who can't even stand up by herself."

"Round three, begin!" Mako announced and the fighters got ready to go at it again.

Takaharu didn't wait for Ryuko to make the first move; he cocked his left fist back and let it fly. But Ryuko was ready. When she'd been flat on her ass, her fingers had brushed against something sharp that she carried in her pockets. It was her half scissor blade that her dad had made her. She'd made it into a keychain because she didn't know what else to do with it, and carried it around with her.

She pulled it out as Takaharu's fist approached her and slashed at it. The knife was meet with no resistance, shredding the material of the glove like it was water. Takaharu let out an astonished cry as he withdrew his fist and glanced at the ruined material. Blood ran down his knuckles were the knife had met flesh and he let out a hiss. "My gloves, my gloves! How dare you ruin them."

"Heh, bet ya didn't see that coming," Ryuko smiled triumphantly as she pulled herself off of the ropes and took a powerful stance in front of him. "The streets have come back for vengeance, and their meaner than ever."

Ryuko approached Takaharu slowly, who was watching Ryuko cautiously now. _If only the blade could be longer_ , Ryuko mused, _then I could-_

As if hearing her thoughts the blade vibrated under her palm and extended to a length that nearly resembled her height. The red blade gleamed menacingly in the light and Ryuko let out a, "Holy shit."

"That's cheating!" Takaharu hissed but the teacher just shook his head no.

"Oi, this is interesting," Ryuko smiled and gave the sword a couple of practice swings causing Takaharu to jump backwards in fear. The blade sliced through the air perfectly, its weight almost next to nothing in Ryuko's hand. She'd never fought with a sword before but it felt right; like it was an extension of her arm.

"Afraid now?" Ryuko prompted and ran at her opponent slashing each and every way. Takaharu just backed up, his eyes following the blade closely, until he reached the ropes on his side; he was cornered with nowhere to go. Letting out a battle cry he flung himself at her, lobbing both fists in maddening fury but Ryuko blocked all of them with her blade. With another cry, Takedara leapt up hoping to get above Ryuko's impermeable shield of a sword but Ryuko was ready. Using the blunt edge of the sword she struck him in the neck with it, causing him to tumble to his knees.

"Thirty seconds for the last round!" Ryuko heard the teacher call out. Ryuko debated: should she knock her opponent out or keep him at bay for the last seconds?

Nah, she'd knock him out. Still using the blunt side of her blade Ryuko swung it down on Takedara's head hard. His chin rushed to meet the floor and he stayed like that, not getting up even when the countdown ended.

The sound of bells signaled her victory and Mako rushed up to her friend's side pulling her arm up in a sign of victory. "You won! You won!" She shouted. Ryuko raised her other arm up with the blade in it, the red gleam shining extra bright. Ryuko caught her face reflected in it and smiled. She looked terribly bruised up, but she had won.

She'd gone to the nurse's office after class, which would be more accurately described if it was called a hospital, where she'd had her injuries treated. She would have a lot of bruises but nothing too serious. As Ryuko gripped the ice bag closely to her face and grabbed her book bag with her other hand she smiled. Okay, so maybe today hadn't been all bad. The rush from her victory had managed to almost erase all the bad events prior. Maybe she could even withstand the strict as hell regulations here if she could pound the shit out of people.

She hurried over to her dorm, being excused from her zumba class, finding that Mako had left her a nice warm plate of croquettes. "They'll make you feel better," the note attached to it said and Ryuko smiled at her best friend's thoughtfulness.

She was about to shove one into her mouth when a certain jacket dropped off the hanger it had been on and placed itself in between her and the croquettes, hands on hips.

"What happened to you?" Senketsu demanded to know and Ryuko had let out an annoyed sign. She'd forgotten about this creation of her fathers.

"I got into a fight in class. I won. Long story short stay out of my fucking business."

"Uh uh," the jacket tsked. "You're such a mess. If you'd worn me, you'd have avoided this damage."

"But I'm not going to wear you," Ryuko answered back eating the food in her hand and then trying to get another past the form of Senketsu. He slapped her hand away.

"I'd be a failure if I didn't do what your father said and protected you!" Senketsu roared and then launched himself at her.

"Hey cut it out!" Sounds of breaking objects and objects being thrown were barely audible over the screams and shouts. Ryuko's suitemates looked on confusedly before they shrugged and went back to their own business.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: It all Started with Senketsu Being an Idiot

The rest of Ryuko's week at Honnouji University had been a disaster to say the least. She'd woken up earlier for her punishments, but that caused her to get less sleep and therefore fall asleep in class which led to more reprimanding. Then she'd gotten in trouble for chewing gum or for breathing too loudly during tests: all small stupid things, which lead her to _even more_ punishments. She'd grit her teeth and accepted it; she wasn't the only one getting in trouble. A lot of her classmates were getting called in for the stupidest stuff too, like being too loud in the hallways. Ryuko found this all very stupid and unfair but didn't say anything out loud about it, just under her breath. And Senketsu only made it worse for her. After he'd attacked her in her dorm, she'd broken the window after throwing him out of it. As punishment she had to go wash all the windows on campus, and there was a shit ton of those. Ryuko felt her arms would fall off her body once she was done. Senketsu had tried to apologize to Ryuko for getting her in trouble but-

"Ryuko I'm sorry that you are in this predicament but if you had just put me on like I told you too…. hey Ryuko what are you doing? Put me down this instant! Hey, keep that dirty water away from me!" Senketsu let out a scream as Ryuko dipped him in the bucket of cleaning fluid and water and began washing windows with him. "All is forgiven," she grinned evilly as she began to scrub back and forth with him.

"Help!" he screamed.

But Senketsu seemed driven to put himself on her. Ryuko had been washing up, lost in her daydreams about wiping the smirks off of everyone's faces in the discipline department, when the shower door creaked open. Ryuko hadn't notcied because she was still absorbed in her thoughts until she felt something cold and leathery on her ankle. Immediately she looked down and saw Senketsu there.

"You pervert!" she screamed, kicking with her other foot. He sailed over the shower door landing on the bathroom floor, but Ryuko didn't stop there. She ripped open the door and pointed her finger accusingly at the offending piece of material.

"You get close to me like that again and I'll use you as a washcloth for my bum next time, ya hear!" then she slammed the shower door close again and resumed her shower.

Senketsu let out a sigh, "Maybe this wasn't the best place to try."

So he tried when Ryuko went to the dining hall, but that just lead to a big disaster. Ryuko looking forward to some homemade croquettes that Mako had left her, brought out the box in which they were and upon opening it Senketsu popped out at her.

"Ahh!" Ryuko let out a surprised scream bolting out of her chair and jolting the tray of a passing by student. The food tipped onto his clothes and he let out an angry growl. "Shit," Ryuko breathed when she'd looked up at him. He was literally a tower of muscle and was very angry now. She did what was best and ran, followed by Senketsu yelling, "now's a good time, put me on!" and a very angry man. Of course Ryuko had gotten in trouble for that too. She was sent to the discipline department for disrupting the peace and for harassing students.

After she'd left she pinched one of Senketsu's lapels and growled at him, "Stay away from me!"

"But Ryuko you don't understand, I'm here to help you not harm you."

"Blah blah blah," Ryuko mimicked a talking mouth with her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have dishes to wash at the dining hall to make up for my disturbance."

But of course Senketsu wasn't put off; he snuck his way into Ryuko's book bag and followed her to class one day.

"Pst, Ryuko," he whispered to her during class. Ryuko looked down at him as he spoke to her from inside her bag. Then with a resigned look on her face she took the bag, opened the window closest to her, grabbed him and threw him out the window before returning to her seat and pretending she didn't hear her jackets cries as he fell down five stories.

"Ryuko, throwing objects out windows is a danger. You could kill someone like that! Detention," the teacher uttered.

"Oh course," Ryuko mumbled dejectedly and left the class.

After that incident Ryuko taped Senketsu up in her closet.

"There," she cried satisfactorily. "Now you can't go anywhere"

"Ryuko don't be absurd," Senketsu tried to say as he struggled in the tape bonds, but because of the tape covering his mouth it just sounded like mumbled words.

"Bye," Ryuko waved, tossing her tape away and heading off to class.

"Come back!" he growled and struggled even harder against the tape.

The day sailed along smoothly and Ryuko felt she could finally relax. Without the worry of Senketsu appearing out of nowhere she could actually pay attention to class. Fight club soon approached and Ryuko felt eager to partake in it. She hadn't had a fight since her first day and was aching for one to relieve all the tension from the week. So it was with great joy that she found out that she was going to fight another match, against a girl with long blonde hair done in two high pigtails.

"Omiko and Ryuko get into your places," the teacher instructed and the whole room around them changed this time. The ground became a tennis court and all the students were forced into spectator boxes around them.

Ryuko glanced over her opponent, analyzing her. She was tall, clad in a gray dress, but lean looking so that meant she'd probably be fast. And what weapon did she specialize in? Given the surroundings, probably something to do with tennis. Ryuko had noticed about these matches that everyone had some special sort of weapon they used and the matches would often take the physical look of whatever these weapons revolved around. For example, her fight with Takaharu lent the space to looking like a boxing ring because of his boxing gloves, and this was a tennis court because of Omiko's –

"-Tennis racket." Ryuko snapped out of her thoughts. Had Omiko just read her mind? No, she was talking and Ryuko hadn't realized it earlier. "I call it the server cause I'm going to use it to serve ya!" Omiko giggled her sharp teeth flashing in the light as she pulled out her racket. It was covered in spikes and big, almost as big as her and Ryuko wondered how she could hold it up without straining herself.

 _Woah, she has shark teeth, freaky! And that tennis racket looks deadly._ Ryuko thought as she pulled out her blade. It instantly grew to its full length. Ryuko had practiced with it so that it was as easy as breathing to transform her blade back and forth.

Giving it a practice swing she took a defensive stance on her end of the field and Omiko mimicked her, holding her tennis racket up.

"First to be pushed outside the lines of the court loses. Remember keep it civil," the teacher reminded before he pressed the buzzer signaling the start of the match. Immediately both girls charged at each other and the crowd cheered as metal clashed against metal. _Steel racket huh,_ Ryuko thought as she pulled away and swung again, _better not let that hit me._ The two girls went at it back and forth until Ryuko lost count of how many times she had swung. None of them had made any substantial gains in ground. If one girl moved back an inch, she would soon regain it and vice versa.

Ryuko's arms were tired and she cursed the fact that she had to wash so many dishes yesterday. If they didn't hurt she could have easily surpassed her opponent. Sweat was pouring down her back and her face was red. Omiko looked to be in the same condition. Both girls breathing heavily jumped back from each other and appraised each other as they caught their breath.

"I'm surprised that you've managed to make my serving arm tire. Takes a lot to do that," Omiko said as she tried to work out a crick in her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Yea, well if my arms weren't so sore you wouldn't have a serving arm by this point," Ryuko muttered as she eyed her opponent. She couldn't afford to let her guard down once. Omiko frowned, her sharp teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"Since you've continued to try fighting instead of deciding to be a good little loser and falling to my racket, I'm going to have to get ballsy." Omiko giggled at her pun as she reached under her dress.

"Oi- what are you doing?" Ryuko panicked but Omiko just giggled more. "Relax, virgin I'm just pulling these out." She held up a tennis ball in her hand. _Oh so that's what she meant by ballsy_ , Ryuko breathed a sigh of relief which then turned to panic again as suddenly her sword was knocked out of her hands, and spinning through the air lodged itself into the ground just outside of the court. The audience let out a collective ooo, and Ryuko swallowed hard. She had no weapon to fight with now. If she went outside the ring to grab it, she would be disqualified.

Meanwhile Senketsu had finally chewed through all of his wrappings and spitting out the awful taste of tape, hopped out of the room looking for Ryuko. He sensed that she was in danger.

"Don't worry Ryuko you can still do this!" Mako's encouragement came from somewhere in the stands but Ryuko certainly did not feel too optimistic. She had no weapon to defend herself against Omiko's attacks.

"Heh, feeling the burn?" Omiko smiled, her shark toothed grin stretching from ear to ear. "Or more like the bruise?" Omiko pointedly looked at Ryuko's hand which had been holding the sword. Ryuko followed the gaze to find a purple bruise there.

"What did you do," she demanded looking up, her gaze hardening on her opponent before something struck her in her face hard. Grabbing her nose which was now streaming torrents of blood Ryuko tried to hold back a hiss of pain.

"You wanna know what I did? I'm just throwing tennis balls at ya. They don't call me the unstoppable server for nothing." Omiko juggled some more tennis balls in her hands. "And I think it's my time to serve!" Omiko's next movements were a flash of motion. She threw the tennis balls in the air and then hit them with her racket so hard they were practically invisible. They struck Ryuko in the gut and she doubled over breathing hard.

"Let's spice things up shall we?" Omiko sent more balls into the air before connecting her racket with each and every one. A barrage of invisible balls flew at Ryuko and she put her hands up to protect herself grunting in pain as the balls connected with her flesh and bone, sending unpleasant shocks throughout her body.

The crowd was chanting Omiko's name as she sent serve after serve, not that Ryuko could hear anyway. The balls whistled past her, scraping skin and opening gashes, when they didn't hit her direct on.

"Come on guys, root for Ryuko too!" Mako jumped onto the edge of the seating box and raised her hands above her head. "Ryuko's awesome too. She may not have balls, but she has guts and lots of fighting spirit. She's also got a huge rack and who doesn't love that!" Mako yelled at the audience through a megaphone and suddenly some people started cheering for Ryuko too.

Senketsu finally reached the classroom that Ryuko was having her class in. He could heard sounds of battle coming from within and swallowed nervously before pushing the door open.

Ryuko dropped to her knees, blood dripping from multiple gashes on her body and pooling around her, soaking into the discarded tennis balls around her. Bruises dotted her flesh like the stars in the sky and she could barely see out of her left eye. She was breathing heavily, her clothing lying in tatters around her along with the remains of her will.

"Wow, you're still alive- that's crazy. No one's ever stood up to my attack like that before." Omiko's eyes were wide open in shock, but then she shrugged. "Well I'm out of balls now so I'll just have to bludgeon you to finish you off." She gripped her tennis racket and slowly approached the girl.

Ryuko was focusing hard on staying conscious. Everything hurt and she wasn't sure she could do it anymore. She just didn't have the strength to go on and the thought of Omiko finishing her off with the racket just stressed her more. She was deciding if she should take the hits and see how long she could make it or if she should just pass out. But Mako's voice entered her battered ears. "Ryuko!" she could just make out her name and she smiled. Yea, she was Ryuko. She didn't just give up. She had to try. Ryuko took a deep breath and clenched her fists when she felt something hugging her from behind.

"Ryuko, it's me Senketsu." The jacket spoke and Ryuko rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for you now."

"Please just put me on, I can help you," the jacket pleaded and Ryuko sighed; she had nothing left to lose now, there was no harm in trying him on just this once. "Fine let's see if you're actually as good as you say you are." Ryuko stood up slowly and slipped Senketsu onto her shoulders.

"Hey, what's that?" Omiko asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this?" Ryuko asked innocently. "This is just my pain in the ass jacket. My father gave it to me." Senketsu felt warm and just right, like he belonged on Ryuko's shoulders. He whispered to her as she noticed this, "I'm gonna have to drink your blood to work."

And before Ryuko could protest he was doing so and suddenly tightening around her body. Ryuko let out a surprised scream as her jacket seemed to evolve. Fabric shot out this and that way, wrapping around her body and melding into her skin. Wind whipped around her picking up dust. She could feel a tightness gather in her stomach before it exploded outwards, sparks shooting from her fingertips.

"What's going on?" Ryuko asked confused. _Don't worry its fine._ Senketsu's voice inside her head reassured her. _Just let me handle this._ At last the transformation was done and Ryuko stood there in her new outfit power surging through her body. All her aches and pains had been separated from her body when those sparks had left her.

"I feel so different," Ryuko muttered clenching and unclenching her now gloved hands. She let her hands explore the rest of her black and red outfit. She had huge shoulder pads, Senketsu's red eyes staring up at her from just underneath, and armor seemed to encase her chest, abdomen and back. But she was wearing a skirt.

"Hey, what is this?" she hissed. "I hate skirts. Everyone's gonna see my underwear when I fight now. And what are these? Heels on knee high boots?! Are you crazy? I look like a stripper. How am I gonna fight in this?" Ryuko pulled at her outfit hurting Senketsu.

"Ryuko, we'll talk about that later for now can you focus on the fight please?"

"Oh right." Ryuko, remembering where she was let go of her outfit and looked at Omiko, who had a confused expression on her face.

"Other people can't hear me, only you can."

"Oh, so now I can look crazy too, that's great. I always wanted people to think I was talking to myself." Ryuko shook her head. _Focus,_ she commanded herself and whispered to Senketsu, "How do I get my sword back?"

"Easy, just don't touch the ground," Senketsu told her and Ryuko shook her head again, how was she to do that? "Can you fly?" she asked.

"No."

"Then don't give me useless suggestions!" Ryuko grabbed at the front of her outfit, which she assumed to be Senketsu's face and yelled at him.

A cough. "Are you done over there? Did the barrage of tennis balls mess with your brain or something?" Omiko asked as she looked confusedly at Ryuko.

"Nope, she's been messed up like that for a while!" Mako chimed in from the stands. "But that's okay because she's Ryuko-chan!"

Ryuko turned to the stands to scold her friend when her eyes zoomed in the proximity of the spectator box's wall and the scissor blade. "Senketsu I sure hope you have the power to do this," Ryuko growled and ran toward the edge of her court. She leapt up just before her toes touched the line and landed on the wall of the stadium box. She ran ignoring the shocked cries of the audience, as she defied gravity, and when she was positioned in front of the blade she leapt hands forward. She grabbed the handle, and flipped over, her heels barely making it inside of the court, before the momentum of her leap dislodged the sword. Straightening up she held the sword in front of her both hands on it, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"That was cool!"

"How'd she do that?" came from the audience and Ryuko just smirked harder. "Not bad Senketsu." His energy filled her limbs with power and ease of movement.

Omiko who had just looked on, in shock, finally shook her head and pointed her racket at Ryuko. "Enough with the fancy footwork, so what if you got your sword back." She took a step forward and Ryuko put out a hand to stop her. "Uh uh. I don't know the rules of tennis, but I'm pretty sure now it's my serve. Stay right there."

Ryuko pulled a fiber from her outfit and wrapped it around the handle of her blade making a makeshift tennis racket. She grabbed one of the tennis balls around her and using her new racket hit it. It hit Omiko right in the forehead with a resounding boom. Omiko's head cracked back at an unnatural angle and Ryuko thought she'd finished her, if not for a low noise that gradually got louder and turned into a shriek of pain. Omiko's head snapped back up and she grabbed her forehead where a welt was already growing, tears in her eyes. "You..you!" she stammered before fixing Ryuko with an evil glare.

"Yes, it's me," Ryuko grabbed another a tennis ball and hit it towards Omiko who managed to raise her racket in time to deflect it, but to her surprise the ball went straight through the racket. Struggling to contain her disbelief, she glanced up at Ryuko who was still smirking. "Revenge is sweet," Ryuko lobbed ball after ball at Omiko who tried dodging them. The balls left steaming craters in the court on Omiko's end and Ryuko just laughed in glee. It was so fun to be this strong; she couldn't believe how much power Senketsu was giving her. And this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

"Ryuko hurry up, you already lost a lot of blood and I'm drinking a lot of yours. You'll faint soon if you don't finish this."

"Kill joy," Ryuko muttered. "Then don't drink so much," But she stopped throwing the balls; she'd run out anyways and zoomed over to Omiko's side of the court. Raising her scissor blade high she aimed at her opponent who tried to deflect with her racket only to have it cut in half.

"How is this possible," she sputtered clutching onto the broken ends of the tennis racket.

"Match is over Omiko." Ryuko then punched Omiko in the gut sending her flying past the line and into the wall where she left a dent.

A buzzer sounding, announcing Ryuko's victory. Mako appeared at her friend's side and Ryuko smiled as the audience chanted her name, but then suddenly everything started to get darker and her head felt fuzzy. Senketsu untransformed as Ryuko fell to the ground heavily.

Ryuko woke up in the hospital, an IV bag attached to her hand and bandages wrapped around her arms, legs and head. Her head still felt dizzy and light and she slowly sat up.

"Don't move too much Ryuko, you'll get sick. You lost a lot of blood." Senketsu's voice sounded from where he was slung onto a chair next to her.

"And whose fault is that?" she grumbled her throat parched and she picked at her uncomfortable hospital gown.

"Yours. If you had just worn me from the start…. Admit it I'm pretty cool huh." Senketsu gloated as Ryuko blushed.

"I use you once and now you've got a big head, huh?" Ryuko pinched at his lapel hurting him. He squirmed around in her grip and then he laid flat. Ryuko confused by this didn't have time to question it, when Mako came into the room she was being held in.

"I brought croquettes," she announced pulling a bento box from out of her shirt. The two girls ate in peace, discussing the events of the day, as the sun light behind the window slowly darkened and night fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: It all Started with an Exhibitionist

The rest of Ryuko's month at Honnouji University continued on without a hitch. She still did get in trouble ever so often, but it wasn't her fault, she swore it. She'd end up bumping into someone and they'd want to fight or she would just happen to forget chewing gum in class was forbidden. But she'd gotten better, managing only to get two strikes a day and just barely avoiding punishment by the skin of her teeth. And she hated to admit it but it was mostly thanks to Senketsu that this was possible. He would warn her most times when she was about to make an infraction and she'd grudgingly listen. He'd also taken to be worn by her constantly, on top of her same outfit of a white shirt and black pants with hightops. Everyday Ryuko would come in wearing a leather jacket whether it be rain, shine and later on snow. Mako had approved, saying her jacket was very pretty and Ryuko did have to agree it was top quality material, but that didn't mean she had to like him any better.

Someone however seemed to hate Ryuko's clothing choices more than she did and made it apparent.

"Ew you're so gross. Wearing the same clothes, every day. You should be ashamed to wear those rags. "

Ryuko who been busy eating her lunch on a bench outside, swiveled her head around to see a girl wearing a frilly pink dress, standing a few feet from her. She had two long curly blonde pigtails and a purple eye patch covered one of her eyes. Ryuko had never seen her before today.

"What do you want?" she growled half chewed food rotating around her mouth.

"Apparently the pig doesn't have manners either," the girl added placing a hand over her mouth in mock disgust.

"Ryuko don't let her incite you," Senketsu warned. "You've been doing great today, no strikes, don't start this." Ryuko closed her mouth and swallowed the words she'd about to say, along with another bite of sandwich.

"Did you grow up in a pig sty or something? Can't speak now either? My words too intelligent for you?"

Ryuko started chewing her sandwich harder and looked away. But the girl just positioned herself in front of her and smiled menacingly. Ryuko turned her head away again only to find the girl right in front of her. The girl then reached out and quick as a flash slapped the sandwich onto Ryuko's white shirt, one of her last good ones.

Ryuko got up quickly her fists curling.

"Sit down, don't start this," Senketsu warned. "She's… she's different from the other students on campus. I can feel this power radiating off of her." Senketsu shivered goose bumps rising on his leather.

But Ryuko wasn't listening. How dare someone call her a pig just because she didn't have the money to afford more clothes? So what if she wore the same jeans and shirt weeks on end. She washed them, they were clean.

"Life fiber synchronize!" Ryuko let out a cry that she'd come up with in order to signal her magical transformation. Soon she was standing in front of the girl scissor blade in hand. "Ryuko…" Senketsu started but the girl hushed him. "We've practiced, we can take her on."

The girl giggled behind her hand. "My my, what spectacular clothing. Now this is better than that crap you were wearing. Isshin truly could make great work."

"Isshin…Isshin?" Ryuko sputtered. "How do you know my father?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" the mysterious girl giggled again, a malicious one that sent shivers up and down her spine. "Well now that I've seen what I wanted to see, I'll be on my way." And with that the girl opened up an umbrella she'd pulled out from behind her back, and jumping up, allowed the breeze to carry her away.

"Wait, I have questions to ask you!" Ryuko yelled shaking her fist at the sky.

The girl who had floated up higher and higher almost a dot in the sky now said "Reach for the top Ryuko. I think Lady Satsuki might have some answers." And then with that she was gone.

Ryuko untransformed, shivers running up and down her spine. "What the hell was that? And what does Satsuki have anything to do with this?"

The rest of the day was spent in deep thought until she finally reached Zumba class were, to the soft beat of African drums, the class slowly stretched and talked to one another before beginning their dance routines.

"I just don't understand, Mako." Ryuko grunted as she stretched out her quads. "Who is she? A family friend?"

"Don't worry Ryuko. You and Senketsu will figure it out."

"Senketsu?" Ryuko sputtered out craning her neck to look at Mako who was now doing a handstand.

"I see you talking to your jacket sometimes. Its okay I still love you Ryuko. I sometimes talk to my hands. It's completely fine." Mako jumped back onto her feet before going into a bridge, followed by rolling into a ball.

"Uh, thanks I guess," Ryuko didn't know how to approach this topic so she decided not extending it might be better.

"Ayyy Matoi!" a tall blue haired man wearing sweats approached her and she let out a groan. "Need a stretch partner?" he offered sitting down in front of her.

"No thanks Aikuro, I have Mako," Ryuko gestured to Mako who was doing jumping jacks and then alternating to jogging and running around in circles.

The man, Aikuro let out a laugh. "I think she's a bit preoccupied." He and Ryuko had gotten to know each other in the department of discipline. He was there as often if not more than her, for, get this, stripping constantly. He talked to Ryuko incessantly and she'd eventually started responding but that didn't mean she thought of him as a friend which he evidently viewed her as. And despite her frigid attitude he still approached her.

"Fine," Ryuko huffed, a strand of her red hair streak blowing up in exasperation. They did a couple of exercises together in silence which Ryuko was thankful for before he broke it and she let out an inaudible groan.

"I'm throwing a party this week," he announced and Ryuko's groan became a grunt of surprise. "For real? Are you insane?"

"Nah, just looking for fun. It's been a month and we haven't had a party yet. I just wanna get wasted man. I can drink and be a perfect student on the week."

Ryuko snorted at the perfect student part but didn't comment on it. "Don't you remember what happened to the last party thrown?" Some brave students had tried to throw a party. Everyone there was arrested and thrown out, the alcohol and weed burned and the host of the party was punished publically in the plaza as a warning to all. Ryuko had only managed to escape that fate because she been late stuck between picking out an appropriate party outfit. No one else had tried after that.

"Yea I remember," Aikuro grunted as Ryuko pressed down on his back as he bent over to stretch his toes. "But I've the perfect plan. I'm gonna cause a distraction on a separate part of campus. I've set fireworks to go off on a timer which should keep them occupied for three hours and in the meantime we can have a little gathering in my room. Nothing too big," Ryuko got off his back and he straightened up smirking at her, sweat dripping from his face.

 _Huh, that's pretty smart,_ but Ryuko didn't say it out loud. "What about the booze?"

"I made my own in the bathtub. Its moonshine."

"The shit that makes people go blind?"

"Not if you make it right," the proud grin Aikuro had faded, replaced by a helpless shrug.

"Everyone let's get to dancing now!" their teacher clapped her hands over the music and students started getting up from the mats on the floor and heading to the dance studio.

"I'll talk to you after class. I want you to come and help me out," Aikuro stated heading over.

"Why me?" Ryuko asked and Aikuro just smiled. "You look like you know how to start trouble." He added and then pointed at Mako. "You might wanna help your friend there." Then he headed off to the dance studio.

Ryuko shook her head. Should she take that as a compliment? "Just don't strip in class so I can actually talk to you afterwards." She called after him.

"No promises," was the reply.

Ryuko then turned her attention to helping Mako who was so tangled up she resembled a pretzel.

Saturday, the designated day of the party approached faster than expected and pretty soon Aikuro's dorm room was full of people who were chatting in hushed tones. Ryuko who had been there since nine pm helping to set up flashing lights, filling cups and adjusting the music, was surprised. "Didn't know you knew this many people."

"Oh come on, give me some credit." Aikuro handed her a red solo cup before hanging an arm around her. She quickly shrugged it and took the spot next to the wall. He was also too clingy and touchy in her opinion. The only reason a person could possibly want to touch her was to rough her up and so she didn't like these causal touches because she didn't know how to react to them.

Aikuro didn't look at all fazed by this sudden retreat. "These are all my friends from the discipline department."

"Shit, you got us a bunch of troublemakers and expect us not to get caught?" the people in the room all looked shady and looking for trouble, muscles and scars glistening in the dim light from the string lights. Unfortunately Mako couldn't make it. She said she had some work for her class and couldn't miss it.

Aikuro didn't answer as he went around and greeted his friends and handed out cups of alcohol. The noise level in the room rose as people began to chat more animatedly and music began to pour from the mini speakers that had been set up. It was now ten and the party was officially started. Eventually, Aikuro circled his way around back to Ryuko and took the space next to her by the wall.

"Nah we'll be good." He reassured and Ryuko took a contemplative sip of her drink, her face cringing up. "What is this? It takes like fucking drain cleaner."

"Hmmm maybe that slipped in there by accident," Aikuro mussed and Ryuko's head snapped around in shock.

He took a sip, "Yup definitely drain cleaner." Ryuko's cup clenched in her hands and her brows shot up on her face, disappearing into her hairline.

"I'm just kidding calm down," Aikuro added after seeing her reaction. "Seriously calm down."

"CAL-" Ryuko started but Senketsu manipulated Ryuko's arm and forced her to gulp down the foul liquid.

"Quiet down," he chided. "Let's not start problems. You wanna party than do so but don't start something that could get you caught."

Ryuko swallowed the liquid down but listened. He was right, regrettably, and she did want to enjoy the party.

"Hey let me show you this." Aikuro gestured for Ryuko to follow him to his window. Holding up a clicker he pressed a button in the direction of some buildings. A couple of seconds passed before bright explosions and noises filled the air. "Holy shit is that the fireworks?" Ryuko gulped down more alcohol. "Where'd you get them from?"

"I made them myself. It took me a month to make them but it was worth it." Aikuro sipped from his cup as the glare of the fireworks reflected off of his tan features.

"Shit is that a fire?" Ryuko gasped some liquid spilling down her chin. One of the buildings had caught on fire and she could only imagine people freaking out as campus security ran around trying to organize stuff.

"Yup," Aikuro commented calmly before turning away from the window and placing an arm around Ryuko's shoulders. This time she didn't shrug it off. She'd thought he was just a weird pervert but he was actually hardcore. "Shit Aikuro for a freaky exhibitionist your actually alright."

Aikuro let out a laugh before dragging her closer into the dancing crowd. "I have a friend I want you to meet, his name's Kinagase. I think you two will get along well."

They slipped through the slowly intoxicating figures and made it to the other side of the room where a lone figure was standing against the wall hidden in deep shadows, only the glow of his cigarette visible.

"Ryuko this is my friend Kinagase." Aikuro gestured towards the shadows and the figure leaned out into the dim lights. He was a tall dark skinned guy with a red tinged Mohawk. He was ripped and his biceps bulged were he kept them crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm not your friend. I'm your roommate," the scorn in the man's voice matched the deeply disapproving look on his face before it deepened into a full facial scowl as he looked to Ryuko. "What's your name?" he demanded and Ryuko felt inclined to wipe that look off his face, it was making the hairs on her neck stand out in anger but Senketsu reminded her to stay calm and she tried. She must have been feeling the alcohol because she didn't question Senketsu's judgment.

"That's Ryuko," Aikuro answered raising the last drops of liquid to his lips.

"I'm Ryuko," she restated and tried to muster up her best facial scowl as well, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And I'm not his friend either." Kinagase just looked at her before the edges of his scowl lifted up.

"You're alright," he stated before he leaned back onto the wall disappearing into the shadows. His lit cigarette glowed before smoke billowed out and into Ryuko's face.

"Come my cup needs to be refilled." Aikuro put a hand on Ryuko's shoulder startling her. Ryuko followed him, noticing that her cup had also become empty mysteriously.

"So I'm not your friend?" Aikuro inquired as he filled his cup. "I'm hurt, I thought after overcoming the trials of all those punishments and the terrible dance classes we would at least have some sort of bond."

"Shut up," Ryuko growled but it had no bite. The alcohol had made her head a bit fuzzy and she felt a smile tugging her lips. "I'm not friends with perverts. Shit how strong is this? Was the room always this wobbly?"

"I'm not a pervert. I just don't understand how people can wanna wear such restricting clothing all the time. And it's moonshine; I don't know how much is in it." Aikuro chugged his cup in one go and then set it down with a bang on his desk. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" His collared shirt which he had worn for the party had mysteriously unbuttoned itself and was now slowly sliding down his arms, revealing more and more toned skin by the minute.

"Hey, put your shirt back on!" Ryuko yelled a blush spreading on her cheeks.

Ryuko lost track of how much time had gone by or how much she had drank. She and Aikuro had spent the night chatting on his bed as they watched the rest of his friends roll around on the floor or throw playful punches at each other. She couldn't remember what the conversations were about, but she did know it was a lot of fun and eventually at some point Kinagase had joined, painfully sober and smelling of so much smoke. They were having so much fun in finally a month when suddenly a bright light came in through the window. Everyone in the room squinted at the bright light, stopping their activities.

"Everyone in the room is to remain exactly where they are. You are all now under the custody of the school. Do not make any attempts to flee," the loud voice coming from the window was swiftly ignored as the students stampeded out of the door and started running.

"Shit," Ryuko hopped off the bed her knees unstable. "Shee ya laterz Aikuro I aint going to prizon." And she bolted out the door leaving a panicked Aikuro. Screams could be heard coming from everywhere and Ryuko took a deep breath to steady herself. Drunken students were bolting left and right as campus security was in the building now and they were chasing them back and forth. Where could she go to escape?

"Ryuko follow my advice, I can get you out of here," Senketsu urged her and she nodded her head up and down vigorously causing her to get dizzier. Following Senketsu's advice Ryuko soon found herself leaving through a back exit of the doors next to the dumpsters. Sticking close to the walls she sneaked a peek at what was happening. Several students had been accosted and were tied up in rope, on their knees and heads down in shame. A bunch of guards were surrounding them and temporary floodlights had been set up around them blinding the victims. And there amongst the crowd was a familiar mop of blue hair.

"Shit, they even got Aikuro and Mohawk guy too," Kinagase was not looking all too happy to have been captured.

"We have to help them," Ryuko breathed with drunken determination.

"We are doing no such thing, you are going to bed. You can barely stand on your feet, how do you expect to help them." Senketsu tugged Ryuko's body into the direction of her room, but Ryuko resisted. Instead she latched onto the drain pipe of the dorm and started climbing.

"Ryuko what are doing?" Senketsu struggled against her but Ryuko bit down hard on his lapel and he let out a shriek. "Shutrup, let me focus on this unless you want me to fall."

The climb up didn't take long as the dorms were only two stories up.

"Ryuko please tell you're not going to do what I think you are," the jacket fretted as Ryuko peered over the edge of the roof at the group of captured students.

"I'm gonna jump down and save them. Quick transform Senks," Ryuko spread out her arms waiting for the transformation but when it didn't happen she looked down at Senketsu's face where her teeth marks were still visible.

"Ryuko you're intoxicated and if I drink your blood then I won't be able to control my powers making everyone around you in danger. I'll become drunk just like you. So you see, I can't let do it. We can always save them later. It's better if you go to sleep."

"….I shee," Ryuko sat down with a huff cross-legged on the roof. She stared out at the scene below her and didn't say anything for a moment. Her eyes lazily followed the guards as they moved around, dragging students with them and loading them up into trucks that had arrived now. The jacket relaxed as she seemed to lose her desire to save others. "Senks you said you would protect me right?" She said at last letting out a sigh.

"Yes, that's why I was created," Senketsu said proudly.

"Then," Ryuko got up with a grunt leaning heavily on her one leg. "If I was in danger you'd help me righty?"

"Yea…." Senketsu said feeling uneasy.

Ryuko, in one fluid motion tore off her jacket and jumped off the edge of the building. "Come save me then, Senketsu." The jacket watched in horror as she disappeared over the edge. Then without another thought he flung himself after her, her name screaming from his throat. Ryuko didn't seem to notice he had followed her and pulled out her scissor blade as Senketsu caught up with her and wrapped his leathery arms around her. She transformed in midair and landed in the middle of the encircled students with an impact that cracked the ground and sent the students flying past the guards.

"I'm here.. to shave ya," Ryuko muttered as she let out a loud hiccup. Senketsu just as he had predicted was in fact feeling inebriated and his eyes now span like swirls as he let out his own hiccups.

The guards let out growls and moved to capture her but Ryuko swung her sword around causing great bursts of power that sent guard and student alike flying along with some cement. "Woah, ish have so much power," Ryuko swung her sword blindly, deaf to the screams of chaos. She'd knocked out a couple of the floodlights by now and it was harder to see in the darkness.

One voice stuck out to her amidst the fight- Aikuro's.

"Hey buddy won't you let me pass?" Aikuro was worming away on his bound hands and knees but was now blocked by a giant sumo wrestling looking guy. The guy clad in campus security gear raised his foot to stomp Aikuro in the face but instead found it blocked firmly by Ryuko's blade.

"Ryuko…" Aikuro in his drunken stupor recognized his not-friend.

"Go," she grunted as she tried to keep the full weight of the sumo up with her blade.

Nodding his appreciation he inchwormed away to freedom. Ryuko finally pushed the giant unbalancing him and he stumbled backwards before trying to charge at her. Ryuko swung her blade, releasing a force of power that blasted him into the entrance of an academic building, and also losing her grip on the blade.

"Ah shit," Ryuko feebly reached out a hand towards her blade before falling to the ground on her knees. Her head hurt and so did her stomach. Grabbing onto her hair, she felt two pairs of hands grab her from behind.

"Ryuko Matoi," one of them barked his voice harsh in her ear, "You have the right to-"

"Throw up," Ryuko muttered as she doubled over and spewed forth the contents of her stomach. Once she was done she let her head lean back on one of the guards who muttered about how she'd ruined his shoes, and let the warmth take her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: It all Started with a Night in a Cell

Sunlight filtered in through the prison bars onto a pained figure trapped in a dingy one mattress cell. The figure, with a streak of red on her otherwise dark hair, had her head buried in her hands, elbows propped on knees. It was eight in the morning and Ryuko Matoi was finally sobering up, as for Senketsu, she didn't know. They must have taken him from her at some point in the night, as well as her scissor blade.

"Damn it," Ryuko pulled at her hair one last time and finally sat up on the mattress, straightening her back. She had to bust out of here, save her friends, and run away from this academy, but she didn't have Senketsu or her blade, and pulling on the bars and yelling at the top of her lungs hadn't accomplished anything so far. She didn't know what to do.

Her blade, if only she had at least that. She pounded her fist into her open hand. That's right her blade! She would have it! Why a couple days ago Senketsu had shown her a trick. That she could keep her blade close to herself by attaching a single fiber to it. This fiber would allow her to draw back her blade, preventing her from losing it like in the match against Omiko, while also making her look cool, as if she could call back the blade at will. But could it work now? Looking at the finger where her string was usually attached she found it was gone. _Well, there goes that plan._ She slumped back into her original position a sigh escaping her lips.

"Lady Satsuki, these are the reports about the incident regarding last night." An old butler approached Satsuki's desk which was right in the middle of a giant stark white room. Light from the windows behind her made her figure hard to discern and he could see a delicate hand reaching out for the manila file he carried, before it disappeared again.

"Thank you Soroi. Bring me some extra tea," the lady's cold clipped voice reached the butlers ears from amongst the light and he knew he was immediately dismissed. Satsuki looked over the papers as her butler scurried away and the frown on her face became even more and more pronounced. "Thousands of dollars in damage from homemade fireworks, intoxication of students, distruptance of peace and order… Matoi and Mikisugi are the main culprits here. I'll have to punish them accordingly. But it troubles me so that she can't seem to control herself. This Matoi girl would be a formidable warrior. I guess I should've expected this when I brought her here." Satsuki snapped the folder back shut and rose to her feet ready to carry out a speech before the public punishments were carried out, when a knock came on her door. "Come in."

Iori, a small blonde haired boy entered and gave a small bow, the light blinding him from seeing her visage. "Lady Satsuki it appears we have a problem. The kamui we have captured was stolen."

Satsuki's mouth twitched. "Did you at least take measurements of it down? Were the copies made?"

Iori nodded his head. "Yes, Inumuta made sure of it. We no longer need the original in order to further our plans."

"That's good. And who exactly stole back the kamui? Matoi is still in her prison cell."

Iori visibly squirmed and looked as he was struggling to form words with his mouth, which flapped around like a fishes. "Yes she still is," he said at last.

"Then what's the issue?" Satsuki said but she had an inkling of what Iori was getting at and she didn't like it.

Iori squirmed even harder. He was certain that she was starting at him with her penetrating gaze even though he couldn't see it now. At last he decided to just let it all out, the words coming out in a rush. "We caught a girl with a frilly pink dress on camera taking the kamui. It was her."

Satsuki didn't say anything and Iori wondered if she had not heard him. He was steeling himself to repeat it again, when she raised a hand.

"Did she find out about the project?"

"I don't, I don't think so," Iori squeaked out. "She only came for the kamui it seems."

Satsuki contemplated this, her heart and mind racing hard but no sign of her fear could be heard in her voice. She only let anger and hatred tinge her words. "Make sure to step up security. Tell Inumuta and Ira to keep an eye on things. Or several if possible. Also send Maiko to take care of Ryuko."

"We're using her?" Iori asked.

"Yes, it's time she was put to use. You are now dismissed; carry on with your duties. I want those uniforms done even faster than ever."

"Yes my lady," Iori bowed again and left, leaving Satsuki standing by herself. "Nui," she hissed.

"Don't look so down in the dumps, pig. Could it be you're sad about being put back in your pen?" the singsong voice Ryuko immediately recognized and she jumped up, pointing a finger at the girl in the frilly pink dress in front of her.

"You from that day! What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?" Ryuko looked at the locked cage door and back at the girl who had magically appeared inside without a sound. "I still owe you a beating for that stunt you pulled with my sandwich."

"Oh, is that anyway to treat a friend?" the girl faked a hurt look, a teardrop glistening in the corner of her eye. "Especially if she brought someone for you?"

"Who?" Ryuko's confusion faded after the girl pulled out Senketsu from behind her back.

"Senketsu am I glad to see ya! I mean, I'm not glad, just you're my property and I don't wanna lose ya," Ryuko muttered as the jacket jumped into her open arms.

"Sure, sure, I understand," the jacket smiled as he hugged Ryuko back before letting her put him on.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she gently ran her thumb over his lapels. His red gold eye swiveled up to look at her. "I don't quite recall. I remember being in a lab and people poking and prodding me and then I wake up to see her running her fingers all over me." Ryuko listened intently. "I don't like her Ryuko. I feel like she did something."

Ryuko stopped to process this, than glanced back up at the girl.

"Where'd you get him from?" Ryuko asked as she glanced at the girl who was now rocking back and forth on the soles of her feet, hands clasped behind her back.

"That is a secret moi cherie. For now worry about the task at hand. You wanna free your friend's right? Do so and everything will become apparent in the meantime." The girl giggled and Ryuko felt shivers. She couldn't trust her right? Her gut and Senketsu were telling her this but she was clearly helping them.

"Okay…" Ryuko slowly started "But I want answers, and I'm gonna get them out of you even if I have to beat them out," Ryuko threatened, her finger wagging at the girl who just looked more pleased if anything.

"Oh, please do, but first do me the favor of getting out of here. I didn't go through the trouble of getting your jacket here only for you to stand around. Oh, but I am forgetting you need this." The girl pulled out Ryuko's scissor blade from her dress. The blade glinted red in the light from the window and Ryuko was about to ask the girl where she had gotten this from but thought better of it.

Ryuko grasped the blade reveling in the feel of its weight. The girl looked at Ryuko's content face in interest before she walked over and opened the cage door. "After you moi cherie," she gestured for Ryuko to leave and Ryuko smiled. "Ready to do this Senketsu?" she whispered. Ryuko was about to teach this shit head school that no one told Ryuko what she could or could not do. She was Ryuko freaking Matoi. Trouble personified. She was done playing a little goody two shoes.

Ryuko walked out through the bars but it felt as if she was not only freed from prison but from the restraints placed upon her by this school. "Are you gonna fight too or are you," Ryuko turned around to see if the girl had followed her from out the cage but it was empty, no trace of her being there at all. "-just gonna disappear." Ryuko and Senketsu both tried to suppress the shivers they felt.

Ryuko ran from cell to cell, smashing open the cages and the prisoners, all with confusion etched upon their faces, exited them, lining up in the long hallway they were in.

"Ryuko, what's going on?" Aikuro pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"I'm here to free all of you. It's time we stopped letting the school dictate what we can or cannot do. I'm planning on fighting the school back for what they do to us, this is simply abuse! The worst I'd get in high school was suspension and now I have scrape gum off the sidewalks just cause I chewed some in class? I don't know if ya are gonna be willing to fight with me but I'm not asking you too. I'd be nice to have the support though."

"Heh, I'm with you, Ryuko," Aikuro crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So am I," came a gruff voice as Kinagase came to the front of the crowd too. "But that speech was terrible."

The rest of the crowd slowly began to look at one another and nodded their heads. "Yea we'll help," came their answer as one collective voice and then the alarms went off.

"Quick we gotta get out of here, the guards are coming!" Ryuko turned her blade to the door behind her and blew it open with a swing of her blade revealing mobs of guards coming their way. The crowd of prisoners hot on her trail followed her, as she smashed through wave after wave of guards. They finally made it to the buildings exit, but this was where the real challenge began. They now had to make it to the gate that separated the discipline department from the rest of this campus. In front of it was a swarm of guards heading their way. Ryuko debated whether to take them on, but it would take a lot of time and what if some guards snuck up behind her and took the prisoners back?

"Hey, I can help!" a small mousey girl with brown hair pulled on Senketsu's sleeve. "I know my way around here."

When Ryuko looked at her skeptically the girl added, "I snuck in here to check out what was on the other side, but they caught me just as I was going to escape. If we go past that row of buildings," the girl gestured to a row of buildings in the opposite direction of the gate, "then we can make them think that we've retreated. And on those streets is a bunch of sewer systems we can go through."

Ryuko hummed. It did sound like a reasonable idea. "Okay, everyone let's go," Ryuko gestured the group to follow her and they did, running at full speed with the girl directing them until they ended up in a narrow street with a dead end and no sewers to be seen.

"Oi, girl I think you lead us into a dead end."

"I think I did too," the girl's sweet voice had now changed into something more malignant.

Ryuko turned to glance at her when she felt something hard hit her head. She woke up on the ground, the cold gravel kissing her face.

"Let go off me, you assholes!" the girl's voice sneered as she grunted to escape. Ryuko sat up slowly her heart pounding in her ears and her vision blurry. They were still in the same place as before and the girl had been restrained by Kinagase and two other guys from the crowd.

"Boss," the one with a heavy mustache started. "She tricked us."

"I can tell," Ryuko grumbled and reached for her scissor blade which was laid out next to her. She used it to support herself as she stood, the blurriness on her vision going away.

"What was your purpose in betraying us?" Ryuko asked to which the girl laughed a high nasally laugh.

"I'm Maiko and I'm actually one of the guards. I was sent by Lady Satsuki to infiltrate the group, to prevent you from escaping and to get your kamui." With that a magical wind surrounded her and the guys were flung off of her as she transformed.

"My kamui…you mean Senketsu?" Ryuko glared at the now transformed girl. She was wearing Senketsu but it looked all wrong, the clothing ill-fitting on her. His eyes were different sizes and the skirt was upside down covering almost nothing of her crouch. _How'd she get him to transform, that's impossible. And in a tight space like this how can I fight her! I'll be powerless against her._

"Ha, you didn't even know what your jacket is. Shows how educated you are. We studied him when we took him from you, and now we know everything about him." Ryuko let out a nervous gulp. Senketsu had been her one advantage in the fights, but if they knew how he worked, or if he had weaknesses…. Shit even Ryuko didn't know his weaknesses yet.

"Now I'm gonna squash your half assed rebellion," Maiko raised her fist to strike at Ryuko but suddenly found she couldn't move her body at all. "What's going on?" she barked. "I know how this thing works. Why isn't it working?"

"Ryuko, don't worry. I would never allow anyone else but you to use me," Senketsu explained.

"You better not," Ryuko mumbled with a relieved grin. She should have known Senks wouldn't betray her. Approaching the girl she started punching her in the face with her free hand. The girl's body couldn't move so only her head snapped back and forth quickly from the impact. The prisoners cheered until Ryuko finally stopped. Maiko's face was a mess of purple bruises; her lips were split and dribbling blood, as was her nose. Then Ryuko grabbed the girl painfully by her messed up face and lifted her up. "If you ever dare to wear Senketsu again, I swear it won't just be your face that gets fucked up." The girls defiant stare was cut short when Ryuko smashed her head into the pavement hard, causing the ground to crack. The girl was already unconscious by the time the rest of her body joined her head on the ground.

Senketsu untransformed and hopped away from the girl spitting out her blood as he went. "I can't believe she made me drink her nasty blood." He hopped back onto Ryuko's willing shoulders before he added, "I think we have company." Ryuko heard the march of hundreds of feet and raced through the fugitives, standing in front of them just as the enemy pulled through.

"Give up your surrounded," one of the guards notified Ryuko as she snapped her head back and forth to analyze her chances. She had managed to free Aikuro, Kinagase and about everyone else from the prions and they had run, but now they were cornered. They were stuck between two narrow rows of buildings in what ended up as a dead end. Ryuko stood in front of the group of prisoners, whose backs were to the buildings, her sword held in front of her and feet in a defensive stance in her transformed state. Guards piled up in front of her slowly approaching, and more guards stood lined up on the roofs of the buildings.

Could she manage to somehow pull off an attack? Not in this tight of a space-she could hurt her own people. "Ryuko don't do it." Senketsu cut into her thoughts as if he had read her mind. "Actually I can read your mind."

"Wha-?" Ryuko announced her face blushing red. Sometimes she liked to think about not so pure thoughts.

"Don't worry its only when we're transformed." But Senketsu shifted uncomfortably on her skin and she knew he'd at least heard something.

"Ryuko Matoi, surrender now," the lead guards voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Like hell I will. Me and these people are tired of your hard ass ways. You wanna live life with a stick up your ass, go ahead be my guest. But don't make others do it too."

The guard shook his head and then placed a small white square on the floor. Touching it with the tip of his fingers he stood back and watched as the box evolved into a megaphone on wheels about the height of Ryuko.

"Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki's voice came through loud and clear, sending Ryuko's hair flying back from her face. "And Aikuro Mikisugi," she added a bit more subdued before roaring back in volume not letting anyone's ears get a chance to recover. "Both of you are largely responsible for the damage of school property as well as the endangerment of the school staff and students. Not only did you proceed with reckless abandonment and selfishness in fulfilling your own desires, you both conspired to bring others down to your own level. Therefore pigs like you in human clothing deserve to be punished publically for your crimes where everyone else will learn and laugh at your mistakes."

"Actually I hate clothes, so just call me a plain old pig," Aikuro's wise cracking voice sounded from somewhere behind Ryuko followed by a loud crack. "Be serious idiot!" That was Kinagase. Ryuko snorted, her grin threatening to break out on her face. She barely knew those two idiots and the rest of the crowd, but she was willing to fight for them to the last drop of her strength. They were united under their struggle.

"Listen here Lady Satsuki, Smatsuki whatever you wanna call yourself," Ryuko started addressing the now silent device in front of her. "I don't know what kind place your running here but it ain't right. Locking students up for stupid shit like chewing gum. Maybe that would've flied in the 1920's but it's not that time period anymore. It's the 21st century. So I suggest you start treating us 'pigs' in clothing a whole hell of a lot better or else we might start to fight back." Ryuko jammed her sword into the ground for emphasis as the prisoner's cheered.

There was a short silence before the device crackled back to life. "So you seem to know what time period you are in, that means you aren't delusional. You must just be stupid." At this Ryuko let out an indignant "Hey!" which Satsuki ignored. "Tell me Matoi, would you be willing to put your life on the line for your comrades, for each and every one of them?" Ryuko took a good look into her crowd. All of them had hope written on their faces. In the short amount of time that Ryuko had freed them from the cages they were entrusting themselves into her hands.

"I would fight any enemy you laid in front of me a thousand times over!" Ryuko yelled and the crowd behind her roared.

"…I see. Then let's put this to the test shall we?" the crowd of guards in front of Ryuko parted row by row until the space was free for Ryuko to feast her eyes upon her next enemy-

"Mako," she uttered out her voice strangely strangled. She couldn't believe it; her friend had been working with the discipline department the whole time. How had she not known?

Mako was standing there innocently, sneaking a few croquettes into her mouth. "Oh no, am I in trouble?" she asked as she stopped in mid-bite. "I swear I'll stop eating on the job," she twisted her head back and forth to look at the silent guards before noticing Ryuko. She zoomed up to her friend completely unaware of the situation she was now in and gave her a hug before pulling away. "Wow you look so sexy in this outfit. If I didn't know better I'd date ya. Man I haven't seen you in so long, how's everything going?" Mako stared up at Ryuko with shinning eyes.

"So what'll be Ryuko? Will you choose to shatter your most precious bond over a handful of people's loyalty that will crumble away as soon as the wind blows?" the device jeered, its every word squeezing tightly around Ryuko's mind. Would Ryuko fight her best friend for the safety of others? Ryuko swallowed hard, her heart hammering. "You don't have to make this choice," Senketsu offered. "Just run away," but he knew it was futile, Ryuko never ran. She had to stay strong for her people, for her revolution, yes her revolution. That's what it would be. She'd call it the Kansai Crimson Tide.

"Ryuko if you win, I will grant you and these vagrants amenity. But should Mako win you will all be punished swiftly and accordingly. And Mako," Mako turned her face from Ryuko to look at the machine, "Yes Lady Satsuki?"

"I need you to fight. If you win, I can grant you and your family all the luxuries they could ever need. Truckloads of money will be at your disposal." As to cement her point a dump truck full of money appeared from behind the guards and Mako's eyes were shining. "I can buy so much food and clothes and a proper bathtub, maybe even some underwear. I can actually have underwear now! Instead of wearing Ziploc bags with holes cut out in them. Man they get so hot in the summer, it's like a sauna. And Ryuko can get some cute underwear too instead of those granny panties she wears."

"Oi Mako stop," Ryuko stammered feeling embarrassed but Mako didn't stop. "Underwear with cute little teddy's for all. Alright who I gotta fight?"

"You have to fight Ryuko," the speakers cut Mako's celebration short. She froze with her hands in the air and mouth gaping open. "Ryuko…"

Mako's face contorted in tortured thought as she absorbed what the machine told her. "If I win I can have money, I can buy my family everything they ever wanted. But no I mustn't be greedy. I can't hurt Ryuko. She's my friend, and family." Mako trailed off and shook her head to clear her thoughts, but was clearly struggling.

"Watch Ryuko, as your only friend will betray you for money," the machine jeered. Ryuko didn't let that dig hurt her. She knew if she didn't have so much riding on this fight she'd let Mako win. They both knew their family needed stuff.

"Mako," Ryuko started softly placed her hands on Mako's shoulders and looking into her face. "We're gonna have to fight now, okay? Its okay if you fight me, I'm gonna fight you too. I have to do it for the sake of these people."

"Sure, Ryuko we can just play fight, like we did with Mataro, our brother." Mako tried to come up with a way to escape the situation.

"Remember Mako, the fate of your future education rides on this. You are a member of the discipline council. Act like it! If you do not win, or even refuse to partake in this fight, your expulsion from this University will be immediate!" Satsuki's yelled and Mako's face scrunched up.

"Discipline her. Discipline her." The guards chanted in gravelly ominous voices. Mako only looked more and more stressed out.

"No Mako, real fighting," Ryuko intoned. "And if you don't hit me first I'm gonna do it. Don't lose your college position over me. I know how important it is to you. And I know how much our family needs the money. It's going to be okay. Go for it." Mako warred a bit more before she finally looked Ryuko in the eyes.

"Okay," Mako resigned herself to the duel. If Ryuko wanted the fight to happen then Mako would do it for her friend. She gave her pal a smile to show she still loved her before her eyebrows nosedived and she brought up her fist. "I won't hold back on ya, just because you're my sister and friend."

"Same here," Ryuko felt relieved that Mako seemed to understand, and then Mako's fist hit her hard. She flew back and the prisoners parted to let her slow down by digging her blade into the floor.

"Not bad, what was that brass knuckles?" Ryuko recognized the taste of cold hard brass.

"Yup, these are supposed to be the weapons I use." Mako raised both hands to show brass knuckles with her name spelled on each. Leaving her sword behind Ryuko zoomed towards her friend. "Ryuko why'd you leave your sword behind?" Senketsu asked, but Ryuko mentally shushed him. _You can read my mind, you'll know_.

 _She's your friend, I got that. I can see how much you care for her_ , Senketsu's eye closed in respect briefly.

Mako and Ryuko traded blows as they danced a deadly dance. Both crowds cheering for when one side would get a good punch in.

"How come you didn't tell me you joined the discipline department?" Ryuko asked as she dodged Mako's jab.

"They told me I couldn't say anything about it," Mako blocked a flurry of Ryuko's fists before she sent her own volley back catching Ryuko on the chin with one of her hits.

"And it doesn't bother you what they do?" Ryuko aimed a well-placed hit, sending Mako a good distance back.

"I never get to do anything there. They just send me for errands and sometimes they practice their moves on me," Mako did a backflip over Ryuko and then kicked her into a building as her friend tried to twist around in time. The crowds ducked and swerved trying to avoid the fighting girls.

"Mako you poor thing." Mako had been mistreated too and she didn't even realize it. She pulled herself from the wall and cocked back her fist, but the punch that Ryuko threw at Mako suddenly felt wrong. There was too much power in it. She tried to withdraw her hand but Senketsu stiffened around her arm, holding it there. Mako hit the ground hard and didn't move.

"Mako no!" Ryuko stood rooted to the ground. "Senketsu how could you do this?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Ryuko I didn't do it on purpose, I wasn't… I don't know."

Ryuko finally managed to move over to Mako's body and slowly cradled her in her arms, her face one of utter horror and disgust at her actions.

"R..Ryuko?" a soft voice came from Mako and Ryuko answered, "Yea?"

"I'm sorry I had to fight you, the money isn't important. After all we're here in college to learn so that we can make our own money like that. You're my family too. And I don't care if I get expelled. If you get kicked out then there's no point in me being here either. We were supposed to do this together." Mako's voice was weak and her eyes half lidded. She struggled to get words out. "But that last punch was very mean." Mako grabbed Ryuko's shoulders and headed butted her hard with her last remaining strength before collapsing into unconsciousness. Ryuko's head snapped back and she hit the ground unconscious too, her body, exhausted from being overwrought by emotions, finally using the chance to knock out.

"Hmmm, well I didn't expect that. I guess nothing changes in the end. Guards retreat after clearing up the area. Prisoners return to a regular school week schedule." The megaphone announced before it deflated.

The guards lifted Mako's body up and took it with them while the students took Ryuko's. With the sun lowering in the sky, the two best friends were separated unknowing if they would ever see each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I want to write another story for Kill La Kill, but I'm stuck on what exactly I want to do. I have a couple ideas in mind and would love it if you guys could help me choose. The first idea is basically another college story, except it's going to be funny and involve Ryuko trying to join a fraternity. The second one is about the KLK universe in a mediaeval ages setting with romance in it and the third idea is a science fiction world in which they fight sentient clothing, also complete with romance. So let me know in the reviews what you would like! And enjoy chapter seven.**

Chapter Seven: It all Started with a Girl in a Pink Frilly Dress

The weeks following the event had in fact changed nothing. It was as if Aikuro's party hadn't happened, as if the prison break never took place. Ryuko was still allowed to go to class and her and Mako were still friends, but even closer than ever before, if possible. This all worried Ryuko. She felt as if a heavy cloud was weighing over her, and that any moment it would burst, bringing with it the repercussions of that rebellion. There had to be something that would occur, it was almost unnatural how nothing was. There wasn't even mention of it in the school newspaper.

One thing that had changed was that the people Ryuko had freed had decided to form an organization called Nudist Beach. Ryuko had tried for the Kansai Crimson Tide but it'd been quickly shot down. Who had decided to call Nudist Beach? Why Aikuro, the pervert of course. He stated that clothing was a sign of subjection in society and that by wearing no clothes the group would be one step closer to truly rebelling. The other members of the group weren't too keen on the idea of walking around group meetings naked, but they did like the name, as it had the ease of being transformed into a motivational rant.

"We are Nudist beach, a secret niche, and with our reach, we will teach, those who leech, not to mess with Nudist Beach!" In fact every meeting was started this way. The meetings were held early in the mornings once a week because there was less guards during the day and also they had the gym available to themselves at that time. Nudist Beach was about thirty members strong and slowly growing. Ryuko had been voted in to be the leader of the group but she was terrible at such things. She was great when it came to picking fights, but planning out fights? Not so much. She reacted on instinct, not calculations. So the leadership went to Aikuro and Kinagase. And right now Kinagase was giving a speech.

"The three weeks after the stint at the department of discipline has warranted no reaction from the administration. They have not changed their policies and continue to act unfairly. We can no longer afford to sit around and we must plan a course of action. Our goal is to abolish this system of corporal punishment, but to do this we must lead a full on rebellion. This means we have to go all out and strike where it will hurt most. But, we cannot let the school know we exist until we are ready. We will train, all of us, and we will steal some of the schools weapons that they are using in the labs. Only then can we hope to have an impact."

"But of course before we try the route of violence we will try negotiations. The school has definitely more manpower than we will ever have and therefore we have to let them know that while we are not as strong as them, we can still do enough to be a thorn in their side, unless they remove us and listen to our demands." Aikuro added.

"So we aren't allowed to save people that we see are being taken away by the guards?" one of the members asked.

"Not yet. We will as soon as we can get our hands on some resources." Aikuro replied.

"And when will that be?" asked another one.

"We have people on the inside of the academic department already working on it. It'll be a difficult process as Inumuta has complete control over the area and we don't want to tip him off. But for now all we can do is wait and observe. If any of you see something that could be beneficial to the group, please tell us." A bell rang signifying that the meeting was over and that the school day was to begin. Kinagase stubbed out the cigarette he was smoking. "Alright meeting adjourned."

It was 9pm and Ryuko was in the gym punching a sandbag. She usually didn't do more exercise after the classes she had, but today she just needed to. She was constantly on edge from the lack of action by Satsuki and her discipline department, and punching something helped her get rid of the bad energy. Plus she didn't have to think.

"Working out pig?" a sweet voice sounded from behind Ryuko and she stilled the bag before looking around. "What do you want?" she huffed dripping in sweat.

The girl in the frilly pink dress hopped of the barbell stand she had been standing on and approached Ryuko placing her face eerily close to hers. "You smell like a pig now too!" the girl sang and Ryuko swiped at her, which she neatly dodged. _I wonder if there's any connection with her calling me a pig and with the way Satsuki calls people pigs. It's really unnerving._ Ryuko thought. "I asked what do you want." Some of Ryuko's earlier frustration was returning. She didn't know why but this girl just rubbed her the wrong way.

"I came to tell you something, but it can wait until you finish the exercises. I don't wanna talk to someone that stinks." Ryuko grumbled but didn't say anything as the girl sat precariously on top of one of the machines. Ryuko turned back to her sandbag and punched at it, stretching out the time it took her to do so in hopes that the girl would leave. But she just stared at Ryuko from atop the machine, legs crossed one over the other and hands placed atop. She had a smile on her face but her eye watched Ryuko like a hawk. Eventually Ryuko gave up. She couldn't take the staring, so stilling the bag she walked towards the locker room. "I'm gonna shower"

She took extra-long to piss off the girl, but when she came out the girl was still there with that stupid smile on her face. Hopping down from the machine she approached Ryuko. "Much better," she ruffled Ryuko's freshly washed hair which Ryuko cringed back from, "You don't smell anymore but I guess water can't wash away the fact you still look like a pig," the girl clapped her hands gleefully.

"Listen if you're just here to taunt me than I'm leaving," Ryuko huffed angrily and threw her duffle bag over the shoulder to leave. She'd left Senketsu in her room and felt unprotected now. She didn't know what this girl wanted and if she attacked her, Ryuko wouldn't have a chance against her.

"Nui."

"What?"

"You can call me Nui," the girl had a somber expression on her face now, her tone taking a complete one-eighty. "And I want to help you find out who killed your father."

Ryuko froze, her feet rooted to the floor. Her throat suddenly felt dry. "Who killed my father?" she repeated like a broken echo. "But no one killed him, it was a fire"

Nui snorted. "If that's what you have been lead to believe. But it was all a cover up, the fire that is. It was meant to cover up the proof that he was to be killed."

"But that doesn't make any sense. My father left the house alive, and then he went back in and the fire got him. There was no other way." Ryuko clutched her head as she felt a throb build up in between her eyes.

"The fire started so quickly, didn't it?" Nui wasn't looking at Ryuko anymore. She was tracing the seam lines of the sandbag Ryuko had been pounding. "It just came out of nowhere. There was no time to stop it." She paused and looked at Ryuko's terrified eyes. "You were twelve at the time."

Ryuko's heart lurched. How did this girl know all this? Who was she? Who was SHE? "How do you know this?" Ryuko demanded. Her heart was beating unnaturally fast and the throb between her eyes was growing.

"Ryuko, isn't the right question, who did this?" Nui was smiling again now, her somberness disappearing into thin air. "Remember what I told you, Satsuki knows something she shouldn't, but I can help you get to her, you just have to trust me." She titled her head sweetly as she waited for a response but Ryuko couldn't and wouldn't give her one right now. She bolted out of the gym and didn't stop running until she made it to the dorms.

In a dimly lit room a meeting was being held between lady Satsuki and her four heads of the departments. They were seated on red cushions on the cold marble floor around a low table that held four steaming cups of tea. They were quietly sipping it and contemplating what they had been called for so abruptly in the middle of the night for. The torches that were lighting up the room, danced wildly in the drafty air and the music head let out a loud yawn. She hadn't gotten any sleep because she was busy composing her new music. She had been about to take a nap when she got the message from Satsuki to come to the mansion. And now here she was, but still no Satsuki half an hour later.

The click clacking of computer keys filled the silence in the room and the music head tried to not let to it irritate her. The biggest of the four was sitting at the table arms crossed over his chest and brooding, while the slimmer green haired boy of the group sipped his tea and looked back and forth from each person at the table. They were too tired and in too much nervous suspense to uphold a conversation.

The noise of the typing on the keyboard got even louder and the music head was about to tell the head of academics to cut that shit out, when the door to the room opened. Satsuki stood in the doorway, the light from the hallway behind her illuminating her and making the four squint. Then she closed the door and the room was back in its gloom.

"Lady Satsuki," all four of them rose to their feet and lined up in front her before bowing.

"I'm sorry to have called you here at this hour but I wanted to give you something special." Lady Satsuki walked past the elite four and approached one of the marble pillars in the room. "Each of you stand next to a pillar," she commanded and the four responded to her request. They moved to the pillars, which there were four of. The pillars formed a square in the middle of the room as they supported the tall ceiling of this chamber. Satsuki moved to the middle of the square and continued. "You all have been very loyal to me and have served me well, as a reward I'm going to give you something that will make you even more powerful. "

The lower half of the pillars rumbled to life and they descended into the floor revealing a stand with clothing on it in their stead.

"Wow Lady Satsuki what are these?" the head of music asked as she stared at wonder at the beautiful piece of cloth.

"These are three star goku uniforms that I had Iori make for you all. We used the information from the kamui that we had procured from Ryuko. Originally we intended to make them out of a hundred percent life fibers but," a flashback of failed experiment after failed experiment played back. The students they tested it on had either gone berserk or passed away from the strain of the power. Satsuki gave a little shake of her head. "It was a failure. These uniforms are made from thirty percent life fibers, so they are completely safe. They will attune to your best strengths and help you when in fights. I trust you will be able to use them accordingly."

"Why this honor now, Lady Satsuki?" boomed the deep voice of the tallest in the group.

"Yea Sats, why give us upgrades now when we have been able to keep the departments in check?" the green haired boy added causing the bigger one to turn on him. "You will address the lady with respect," he growled to which the green haired boy put his hands up in an okay-chill-buddy gesture.

"You are right to notice this," Lady Satsuki smiled coldly. "I'm giving them to you not just for your sake, but for the sake of the whole community."

"It's Matoi, isn't it?" the bespeckled blue haired boy of the group who had remained quiet the whole time, while typing stuff up on his phone, finally voiced. The collar around his mouth zipped back up after he finished his question.

"Inumuta is correct." Satsuki gestured towards the boy and the music head spoke up. "Is that delinquent truly so troublesome? I bet we could put her in her place."

"I was hoping you would say that. Matoi is a danger to our whole operation. She is reckless, unpredictable but powerful. We need her on our side if we are going to win this war. She is the only one who possesses a kamui, and the only one currently who can wear it. My hopes are that she will gain some sense and see that what we endeavor is for the wellbeing of humanity. If she does not, then you, my elite four will have to put her in her place." Satsuki looked at her elite four and at their solemn faces, as they understood what she was saying.

"For now Inumuta reports that she hasn't done anything outrageous, but that she has been hanging out with Aikuro and Kinagase consistently. I have a bad feeling about the three of them and we mustn't let them get the edge on us. Now take your uniforms and be on your way. Stay on the tips of your toes and don't let your guard down, especially you Gamagori."

"My apologizes, Lady Satsuki," the giant kneeled down in apology. "I will not let the incident of three weeks ago occur again. I will strive my best to remain your impenetrable shield."

Satsuki did not respond. She just lifted her head up higher and with the click clack of her heels on marble floor she was gone.

The elite four made their way slowly to the gates of the discipline department, their heads buzzing with what they had just heard.

"So it's really happening isn't it?" the music head asked another yawn exiting her mouth.

"What's happening?" the green haired boy asked absorbed in examining his new outfit.

"The war. On Ragyo"

"What Ragyo?"

"Oi, pay attention will you!"

"Let go of my ear!" the green haired boy cried out as the shorter music head held his tender earlobe between her fingers and pulled down to bring him to her level. He swatted her hand away and straightened back up. "Then pay attention you useless monkey," she hissed.

"Stop fooling around you two," Gamagori chided.

"To answer Jakuzure's question, according to my calculations, it really is happening. Satsuki built this school to defeat her mother. She's training the students into becoming her own soldiers and now she feels that Matoi might be an important part of her equation to success." Inumuta informed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Ew as if that good for nothing would be good for something," Jakuzure wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

They had reached the gates now and Gamagori bid them a good night before turning to go back to his house. The three continued onto the rest of the campus.

"We'll have to accept Matoi, if that's what Satsuki wants us to do," Inumuta informed them before he checked his phone. "I have work to do, I'll see you around." He then disappeared in the direction of the labs.

"And what are you gonna do monkey?" Jakuzure asked.

"I have a name you know," the green haired boy grunted before he responded, "I don't know. I kinda wanna test her out for myself you know. See what she's made of. And I wanna test out this new clothing too." He crossed his arms behind the back of his head and looked up at the stars. "And if she's not worth lady Satsuki's breath, I'll end her."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: It all Started With a Monkey

Fight club was thirty minutes in when the class got an unexpected guest. Two students had been in the middle of duking it out while the teacher and students watched on from their seats in their newly transformed room, which had altered into a baseball field. Ryuko and Mako were only paying half a mind to the match as they talked about what was going to be for dinner in the dining hall, when the door to the class was kicked off its hinges. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to glance at the intruder.

"Sanageyama, to who do we owe the honor for your visit?" stammered the teacher, sweat trickling down his bald head.

Ryuko stood on her seat to get a better glance and the students were too frozen in awe to murmur out their questions. A boy with wind tossed green hair strode into the room and took his place on the baseball field's home plate. The two warring students quickly scurried off without him even telling them to do so. He held his body in a relaxed position, hands deep in his pants pockets. He was wearing a gray outfit with three stars on its collar, and a regular t-shirt underneath it. He had a belt with three protruding spikes on it and a kendo sword attached to his back.

"I'm Uzu Sanageyama, the head of the physical department and I am here to put one of you to the test," he announced his voice ringing loud and clear. He then pointed a finger at the only standing figure in the seats. "Ryuko Matoi, I am here to challenge you on the behalf of Lady Satsuki."

Everyone's head swiveled around to glance at Ryuko who felt her heart drop in dread. What did he want from her? Did they figure out about Nudist Beach? Surely they couldn't, right?

"Do you accept, Matoi? Or will you run with your tail between your legs?" Uzu jeered. Ryuko shook her head. She wasn't gonna back down from this fight. She would finally be able to go up against Uzu, to test him out and besides, she had Senketsu. She wouldn't lose.

"The only one running from this fight will be you Sanageyama," Ryuko stated as she climbed down from the seats and approached him on the field. He stood a good two heads taller than her and he smiled. Power radiated off of him sending goose bumps up and down her arms.

"Do you want the field to change?" the teacher asked quietly and Sanageyama shook his head. "Make it a dojo," he demanded. The ground whirled around them and soon they were standing on a hardwood floor. The students were now seated on cushions on the floors a good distance from the two fighters and the walls around them were adorned with fake swords and fanciful designs.

"Remember," the teacher reminded "keep it clean. And the winner is determined by... Well whoever wins." A buzzer sounded and the fight started. Ryuko transformed at the very moment the buzzer first signaled. She pulled out her scissor blade and kept to her toes, lightly moving around. This was the head of the department; she had to move super-fast and strike hard to knock him out. Uzu started his own transformation sequence. His clothing ruffled around him and exploded outward before wrapping itself around him in the shape of a giant green kendo outfit. "Blade Regalia!" he announced as the wind caused by his transformation settled down. Holding out his shinai in front of him with one hand he beckoned Ryuko with the other. Ryuko was slightly in awe of his uniform. _I've never seen a full uniform like ours before. What do you think it means?_ Senketsu replied, _I don't know. But it probably means we should be extra careful._

"You ready, Senketsu. Let's do this!" Ryuko ran straight at her opponent at top speed and then swerved to the right coming up behind him and striking his back. But he blocked her sword before she could even hit him. Ryuko stumbled back, shocked by the power in his block. She regained her footing and ran at him again, twisting and turning and trying to confuse him before she tried to land a blow on him. But each and every time he managed to block her with one fluid motion of his shinai. _This is amazing_ , Uzu thought. _This suit gives me more power_ _,_ _as well as amplifies my gifts. With this suit I'll never have to worry about losing again. I wonder if I'll be worthy to verse lady Satsuki now_. But while Uzu was smiling like a little child who had gotten a gift on Christmas, Ryuko was getting worried. If he just kept blocking her, she would never be able to land a blow on him. And he blocked each and every one with assurance, as if he didn't doubt that she would make such a move. _This is frustrating!_ She grumbled.

 _Ryuko, I have a plan. Why not let me control your body entirely. Maybe then he won't be able to predict your moves,_ Senketsu offered and Ryuko nodded her head. She felt Senketsu tighten his grip on her body and then she was off, she didn't even know what he was going to do. Senketsu led them closer to the reach of Uzu's shinai and ducked under it, as it began to move. They sailed through the gap in his legs and then launched up into the air. Blade raised, Ryuko was in perfect position to strike a blow to the back of his head. _It looks like it worked!_ Ryuko thought triumphantly but as she drew closer, Uzu's blade once again came to block her own. He simply moved, without trying, his arms up with his blade to block and Ryuko's sword clanged uselessly against his before she dropped back down to the ground, Senketsu giving up control back to her. Uzu still hadn't even turned around. Was he cheating in some way? This was impossible.

"Hey, you!" Ryuko yelled. "There's no cheating allowed!" Uzu slowly turned around at this, taking his time before he responded. "I'm not."

Ryuko was taken aback. Then how was he doing this? Was his uniform like Senketsu? "Are our uniforms the same then?"

"They are similar but they are not. Yours is like the trunk of the tree and mine is like the branch of that tree. They inhabit the same sphere but are different."

"…" Ryuko didn't know what to say to that. She didn't really get what he was saying.

"Anyways," Uzu continued. "I'll explain something to you since you're going to lose shortly anyways. This suit enhances my powers. There is no cheating involved, my gifts existed before this and are only now improved upon. It is much like your suit. It gives your strengths an added boost."

"So he's not cheating?" Ryuko muttered.

"He's not," the teacher added. "Sanageyama is a master at kendo, and possesses Higi: Tengantsu which allows him to predict his opponents muscle movements and therefore their next moves."

"So what you're saying, is that I'm screwed." Ryuko let out a groan. She didn't suppose Senketsu had something in his arsenal to help her with that. _No I don't_ , he added unhelpfully.

"Well now that playtime's over, it's time to get serious. You're in for one hell of a beating Matoi and you won't need special eyes like mine to see it coming." She could hear the cocky smirk in Uzu's voice as he charged at her. She raised her blade and managed to block only his first two thrusts and then she couldn't stop the blows from his shinai. Not only could he predict her attacks but he could also predict her blocks. Ryuko let out a fresh grunt of pain every time she was hit and she struggled to stop them but something was wrong. Senketsu was acting differently. He was tightening around her body and making it harder to move. "Senks, what are you doing?" she cried out but he didn't respond. Instead he pushed her body closer in the way of the next blow. Ryuko hit the wall hard, but spitting out blood didn't allow herself to stay put. Unfortunately her outfit wasn't working with her and her feet stood rooted to the spot. Uzu zoomed in on her and smacked her hard against the back sending her face first into another wall. Ryuko pulled herself free, the taste of plaster and blood mixing. But she didn't have time to worry about her pain; she had to worry about what was wrong with Senketsu.

"What's going on?" she demanded and this time he answered.

"I don't know...I don't feel like myself." Ryuko's body was jerked back and forth as Senketsu fought some invisible battle. Uzu stood on one end of the dojo as he watched Ryuko dance back and forth. _What's going on?_

Ryuko pulled on the front of her uniform, "What do you mean you don't feel like yourself?"

"I think something's wrong with me," he grunted as Ryuko was propelled backwards into the wall. She struggled to pull herself from the wall but was forced there by her own outfit. She could feel Senketsu's thoughts; he was in pain, but because of what?

"And you thought now was a great time to tell me this? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ryuko thought back to the times she had noticed him acting a bit oddly. Sometimes he would say things that didn't make sense or she would hear his voice in her head but deeper and darker. He'd disappeared during the night once or twice and when asked where he went he said he didn't remember. And she'd noticed that during her fight club battles he would take control of her limbs sometimes doing things that she didn't want to do. But she'd just thought it was all a part of them getting closer to each other or that he was simply hurt by the probing that had been done to him.

"I'm sorry Ryuko," Senketsu sighed and suddenly the struggle was over. Ryuko could move again and Senketsu's voice was no longer tinged in pain. "I've held it back for now."

"Held what back?"

"I don't know..."

"Hey if you're done over there, you have a fight to finish," Uzu reminded Ryuko who had momentarily forgotten what she had been doing.

"Right," she told him and then asked Senks, _are you feeling better?_

 _Yea, for now._

Ryuko called back her scissor blade which she had dropped and brandishing it approached Uzu who suddenly was running around her in circles. He was moving so fast only his afterimage was left and Ryuko looked around in confusion trying to understand what was happening. She knew one of these images was him, but which one?

"Shinsoku: Senbonzuki! Godspeed: one thousand thrusts!" a loud voice sounded to her left and she was treated to multiple swords this time. He was clutching several swords in his hands and as they spun wildly he hit her with them. She was knocked off her feet and sent backwards but then he was behind her as well and hitting her again.

"Augh!" Ryuko screamed as this pattern continued over and over again. Her body felt numb with pain and blood trickled from her mouth. At last he let her fall to the hardwood ground.

"Get up," he demanded "and draw your sword." Ryuko looked up at him from where she was on the floor and coughed out some blood. He was standing above her sword drawn and ready. The lights glimmered off of his kendo armor and she could see her reflection in it. She looked broke and tiny, nothing of the proud and dangerous Ryuko she knew.

She dug her sword into the ground and trying to not rely on it too heavily, got up. Her legs shook underneath her and her breathing was heavy. She slowly raised her blade and pointed it at him before it was swatted away and lodged into the dojo wall just above the heads of the observing students. Ryuko didn't even have time to register this, as she was struck by a hit to the gut, neck, arm, rib, gut again, face and then finally the top of her head. The blows came even faster than before, with such a velocity that knocked the breath straight out of Ryuko. She couldn't even cry out in pain anymore. She went through the floorboards, only her head sticking out.

Uzu leered over her, kendo blade held high over his head as he was about to deliver his finishing blow. "Lady Satsuki was wrong about you. You're weak and untalented. You can't even control your own uniform. And so, to save her from the embarrassment of having had believed in you I will finish you off for her sake."

Ryuko's ears were ringing so hard she had barely heard his speech. She was focusing hard on trying to gather enough strength to move herself before he struck when Mako came to her rescue.

"Nooo!" she yelled as she launched herself from her seat. She landed in between Uzu and Ryuko and placed her hands above her head. "You can't kill Ryuko, you can't! She may not have what you want from her, but what she and Senketsu have is unique and special. People may think she's crazy to speak to a jacket and to call it her friend but she's not. Her jacket would be sad if you killed her, I would be sad if you killed her. My parents would be and so would you!" Mako finally finished and took in a gasp of much needed air.

But Uzu wasn't swayed. "Get out of my way," he snarled when suddenly the loudspeaker in the class blared to life. "Sanageyama report immediately to me." Satsuki's voice came through and Uzu gulped. Had he done something wrong?

He turned back to his opponent but both she and that coconut haired girl had disappeared.

Uzu kneeled down, one knee up and one arm placed on the floor in front of Satsuki's chair. She was facing away from him, her chair swiveled out to the grand window in front of her. The window ran the course of the ceiling to the floor in this giant room and it was the only source of light. The chair, the only piece of furniture in the room was white and majestic, just right for a person of Satsuki's class.

She was sipping some tea as she glanced out the window, the entire view of Honnouji University visible from it.

"Lady Satsuki," he addressed her when he saw she still hadn't said anything. "Why have you called me? I was in the middle of assessing Matoi."

"That is precisely the reason I called you in, Sanageyama. Who gave you the clearance to fight her?"

"My lady, I was only hoping to test out my new suit and my new abilities, as well as seeing for myself if she was good enough to join our cause"

"Sanageyama do you doubt my judgment?" Satsuki asked as she placed her tea cup on the saucer with a clink that resounded through the room.

"I do not," he said as he straightened up from the floor, going back into his original laid back position. "I haven't doubted you ever since we meet back then in high school."

Uzu's mind went back to his high school days. He'd been a young hot blooded youth, confident in is abilities to lead his gang, the Northern Kanto Monkeys against any foe or friend. The school district was in his clutches and all trembled before him. But then she had come, 16 just as him and despite sending his whole gang against her, she had wiped them out with one blast from her sword. He'd still attacked her; he was the leader after all, therefore he was naturally stronger and could defeat her, or so he thought. She had knocked him on his butt flat in three minutes. The great kendo master- defeated by an unknown girl.

"Sanageyama," her voice was cold and harsh, but not uninviting. "I see great potential in you. Follow me and I will give you the opportunity to do so much more with your power." She posed in front of him, hands held on top of the blade she had just defeated him with, back and head held high.

Uzu had been intrigued. He'd been defeated so quickly and now this girl was offering to teach him the secrets to how she had done it. He had thought he was the best but clearly he had a lot left to learn, and she could help him. "I'll join," he said throwing away his hurt pride, as he stood up and dusted off his pants. "But I wanna be able to fight you again. I want to win against you."

The girl looked at him, her eyes glinting as she appraised his request. "Very well. That shall be your reward for embarking on this quest."

Uzu blinked rapidly, coming out of his flashback. "Back then you were right about me, and you were right about your mother, and everything that she's planning on doing. But I have special eyes and I wanted to see for myself whether Matoi was up to the challenge. Regrettably she seems not to be. She is reckless and not worthy of your support. My suit, even so much less stronger than her's, was able to wipe her out like she was nothing."

"That is enough," Lady Satsuki spoke and rose from her chair. Soroi who had been sanding somewhere in the shadows of the room ran up and took her tea before retreating back. She turned towards Uzu and glanced hard at him. "Your little squabble with her has given me an idea. To truly test her I will initiate Fight Week."

"But that's planned to be at the end of the semester," Uzu said, his shock visible on his face.

"I am fully aware of that. But I feel we may have to speed up our whole plan regardless." Satsuki looked away briefly before turning back to face Uzu. "You are dismissed for now. Tell the others we will meet later on. We must discuss our plan for taking down Ragyo."

Mako helped a heavily injured Ryuko hobble over to the nurse's office.

"Don't worry Ryuko-chan," Mako smiled as she shifted Ryuko more closely to her to get a better grip on the barely conscious girl. "Mako's got ya. We're gonna go to the nurse to heal ya."

Ryuko just grunted a response before her back arched out backwards slipping out of Mako's grip. She stumbled back, her body on fire with pain and she gripped at her outfit trying to pull it off.

 _Senks, what are you doing!? Stop it, it hurts!_ She howled as she could feel ever nerve ending set aflame.

 _It's not me,_ a deep guttural sound rang out in her head and then suddenly with a roar Senketsu untransformed, ripped himself away and ran from Ryuko, disappearing into the crowd of students returning from class.

Mako looked on worriedly but then turned to Ryuko who had collapsed unconscious to the ground and helped her continue on to the nurse's office.

When Ryuko awoke it was dark outside her window. Mako's coconut head was visible just barely under all the piles of blankets she had wrapped herself under while sleeping on the chair. Ryuko looked at her sleeping friend before she turned to examining her body. She felt way better and already the bruises on her body were fading. Her head still hurt but at least it wasn't unbearable. These nurses here were miracle workers. And so were Mako's croquettes. The coconut haired girl had stayed with Ryuko the whole afternoon after the fight and came back to visit the next day during lunch with a fresh box of croquettes. Ryuko had felt strength seeping into her bones almost immediately. Mako had then also stayed with Ryuko during the evening but they had both fallen asleep.

"Matoi Ryuko," came a tap on her open door and the nurse walked in. "Doctor says you're all set to go."

"That was quick," Ryuko voiced out loud. "I swear you guys are miracle workers."

"Oh it's not us, sweetie. It's your body. I've never seen someone take so much damage and then get better so quickly. You must thank the heavens for this blessing," the nurse giggled and then walked out. Ryuko slowly lowered herself from the bed and got dressed into the clothes Mako had brought her. Her body was special, huh? Well she had been known to take a lot of hits that would have brought other people down.

Fully dressed she turned around to wake Mako up.

Satsuki exited the elevator that her brought her to a secret compound underneath the Kiryuin mansion. It was a humongous room with walkways spread out leading to different levels of the chamber. Noise of machinery, more notably of sewing machines, and people's voice all mixed into one creating a racket. Workers clad in lab coats ran around this way and that, amidst smoke bursting from some of the pipes that lined this place.

"Lady Satsuki," Iori came forward to greet the principal of the school as the elevators doors closed behind her and it ascended. "Please follow me," he bowed and she followed him as he led her to a small room, out of the way of people. The room was dark save for a single wall with spotlights trained onto it. A single piece of clothing was on the wall, held in place by long sharp needles. The outfit was a white suit jacket, seamed to the best of the sewing team's ability.

Satsuki approached it cautiously, clutching the blade by her side as she appraised it.

"It is truly a piece of marvelous work," she hummed deep in admiration and Iori bowed at this compliment.

"We made the kamui just as you ordered...but are you truly going to wear it?" Iori fretted. "We've run tests and you've seen the results. Lady Satsuki I implore you to reconsider wearing it."

"I will not change my mind. It has been made up for quite some time. Matoi is an unstable variable in our equation. If she cannot be trusted to help us, she will not be used. If she can wear a kamui then I don't see why I cannot." Satsuki ran a fingertip over the cloth and it shivered underneath her touch. It was cold but alive; she could feel the power pulsing under its seams.

"But Lady, the results…" Iori sputtered out.

"The experiments failed because the people were not capable! Their will was too weak, their minds and body easy to bend. But I am not like them! I will not be bent to the kamui's powers. Ragyo will be defeated and this kamui is the key to it, of that I am certain." Satsuki bite down on her finger hard enough to draw blood. She smeared the fabric with it and watched it come alive. Two eyes, red as her blood appeared from under the lapels of the jacket. It squirmed eager to touch her, the needles straining under the restraint of holding it back.

"My lady..." Iori whimpered as he watched frozen in shock at what she was about to do. She tossed him her sword and he hastily reached to grab it.

"Now watch. Me. Wear. IT!" Satsuki yelled as she freed the monster from its restraints. It jumped on her and began enveloping her in its fibers. She tried to contain her screams and grunts as she doubled over. This power! It was incredible! The fibers squeezed hard against her muscles, hard enough to snap bone and she felt the last amount of air being forced out through her lungs. _Your blood! It will be mine!_ A sycophantic voice filled her head as the clothing continued writhing around her. It seemed the kamui could talk too. _My blood is not yours to take, foul beast! I will give it to you when I want and if I want to, and you will be grateful for every drop you receive! Now you will bend to my will and work for me. If you do not, I will consider you working against me and therefore you are as good as dead. I have brought you into this world and I can take you back out._ Satsuki mentally screamed as she tried to not panic at her lack of oxygen. She could already see black spots in her vision. If the jacket didn't relent she would be suffocated.

 _Hmmm. A feisty one. I will lend you my strength for now, but only until I favor your blood. When I grow tired of it I will crush you with all my might._ The jacket untied its bounds around her as she slowly pulled herself back up. The jacket began to take its transformed appearance; once it was complete she stood and faced Iori, trying to erase all signs of her struggle.

"My lady...how?" Iori was clearly flabbergasted but pleased to see his lady had survived.

"I told you Iori, my will cannot be destroyed." Satsuki stood in the bright spotlights her head held high. Her uniform was white with accents of blue. Armor covered her whole upper body, and her shoulder blades were much bigger than Ryuko's. She too wore a skirt and had knee high boots with heels on them.

"I will call it Junketsu," Satsuki stated even though she was full aware of the irony. This kamui was less than pure. She could sense its evil intentions. _Purity, huh, I like the sound of that. As pure as the blood that runs through your veins which are now mine. Your body is no longer yours; you gave it up as soon as you put me on._ The disgusting voice of Junketsu filled Satsuki's head. _My body was never mine in the first place,_ Satsuki bitterly thought as images of Ragyo filled her head. That monster had stolen everything from her, even her own body. She was just an extension of her mother at this point.

Satsuki walked towards Iori analyzing how much power she felt even as she walked. She took the sword from out of his hands. "I thank you for making this," she said as she headed out the door. "I'm going to practice now," and with that she was gone.

Iori stood there quietly, worries for the school president going through his head. "I just hope I don't regret making it," he sighed at last before he exited the room too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: It all Started with the Truth

It had been three days since Ryuko last fought Uzu and she still hadn't seen any sign of Senketsu which was seriously stressing her out more than she would admit. Apparently, she didn't do a good job of hiding it because Mako noticed.

"Aw, cheer up Ryuko!" Mako slapped her friend hard across the back. "I'm sure he'll come back. Just don't stop looking for him!"

"I guess. I'm just worried about him because he was having problems. Something was wrong, and I don't want him off doing something crazy." Ryuko mumbled as she bit into her sandwich. It was a chilly Saturday morning and the two of them were sitting in the commons, which was a place with a bunch of stone tables outside, next to the academic buildings. Ryuko just had so much on her mind. She had midterms coming up for most of her classes, along with the responsibility of being involved with Nudist Beach. And she had been challenged by one of the elite four but she didn't know why. She thought that after her defeat her classmates would laugh at her, but surprisingly they approached her and congratulated her. They saw it as amazing that she had stood up to him for so long. Ryuko was just lucky to be alive. She had no clue the department heads were so strong. What was Satsuki like then?

"Guess what!" Mako suddenly announced. She stood up proudly and pulled out a uniform from her bag. "I got promoted a rank!" the uniform was still gray but it had two stars instead of one on it.

"Wow, congrats Mako," Ryuko was thoroughly impressed. "How'd ya do it?"

"Gamagori says I'm working real hard and that I deserve to be treated better. So he gave me the uniform so I could keep the others in check."

"That's great. Now they'll treat you better. But if they start using you again, I'll come in there and crush them myself." Ryuko added as she finished up her sandwich.

After concluding their meal, the two went to the library and started on their work. Ryuko had a lot of catching up to do as usual. She tended to procrastinate her work until the last possible moment. As they worked, Ryuko's thoughts began to wander. Senketsu had been acting different ever since they'd been captured after that prison stunt. He'd said he was examined by the capturers. Maybe they had put something into him! That would explain a lot. That was also why she'd lost to Sanageyama. And Nui, she hadn't seen her in a while either. She wondered just who was that girl. She seemed to know a lot more than she was letting on to.

A loudspeaker in the library blared jolting Ryuko from her thoughts and Mako from falling completely asleep. "Every student is to appear in the plaza right now. Stop everything you are doing and head over there. This is an important announcement regarding the future of your academics." Ryuko let out an annoyed groan and packed up her stuff. She and Mako headed towards the plaza along with crowds of other students all complaining about being interrupted. There were a couple people wearing bathrobes and towels. The plaza was crowded, just barely enough room for all of them. Once they had gathered there large screens ascended from the ground surrounding the plaza. Ryuko craned her head to see past some tall people blocking her way.

"Do you know what's going on?" a cool voice sounded next to Ryuko and she turned to see Aikuro next to her.

"I don't know. I hope it's not something related to our club. I'm afraid it might be. Sanageyama fought me out of the blue in class one day. Why would he attack if he had no reason too?"

"Good point. We have to be careful. I'll tell Kinagase to stop operations momentarily." Aikuro whispered.

The blank monitors turned on and loud music began to blare from the screen as images filled it. There were images of fighting people, buildings being destroyed and utter chaos.

"Students of Honnouji University, this upcoming week will be a time where you will be tested over and over again. You will be pushed to your limits physically, mentally and emotionally. It is Fight Week!"

There were murmurs from the students as they processed what Satsuki had just said.

"Instead of Fight Week at its usual scheduled time, we will have it earlier. I have decided that it would be appropriate to spring this on you now, to test your readiness. Think of it as a pop quiz. Depending on how well you do your grades will reflect that. Additionally this next part is for one of the current students attending this school, Matoi Ryuko."

Everyone in the crowd turned to look at Ryuko and she glared back at them trying to force her apprehension away. This was it. Satsuki had found out and was going to shut down their operation once and for all. Aikuro squeezed Ryuko's shoulder assuredly. Or no, maybe this was for what she had done all those weeks ago. Now she was going to get her punishment.

The screens all went black but menacing music was playing now from it. "It appears one of my elite four, Sanageyama Uzu has taken an interest in you, Matoi, and feels that you should be thoroughly tested to see if you are worthy of your position here. You have caused thousands of dollars of damage to college property as well as disruptions of everyday life to those around you. Adding onto your complete disregard for authority you have attempted to drag others down with you." Ryuko froze up on those words. _Is she talking about Nudist Beach?_

"Therefore Matoi, you are challenged to prove otherwise; to prove your worth as a human being and as a fighter. Prove to me that you are worthy of your position here at Honnouji University. But in order to do so, you will go up against all four department heads."

All four? There was no way she could do this now! She didn't have Senketsu! She was as good as naked if she went against the heads without her jacket. Aikuro squeezed her shoulder harder.

"Should you fail in even one of your fights, you will be expelled. This announcement is now over. Return back to your activities." The screens rolled down and the students all casting apologetic glances at Ryuko parted around her as if she was a disease. Only Mako and Aikuro stood by her. "Don't worry Ryuko, we'll help you anyway we can." Aikuro finally let go of her shoulder which was red and throbbing. "In fact Nudist Beach will strike during that week. I'll make sure," Aikuro walked away determined and Ryuko looked after him in horror. "Oi, you can't be serious can you? We're not ready!" But he didn't turn around or stop. He just raised his arm in a see you later gesture.

"Don't worry Ryuko, you'll do fine. Even without your jacket you can kick butt." Mako cheered as she shadow boxed an imaginary foe.

Ryuko felt too much pressure riding on her shoulders. "I'm gonna go for a run Mako, do the rest of your work by yourself."

When Ryuko came back from her run, hot and sweaty but feeling much better, she saw Senketsu waiting for her in front of her dorm door.

"Senketsu you came back," she stated not knowing what else to say.

"I did. I heard the announcement and I just couldn't leave you to do it by yourself. Although I don't know how much help I can be. Ryuko... I still don't feel like myself. I don't know what's wrong with me." Senketsu looked so depressed that Ryuko crouched down next to him and gently put a hand over his bent figure.

"Senketsu, we'll figure out what's wrong and we'll fix it. I know it's not your fault that you're feeling or acting this way. I'm just glad your back. I missed ya," Ryuko added as an afterthought.

"Oh Ryuko!" Senketsu flung himself at her knocking her down.

"Hey calm down," she growled before letting herself hug back the black jacket. She was just glad to see him in one piece.

"Wakey wakey you slobbering pig!" a high pitched, irritating voice tore Ryuko from out of her pleasant dream. Ryuko sat up, a puddle of drool on her pillow and blankets all over the floor, and looked around confused as if she had really heard that voice. She saw Mako sleeping soundly, shrugged and then laid down again before choking on her scream. Bending over her pillow while perched on her desk was Nui in all her creepy glory.

Ryuko sat up so fast she almost knocked heads with her. "What do you want?" she growled quietly so as not to disturb Mako.

Nui hopped off the desk and went to stand by Ryuko's bed. "It's about your father's murder. Come with me, I have to show you something important."

Adrenaline ran through Ryuko's veins, waking her up fully. Did Nui really find something? "Fine I'll go but make it quick I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Don't worry silly. I'll get you back safe." Nui waved her hand as if this was indeed a silly concern for Ryuko to have.

Ryuko swiftly changed and put Senketsu on. _Why are you going with her? I don't think this is a good idea._ Senketsu voiced but Ryuko shushed him. She wanted to find out the truth about her father. He was such a mysterious man that it was hard to know anything about him. And if he had been truly murdered than she would be a step closer to finding out.

"Why this late at night?" Ryuko asked as she followed Nui out through the dorms. It was two in the morning. They took the back exit and waited for a pair of guards to pass them before heading towards another dorm building. The moon shone brightly making it harder for them to hide.

"Because silly, it was the only time I could get you. Now be quiet unless you wanna get caught." Nui whispered as she eventually lead them to a manhole.

"Down here?" Ryuko asked, disgusted by the thought of having to go into the sewers.

"Oh don't tell me a pig like you is disgusted by the sewers?" Nui giggled and Ryuko glared at her but said nothing as she pulled the manhole lid and hopped in. It was dark and dank in the sewer but Ryuko's senses soon adjusted to it; except for the smell of course. Nui jumped down after her and they walked on the slim pathway that was just a couple of inches above the filthy water. Ryuko lost track of how far they went, and she was about to ask Nui to turn them around when she suddenly stopped. Ryuko bumped into her and ended up falling flat on her ass. Damn that girl was built like a brick. She hadn't even budged when Ryuko walked into her.

"We're here silly, now get up," Nui giggled as they started the climb up a ladder. They climbed until they reached a grate and pulled it open. Nui exited first with Ryuko right behind, whose eyes opened wide with shock. Replacing the grate quietly she found herself in a bathroom of sorts and it was absolutely huge. Everything was made of white marble accented with blue. And the bathtub and toilet were made of solid gold from the looks of it. Ryuko let out a low whistle as the two girls exited the room and entered a hallway of sorts. Plush blue carpet covered the floor and huge tapestries hung from the walls. Every few steps there huge chandeliers from the ceiling but they were off. The house was decorated lavishly but it lacked any warmth or feeling of happiness.

"Never seen such a nice house before, pig?" Nui asked as she skipped towards a room at the end of the hall. Ryuko swallowed her frustrations at Nui's alternating use of silly and pig.

"Is this the Kiryuin mansion?" Ryuko asked.

"What does it look like sweetie?" _Oh so now she's using sweetie._

"How'd you know how to get in?" Ryuko asked. She had dreamed of getting in here one day and now her dream had come sooner than expected. But Nui did not respond instead waiting patiently for Ryuko to catch up.

Ryuko approached the door Nui was standing in front of and swallowed deeply before pushing it. She didn't know what lay on the other side, but she knew it couldn't be pleasant.

The room she entered was blue as well. A desk, a canopy bed and a couple of dressers made up the furniture but that wasn't what stopped Ryuko cold. It was the blade on the wall. There hung up as a trophy of some sort was a blade identical to the one Ryuko had, except it was purple. "Is that... it that..." Ryuko couldn't formulate words as her brain tried to process what was happening.

"That's the other half of your scissor blade, Ryuko," Nui cooed in the flabbergasted girl's ear. "You see your father was a smart man Ryuko. He was an inventor and he invented something that Satsuki really wanted. So she tracked him down and set the house on fire to ruin him, his inventions and you. But your father escaped with you. However he couldn't let her get her hands on the things he had made, that he was going to pass onto you."

Nui moved from where she had been on Ryuko's right side to her left, trailing a finger along her jaw line as she passed by. Ryuko's eyes were wide in shock and weren't focused on anything. Nui then grabbed Ryuko by her shoulders from the back and placed her head on her left shoulder. "He went back to the house and he would have made it out with the items, but she was there. She attacked him and he fought back. She managed to get a part of the scissor blade from him, but some falling beams separated the two of them. She decided to leave; she wasn't going to die in that fire. But your father, he knew he wouldn't escape, he was wounded by her blades and so he did what he could. He left the stuff in the basement, hoping that one day you would find it. And find it you did." Nui let go of Ryuko and walked up to the blade letting her finger run on the edge.

"She kept this blade here as a token of her victory and as a weapon she could use. She may have lost everything else, but at least she had this." Nui turned to Ryuko. "I'm certain you must have at least seen her as she fled the house. But your memory must be foggy, it happens with traumatic events like these."

Ryuko's mind was racing a mile a minute as she struggled to comprehend this. So her father had been killed. She had always thought it weird that he cared so much about the presents that he had never made it back. Her hands clenched up. _Careful Ryuko,_ Senketsu warned _. You don't wanna get caught up in her words too much. Try to calm down._

"How do you know all this?" Ryuko asked at last fixing her eyes on Nui. The blonde haired girl smiled an all too sweet smile.

"I know because she tried to do the same to me. She destroyed my family, and all our credibility. And I've been hunting her down for years. I was there that night. I was the one who chased her away from your father. She told me everything. She wants people that are a threat to her, her corporation, and to her plans, to be eliminated."

"What are these plans of her's?" Ryuko asked and she could feel her veins starting to burn, the blood in them boiling.

"I don't know the full extent yet, but nothing good. Nothing short of world domination. Do you know of Revoc's?"

"Yea," Ryuko barely managed to grunt out through clenched teeth. Revoc's was a globally renowned clothing brand, favored for its high quality and low prices.

"Her mother runs that corporation and Satsuki will be next in line. She's helping her mother build up an army to take over the world. Revoc's is just a cover for world domination, as Honnouji University is a cover for a school."

Ryuko clenched her fists harder. _Oi, Ryuko calm down, your heart beats crazy, your anger is surging into me, and I can't deal with all of it! Ryuko, stop._ Senketsu's pleads were largely ignored.

"She's just using us!" _Ryuko... yes she is using us._ Senketsu's voice sounded darker but Ryuko didn't notice. "She's trying to destroy the world!" _Yes she is! We have to stop her!_ "She killed my father!" _She killed him in cold blood; she made you suffer all for her own selfish goals._

Ryuko suddenly felt the urge to use her hands for something. She pulled out her scissor blade and started wrecking the room. Her blade dragged across the bed, foam and springs falling out, the dressers were smashed to bits, the floor's wood gouged. Nui stood there watching a bright smile on her face. She didn't flinch as Ryuko threw expletives and furniture around.

"Fucking Satsuki, I'll kill that bitch! I knew something was up when I got here. She just wants to finish me off, well not before I do. That fucking bitch, I'll fucking end her, I fucking swear I will!"

 _Ryuko...calm down...I can't take in all this...anger_ _,_ Senketsu's pained voice warned her but she ignored it. _It's all her fault, we have to punish her for it_ _,_ the dark voice advised her. Ryuko didn't care how much noise she was making, she was going after that bitch. In fact she hoped all the noise would attract the president to her. She smashed through the door and stood breathing hard at her end of the hall. Senketsu's eyes were swirls and he vibrated all over her body uncontrollably.

Ryuko sensed a presence at the end of the hall and looked up to see a pretty girl at the other end. She looked to be but one year older than Ryuko. She was wearing black heels with a white skirt, blue collared shirt and a white suit jacket. Her hair was long and black as midnight, while her eyes were as blue as the oceans themselves. Hanging over her eyes was a pair of eyebrows that were deeply furrowed in disapproval.

"Are you Satsuki fucking Kiryuin?" Ryuko demanded raising her blade and pointing it at the girl. The light from the room behind her illuminated her blade making it more menacing than ever.

The girl who was standing in her own light, provided by the doorway of an open room, frowned. "I am indeed, Matoi. Now what are you doing in my house?" But Satsuki wouldn't get an answer to that.

"You killed my father and now I'm going to kill you!" Ryuko screamed and her jacket responded. Fueled by her anger it transformed but into something truly hideous. The leather jacket seemed to liquefy and rose up around her bonding itself to her skin. Her body contorted as it tried to keep up with the new positions her flesh and bone were being forced into.

She left out an anguished cry as her back arched back so far it seemed as if she had snapped her spine. But then she straightened up again and all Satsuki could do was watch in horror for now. Ryuko no longer resembled a human. Her knee high boots were covered in spikes that pulsated blood; they must have been connected right into her veins. She was still wearing a skirt but it was too short, showing the blood running down her thighs. Her waist and abdomen had been contracted so incredibly that they were barely the width of Satsuki's hand. Her body on top was a mangle of armor and exposed skin, with Senketsu's eyes bulging out comically. A high collar supported her neck and her head was completely smooth, covered in black that enclosed her facial features, leaving a zipper closed in an angry scowl where her mouth was.

"Satsuki," Ryuko garbled and Satsuki wondered what had happened. Was this same fate awaiting her in the future? _We could make it happen now if you want us to do it._ Junketsu's sickening female voice replied and Satsuki shuddered. She had so many questions about this situation but she didn't have time to think about them or to get them from Ryuko, who was clearly not in her right mind.

"Life fibers Override!" she announced just as Ryuko came speeding down the hall, blood spraying from every joint as she moved. Junketsu quickly transformed leaving Satsuki ready for Ryuko's oncoming blade with her own sword, Bakuzan. The impact caused by the two blades meeting shook the house and Satsuki tried to not let her fear show. Sanageyma had fought Ryuko, but certainly this wasn't the power he had felt. Something was wrong. She was sure of it. And where something was wrong Nui was a part of it.

"Ragh!" Ryuko growled and swung again.

Gamagori was awoken from his sleep by a loud explosion. Running out of his room to get a better look his eyebrows went up in shock. Smoke was pouring out from a gaping hole in the Kiryuin mansion and he could just make out two figures in the middle of the air duking it out. What was going on?

Guards were running around frantically not knowing what to do. "What's happening?" he barked as he approached a small blonde haired guard. "Lady Satsuki is fighting something. We don't know how it got here."

Gamagori stiffened. His lady needed his help. He raced back to his room while barking out the orders to his guards. "Keep an eye on her. And keep the damage contained. We don't want the rest of campus to know."

He quickly changed out of his coconut patterned pjs and slipped into his three star goku uniform. Following the fight in midair he raced towards it to try and get closer to it.

"Matoi listen to me," Satsuki grunted as Ryuko pummeled her in the stomach. "You're not in your right mind. I wasn't the one who killed your father. You have it all wrong." Satsuki had been trying to convince Ryuko otherwise for the past ten minutes but to no avail. Her words only served to incite the girl even further.

"Argh!" was Ryuko's response and she aimed another fist at her opponent who neatly dodged before kicking her attacker. Ryuko howled at the pain before Satsuki grabbed her by both of her shoulders and tried to see what was going on through the mask. But before she could say anything Ryuko's zipper mouth zipped open and out came a gush blood blinding Satsuki. She grabbed at her face to wipe away the foul tasting liquid and Ryuko used the chance to raise her blade and bring it swinging down hard. Satsuki couldn't block in time and she was sent crashing to the ground, a half block from Gamagori.

"My lady!" he cried as he reached her. "I have failed you yet again. I let an enemy get their hands on you!"

Satsuki cut her subordinates apologies short by pushing him away. "Not now, it seems Matoi is not herself."

"Matoi?" Gamagori asked as he looked up into the skies to see Ryuko rushing down to meet her enemies.

"Yes, she is not in her right mind. We must return her to it." Ryuko landed next to Satsuki who had her blade ready for the flurry of jabs and thrusts that Ryuko sent at her.

"Gamagori, get Mako." Satsuki had a brilliant idea. If she couldn't get through to her, she knew someone that hopefully could.

"But Lady Satsuki, I cannot leave you here to fight her," the giant protested.

"Go!" Satsuki ordered as she bent backwards and dodged a huge blast from Ryuko's blade that halved the building in back of her.

"Very well," Gamagori bowed and pulling out some car keys from his pocket, clicked a button. The garage in his building opened up to reveal a pink car there. He hopped in and pushed the pedal to the very farthest it would go.

"Get out of my way. Open the gates!" he ordered as he swerved to avoid people. The gates opened up and soon he was roaring down student pathways and over benches as he raced to Mako's room. Mako was unaware of what she was about to be thrown into and was dreaming of food when Gamagori slammed the door to their room open scaring Mako out of her dreams. Her snot bubble burst as she sat up. "What. What's happening?"

"No time to explain Mankanshoku. Get in the car and I'll tell you later!" Gamagori yelled, only his head fitting in through the dorm door.

Mako followed him into his pink car and soon they were zooming off again pushing well past the speed limit.

"Man this is crazy, here I was having a great dream about food and then you were in it helping me eat the food and then all of a sudden you appear in real life. I'm so happy!" Mako squealed from the passenger seat.

"You were dreaming about me?" Gamagori stumbled on his words as a light blush spread on his cheeks. He forgot the severity of the situation momentarily.

"Yea and you were super nice and stuff. And we were eating spaghetti from the same plate when we accidentally got the same noodle and we both wouldn't let go of it so we tried to see who could eat it first when-oh Gamagori-senpai there's a bench there."

Gamagori who had been too absorbed in listening to Mako's story didn't notice to where they were driving. He shifted his eyes back to the road just as the car tire hit the bench. "Hold on!" the car spun wildly as he tried to hold onto the wheel. Mako just put her hands up and shouted "Whee!"

The car spun until it crashed through the gate which hadn't been opened up in time. But none of its passengers had been hurt. The same couldn't be said for the car, which was dented. Gamgori sighed heavily his brows furrowing. "I was supposed to drive Lady Satsuki with this." Then he grabbed Mako whose head was still spinning from the ride and carried her under his arm. He ran towards the sounds of battle trying to explain on his way. "Mankanshoku your friend Matoi is in trouble. We cannot seem to get her back to her regular state. We need you to help calm her down."

"Sure no problem Senpai." Mako smiled from her position under his arm.

They got to the scene where several buildings had been demolished by the fight and guards were running around putting out fires and helping injured members. Ryuko and Satsuki were still going at it and there was a lot of blood around them, but thankfully none of it seemed to be Satsuki's, although she had a nasty bruise around her left eye. Matoi was spraying blood out from her joints; more was running down her thighs. She had seemed to have lost a lot already and Gamagori was surprised she hadn't fainted yet.

Gamgori lifted Mako above his head and she raised her arms in an airplane position. "Go Mankashoku, save your friend!" with that he threw her and she flew straight into the fight. She decelerated by grabbing onto Ryuko's neck and spun around several times before slowing down and coming to rest on the ground.

"Ryuko-chan!" she grabbed Ryuko's face between her hands. "It's me Mako. Stop what you're doing, it's wrong!" Ryuko's head struggled to escape her grip but Mako forced it to stay there. "Ryuko can't you see what your doing is wrong! You're hurting a lot of people." Mako turned Ryuko's head to the left where there were guards being carried away on stretchers. Then she turned her head to the right where fires were consuming some of the buildings. Finally she returned her face back to look at Mako's face. "Stop this. This isn't you!"

But Ryuko just growled, "Move," and when Mako shook her head no, Ryuko pushed her back hard flinging Mako into Satsuki's hands that were ready to catch her. Ryuko then moved closer to them and raised her blade high up with her left hand. "Move," she growled again. But yet again Mako shook her head. "I know you don't really want to hurt her Ryuko, don't do this. We were supposed to finish college together. We promised." Ryuko glared at Mako's expectant face, but it was hard to tell what she felt.

"Then I'll hurt you Mako, to get to her," Ryuko moved to lower her blade but suddenly her right hand stopped her left hand. "What are you doing?" a deep voice came from Ryuko but it wasn't her anymore; the voice didn't belong to her but to a separate entity.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Mako. She's my friend." A strained voice that finally belonged to Ryuko, came from her mouth, as she struggled against her own hand eventually causing it to drop the blade. Now that the blade had been dropped she had control over both of her hands. She began to pull away at the stuff covering her face. She yelled out as she tried to pull it off and everyone watched as slowly Ryuko's face was becoming more and more visible.

"This isn't you Senketsu. I won't let you make me something I'm not!" with that Ryuko freed her face from the black fabric, and with that the suit left out a scream that was a cross between the sound a whale makes and a deflating beach ball. Ryuko pulled down on her chest fabric and blood burst out as she did so. Her face contorted in pain. "I let my anger get the best of me, but it's not right." At last with a final scream from the clothing she ripped it off and it lay in tatters around her. She collapsed to her feet in her own pool of blood and laid there.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako rushed up to her friend and cradled her head in her arms. Gamagori approached Satsuki and bowed before her. "Is my lady alright?"

"I'm fine. We have to see Matoi to a doctor."

"After she attacked you?" Gamagori stood up looming angrily. "Why after all that-"

Satsuki frowned and Gamagori stopped himself. "I feel Nui had something to do with this. Also I want you to check how she got here so that nothing like this can happen again. It may answer the question of how Nui is getting in and out of our campus without people knowing."

Gamagori nodded his head and then called over some guards to provide medicine.

Satsuki stumbled over to her room drained. That fight had been tough. Ryuko was far more powerful and talented than given credit for. And Junketsu put a terrible toll on her body. She could tell that, despite not wanting to admit to herself, she wasn't strong enough to wear a kamui causally like Ryuko seemed to do. She had thought that her pure will would be enough to control it, to fight it, but it was so hard.

Satsuki untransformed and fell to her knees her legs not able to sustain her without the extra power of Junketsu to support her. _Feeling a bit weak?_ Junketsu smirked and Satsuki angrily ripped it off her shoulders. It fell a few feet from her but soon hopped closer. Satsuki was about to tell it to stay away when coughs overtook her body. She ended up on all fours, blood dripping out of her mouth. She stayed like that, coughing painfully and waited until it subsided. Junketsu's sleeve was touching her face. _Try as you might your body will be mine soon._ Satsuki slapped the sleeve away and grabbing Bakuzan in one hand and Junketsu in her other, she threw the jacket against the wall and pinned it there with her sword.

 _Over my dead body._

Junketsu's eyes narrowed. _That will be my pleasure._

Satsuki wiped the blood from her mouth and then turned and left the room, her heels click clacking away until the sound of them finally disappeared, and in the silence Junketsu's low chuckle could be heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: It all Started with Stiches

As Ryuko slowly regained consciousness, she became aware of the fact that she was lying on a cold hard surface and that she couldn't move any of her limbs. Low voices drifted towards her ears and she struggled to make out what they were talking about, but the words sounded too complex; a jargon she didn't understand. She opened her swollen eyes slowly and squinted as she tried to adjust to the bright lights pointed directly at her. When the bright spots faded from her vision she turned her head back and forth to take in her strange surroundings. She was in a lab of some sorts, with strange machinery and tools lying around on the tables. And on her right was a group of people talking just outside the door. Ryuko could make out a bunch of lab coat clad figures except for one, who was wearing a white business attire. Her black long hair ran down her back and suddenly the synapses in Ryuko's brain fired and she gritted her teeth in anger as memories of last night flooded her mind. That's right. She had been led by Nui to the Kiryuin mansion where Nui had explained to her what Satsuki had done to her family.

"Satsuki!" she screamed and strained against her restraints. Her loud cries alerted the group to her awakening and Satsuki narrowed her eyes at Ryuko before dismissing the others, except for a small blonde haired boy with a half mask on his face. Ryuko struggled hard but her muscles just wouldn't obey her. The small needles that had her pinned down were not even moving despite her best efforts.

"So our guest has awoken. You took quite the nap. It's already been two days."

"Satsuki, you lying dishonorable murderer let me go so I can fight you. Coward." Ryuko spat and continued struggling.

Satsuki just looked on in amusement at Ryuko's tries before the younger girl noticed it was futile and stopped.

"These are special needles. No matter how hard you try to move you can't. Your muscles have been disabled by them. Which is good because I need you to stay put in one place so I can explain to you what's going on."

"I know what's going on," Ryuko huffed. "You're going to try to kill me, like you killed my father over the scissor blades and over Senketsu!"

Satsuki contemplated a moment before responding. "So that's what Nui told you, did she?" Satsuki pulled a chair closer to the steel table Ryuko was pinned to and sat down. She turned to Iori, "This may take a while. Ask Soroi to make us a fresh batch of tea."

"Yes milady," Iori bowed before exiting the room.

"Matoi do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yea, I found out the truth that you've attempted to hide." Ryuko spat and craned her neck to glare at Satsuki's face which was now level to hers, but still held high and mighty.

"And what happened after that? Do you remember being overcome by your kamui?"

"I...I" Ryuko was drawing a blank. What exactly had occurred afterwards? She remembered pulling out her blade to wreck the room and then she saw black and next thing she knew she woke up here.

"Matoi you were overcome by your kamui-"

"What's a kamui? And where's Senketsu?"

"Matoi do not interrupt me. Your kamui is what you refer to as Senketsu. It is a thing created of a hundred percent life fibers, making it a Godrobe and therefore dangerous to any human it comes into contact with. Except for you. It seems you are able to synchronize with it fully. We ran some tests on you and it turns out we may have found the answer. You Matoi are comprised of life fibers as well. That explains your strength to overcome injuries that wound mortals, and why you can wear your kamui."

"Woah, woah slow down there. What's all this life fiber crap you're talking about? Trying to confuse me to death?"

Satsuki who had gotten up and started pacing the room as she spoke stopped. She smoothed out the nonexistent creases in her jacket and took the chair by Ryuko again. "My apologies. I forgot that while you do have a superior body, you have the mind of a simpleton."

"Hey watch your tongue!" Ryuko warned. Iori walked into the room carrying a tray with hot tea.

"Ah just in time. This tea will suit to accompany us as the story goes." Satsuki took a teacup carefully off the tray which Iori nearly dropped.

"Surely, you're not going to tell her everything? We don't know if she still isn't under the control of Nui!"

"Relax Iori, we found no traces of Nui's fibers on her. It was only on her jacket."

"What story are you talking about? Where's Senketsu!? Will you let me go?"

"Matoi I suggest you relax yourself. This story will take a while. Senketsu is not being harmed currently. He is in fact being stitched back together after you ripped him apart."

"I ripped him apart?" Ryuko asked. How could she ever do such a thing to her friend?

"Matoi your questions will all be answered if you just let me speak," there was a warning tone in Satsuki's voice and Ryuko finally resigned herself to waiting and listening. She still wanted to repay Satsuki for what she had done, the anger a dull burn in her veins. But she was clearly at a disadvantage here so it was best to wait for an opportunity to present itself.

Satsuki took a sip of her tea before she started. "Matoi I am not the so called murderer you claim me to be. Nui has lead you into a trap. She intends to use you in order to ruin me and my plans to save this world."

"That's a funny way of phrasing world domination," Ryuko snorted and Satsuki glared evilly at her.

"I have reason to believe Nui has been tempering with your mind. She wants to turn you against me because you are powerful. She planted that scissor blade there; I do not know how she got her hands on it unfortunately. But I promise you it was not I who killed your father. I would have no reason to do so. She fabricated these lies to get you on her side because of what you are. Matoi you are not...human to say the least."

"What...what are you telling me?" Ryuko sputtered her eyes bulging out wide. "How can I not be human when I still bleed like everyone else?"

"That is true. But your body is infused with life fibers."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your clothing."

Ryuko's head dropped back on the table and she didn't move. The silence in the room stretched out as she lay there, unblinking as her gaze stared off into nothingness. Satsuki let the steam from her tea rise up as she tried to gauge the girl's next reaction. Iori stood awkwardly by his ladies side as he sipped his tea quietly.

"I'm ...clothing? I'm a piece of fucking cloth? I'M A PIECE OF FUCKING CLOTH!?" Ryuko screamed her neck tendons standing out. She thrashed uselessly against the needles until at last she calmed down, an angry sob leaving her lips. "How is that possible?" she whispered.

"I have no clue. But we ran all sorts of tests on you while we tried to heal you from your fight. Your body managed to rapidly heal your body despite you losing several liters of blood. We can show you the results if you don't care to believe us."

"Nah," Ryuko croaked out, her voice shaky. She turned her face away from Satsuki. "This kinda shit is hard to make up."

"We shall move on then. We have a lot to go through and we don't have time to dwell on this topic. Following your attempt to destroy my house and me with it, you managed to overcome what it was that had corrupted your kamui. You ripped him off of your body before passing out from the sheer shock of having removed him. We found your jacket in bits and went to renew him, discovering Nui's influence in the process. We believe she must have altered him somehow and hoped that you would be swallowed by him, giving her complete control over the both of you." Satsuki paused to sip her tea. "He is being fixed up as we speak. He is fine." Ryuko let out an audible sigh of relief at this. "The reason Nui sought to do this is because we believe she has found out about my plans to go against my mother."

"Lady! Are you really going to tell her everything? Surely you can spare some details," Iori stammered.

"If I want Ryuko Matoi to completely trust me, I cannot afford to do so. I want her on my side."

Ryuko turned her head to look at Satsuki, her expression blank. "You want me to help you?"

"Yes. You see my mother is Ragyo Kiryuin, the CEO of REVOCS. She uses her company as a cover for hiding her true sinister plans; those of world domination. She intends to use the life fibers she has sewn into her clothing to start the end of the world. At a certain time and date she will flip a switch that will activate the life fibers in people's clothing causing them to be consumed."

Ryuko's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Allow me to backtrack. Life fibers are an alien life form that came down to Earth many eons ago and it has been the Kiryuin family's duty to look after it. My mother is the current head to look over it. I would be the next, if I didn't plan on destroying it. The life fibers feed on human's life energy and they have decided that now is the time for them to awaken. My mother is intending to do let them do just that. She will use these life fibers and let them consume all of humanities life force before the clothing will rise and cover the earth in a cocoon. This cocoon will erupt, destroying the earth with it and causing the life fibers to spread to other planets thus continuing their trail of world destruction."

"That's just great. Fucking clothing, attacking the planet. Never thought the worlds' apocalypse would end cause of fashion."

"Yes and unless we stop it, it will occur soon. This is where you come in Matoi. I want you to lend me your strength in order to take down my mother. I have created this university to garner the strongest fighters around the world so that I may have an army when I rise up against her." Satsuki got up placing her cup on the chair behind her and titled her head up. "Ryuko Matoi will you assist me in saving the world?"

Ryuko just looked back at her. She didn't know what to say. Her head was spinning from all this information she had just received. Was it even true? What was true and what was false? All she knew was that her head hurt and she wanted to go on a run as far from here as she could.

Satsuki was waiting expectantly for Ryuko's answer when a loud crash came from somewhere out in the hallway. Alarms went off, flashing red.

"Iori."

"We seem to be under attack," Iori announced shards of broken porcelain and hot tea at his feet.

"Stay here. It might be Nui," Satsuki rushed out of the room. Iori looked back at Ryuko as another shock shook the compound they were in.

Suddenly a huge explosion tore the wall on Ryuko's left down, sending debris and smoke at her. Ryuko kept her eyes shut to keep the worst of the dust out as she heard someone coughing from behind the cloud of smoke. Iori who had fallen to the ground pulled himself up by Ryuko's table.

"Matoi, boy are we glad to see you." Aikuro's voice sounded from behind the dust as his image became clearer. He was encased in a shiny metal machine that stood on two legs. Only his head was sticking out from the chest of the machine.

"Oi, where'd ya get that?" Ryuko asked as Aikuro's robot shot some needles pinning Iori to the wall so that he couldn't run for help. "Cause it looks fucking stupid."

"Shut up. We stole it from the school's labs. We got a bunch of these. Their actually pretty sweet." Small mechanical hands brushed away Ryuko's needles before helping her up onto his back.

"How are you operating that? Wait are you naked while in it?" Ryuko asked when Aikuro turned around and she saw his bottom uncovered half hanging out of the robot. She tried to erase the image from her mind as quickly as possible.

"Of course I am. Being naked helps me fight."

"Whatever, you weirdo. We have to get Senketsu before we leave."

"Already ahead of you," Aikuro said. Senketsu popped up from a hidden compartment.

"Senketsu! How are you? I was so worried about you."

The jacket and her embraced and she felt a huge chunk of her worries drop away. She looked him over trying to determine if she had really ripped him apart.

"I'm fine. I feel better than ever. The sewing club people here sewed me up good as new and they fixed what was wrong with me. It turns out Nui had something to do with it. She put some thread into me that was controlling me and making me evil. And once it would consume me it would overtake you too."

"Are you sure? Satsuki told me the same thing, but it could just all be a lie."

"No Ryuko, whatever else they may have or have not said to you I know that this is at least true. I could feel it. Right from the start I had disliked her."

Ryuko quietly tried to process this when Aikuro yelled out, "Hold on." Ryuko scrambled onto the robot as it got a move. Satsuki's workers yelled at her to wait, but she wasn't going to. The escapees had found their way to ground level where a full scale battle was happening. More of these machines were roaming around, nailing down Satsuki's workers who only had small nail guns to fight back with. Even Kinagase was there. "Ryuko!" he greeted before turning his attention to shooting down an enemy behind them.

"We've got what we came for," Aikuro announced and the Nudist Beach members began to retreat.

"You guys went all out for this operation!"

"Yea, we decided this would be our appearance. We won't be working in the shadows anymore. We will fight back."

Ryuko clutched harder to the machine as it began to leap from spot to spot jolting her back and forth uncomfortably.

"Ryuko Matoi!" a loud cry came from behind her and Ryuko turned around to see Satsuki standing amongst the carnage, her hands on the hilt of the sword that pierced the ground in front of her. She glared at Ryuko as the fires around her raged but didn't say anything more.

Ryuko just gulped at the meaning behind those eyes. It meant that Ryuko wasn't going to be free, that she would be hunted down without rest or mercy. Ryuko quickly turned around and felt Senketsu move to reassure her.

When Ryuko arrived at the Nudist Beach base, which had been constructed under one of the gyms, she was greeted by a worried Mako.

"Ryuko! I was so worried about you. After that fight I thought you and Senketsu were done for," Mako cried as she leapt at Ryuko who stopped her friend mid-leap by grabbing her and placing her down on the floor safely. Mako then hugged her friend. "Don't worry, me and him are fine. They didn't hurt us there at all."

Aikuro exited his robot along with the others who were dismounting. A person passing by Aikuro gave him a change of clothes which he quickly put on. "You like what we did, with the base?" he asked as he buttoned up his polo shirt.

"Yea, I'm surprised that you guys managed to do this. How'd you get your hands on this?" Mako ventured off, suddenly interested in the machine Aikuro had exited, while he and Ryuko had their talk.

"Well," Aikuro puffed out his chest. "We just chased out the workers here and took the stuff over. This belonged to the physical department but no one has tried to claim it back. We set up traps and defense in case they try to. Also we managed to steal a bunch of equipment from the labs and from the secret compound under the president's mansion."

Ryuko grunted in approval as she appraised the place. It wasn't too fancy but it was big and more importantly it could accommodate all the team.

"Ryuko, since we decided that we would strike back this week, we want you to lead the assaults on saving students from the horrors of the discipline department." Aikuro looked over expectantly at his black haired friend and Ryuko just stared back uncertainly before she mumbled out. "I don't think I can do it, I'm sorry."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I need some time to think for myself and I just can't do it while fighting. I don't think I can lead you guys. I'm sorry."

Aikuro looked taken aback. "Why no all of a sudden? You were always eager to fight."

"Yea I know," Ryuko ruffled her hair apologetically. "I just don't think I can do it right now. I'm going through some shit."

Aikuro approached Ryuko and put his hand on one of her shoulders assuredly. "What's wrong? Did they do something to you in the labs? It's okay, you can tell me."

When Ryuko still didn't say anything Aikuro placed his other hand on her shoulder and tried to draw her closer. "Maybe take off your clothes. It'll help free up your mind. Their evil and restricting," he offered and as if on cue his shirt was already unbuttoned and flapping in a wind that came out of nowhere.

Ryuko didn't even react to this as she normally would. "Your right. Clothing is evil. And it's going to take over the world." She covered her face with her hand leaving Aikuro thoroughly confused. "Eh, did you say something?"

Ryuko shook her head no and rushed off disappearing amongst the crowd of people. Aikuro looked after her departure, joined by Mako who had somehow gotten stuck in the machine.

Ryuko found a quiet corner of the base and sat down, leaning against the wall. She placed both her hands against her head and sat like that for a while.

 _Ryuko are you okay,_ Senketsu asked

 _No... I don't know what to do anymore. Everything seems crazy,_ she mentally answered back. _Like the fact that I'm a piece of fucking cloth, the same thing that is so evil it must be destroyed. I just don't know what to believe anymore. Is Satsuki right or is she just pulling my leg and Nui is the right one. Or is Nui the villain?_

Ryuko grit her teeth in frustration. _I can't deal with this. I need to go away, now._

 _Ryuko what are you doing?_ Ryuko ignored Senketsu's cries and tore him off her shoulders. Then she ran off, leaving him behind.

Senketsu had to find someone that could help him bring back Ryuko. Who knew where she had run off to, and what she would do next. He ran towards Mako, her oldest friend and started gesturing wildly. She looked on at him with a blank expression and he wondered if he understood anything he was saying. Finally realization struck her. "Ryuko's gone missing!" she started running around the base with her hands above her head before she tried and fell, not getting back up. "Oh no!"

Senketsu looked at her before placing his head on his sleeves. This wasn't really helping.

Ryuko stole a bike and somehow managed to make it off campus. The drive had been five hours but she'd made it, back to her home town.

She parked the purple monstrosity in front of the ruins of her father's house and walked in with purposeful steps.

"Dad," she yelled but only the crickets answered her cries in the orange glow of the afternoon.

"Dad," she cried out again "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me everything, about the scissors, about the jacket, about me?" Her voice was choked with tears.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked as she sank to all fours. "I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what to do, who to follow," she watched as her tears hit the floor dissolving the soot around her.

"I don't want the world to end, but I just can't do it by myself. I'm not responsible enough to help, to try to change it. I'm not good enough. I'm not the hero this world deserves."

She struggled back a few more chocked sobs before she rose up back to her feet. "Why did you have to leave me? I need your help." she asked quietly as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Why he's buried under six feet of ground, don't think he can help you now." a high pitched giggle was followed by that statement and Ryuko saw Nui standing on one of the ruined walls before she hopped down.

"What do you want?" she asked as she sniffled angrily. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Why the great Ryuko was crying. Ah how touching." Nui tiptoed over to Ryuko who stood unmoving, her fists clenched.

"I'm glad to see your fine. My, when you went on that rampage, I was so scared."

"Oh can it." Ryuko growled. "You weren't concerned. You altered Senketsu and tried to turn him on me."

"Why I would never do such a thing," Nui's face displayed shock. "Satsuki must have messed up your brain when she attacked you. She's been feeding lies about me, hasn't she?" Nui leaned in closer to Ryuko, shadows gathering on her face. "Tell me, what did she say?"

Ryuko leaned away, feeling unease prickle up and down her back. "Well she told me about life fibers and how they are planning to take over the world. That Ragyo is evil and wants to use the life fibers to end all humanity. And that Satsuki is trying to stop her by building up her own army."

"Why that bitch!" Nui growled and Ryuko was taken aback by how vicious the girl sounded. Angry flames momentarily danced in the girl's eye before they disappeared. "Excuse me, I just had to intake a lot of bullshit at once." Nui struggled to regain her usual voice. "She claims she is trying to save the world from her mother, yes?"

"Yes," Ryuko stammered.

Nui clapped her hands and smiled, her face now back to normal. "Did she tell you anything specific about her plans?"

"No, just that she wants me to help her."

"My, my, aren't you the popular little girl," Nui circled around Ryuko and the black haired girl felt like she was prey about to be devoured. "Did she say anything about me?"

"Yea, that your evil and not to be trusted. And that you altered my jacket making him turn on me."

"Oh don't be silly, I could never do such a thing."

Ryuko was getting tired of the girl's innocent act. "Listen I told you all I know; it's the truth. Now it's your turn. Nui just tell me who you are, and what exactly your goals are. I need to know if I'm going to be able to trust you. I can't blindly keep following you."

Nui stopped her circling and titled her head to let what Ryuko said sink in. "Well I do suppose if I have no choice." She hopped over to sit on a chair.

"My goal is simple. To stop Satsuki and her mother from carrying out the evil plans of world domination. And I want your help to stop them. You have a very special jacket and blade that will help us accomplish this goal."

"And what about you? I know about me, but what about you?"

"Me, well I have my uses too. I know top secret information about them and I'm pretty skilled at fighting."

Ryuko looked at Nui oddly causing the girl to giggle. "I know I don't look like it do I? La vie est drole."

"And you think the two of us can just take down a whole organization? A whole plan for world domination?"

"You're stronger than you think Ryuko. With your life fiber enhanced body you can take anything on if you just put your mind to it."

"Wait-how do you know about my body? I haven't told anyone about it," Ryuko growled reaching for her scissor blade which she kept in her pocket.

"Oh silly me, I let it slip," Nui cocked her head to one side.

"Are you working with Satsuki?" Ryuko barked as sweat dripped down her back.

"I'm not. Don't be stupid, pig." Nui stood up. "It's just that it wasn't hard to not notice. You see your father's greatest invention wasn't the jacket or the blade, but you. The fact that he kept you hidden from Satsuki's and Ragyo's clutches for this long was a miracle. But of course you ended up right in Satsuki's palm. And now she's trying to trick you and use you to further her own means." Nui padded up to Ryuko cat-like and hungry. "And are you going to let her do that?" she asked her voice low, her heart earrings jingling.

"I'm not going to," Ryuko answered.

"That's the spirit. Now I have to be on my way. We have guests coming and I don't want to bother the reunion."

Nui opened up her pink frilly umbrella and floated away. "We will continue this chat, Matoi," she warned and was soon gone.

The loud hum of a car entered Ryuko's hearing and she turned around to see a pink beat up car drive up. A huge blonde haired man sat at the wheel and next to him was Mako and Senketsu.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako flung herself out of the car, the kamui holding onto her back. They zoomed towards Ryuko and hugged her.

"Mako, why'd you come after me?"

"Cause Senks and I were worried about you. You just ran off. What's wrong Ryuko?"

Mako looked up at Ryuko who pulled herself away from her friend. Ryuko found herself unable to hold back the stream of words and emotion in the face of her friend's concern. "Mako I don't even know where to start from. Everything, everything went wrong. This girl Nui told me that Satsuki killed my father, and that she had the other half of my scissor blade. I don't know whether to believe it because Nui tried to use Senketsu against me. And then Satsuki told me that she was actually the good guy and that Nui was evil. And that the world is going to be consumed by clothing. By evil alien clothing. It sounds crazy, doesn't it? But I just don't know what to do anymore. It's so confusing."

"Ryuko don't worry. You have me and Senks on your side, as well as Kinagase and Aikuro and Nudist Beach. We can help you with this."

"But Mako, I'm not who think I am, I'm one of them. One of the evil life fibers that is trying to destroy this world," Ryuko clutched her head, trying to contain the pain she felt as she feared that Mako would reject her.

"I don't understand, how does this change anything?"

"It means I'm one of the enemy. I shouldn't be allowed to exist." Ryuko's anguished cry silenced the noise of the crickets momentarily, stirring up a nearby swarm of birds into flight. Mako looked at her friend tenderly before responding.

"But Ryuko, your still the same you. I don't care if your cloth. It's not what you're made of that matters, it is what you do. Your actions speak louder than anything else."

"But how can I tell others what's happening? Aikuro hates clothing, how will he react to finding out about me?"

"Don't worry Ryuko. Aikuro cares more deeply for you than you think. And if he says anything mean I'll knock him out." Mako raised a fist with her signature brass knuckles on it.

Ryuko out a loud sigh and tugged on her hair to clear her mind. Thoughts swirled in her head and she pushed them aside with much difficulty. At last she looked up. "Okay, let's head back. There's no point in stressing out."

"That's the spirit!" Mako cheered and then Senketsu jumped off her back and pulled himself onto Ryuko.

 _Ryuko we have to talk about stuff,_ he informed her.

 _Yea I know_.

Mako hopped back into the chair and patted the backseat for Ryuko to join her.

"I'll take my bike back," Ryuko said. She needed some time to steel herself for what she was to do.

"Okay," Mako buckled herself in. "Don't stray too far," then she turned to the giant next to her who put the car into reverse and zoomed off. "Faster senpai!" she chanted as the wind whipped her hair.

"Mankanshoku I will not go faster. It is a 40mph zone."

Ryuko followed the car closely on her purple bike. The wind whipped her hair around and it stung her eyes a little.

 _Senketsu can you tell me what happened?_

 _I think Nui used her fibers to try to control me, that's why when you got angry I was overpowered by your anger and lost control over the fibers she had sewn into me._

 _Are you better now?_

 _Yea, Satsuki's friends fixed me up._

 _I'm sorry for losing control like that. I promise never to do it again._

 _It's not your fault. I should have noticed sooner that Nui's fibers were stitched amongst my own. I'm just glad that nightmare is over._

 _Speaking of nightmare, Nui visited me again. She wants me to help destroy Satsuki and her mother, to stop them from destroying the world, but Satsuki insists that she is actually trying to save the world against her mother. And that Nui is evil. I just don't know whose correct anymore._

 _Ryuko, just follow your heart I know in the end you'll figure out what's right._

Ryuko arrived back on campus only to find that the car head lead her on a path that ended up behind the gates of the discipline department.

"Oi, Mako why are we here?" she asked as she hopped off her bike. Mako got of the car followed by the giant. "Gamagori brought us here cause he said lady Satsuki wanted to speak to you."

The giant towered over Ryuko, and she had to crane her neck to look at him. Mako barely reached the top of his thigh as she stood next to him, oblivious expression on her face.

Ryuko gritted her teeth. Mako was too trusting. What if they tried to attack her?

The clicking of heels announced Satsuki's arrival on the scene. She came from around the corner of the building they were parked next to.

"Matoi," she greeted the smaller dark-haired girl. "I applaud you on your escape. Your friends, Nudist Beach I assume, saved you. It's an impressive group you put together, did you not? I was not expecting them, to say the least, to attack so soon."

Ryuko cursed Aikuro for revealing the group so early. Now Satsuki was going to say how she was going to crush them.

But she surprised Ryuko by addressing something different.

"Remember the challenge I issued you earlier on for Fight Week, when you would have to fight against my elite department heads? The challenge still stands. But this time I will offer that if you can defeat all my soldiers I will free you from the responsibility of having to accompany me on this task of saving the world. I could sense your hesitancy on this matter and I can still tell that you do not completely trust me. Therefore I am giving you the option to wash your hands completely of this. But should you lose even once, you must give me the chance to persuade you." Satsuki held her head up and challenged Ryuko with her stare.

 _Well that's a pretty good deal._ Ryuko did want to wash her hands off this whole affair, but what was she going to do now, about Nudist Beach? They were supposed to fight Satsuki's administration to free the students from her punishments. But if Satsuki was possibly the good guy than wasn't she actually doing a disservice? Ryuko sighed and rubbed her face. Damn it was so hard thinking this much about matters. It was so much easier when fighting, all you had to think about was getting away with your life.

"Fine, I accept," Ryuko replied.

"Good." Satsuki smirked. "And don't think that my heads will go easy on you just because you'll be going against four in a row."

"And don't think I'll go easy on them just cause there's only four of them," Ryuko smirked feeling her old confidence surging up. She was Ryuko Matoi, and she would get through this hellish college year, no matter what they threw at her. She'd already found out that she was a piece of cloth, nothing else could top that. But of course she had no idea how wrong she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: It all Started with a Giant Obstacle

Fight week meant utter chaos for Honnouji University students. People were fighting left and right, and whichever way they could, in order to end up on top. Whoever defeated the most enemies would get a grade boost, for showing their prowess and skill. Ryuko did not partake in this. Instead she and Nudist Beach stayed in their underground base as the ceiling above them shook due to the impacts and explosions happening above ground.

Satsuki and the others were just watching the events from her mansion, safe from all chaos. Some students had tried to get past the gates but the guards prevented any such attempts.

Ryuko who had been relaxing on the couch next to a sleeping Mako looked up at the ceiling and sighed. It was almost the end of fight week and the day of her fight with the elite four was approaching fast. She wasn't too worried about it. Even if she lost, Satsuki still didn't seem like she would force the girl to join her side. Although it would be embarrassing to lose again, especially against Uzu.

The ceiling shook, small chunks of dust falling on Ryuko's face. She quickly rubbed it off before deciding to do something productive. She rummaged around in the fridge in the small kitchen that they had and found a coke which she quickly chugged down. Letting out a loud belch she noticed Kinagase making his way over to her as he argued with Aikuro.

"You just couldn't wait could you?"

"But Kinagase we had all the needed materials and Ryuko was in trouble, for all we knew they were going to expel her or worse, kill her."

"Kill me?" Ryuko asked planting herself in front of the two quarreling men. They both stopped their heated argument and looked at her.

"Aikuro has ruined our plans by acting hastily. He revealed us way too early, and now that we have come out into the open we can't even do anything because there are no students to save from the discipline department cause it's Fight Week!" the last part was directed at Aikuro.

"We were ready. What, are we going to wait until next year to perhaps strike down this administration? Besides getting Ryuko back was a priority. She's the one who started the whole operation, without her our people would lose faith." Aikuro yelled back.

"Guys calm down, what's done is done," Ryuko raised her hands trying to appease them but they ignored her.

"There were other ways we could have saved her. For example send Mako undercover to get her. She's with the discipline department after all," Kinagase brought his face closer to Aikuro, spit coming out his mouth. "But no you just had to show off the new tech we got and alert the enemy to the fact that we stole their stuff."

"Well excuse me for wanting to show the enemy what we're capable of. If you had your way we would seem as dangerous as a pansy!" Aikuro brought his face closer.

"Says the pansy himself. Freaking perv, riding around in that machine half naked!" Kinagase placed his forehead against Aikuro's.

"Oh rich coming from you, mister-I-have-to-act-stoic-so-I-can-be-cool-please-somebody-like-me!" a vein in Aikuro's neck stood out.

"Guys!" Ryuko started again.

"Pervert!"

"Unfeeling bastard!"

Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade and wacked them both on their heads.

They rubbed their heads angrily and glared at her. "I have something important I need to tell you," she announced taking a deep breath. This was the moment of truth-she was going to tell them everything that she knew, except maybe her true identity for now. She wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Follow me," she said and led them to a table where she sat down. They glanced angrily at one another before sitting down as far apart from each other as possible, but close enough to Ryuko to hear what she was going to say.

The talk took longer than expected but Ryuko told them all she knew about life fibers, about Ragyo, about Nui and about Satsuki. The boys were quiet at the end of her speech, their faces contemplative, eyes avoiding meeting her gaze. She was worried how they would react to this new information and held her breath in anticipation. _Will they doubt me? Call me a traitor?_ She fretted but let out a relieved breath when Aikuro let out a laugh, that sounded more like it was a sigh of relief and of resignation.

"Ha, I knew it. Clothing is evil," Aikuro stated a smug grin on his face as he got up, his pants already slipping off. Ryuko grabbed them and pulled them up before they could slip any further.

"Well this puts a wrench into our plans," Kinagase said rubbing his chin thoughfully. "We don't know how much we can trust to be true. We'd have to see the actual facts in front of us. For now I insist that we do nothing but wait until we can garner more information. Ryuko, we leave this in your hands. Satsuki seems to be interested in you and if you can get more out of her, than we can see for ourselves. Me and Aikuro are just here to lead the group for now, but remember you were the one the people really wanted."

"I know, I know," Ryuko rubbed the back of her neck. Damn, it seemed like everything was riding on her. There was so much pressure to do right, when she didn't even know the first step to doing it. Senketsu settled around her shoulders reassuringly,

 _You'll be fine Ryuko. I'm here to help you. I promise you._

Ryuko exited the Nudist Beach hideout and marveled at the damage caused by the warring students. Whole buildings lay demolished and there were explosion marks everywhere, along with blood and various clothing articles, or pieces of broken weapons. As she walked towards the plaza where her fight was going to be, she noticed some students lying unconscious on the ground. She couldn't believe that Satsuki created such a brutal event, but if it was true that she was trying to find the strongest warriors to fight her mother, than it kind of made sense.

Ryuko almost didn't recognize the plaza as she approached; it had been transformed into some sort of stadium. Tons of students were sitting in the seats, bruised and injured but alive and chatting excitedly. Ryuko stood in the entrance of the stadium and marveled at what was going to happen. Floodlights fixed themselves on a small stage set up in the middle of the giant dirt field.

"Students of Honnouji University," came Satsuki's loud voice from the stage and she was barely visible amongst all the lights. "I congratulate you, who have survived fight week. As a result you have passed the test and will be advanced a rank."

The students cheered from the seats, a thunderous roar that hurt Ryuko's ears.

"And now to top off our spectacular week we will have a special fight." Ryuko swallowed nervously- this was it. She left the entrance and padded towards the dirt field a spotlight immediately following her. "We will have Ryuko Matoi face against the four heads of the departments!" a loud cheer came from the crowd and they stomped their feet in excitement. The ground beneath Ryuko's feet rose up and she was thrust towards the sky on a pillar.

Four more pillars rose from the ground, on them standing the four heads. Then a huge stage rose from the very center of the field and Ryuko's pillar moved towards it, as did one of the fours- the giant who had driven Mako yesterday.

"First up is Gamagori Ira, head of the discipline department." The pillars deposited the two fighters onto the stage and more cheers came from the audience. Ryuko looked around quickly. They were high up, the people resembling ants. It wouldn't be a good fall if she fell from this height. Mako and Aikuro as well as Kinagase said they would come support this fight but Ryuko couldn't spot them anywhere.

She turned her attention back to her opponent. He was a hulking man, with blonde hair and big furry eyebrows deeply furrowed. He was wearing a gray outfit with huge shoulders spikes and three stars stitched onto it; the outfit emphasized his large muscles, barely keeping them restrained. He stood with his hands behind his back and appraised Ryuko coolly. "You have caused me and my lady great trouble, therefore for her sake I will put an end to this farce. I will make you beg before me Matoi!" he roared suddenly and his uniform exploded, fibers thickening and wrapping around himself until he resembled a giant mummy with a mouth gag. "Shackle Regalia!"

"Wow, impressive," Ryuko said in a tone that implied the complete opposite.

"You won't be saying that when I'm through with you," Gamagori barked out through the bindings.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Ryuko transformed as she cried out. "Life Fibers Synchronize!"

Hefting her scissor blade she ran at him hitting the massive form in front of her multiple times. But instead of causing any damage, the form got bigger and bigger until it exploded in mass of ropes.

"Whoa," Ryuko jumped back trying to avoid the ropes sent flying at her.

"Scourge Regalia!" Gamagori called out the name of his uniform as Ryuko got a cleaner look at it. It had transformed a second time and was a giant black armor complete with spikes, making him even bigger than before.

"Taste my whips!" He roared and the ropes that had been floating idly around her began hitting her back and forth. Ryuko slashed them down as quickly as she could but for every one she cut down two more seemed to appear, and she couldn't keep up with all of them, some slapping her across her unprotected body.

"Damn it, there's too many of them," she grunted as she felt the barrage of whips sending her closer and closer to the edge of the stage. Then as quickly as they appeared the ropes retreated. Ira returned back to his initial form of Shackle Regalia.

 _It seems he's run out of power now, Ryuko_ _._

 _Then let's hit him again, and hope we can get through before he transforms himself._

 _No, Ryuko I think that's how he gets his power to transform. Let's not hit him and see what happens._

 _But that's so boring._

But Ryuko waited and nothing happened. Ira couldn't attack. "Huh, so you do power up when people hit you," she stated.

"Yes that is true, and now since you figured it out I guess you won't hit me, will you?"

"Nah I won't." Ryuko peered over at the president's stage which had also risen up so Satsuki could watch the fight. "Yo, so I win right, if he's just not going to move."

"Patience Matoi," Satsuki smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"If you're not going to punish me, then I'll punish myself!" Ira used some whips and started hitting himself.

"Hey, that's not fair," Ryuko shouted childishly at her opponent, who grew bigger and bigger as he absorbed his own attacks until he burst again, powered up and ready. His whips flew at Ryuko who dodged and slashed the best she could but then one of the whips grabbed her legs and she was airborne.

It threw her up a good ten feet from the stage before tugging down hard and letting her taste cement. Ryuko spat out concrete before the whip raised her again and slammed her back to the ground. This happened repeatedly. "Oi," slam. "Cut," slam. "It," slam. "Out!" Ryuko had at last lodged her sword into the ground preventing the whip from picking her up again. The whip gave up on trying to tug at her and instead several of them joined together. Ryuko let herself drop back to the floor just in time to be greeted by the big whip. It pummeled her in the stomach but she hit, clawed and bit at it in order to stop it from pushing her off the cliff. Then it started moving up and down, wiggling left and right until it flung her off. She barely managed to stop herself from rolling off the stage, digging her blade in she pulled herself to a stop just an inch before the edge.

"Tell me Gamagori," Ryuko asked as she dodged his big whip again, the two dancing around the stage, but her keeping clear of the edge. "Why are you so loyal to this lady? What has she done for you?" Ryuko wanted to get a better feel of the enigma that was this school president.

"Lady Satsuki is a pure human being with a noble cause. She strives to do what is right despite knowing she is risking everything on this one goal." Gamagori retreated his big whip and went back to using his smaller whips which managed to hit Ryuko. She blocked them with her blade and tried to get out of their reach, but one wrapped around her hair jerking her back hard. She stopped in her tracks as the whip pulled her up and tried to toss her back down but she just cut it off this time before he could use it to slam her body into the floor.

"And you serve her on just that belief alone?" Ryuko asked massaging her sore roots with one hand while trying to cut down a barrage of whips with her other hand.

"No. My beliefs are not unfounded. She gave me a purpose to my life." Ira's mind flooded with memories. He had been in middle school and prided himself on being on the student council. He kept the students in check and made sure anyone caught bullying would be punished accordingly. There had come an afternoon where a particularly stressful situation had arisen. Three female students were trying to get this poor studious kid to jump off the school roof. Gamagori had found out about this too late, when he arrived the poor kid had already plunged off the roof.

"You monsters!" he screamed at the students, anger welling up in him. They had no reason to hurt this kid who had done nothing to them.

"Oh stuff it you old fart, you can't do anything to us, my father is a cop."

Ira dropped to his knees, his anger unspent as they laughed at him. It was true. He had had trouble with this group because he could never truly punish them, since the lead girl's dad was a cop and could get him in trouble.

"You pigs in human clothing," a harsh voice cut the three girls' laughter short. Ira raised his massive head in order to see a small girl with heavy eyebrows and black hair coming from the stairwell; she stood in between him and the three girls, placing a sheathed sword on the ground in front of her.

"You think you can do anything just because your dad is a cop? Think again. I have just bought out that company, it now belongs to me and I have taken it upon myself to fire your father for being a dishonest cop."

"No," the girl had her eyes wide open. "That's not possible."

"It is, now run along before I reveal the fact your mother works as a prostitute to the whole school and you really start to have problems."

The girl burst into tears and ran towards the stairs her friends calling after her, "Hey wait," before following her.

"How did you do that?" Ira stood up, his stature back then, while nothing compared to his current body, was still bigger than other middle school students.

The girl didn't say anything, instead she looked towards the railing, where the boy who had jumped was bouncing up and down slowly. He had landed on a trampoline safely, previously placed by her there.

"You managed to save him when I could not. I am ashamed to call myself a student council member." Ira hung his head in shame.

"Do not be ashamed, instead help me with my goals. I need someone with resolve like you, someone with your strength."

The girl turned to him now and raised her head to look him in the eyes. No one ever did that, they were all too scared to do so. "But I am weak. I could not even truly save that one boy."

"Let not your past failures hold you back, come with me where we can make them work towards your success."

Gamagori was shaken by this girl's determination. "Very well," he bowed in front of her, one knee up and one arm placed on the ground. "I will help you with your endeavors. I will become your impenetrable shield!"

After that Ira had stayed back two years in order to graduate with her on time, so that he could always be by her side.

Ira's mind was pulled out of his memories when he noticed Ryuko had somehow managed to get past his whips and was now within striking distance. As she raised her blade he sent out a long whip from above his crouch, thicker than the last one. This sent Ryuko flying, head over heels she tumbled on the ground toward the edge. But at the last moment she managed to stop herself with her blade dug into the ground, her heels on the edge of the stage, her body leaning preciously over it.

She straightened herself up and then pulled herself towards the fight once more. Ira had run out of juice and needed to retreat to power up. He recalled his whips but Ryuko just ran amongst them. _What is she doing?_ He wondered and got his answers as she plastered herself to his body and his whips wrapped themselves around her, trapping her in with him. While Ira's mind had been trained on the past, Ryuko managed to come up with a plan with Senketsu. If Gamagori couldn't be attacked from the outside maybe he could be attacked from the inside.

"Matoi, while your plan is clever, it won't work if I crush you first!" Ira announced as he realized what her plan was. He tightened his ropes and they began to strangle Ryuko, crushing her to his body.

 _Senks I don't suppose you have any bright ideas now_? Ryuko muttered.

 _I think I do, just give me a moment_.

 _Hurry before I lose consciousness_ , Ryuko could see black spots dancing in front of her vision.

 _I've wondered if I could change form and I think I can_ , he informed her before giving her the name of the transformation.

"Senfuku blade," Ryuko barely squeaked out as her kamui transformed, blades rising all over its body; they began to spin cutting through Ira's ropes and freeing Ryuko.

"Man am I glad to be free," Ryuko gasped air into her lungs and pulled herself free.

"No, my Shackle Regalia!" Ira yelled as he looked frantically at the broken pieces of rope around him.

"That's right big guy, not so tough now." Ryuko smiled and hefted her scissor blade. She launched at him striking him hard and fast and all Ira could do was take the hits. He couldn't even stop them, they were too fast.

 _Wow, I think we got even faster than before_ , Ryuko smiled.

 _Yea I think we did, we're synchronizing even better than we normally do too._

At last Ryuko was ready to deliver the last strike. She raised her blade above her head and it suddenly grew into twice its size. "Whoa that's awesome," she muttered before slicing through Ira's outfit with one slash. "Decapitation mode!" the impact from her blade sent Gamagori flying to his knees, the ground cratered around him. His outfit dissolved into a single fiber that was absorbed by Senketsu. "This can't be! I'm lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield!" he cried out in anguish.

"What was that?" Ryuko asked her kamui as Ira continued to stare at his hands in shock.

 _I don't know, but I think I just absorbed the outfit's life fibers._

A buzzer sounded ending the match and Gamagori dejectedly raised a chunk of sharp debris he had found around him. "I am no longer fit to fight for lady Satsuki," he announced as he readied the point to his abdomen. Ryuko too busy listening to the cheering crowd didn't notice this, but Satsuki did.

"Gamgori raise your head and steady your hand. I am not upset at you."

"But lady I failed you."

"Remember what I told you in the past. Our failures can guide us. Take this opportunity to learn."

"Yes my lady," Ira said with happy tears in his eyes as he wrapped himself in the cloth that Satsuki offered him and then headed to sit down on the bleachers.

"Next up, Inumuta Houka, head of the academics department." Satsuki announced as the crowd finally quieted down and Ryuko who had been raising her sword triumphantly and soaking in the applause turned to face her new opponent. The pillar with a slim blue haired boy approached the stage depositing him. He was tapping away at his phone the whole time and not even looking at her.

"Ryuko Matoi," he announced. "Eighteen years old, blood type o, currently averaging B's in all her classes, rooming with Mako, her adopted sister and best friend. Owns a kamui named Senketsu and a scissor blade, both of which have currently exhibited new abilities."

He looked up at this and pushed his blue tinted glasses up. "You have evolved quiet fast," he stated. "It would be my pleasure to gain more information on you," then pocketing his phone, transformed. His gray outfit with three stars and a high collar transformed into a skintight cybernetic outfit. There were buttons all over it which he started pressing in a mad dance, assuming various weird positions.

Ryuko just stared at him, unnerved by what he was doing. "Uh is this gonna take long?" she asked scratching her stomach.

"Oh I'm ready whenever you are," he replied and then disappeared from view. "Activating Probe Regalia, Optical Camouflage."

"What, what the-" Ryuko cried out as something punched her in the stomach. "He can disappear?" she grunted as more hits connected with various body parts. She waved her sword around trying to keep him at bay but he just sidestepped them.

"I cannot completely disappear, it's not humanely possible. However, I can appear to disappear to your sense by blocking your optical nerves with my outfit's special ability." This explanation was followed by a punch to her face. Ryuko staggered back noting how close she was becoming to the edge.

 _Senks you think you can cook up a transformation for this?_

 _I'm afraid not_ _,_ _but I do have an idea. Use me to figure out where he is._

 _And how do I do that?_

 _Use your eyes or better yet mine_ _._

Another punch and a kick.

 _Use my eyes huh? Fine_ _,_ _I will_. Gathering up all of Senketsu's material into a giant eye the size of the stage she slammed it down, the fabric causing Inumuta to be knocked to the floor, and the impact cracking the foundations supporting the arena. Now Ryuko could tell where he was. Reverting Senks to his natural state she was pleased to find that Inumuta had reappeared again.

"You've broken my cloak," he muttered angrily tapping away on his buttons.

Ryuko clutched her blade as she ran at him "I'll do more than just break that," she informed but to her surprise he put his hands up.

"I give up. I forfeit this match." This stopped Ryuko in her tracks

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I got all the information I need. There's no reason for me to take more bodily damage."

He untransformed and took off his outfit, turning towards lady Satsuki who was still on her stage, drinking her tea. "I give back my uniform as an acceptance of my failure." He tossed it at her and she caught it with her free hand. Then he clothed himself with a spare pair of clothes and sat down on the bleachers next to Gamagori.

"You coward!" the giant huffed. "How dare you endanger the honor of lady Satsuki over your own skin?"

Inumuta just shrugged, his nose already in his phone. "It was never my intention to come to spars with Ryuko. But since I was forced into this situation I decided to collect some data on her that would be helpful to lady Satsuki. And according to my calculations I am glad to have forfeited. She is evolving at an outstanding rate. So much that she may even overcome lady Satsuki's abilities."

"You must be lying!" Gamagori sputtered. No one could ever be greater than Satsuki. She was the epitome of strength and purity; a god amongst men. And to think a dirty rascal like Matoi, brought up in trash heaps, could outshine her? Impossible!

"It's the truth," Inumuta stated matter of factly.

Meanwhile the cheering crowd once again was hushed as Satsuki made her next announcement.

"Next up is Nonon Jakuzure, head of the department of music."

The pillar began to move forward and Ryuko just smiled. She was starting to feel confident that no one would take her down. She felt even more and more powerful each time she faced a new opponent.

 _Is this normal_? She asked her kamui.

 _It must be, since you've accepted that you're made of life fibers their now responding in tune to my life fibers_ _,_ _giving us more power_.

Ryuko just smiled and patted her kamui happily. "Alright Nonon be prepared."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It all Started with a Troll

"Ready to face the music, delinquent?" the short pink haired girl approached Ryuko who tried not to giggle at her height.

"The entrance for the local elementary school was that way." Ryuko jerked her thumb behind her, inciting the already foul tempered girl.

"Watch your tongue. You won't be able to use it much after you hear my music."

"If its shit, then yea, I won't wanna say anything," Ryuko smirked and Senketsu warned her to keep cool headed. She couldn't feel too cocky or else she could lose.

"Symphony Regalia Grave!" the girl's outfit which was comprised of a gray dress with three stars and a conductors hat with a monkey skull on it transformed into something raunchier. She was standing in the cavity of a huge pink heart shaped machine with massive woofers. _Holy shit, that's her outfit?!_ Ryuko was not expecting the tiny pipsqueak to have heavy machinery at her disposal.

"Don't worry lady Satsuki I will defeat her, unlike those fools before us. As your long time best friend I will do this in your stead."

Jakuzure had been Lady Satsuki's best friend since elementary school. Even back then she had known her lady was destined for greatness and so took every opportunity to help assist her lady with it. One day they had built giant sand castles in the sand box but some boys came and knocked them down, laughing gleefully as they ran off leaving Nonon shaking her tiny fist at them. "You'll pay for this!"

"Pay them no mind," Satsuki said her voice already clipped and harsh, even at this young age. "One day I will construct castles and monuments that they can only ever marvel at seeing. These buildings will be the toughest in the land, nothing will be able to take them down. And you will be there, standing by my side as we gaze down on these peasants who dare crush our dreams."

"Yes," Nonon said eagerly as her lady rose from the sandbox, dusting off her white pants. "Come let us leave this child's play and forge ahead in this world." She said and Nonon followed her friend out of the sandbox and into the real world. And ever since then she had followed her lady closely making sure they were always in the same class and schools. Nonon still remembered her lady's promises and despite the fact that there had been others that she had invited to join her cause Nonon knew she was special because she had known Satsuki the longest and therefore her opinions had a heavier weight over the others. But now Satsuki was disregarding her opinions over this stupid troublemaker named Ryuko who probably couldn't even spell her name right. The others didn't know Satsuki like she did, and so she knew that Satsuki was really impressed by this girl and really wanted her on the team despite not talking much about it.

How dare this delinquent replace her in terms of worth in front of Satsuki's eyes? She was going to show that she was better than her.

Spinning her baton in the air she got ready a speech. "Prepare to feast your ears upon Beethoven, you uncultured swine. I'll teach you the true sound of music, and the true sound of pain." She readied her baton to fire her orchestra canons when she felt a breeze and her dress ruffled as Ryuko appeared next to her. "I think I'll pass. That old farts not really my taste in music, ya dig. I prefer the sound of victory." And just like that Nonon's outfit disintegrated around her as her machine fell apart.

"Decapitation mode!" Ryuko's blade had extended to deliver the finishing blow, leaving an undressed and very pissed off tiny being next to her.

"Wa…wa…wa!" Nonon looked at her tattered clothing and then at her hands and at Ryuko.

"Who's the tongue tied one now?" Ryuko smirked. She placed her now shortened blade over her shoulder, one hand placed on her hip.

Satsuki placed her cup down a little too hard on her saucer, the only indication of the shock she felt. How was it possible? This battle had barely started and she had already defeated her head!

"How could you!? I was supposed to defeat you, you whore, you slut, you skank!" Nonon's tortured cries filled the air as she hurled every insult known to man at Ryuko. She ran at her but Ryuko just put out her hand and held her there, Nonon's small arms too short to reach her. "Calm down troll doll."

"I was supposed to prove my worth to her, to show her I'm more important that you. How could you do this to me?" Nonon's voice eventually quieted down and became more strangled.

"Hey you guys down there ready?" Ryuko called over her shoulder at the two dots that were Inumuta and Gamagori.

"What is it Matoi?" Gamagori demanded, his eyes squinting angrily at her.

"She's going to- according to my calculations- throw the snake down here to accompany us," Inumuta informed and Gamagori turned with an incredulous look to his friend, "What?"

"It's not highly improbable and oh look- there she goes." Inumuta intoned still staring at his phone screen.

Gamagori turned his head back to the stage in order to witness Ryuko lift the now passive small girl by the head with one hand before tossing her straight down

Gamagori ran around as Nonon let out a long "Fuck you Matoi!" followed by a stream of tears, before Gamagori caught her in his massive arms.

"Are you unharmed Jakuzure?" Gamagori asked as he gently placed her to the ground and provided her with extra clothes.

"She'll be fine. It's only her pride that's been hurt," Inumuta deduced and Nonon tossed him a withering glare.

"Your number two on my shit list, right after Matoi," she informed him before changing with a huff and sitting down as far away as she could from both of them.

Meanwhile Mako was running around crazily looking for a seat amongst the bleachers. She had overslept and hopefully Ryuko wouldn't be too mad about her missing her most important matches yet. In her struggle to find a seat she realized there was an open one next to Gamagori-senpai. She launched herself at him startling him.

"Senpai!" she squealed and he threw an embarrassed look at her before pulling her off of him and into the seat next to him.

"Mankanshoku, don't disrupt the audience."

"I'm sorry," she apologized making a pouty face before she returned back to her smiling face. "I came to support Ryuko but I'm such a bad friend. I overslept and then I couldn't find a seat. This was the only one I could find. What happened so far? Did Ryuko win?"

"Yes Mankanshoku, she did. She managed to beat me first and then Inumuta forfeited allowing her to win her second match as well. She just finished her third one and is now on her final match." Gamagori grudgingly explained.

Mako craned her head up to see the match but had a hard time focusing on it. She scrambled up her senpai's back to which he stammered out "Hey what are you doing?" but she just sat on his shoulders her hands making binoculars around her eyes.

"I can see Ryuko better this way," she replied and settled down comfortably to watch the game while poor Gamagori blushed and resigned himself to his fate.

Ryuko stood on the stage letting the sound of her name being chanted by the students envelope her in a cocoon of confidence. The crowd had gone ballistic over her latest victory. The pillar with Uzu, her last opponent reached the stage and he hopped off, his back held in a relaxed cocky position.

"Ready to taste defeat by my shinai again?" he smirked and Ryuko smirked right back. When she'd been hospitalized, she had some time to think about her duel with him and she knew she could win this.

"I apologize in advance Senks"

 _For what?_ he asked getting his answer a split second later when her thoughts flooded into his mind. _I see. That's quite the plan._

Uzu quickly transformed and lunged at her but she stood perfectly still, at the last moment she quickly cut off some of Senketsu's fiber and he flew straight into the holes in Uzu's armor, blinding him.

He stopped mid run and clutched at his face, trying to get the fibers to come out. "Hey get off," he grunted but the pieces of Senketsu held firm.

"How about you taste defeat brought to you by my blade?" Ryuko offered as she launched into offense. She thrust, jabbed, slashed and pummeled him with various attacks and he was blind to them, not being able to dodge them for she moved with ever increasing speed.

"Your special ability isn't much use to you now is it?" Ryuko taunted and then launched herself high into the air above his crouched form where he lay breathing hard and sweating profusely.

Her blade elongated in the air. She called out the name of her finishing move and landed hard, her impact shattering most of the stage around them. Uzu collapsed to the ground with his uniform gone and being absorbed by Ryuko's own. He lay on the floor in shock before he slowly got up. He couldn't believe it. He had completely destroyed her days ago and now she had completely owned him. He had relied on his ability for far too long, he could see his error now.

"Well fought," he offered her his hand to shake and she did. "You have humbled me. I see I have much to learn, especially in the face of a kamui." He then turned and before leaving the stage he turned to Satsuki "I see that despite training hard I still am not worthy of many fights, but I promise you I will change so that I can be worthy to still fight you." He gave a wry smile before leaving the stage where his friends were waiting for him with extra clothes.

"So the monkey lost too," Inumuta pushed up his glasses "I'm not surprised. I told you all she was rapidly evolving."

"Then why didn't you tell us how to defeat her, you dog?" Nonon snarled.

But Inumuta shook his head. "I only know she is evolving, I can't predict exactly how. There's too many variables and fluctuations."

Mako cheered wildly from atop Gamgori's shoulders, "Settle down or you'll hurt yourself," he ordered and she immediately calmed down.

"Well what's going to happen now?" Uzu asked as he changed into his clothes.

"That's up to lady Satsuki to decide," Inumuta typed something up on his phone before raising his eyes to the stage where Satsuki sat. "And I can't predict her response. It's too varied."

Ryuko enjoyed the applause and let out a sigh. Despite taking on all four she didn't even feel tired or worn out.

 _Your heart beat is slightly elevated and so is your body temperature, other than that everything is normal._

 _I'm shocked. Who knew that discovering I was made of life fibers would help me work better with you unconsciously._

Satsuki placed her tea in the hands of her butler who had appeared at her side. She straightened out her dress and then addressed the crowd trying to calm them down.

"Students of Honnouji, that concludes the fight between Ryuko Matoi and the four heads of department," a loud cheer came from the crowd as they chanted the victor's name. "But," Satsuki cut them off, her voice ringing out on loudspeaker. "The fight between me and Ryuko will start now."

Ryuko froze. Had she heard right? Was she going to fight Satsuki now?

The elite four all froze too.

"Did I hear right?" Uzu asked, his mouth wide open.

"Is lady Satuski really going to fight that heap of moving trash?" Nonon asked her voice tinged with disbelief and disgust.

"Satsuki what are you doing?" Ryuko asked as the president of the school hopped on her own pillar that lead her to the stage where she would take Ryuko on.

"This wasn't in the agreement," Ryuko clutched her sword harder.

"I am fully aware of that, but after seeing you single handedly destroy all my heads you really think I'll let you slip away that easily? You'll have to win against me too." The black haired girl transformed and pulled Bakuzan out in front of her, the black blade gleaming menacingly.

"I refuse to do so."

"Then I'll count that as your lose and the result will be the same as if you had lose one of your previous matches."

"This is utter bullshit!" Ryuko muttered but got her body in a battle stance. "I'll just have to crush you like the others."

With that the two girls charged at each other, their swords ringing loudly in the air as they crossed with one another.

 _Can't give up on her can you?_ The slimy voice of Junketsu interrupted Satsuki's thoughts. _You just can't stand the fact that she's better than you. You're jealous of her abilities_ _._

 _Shut up, I will not listen to your poison_ _,_ Satsuki grunted as she took a hit to the stomach.

The girls continued to trade blows and Ryuko found that Satsuki was much stronger than she expected. She couldn't get a critical hit in, there were no openings. The very air around them was vibrating with power and their heels left dent marks in the ground as they launched themselves at each other and then away from each other in a deadly dance of blades.

How much longer is this going to go on? Ryuko asked annoyed. Her high from fighting the four was fading and she could feel weariness settle into her bones. Her foot stumbled on a piece of debris and it was all the advantage Satsuki needed. She butted the sword out of Ryuko's hand and then bitch slapped her open palmed across the face. The slaps resounded in Ryuko's head and she could taste the salty tang of blood as her lip split open. Then she was grabbed roughly by the hair.

"Matoi I want you to join me. Look at the potential you have. You defeated four of my very best without so much as batting an eye. Can't you see this is what the rebellion needs?"

"Or maybe what you need," Ryuko spat "For all I know you are evil and just trying to use me to further your own goals. I won't let you use me for your own ends, and I sure as hell won't let Nui decide either. I'm going to do my own thing and no one can stop me!" With that Ryuko sent a kick straight into Satsuki's gut causing the taller girl to loosen her grip on the smaller girls hair, but Ryuko forgetting how close she was to the stage edge had put too much force into that kick.

"Shit!" she yelled as she was sent spiraling down towards the ground.

"Oh no Ryuko!" Mako cried, jumped off her senpai's back and tried to determine where her friend was going to fall, holding her hands out to catch her.

Gamagori was by her side. "Stand back, you won't be able to catch her." he informed Mako and Nonon seeing this exchange almost barfed. "What's up with him?"

"He seems to be developing something called a crush," Inumuta pushed up his glasses all knowingly.

"On her?" Nonon couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice.

 _Senks do something!_ Ryuko panicked.

 _Hold up I got this_ and suddenly he was retransforming. She got jets on the bottom of her shoes and was soaring upwards. G _reat job_ she praised her kamui and Senketsu wiped a sweat drop away relieved.

Satsuki peered over the edge to assess Matoi's damage when said girl zoomed right past her face and did a twirl in the air before diving back down to the stage and retrieving her blade. She held the blade out at Satsuki who just smirked.

"I see that my demanding of you will clearly not change your mind, therefore I beg of you," with this Satsuki gave a small bow and all elite fours mouths gaped wide open, Nonon's especially wide.

"What is she doing?" Nonon was confused by her best friend's actions. The unbendable Satsuki bending for a complete pile of trash?

Ryuko was just as shocked.

"Matoi Ryuko I beg for your assistance with ridding the world of life fibers, I cannot do it without you. And I know you still do not trust me, so if you ever feel like I have betrayed you," at this Satsuki extended her hands with her blade held out on them. "You have my permission to take my head."

The elite fours mouth opened even wider and Inumuta's phone short circuited. "This outcome I truly was not expecting," he murmured at last tearing his gaze away from the electronic and looking at the scene above him.

Ryuko was flabbergasted, she didn't know what to say or do. At last she uttered out "Oi, are you alright in the head?"

Satsuki straightened up, her eyes burning with determination "I am always right in the head," she stated and Ryuko let out a snort before erupting into full blown out laughter.

"Does my determination amuse you Matoi?"

"Nah, it's just you said that last part with such a straight face I couldn't keep it in anymore." Ryuko wiped away a tear from her eye.

"The offer stands Ryuko. Are you going to take it?" Satsuki's determined expression did not change.

"Wait before I say anything can you say in that deep voice of yours with the same expression, 'Ryuko the offer still stands, I want you to grab life by the balls!" Ryuko barely managed to stay this as giggles over took her again.

"She's making fun of lady Satsuki after she showed her so much respect!" Nonon gritted her teeth "I ought to go up there and slit her throat for just breathing the same air as the lady."

Gamagori nodded his head "How dare she make a mockery of Satsuki's generous offer."

"No, no, no!" an angry voice filed the stadium and Ryuko looked up into the sky where a pink figure slowly floated down toward the stage using an umbrella. "You're not supposed to act all buddy-buddy with the enemy Ryuko-chan!" Nui had a frowny face as she folded up her umbrella.

"I'm not anyone's buddy, except for Mako's."

"Aw you're gonna make me sad," Nui fake cried.

"Nui, I suggest you get yourself out of her before I resort to using violence against you." Satsuki threatened and the elite four were on their feet, trying to come up with a way they could help their lady.

Gamagori turned to Mako, "You and I will evacuate the students. Inumuta and Nonon go get the counter measures ready."

"And what about me?" Uzu asked.

"You- don't do anything stupid," Gamagori said before he rushed off with Mako who had pulled out a megaphone and was announcing that the students had to leave.

"Great, I'll try to do that," he huffed, angrily.

Meanwhile Kinagase and Aikuro who had been watching the fight from the crowd, while shrouded in cloaks to hide their identity, raced towards the exit.

"Now's our chance to show everyone what Nudist Beach is capable of!" Aikuro announced as he whipped out his phone. The two discarded their cloaks and ran off.

Dark clouds began to swirl over the stadium, as if Nui's arrival had somehow brought them along.

"Ryuko you don't wanna join up with Satsuki right? She's a murderer."

"Refrain from making false allegations against me you psychopathic whore."

"Uh, uh, mama will not be proud to hear her little girl is calling her grand courtier such names, she also won't be happy to hear her daughter planning a rebellion against her."

Nui tsked as Satsuki hefted her blade. "You wouldn't dare to tell her. I swear I will draw out every last one of your screams as you lay dying at my feet and begging for mercy."

"Hmm she sounds just like a murderer now, isn't that right Ryuko? Like the murderer who slaughtered your father."

"Nui I thought you said Satsuki was working with her mother not against her." Ryuko slowly started. Nui placed a finger as she thought about it. "Yes I did."

"But right now you just said something different. Nui I may be stupid but I'm not deaf." Ryuko growled and clutched her blade tighter. "Now which is which?"

Nui rolled her eye to the heavens as if trying to think of something to explain this, but then thought better of it and stuck out her tongue. "Silly me, I could never keep my lies straight. Mama always said that was one of my problems." Nui giggled and Ryuko felt her blood began to boil again.

 _Ryuko..._ Senks started.

"Yea I know, not to get too angry, but that was before when she put you under my influence."

"See now for yourself how double tongued this serpent truly is." Satsuki said as the clouds around them continued to swirl casting deep shadows.

"Well since it seems I've been found out, I might as well come clean about everything. I've been lying to you the whole time Ryuko. You see Satsuki isn't the bad guy, she is indeed trying to save the world from these life covers, but me and mama don't like this. We want our plans to succeed and then you came along and it just would make our plans _so_ much easier to have you on our side, so I made up the whole thing about Satsuki being your dads murderer so that your anger would activate the stiches I put in your kamui that would make you on our side. In fact Satsuki didn't even come anywhere close to your home town. I have to say the honor of killing Isshin goes to me!" Nui said cutely before pulling the purple scissor blade out of her dress.

Ryuko's blood was boiling and she was filled with an even more intense rage than before.

"Ryuko calm down," Senks pleaded as steam began to come out from the seams on his clothing.

But Ryuko let out a huge roar. "You fucking lying piece of shit!" she flew at Nui and Satsuki cried out in warning, "Matoi!"

Nui blocked Ryuko's attack without so much as batting an eyelid. Ryuko started swiping at her left and right but Nui with a simple flick of her wrist would just move her blade to counter Ryuko's. Satsuki felt it disheartening to watch the dark haired girl struggle and went to aid her. She flew at Nui, blade raised but Nui just moved to the side, and as Satsuki passed by her, she felt the blonde's hand run down the length of Junketsu's back. The jacket shivered before it untransformed and she landed on the ground hard. _How was this possible?_

Ryuko thinking Nui would be distracted for now aimed a swipe at her head but she ducked, her eye closing in glee before using the handle of her blade and lightly tapping Ryuko's stomach. Ryuko's eyes opened wide and her feet left the ground, her arms stretched outwards as she seemed to be suspended in midair by the hit. The bleachers behind her, a good fifty feet away were suddenly crushed by an intense impact of air.

Ryuko finally hit the ground her legs and arms stuck in her previous position for a couple good seconds before they dropped down to the ground, her mouth in an shocked expression before she turned her head to the side and let out a stream of blood.

"Nui leave her alone," Satsuki hissed finding her legs and rushing at the blonde haired girl who simply kept her at bay with her sword while she fixed her attention to Ryuko who lay whimpering on the ground. All the damage Ryuko had taken before was nothing to this hit she had taken now, she was certain all her internal organs had to be crushed. Pain radiated through every fiber of her being. She wanted nothing more than to pass out so she wouldn't have to feel this pain.

"Now since you don't want to be a good girl and join me you leave me no choice." Nui smiled.

Magically summoning a thread from her hand she laced it around Ryuko's brain forming a mesh cocoon on her brain. The thread immediately changed Ryuko's demeanor, her whole body turned ashen, even Senketsu falling to the influence. She got up as if she was a puppet, pain forgotten and stared blankly at Nui who smiled. "There all better now."

Gamagori and Mako who had just finished escorting the last of the people out of the stadium, noticed the arrival of Nudist Beach on their DTR's and some on foot with needle guns.

"What are you doing here?" he barked his eyebrows furrowing.

"We're here to show off and blow up stuff," Aikuro answered as he rolled up on his machine towards the stage. "Ryuko's in trouble and you four schmucks can't help her."

Nui noticed that there was a swarm of people flooding in through the gates. "Looks like I have some pests to take care off. Ryuko fight Satsuki for me will you?" with that she leapt off the stage and slowly floated to the ground. Nudist Beach immediately surrounded her and went to work firing needles at her. To their surprise suddenly multiple versions of her appeared. All giggling and twirling their umbrellas they pranced around as the members tried to shoot them down.

"Damn it Nui, quit it!" Kinagase yelled as he shot down three of them. Nui just smiled. "Your fighting is futile. Ryuko's already under my control."

Kinagase gasped out "What?" and turned his attention to the stage where Ryuko had raised her blade against the school president.

Satsuki knew she stood little chance while Ryuko was in her transformed form and she was not. All she could do was hope to dodge her.

"Ryuko snap out of it. I know you can overcome her control!" Satsuki shouted as Ryuko's blade came closer and closer each time she tried to dodge. The ground around them shook with the impact of Ryuko's blasts and Satsuki struggled to keep her balance. She hopped to the left to avoid Ryuko's blade but Ryuko had faked the move and turned the blade around at the last moment catching Satsuki off guard. Satsuki was flung off the stage, freefalling to her own doom if Gamagori wasn't there to catch her.

"My lady are you alright?" Gamagori asked as he placed her gently on her feet.

"I'm fine, but we have to stop Matoi and get Nui. If she escapes then mother will know of our plan."

"I sent Inumuta and Nonon to get the special device; we should be able to keep her here."

"Good-now move!" Satsuki exclaimed as she pushed the giant to the left while herself dodging to the right. Ryuko landed in the middle of them, her landing causing a crater. She disregarded the giant and went straight for Satsuki who was unable to stop the flurry of blows sent her way. She was pushed backwards her feet not even able to touch the ground because Ryuko did not pause in her blows to even let Satsuki's body be affected by gravity.

"My lady!" Ira yelled when he was pulled back by a bunch of Nui's copies. He swung a whip at them and they dispersed before floating back closer to him and he kept swatting at them before they retreated and kept returning.

Uzu who had grabbed his kendo stick approached Nui, the real one.

"Your copies may fool the others, but not these eyes," he growled and lunged at her. "I will redeem myself in front of lady Satsuki's eyes!" Nui using very little energy and minimal movements dodged his wild strikes at the last moment, her hands folded behind her back and her head tilted at an angle that said she found this amusing.

"Your eyes look like they need some surgery, it seems their a bit mistaken."

Uzu let out a low growl. She barely used her muscles making it hard to predict her moves.

"Here," she pulled out the blade and held it up to her face. "I'll make them better," and then she trust her blade at his eyes.

"Mako punch!" Mako punched the nearest Nui copy next to her and watched it disintegrate before her eyes. She turned her head when Ira's angered cries reached her ears.

"Get out of my way you annoying pests!" Ira cried as he knocked out three copies, but the others just danced around him taunting him. "I must go help my lady!"

Mako sprung to the rescue, her uniform transforming. She was wearing a black jacket hanging off her shoulders and a black hat, with a piece of grass sticking out her mouth. In her hands were her trusty brass knuckles. This was the first time she'd get to test her new uniform. She jumped around knocking out some of the copies surrounding Ira. It was pretty decent.

"Mankanshoku," he grunted. "I thought I told you to leave, it is unsafe for you to remain here."

Mako shook her head. "I'm not leaving until I can make sure Ryuko is safe." Then she punched an additional Nui that had drifted closer to her.

At some point Ryuko had knocked Bakuzan out of Satsuki's hands and all she could do was lift her arms up to protect her face as Ryuko's hits left cuts and bruises on her skin.

"Stop this and regain control of yourself this instant!" she commanded but Ryuko pulled back and using the handle of the blade hit her hard with it. Satsuki hit the stand wall hard, Ryuko following her, her sword digging into the metal, just an inch next to Satsuki's head. Ryuko stood breathing hard, over Satsuki, her thread growing even redder. Satsuki felt sweat drip down her back, if only Junketsu wasn't such a worthless piece of shit she could transform and defend herself.

Ryuko clutched Satsuki's throat intending to hold her in place as she slowly wrenched her blade from the wall.

"Ryuko!" came a gruff cry from behind her but she didn't turn around. Kinagase was running after towards her, his two machine gun style needle guns cocked at her. He let lose a barrage of needles that struck Ryuko right in the uniform. She turned around angry, her uniform reverting back to its old state. Satsuki took this chance to elbow her hard on the head while kneeing her back. Ryuko fell to the ground as Satsuki ran towards where she had last dropped her sword.

"Kinagase, cover me. Ryuko's under Nui's control yet again and I have to fight her to get that thread off of her."

"Got you," Kinagase nodded, refocusing his guns as Ryuko stood up. She lunged at him and he shot at her, but she managed to evade a good chunk of his needles. These needles were special and they could stop clothing, but could they stop her now that was untransformed?

Satsuki grabbed Bakuzan and returned to face Ryuko once more. But she was surprised to see the girl down on her knees.

"What's happening?" she asked Kinagase as she approached him.

"I don't know. She suddenly stopped moving and seems to be pulling on her head."

Uzu fell to his knees clutching the empty sockets that once contained his eyes. "You bitch!" he stammered. "You have no idea how important those eyes were!"

Nui held up one of the eyes with her fingers next to her face and observed it. "Hmmm, I don't think this will make a good fit for my eye socket," she concluded and then dropping it to the floor stepped on it with her heel, the jelly popping. "I'm bored now. I wonder how Ryuko's doing."

"Nui, we have a little gift for you," Inumuta's cold voice came and she turned to see the blue haired boy followed by a pink haired midget.

"Oh I love surprises, but of the good kind!"

"Then you'll absolutely love this." Inumuta who had rolled up a cannon with the help of Nonon activated it. It was modernized, with white trim and blue lights. "Although it's only a good surprise for us," then he let it rip. The cannon jumped backwards as it let out a huge blast. Nui who hadn't even moved was dead center of the blast which consumed her and continued onwards, going through the stadium and leaving a 20 foot hole in the wall before it finally fizzled out.

Inumuta and Nonon who had covered their ears to shield them from the sound of the blast looked in marvel at the damage it had caused. There was a deep furrow in the ground where it had struck, the dirt was steaming from the heat of it.

"Wow, this toy is pretty cool. How do you work it?" Nui was standing behind the cannon, finger twirling a screw she had taken from it.

Inumuta and Nonon both jumped in surprise. How had she survived the blast?

"Whoops I think I broke it," Nui announced as the machine gave out a groan and shivering twice it fell apart completely at their feet.

"All those months of research!" Inumuta cried as Nui jumped away from the machine.

"You bitch!" Nonon added unhelpful as she raised a baton ready to strike back against the blonde haired girl.

Ryuko let out a grunt of pain which turned into a shriek as she pulled the red thread from around her mind. At last it was gone with a pop, and she stood up triumphantly holding it into the air.

"I did it. And without any brain damage, damage, damage." she uttered and Satsuki who had been watching cringed. "Well, there go her last useful brain cells." She commented.

Kinagase pocketed his guns and approached his friend. "Glad to have you back."

"Tanks," Ryuko announced. "Now where's gooey, I have a fight to pick with her."

"You mean Nui?" Kinagase scratched the back of his head.

"Yea that's the boy I'm looking for."

"Maybe you should sit this fight down and let us take care of it Matoi. Pulling that string straight out might have caused some unwanted effects on your brain." Satsuki pointed out but the smaller girl waved her away.

"I'll be fine lady Satsuki," the girl ran off towards where most of the fighting was happening.

"Did she just address me as lady Satsuki? Something is definitely wrong," Satsuki muttered before running after Ryuko, with Kinagase right behind her.

Mako had appeared next to Nui, with her hands folded in front of her chest. "You hurt my friend Ryuko a lot and I'm going to get you back for it!"

Nui giggled. "Your friend? Ryuko is now my friend. She told me she was tired of having such a stupid, ugly person as you as her friend."

"That's, that's not true. Ryuko would never say those mean things about me. "But Mako had slightly wavered in her resolve.

"Don't listen to her Mankanshoku, you and that delinquent are bestest of friends. Ryuko would never be inclined to be friends with this pyscho here." Gamagori approached brandishing his whips.

"Exactly. According to my calculations, Matoi has no other friends and nor does it seem like she will make any, any time soon given her behavior." Inumuta approached pushing up his glasses. "So your position as her best friend is secured."

"..." Nonon also approached standing with her hands on her hips.

"Nonon say something nice too," Gamagori prompted.

"Do I have to?" She asked pouting.

"Yes," he insisted. "It'll help Mako feel better.

"Ugh, fine. That Neanderthal is your friend Mako," Nonon quickly said.

All these comments made Mako feel better. "Your right, Ryuko is my friend. My bestest friend."

"As well as mine," Aikuro had drawn closer to Nui in his DTR. He and the elite four was forming a circle around her that was slowly getting closer.

"My dearest and humblest of gratitude's. You have filled the very cockles of my heart with warmth at hearing your deepest proclamations for your friendship with me." Ryuko appeared a smirk on her face and with a full blown Irish accent.

Satsuki and Kinagase were right behind her, confused looks on their faces.

"What happened to her?" Gamagori asked.

"Apparently the string severing caused her brain synapses to fire off randomly resulting in this." Inumuta informed after taking a quick gander at Ryuko.

"You wee lassie, you thought you had gotten the best of me, well you're wrong." Ryuko pulled up close to Nui, her blade pointed straight at her face. "You ready to taste my vengeance, eh?"

Everyone looked at Nui menacingly, ready to take her on as they closed the circle around her. She closed her eye in joy and let out a little giggle.

Suddenly the dark clouds that had gathered above them let out a streak of lightening so bright it blinded everyone temporarily. And when they could open their eyes again, they saw Nui had disappeared.

"Where is she?" Ryuko asked as everyone gazed around, thunder rumbling loudly above them. At last they looked up where they saw a lone figure floating up and away on an umbrella.

"I have no intention of staying now that my puppet is broken, until next time. Au revoir." And with that she disappeared into the clouds. Rain immediately poured out of them and drenched everyone immediately.

"She got away milady!" Gamagori threw himself at his lady's feet. "We let her get away, now all our plans are in jeopardy."

"Not to fear, all is not lost." Satsuki turned to Uzu who was being helped up by Inumuta who murmured "we told you not to do anything stupid." She looked at all the faces around her, of her elite and of Nudist Beach. Hard expressions stared back at her, eyes bright with life and determination; she couldn't let this one mistake take away these faces from her vision. She would have to do something she hoped she didn't have to but it would be worth it if she could save their lives.

"I want everyone to return to my mansion, and by everyone I mean even Nudist Beach, there are things we must discuss. But first I will be heading home."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: It all Started with Mother

Satsuki's car raced down the road, tires churning up water in its wake. She had to get to her house before Nui did, and somehow convince her mother that she wasn't going to do anything against the plan. Junketsu, who had finally woken up, spoke. _Your heartbeat is quite elevated, you must be extremely agitated over something._

 _So your awake you piece of shit, life sucking cloth?_ Satsuki grumbled and the jacket smiled. _Oh how you compliment me._

Satsuki rubbed her temples. She had wanted to be alone in her thoughts but now Junketsu would be bothering her the whole time. Trying to put up a mental block she let out a sigh.

She arrived at the mansion thirty minutes later.

"My dear, what brings you to the house? It's not break at college I assume?" Ragyo, the CEO of Revoc's stood in the grand doorway of the house, arms outstretched to greet her daughter. But Satsuki just passed by her, adding "We have business to discuss mother."

Ragyo's smile, at seeing her daughter, faltered at her child's frosty demeanor. "Why of course," she followed her daughter into the house adding quietly, "it's always business with you."

They sat down at a grand table in their study room and Satsuki stared her mother down. "I want you to control Nui better, she is getting into my matters at school and it is frankly irritating. I don't see why she has to be there. I'm perfectly capable of minding my own affairs."

Ragyo arched an eyebrow. "Of that I am certain but I'm sure Nui just misses her sister."

"She is not my sister and you know that. She also knows that. And the only thing she could possibly miss about me is how she used to bother me all the time."

"Ah, but that is what sisters do," Ragyo folded her hands under her chin and propped her elbows on the table. She closed her eyes and smiled at her daughter who was not amused.

"Must I remind you we are not sisters. The real sister I had was killed in an experiment you decided to carry out."

Ragyo opened her eyes and her smile faded. "That choice was not mine to make," she insisted to which Satsuki snorted with contempt and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Tell Nui to stop interfering in my affairs. She has disrupted my campus and is harassing this one student who she has fantasized that is her plaything and is conjuring all sorts of tales and stories around her. Quite frankly she is terrorizing a lot of my students and if we are to have them in top condition for when we implement the plan then she needs to leave. I have told her multiple times to stay out of my affairs but she refuses to listen and will no doubt rush to you, to tell you, her side of things which are undoubtedly untrue. She just wants to be a huge pain in the ass and make sure I fail in my goals so that I cannot impress you. In fact it's as if you keep sending her there, as if you don't trust me to carry out my plans and want me to fail."

"But darling I do trust you," Ragyo stood up and walked around the room to the window whose curtains she pulled open to reveal that the rain had subsided and the sky was lightening. "I do trust that we will be able to conquer this world together. Why I thought this task had been my alone to undertake, but then you volunteered and I was so delighted. A mother and daughter able to work hand in hand when it truly mattered. And you have not disappointed me since. Top in your class throughout your academics and now president of a school."

Ragyo turned to look back at her daughter who sat stony faced at the table, her expression not swayed by her mother's gentle words.

Ragyo approached her daughter and cupped her chin raising her face to look up at her as she leaned over the desk. "Smile my dear, la vie est drole, no need to be so serious."

Then she let go and Satsuki stood up. "So Nui is banned, correct?"

"Yes, I'll tell her. In fact I haven't seen her around the house or company in days, which probably explains her absence. I swear that girl is so talented but so troubling." Ragyo sighed placing a finger to her chin.

 _You have no idea how troubled she is_ , Satsuki thought bitterly and Junketsu laughed, picking up on her bad thoughts.

Satsuki paused at the doorway to the house, to turn back and glance at her mother. "Mother," she nodded her head and turned to leave.

Ragyo watched her daughters back as she entered the car and then drove away. She watched until the girl faded away into the distance before closing the door and turning to glance at Nui, who was standing right behind her. "Isn't she such a terrible liar?" Nui asked and Ragyo smiled. "Of course. She tried to turn me against you, but I know better than that." Ragyo cupped her grand courtier's face with her hands and smiled. "You're the daughter I wish I had. Now tell me everything."

-Break-

But in the deepest part of Ragyo's heart, the part that was still her, but barely, was screaming. How she hated Nui, how she hated the life fibers, how she hated her company, how she hated what she had to do, what she had done to her child, and to Satsuki. But most of all she had hated who she had become.

But the life fibers in her body wouldn't let her kill herself. They had taken over completely, making her do despicable things. At first it had started off small. A finger would twitch unexpectedly, a toe would move out of line, and then it was whole body parts and organs moving as if to an invisible puppeteers dance, only it was coming from inside her; her own body was betraying her. The life fibers had been infused into her body at a young age. Her own mother had done it to her. She had been but ten when she wandered after her mother who had left, thinking Ragyo was asleep in her bed, and descended down the stairs to the basement. Ragyo, who didn't want her mom to leave her room, but to fall asleep in bed with her, followed her mother downwards. She ended up in front of a giant door which was left ajar, an eerie orange light glowing from behind the crack. She had heard her mother talking to someone, but she didn't know who because there was no answer from the other party.

"You want me to use her?" A pause.

"Are you sure it will work? It seems kind of risky." Ragyo padded closer to the door, her tiny footsteps muffled by the think carpet leading up to the room.

"Oh I understand, it's because your time is drawing near and you need her to be prepared to lead it. I'm certain she will think of this as a great honor." Ragyo had crept up to the door and peered in seeing something that made her hair stand up. Her mother was in a vast room and in it was a giant floating ball of glowing fibers that emitted a low buzz. The door creaked as her body weight caused it to move and her mother swiveled her head around.

"Ah Ragyo darling, just the one I wanted to see," her mother approached her, her eyes glowing unnaturally in the red light. Her face looked distorted in the glow and Ragyo felt apprehension prickle her heart. "Mommy who were you talking to?" she asked as her mother picked her up in her arms. The mom brought Ragyo closer to the fibers in the middle of the room and she shrunk closer into her mother's arms.

"This sweetie, this is the primordial life form and we have been given the honor of protecting it through the ages. Me and him are good friends, and so you will be too. He says he wants you to help him with a very special mission."

"What kind of mission?" Ragyo asked as her mother had placed the two of them directly under the mass. Strings unwound themselves from it and reached towards Ragyo who tried to clutch onto her mother even harder. But her mother pried her hands away as the fibers wrapped themselves around her body.

"Mom what's going on? Stop this, I don't like it!" Ragyo cried out tears streaming down her face as she was lifted away from her mother and towards the primordial life form.

"Don't fight it sweetie, it'll just make it hurt more. You're a very special girl, you know that. You're my special little girl," her mother just smiled a resigned look as she watched her daughter get pulled in.

"Mom no!" Ragyo cried as the fibers absorbed her completely.

Ragyo hadn't remembered much of what it was like to be in there. She had blacked out almost immediately, and afterwards her mother had acted as if nothing had ever happened. But things had changed. Ragyo no longer trusted her mother.

The life fibers slowly infused themselves into her body, their fibers covering her bones, organs, even the very blood and air she used. She found that they made her invincible and by the time she was 16 she had stopped trying to fight them. There was no point; no matter how many times she pulled the trigger or plunged the knife into her body all she felt was pain, and never the warm comfort of death.

The life fibers gave her an instant connection to the primordial life force and it would speak to her, whisper to her all the things it wanted to do, all the plans it had conceived for overtaking this world. She tried to block it but it never worked. She could feel its voice like a breeze ruffling her hair, it vibrated throughout her skin.

Her mind had broken last. She had a strong will, a strong drive but there was only so much a person could take. By the time she was twenty she could no longer know which thoughts were her own and which were the primordial forces, or which actions were her own and which were the life fibers. Did she even like cherry flavored ice cream or had the fibers decided that for her?

She eventually gained control of the company and married a young handsome scientist. She wanted his smarts to advance the spread of life fibers but he was broken hearted after she had killed one of her own children by experimenting on them. She wanted to infuse them with life fibers too, but even earlier to see what the results would be. The life fiber had decided it wanted an army to help it and Ragyo was a slave to it, hurting even her own children for its gains. The scientist faked his own death and fled. Ragyo knew he wasn't really dead but let him be. He was powerless against her anyway.

So she infused life fibers into the clothes and it was an excellent plan. Her brand being so well known was worn by many, and once over ninety percent of the population did wear it, she would activate the switch to destroy the world. The life fibers had given her a gift to help out as well. They had created a girl named Nui who was a hundred percent life fibers, the first of her kind. Ragyo was delighted, the girl was like her, and would aim to destroy the world with her no matter what.

The only thing that worried Ragyo was her only biological daughter Satsuki. The girl was closed off and cold, never caring for what her mother was doing. Ragyo had told her about her legacy early on in hopes that she would attack her. She wanted Satsuki to stop her goals, to stop the evil she was about to unleash. But she had been bitterly disappointed when her daughter had wanted to help her. Her last hope was gone. No one else knew of her evil plans. The earth was truly doomed. But when Nui had told her of Satsuki's plans she had hope. So her daughter wasn't going to follow in her footsteps, instead she was going to finally destroy her. But all this Ragyo kept hidden in her heart of hearts. She couldn't let the life fibers know she was still here; if she did they would end her and then truly there would be no hope for redemption for her. If the life fibers ever found out, they would stop Satsuki cold. And so Ragyo remained as she was. On the outside she was the charismatic CEO of Revoc's, a very successful company, used as a cover for her plans of world domination engineered by her life fiber ridden body, but on the inside she was a very, very scared ten year old girl.

-Break-

Ryuko cracked open an eye only to find herself in a luxurious bed in the Kiryuin mansion.

"Ugh, my head hurts like a bitch," she groaned as she sat up. Senketsu who was laid out on the seat next to her bed jumped up glad to see her.

"Ryuko, thank goodness, it seems you didn't suffer any permanent brain damage after you ripped the string right out."

"Yea, thank goodness for that," muttered a sarcastic voice and Ryuko saw Nonon standing in the doorway of the room. Giving a contemptuous snort she turned her head and called out. "The beast's awake now." And then she left the room.

Lady Satsuki entered, arms crossed in front of her chest. She stood at the edge of Ryuko's bed. "I'll get straight to it. After you passed out on us, I decided to call a meeting with your group Nudist Beach in order to discuss the affairs. They seemed to know most of the story and have taken into consideration what I have said. However, they will not make any decisions without you. So I insist that you go speak with them."

Ryuko sat up her head throbbing and making her vision blurry. "I will, just geez get me some medicine for this headache will you. And maybe a hello, good morning and how are you wouldn't hurt."

Satsuki rolled her eyes before nodding her head and sent for someone to fetch Ryuko medicine. When Ryuko was all done and dressed she met up with Aikuro and Kinagase who were snacking at the table.

"Where's the rest of Nudist Beach?"

"They got sent away." Aikuro told Ryuko and smiled upon hearing her normal voice back.

"Let's get to discussing these things," Kinagase said standing up from his table. He had been polishing his guns there.

"Alright, well I'm guessing Satsuki told you stuff," Ryuko started not quite sure where to go with this.

"Yea, she did. She wants to know if we'll put aside our goals of fighting her in order to stop her mother's evil plans." Kinagase rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She showed us proof so it's rather hard to not believe and at least for sure we now Nui isn't a good guy."

"Yea, she isn't," Ryuko spat out anger filling her veins.

"So what do you want us to do, Ryuko? It appears our goals in fighting Satsuki were misplaced. I feel we could help her, and then we can work things out afterwards, after she sees how strong and beneficial we are." Aikuro added.

"I think we should help her, for now. But if she pulls some shit we don't agree with, we should take her down," Ryuko uttered at last.

The two guys nodded their heads. "Then it shall be done."

-Break-

Satsuki waited in her lounge room, trying to read a book as she waited for the meeting to be over.

 _Jealous of her aren't you_ , Junketsu interrupted her thoughts. _Everyone looks up and depends on her. She has real friends that are loyal to her to the core; while the people close to you were forced there by your own selfish needs. They don't love you and they certainly don't need you._

 _Shut up, your poisonous words will not reach me_. Satsuki gritted her teeth.

 _You can fight as you like but my fibers will reach you, they already have, take a look._

Satsuki looked under her suit jacket. Tiny blue fibers, like veins were reaching out from the material and hooked into her skin. Panic flared in her eyes.

 _You say your will is as strong as steel, but your body isn't. I wonder how long it will be until you succumb to me._

Satsuki pushed away her earlier panic; she couldn't let the kamui know she unnerved her. _Be as that may I only need last until the mission is over and then I will end you with me, if that's the only way to completely destroy you._

Satsuki then went back to reading her book as she felt Junketsu's dry chuckle vibrate through her body.

-Break-

Ragyo sipped her liquor as Nui finally finished up her story.

"So this Ryuko Matoi, you think the life fibers created her?" She asked thoughtfully taking a deep gulp of whiskey, the slow burn sliding down her throat.

"Yes, not only that, but she must be your missing daughter!" Nui jumped up from her seat on her mother's lap. "In fact I'm certain of it. Your husband must have not died in that fiery crash but instead changed his identity completely. He created those scissors in hopes of severing life fibers with them," at this Nui touched her eye patch tenderly "and he created a kamui. Your daughter survived the trauma of having been experimented on and grew up into Matoi. It all makes perfect sense!" she twirled around gleefully before sitting down on her mother's lap again.

"Splendid work." Ragyo was overjoyed that her daughter had survived. But according to Nui, she was hard to control.

"I think we may have to invite her over for tea."

"Oui mama," Nui's giggles echoed in the large room around them.

-Break-

"How's Uzu coping?" Satsuki asked. She had lost patience waiting for the Nudist Beach members to finish talking. And so she decided to approach the room in which Uzu was hidden in.

"He's... angry to say the least," Iori informed her. "I've offered to stitch him new eyes in but he refuses. Saying it won't be the same." Iori shrugged and then excused himself. "I must attend to my other affairs for now."

Satsuki stood in front of the door not knowing what to do. At last she knocked. "Sanageyama are you there?" There was no response. She had heard his screams and pained cries during the night but he wouldn't let any of his concerned friends in.

Nonon appeared at her side. "The stupid monkey won't answer to anyone. I even offered to be nice to him. No response." The pink haired girl shrugged. "How did the talk with your mother go?"

"I seem to have her on my side, for now. Nui hasn't been seen for days, so mother didn't know beforehand. She might consider my words or she might consider Nui's once she finds the grand courtier. It is uncertain where we stand now. We must proceed with caution."

"That's good," Nonon said and then stood there awkwardly at the door.

 _Look even your so called best friend doesn't know how to address you. She won't ever look you in the eyes. None of them do. That's how you know they hate you. Nonon's been acting different as of late anyways. It's like she hates you._

"Has Matoi finished her meeting?" Satsuki asked not certain what else to say. They had used to talk so easily before, laughing at jokes and doing whatever girls did at that age. But then in the middle of middle school it had all changed when she learned the truth of the Kiryuin household and their conversations became business like. How she missed those good old days. Maybe after it was all over it would return to that.

"I don't know," Nonon said, visibly tensing up. "That sack of shit isn't even that important. We could do this without her. Thanks to Nui's influence on her, she got Nui drawn in and now it's all gonna go to shit." Nonon then stalked off grumbling under her breath.

 _Your friend clearly thinks your judgment is lacking. Maybe you should let me make the decisions for you. I'm much stronger anyways_.

Satsuki knocked again on the door. "Sanageyama," she ordered. "Open this door this instant."

Ryuko approached her. "So the green guys in there. What happened?"

"He lost her eyes," Satsuki said quietly.

"Holy shit," Ryuko whistled and considered this before she added. "Well on the bright side of things, Nudist Beach wants to help, so we got your back for now."

"Excellent," Satsuki noted. _Their only helping you out of pity_ Junketsu snarled and Satsuki bit her lip. Was Ryuko's kamui this infuriating? Did it infringe upon her everyday life, checking on her, shadowing her like a damn plague?

The door to the room opened and Sanageyama exited. He looked like he lost years. His face was sunken, his eyelids closed but swollen, and his hair a mess. He leaned against the door heavily.

"Sanageyama, my deepest apologies for what has transpired." Satsuki said but Uzu didn't respond. She didn't know what else to tell him to comfort him. Perhaps he wanted to go do his own thing now. "If you want you will released from service."

"But I wanna fight!" Uzu grunted through clenched teeth hitting the door frame with his clenched fist. "That's the only thing I've been good at. If you let me go now, I'll have nothing to return to. How will I call myself a man?"

"Oh stop wallowing in self-pity. I felt the same when I found out the truth about myself but I decided what was the fucking point in crying over something I had no control over." Ryuko looked over at Uzu, her eyes blazing with a passion.

"But they were my special eyes. Without them I'm nothing!" Uzu shuddered as he tried to control a sob.

"Special eyes my ass. They didn't help you win against me or Nui. They were probably just getting in your way of seeing things for what they actually were. Your eyes were the problem. If you had regular eyes than maybe you'd still have them. And if you really wanna fight then being blind won't stop you."

Ryuko finished her rant and then trod off. Uzu stood a moment quietly and then nodded his head. "I'm going to the nearest dojo," he said before disappearing into his room. "I'll see you all in a week."

 _Looks like she can even comfort your friends better than you_ , Junketsu sneered and Satsuki was debating whether to rip her off when her phone rang. It was from her mother.

Suppressing a cold chill down her back, she picked up. "Mother."

"Darling, I just wanted to call you to see if we could invite a guest to dinner for me."

"What guest?" Satsuki asked apprehension building. She was certain Nui had arrived and told her mother everything. Her plan to try to sway her mother had failed it seemed.

"Oh just a girl named Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki let out a small gasp but if her mother had heard, she didn't comment on it. Instead she kept talking. "Nui told me she had been very rude to that girl and so I wanted to make it up to that poor girl by extending my heartfelt apologizes, along with a good meal. She looks like she could use one."

Satsuki's hand trembled. There was no excuse she could give her mother. She had definitely failed to convince her mother. "Yes, I'll tell her. When do you want me to bring her?"

"Tomorrow afternoon would be splendid." The phone went silent as the call ended and Satsuki let the phone drop from her hand and clatter to the floor.

She gripped the wall hard as she struggled to keep herself upright. Junketsu was tightening around her crushing her lungs and ribs painfully.

 _Oh joy_ , it snarled. _We're bringing a lamb to the slaughter._

Its maniacal laughs rang through Satsuki's head.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: It all Started with Dinner

"Huh, you want me to go meet your mother? What is this, an arranged marriage?" Ryuko spat out the croquette she was eating, and Mako who was sitting in front of her ducked, avoiding being hit by it, before she resumed her mad devouring of her own plate of croquettes.

"Correction, Ryuko I don't want you to meet her, ever, if possible. She was the one who called me and insisted you come over for dinner." Satsuki corrected, her eyebrow quirking up as she watched the food projectile lodge into the common room wall to her left, where it cracked the plaster.

"Ugh, what does she want?" Ryuko moaned slumping down in her seat, her own plate of croquettes on her lap tipping preciously.

"I have good reason to believe that she might have figured something out. Knowing Nui she told that woman everything. If you had not been so trusting of her, this situation might never have arose." Satsuki pointed out.

"Well excuse me for being randomly thrown into some straight out the fantasy books fight against your evil mother." Ryuko waved her hand in the air for emphasis.

"You're not excused," Satsuki murmured before she turned towards the dorm door. It was a quiet Saturday morning and most of the students were still sleeping in, except for Ryuko and Mako who had stayed up all night with Satsuki as she briefed them on the plans. They had changed some points to accommodate various unseen variables but the end of the meeting had left Ryuko feeling hungry and confused.

"I expect you to be ready by five pm tonight." Satsuki instructed and turned to leave the dorm.

"And what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act? Do I just go up to your mom and say 'wow I'm so glad to meet the psychopathic woman who leads an army of fucking clothes, and whose the mother to Ms. Frowny brows.' " Ryuko put her hands in the air with exasperation.

Satsuki, halfway out the door paused. "Just wear your best," she warned, clutching the doorframe with unnecessary force. "You'll need it," then she left, the sun streaming in through the open door before it closed.

"Ugh," Ryuko sighed and Mako looked over at her friend.

"Cheer up. Everything will be fine if you just eat your croquettes," Mako prompted as she picked up her plate and pushed it towards Ryuko's face. But Ryuko's mouth stayed closed and all the plate did was jab her in the face uselessly. "I put extra special mysterious ingredients in them," Mako added but Ryuko pushed the plate away with her hand.

"I'm not hungry anymore Mako," Ryuko said as she got up. Her stomach churned nervously as she thought of going against Satsuki's mother. "While you start studying Mako, I'm gonna go for a run. I'll be back before five," Ryuko ran out the door and Mako looked after her friend before she looked at the plate of croquettes in her hand. Shrugging she shoveled them down herself.

Ryuko came back with just enough time to shower and put on a nicer pair of shoes, black pants, a white shirt and Senketsu on top. She pocketed her scissor blade for extra measure and went outside to meet Satsuki, whose black limo was waiting outside the dorms.

"Fancy much?" Ryuko asked as she hopped in and buckled up. The car started off and Satsuki turned to Ryuko, her expression determined. "I have some rules you have to follow. If we are to get out of there alive, that is," Satsuki clarified and Ryuko blanched.

"Great so instead of just us going over for dinner, the paramedics will too." Satsuki ignored Ryuko's dark joke.

"Don't speak. The more you keep your mouth shut the less she can get out from us. Also keep close to me at all times. I don't want her separating us. The two of us have a better chance at escaping from her, than it is with just one. Another thing- pretend to know nothing. This way she'll have no reason to suspect you. I can cover and say that the thread Nui put into your head, once removed, had caused memory loss which wouldn't be too hard to believe. You got all that? Just act dumb, shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Yea, yea," muttered Ryuko as she bent over in her seat, too unsettled to make a comeback. "I feel like I'm going to be sick. I'm so nervous. I wonder if this is how guys feel when they have to go meet their girlfriend's family."

"Ryuko now is not the time to make jokes," Satsuki brushed her hair back and glanced at the girl who was still bent over.

"I'm not kidding. I think I really will be sick," Ryuko let out a loud groan and Satsuki's eyebrows shot up. "Driver pull over," she ordered.

By the time they made it to the mansion Ryuko felt slightly better.

"Whoa your house is killer," she announced as she looked at it. It was even bigger than Satsuki's place on the campus. The mansion was behind a stone fence, with perfectly manicured grass all around it. A stone pathway, which they drove up, lead to the front of the doors which were massive and heavy looking. They were-

"Hey!" Ryuko cried out as Satsuki yanked her away from the car window which she had had her face pressed against.

"We're not here to admire my house," Satsuki warned and Ryuko sighed. They exited the car and were lead through the house by a butler. They went down so many corridors Ryuko lost track, until they reached a grand dining room. The place was lit up and a magnificent feast was laid out on the table. Ryuko's stomach grumbled and she swallowed down a mouth of saliva. This feast alone could feed her family for more than a year, and here it was only to be consumed for four people for one meal.

"Mother, we have arrived," Satsuki intoned and Ryuko hadn't noticed that someone was in the room; her gaze had immediately gone to the food.

A tall shapely woman wearing a way too revealing outfit was standing at the end of the room by a window sipping wine from her glass. She put it down on the table and approached the two girls, her heels click clacking. "Welcome my dears," she spread her hands out before clasping them together. Ryuko felt Senketsu shiver and she allowed herself to do the same. Something was off about this woman. She just didn't know what. Was it the gray hair with rainbow streaks on the underside or her inhumane looking eyes?

"I am Ragyo Kiryuin, Satsuki's mother," At this Satsuki snorted almost inaudibly. "You must be Ryuko Matoi. Nui, my daughter has told me a lot about you," Ragyo said and gestured to the table. "She's taken quite a liking to you and has behaved quite inappropriately. I heard from Satsuki that she gave you quite some trouble and therefore I decided it was only acceptable to treat you to dinner."

Nui was Ragyo's daughter? It all made sense given the creepy vibes both of them gave off. But then what happened to Satsuki? She was different from the both of them.

"Nui is not your daughter, mother. She's just a puppet for your whims." Satsuki whispered as she brushed past her mother and sat down at the table. _Whoa, someone isn't hiding their hatred very well._

"My, my, it seems little Satsuki is jealous." Ragyo elbowed Ryuko. "Sit down," she said as she lead the way to the table.

"Also Nui will be joining us too," Ragyo said as she grabbed her wine of glass again.

"Nui?" Ryuko muttered before she remembered she wasn't supposed to remember Nui, or speak a lot at all. She focused on shutting her mouth up with good food. She glanced around the laden table and piled several slabs of meat, half a pound of mashed potatoes, a smattering of vegetables and a chunk of bread on her plate.

Satsuki was eating her one piece of meat very daintily, casting furtive glances at her mother and then Ryuko.

"Yes, that's me!" a bright cheery voice announced and the blonde haired girl entered the room. She plopped herself in front of Ragyo, leaving Ryuko to her left and Satsuki to her right. "Hey Ryuko-chan," She cheered to which Ryuko tried her best to ignore.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember your dearest friend Ryuko, after all the fun we had." Nui grumped as she placed her hand in her chin and pouted at Ryuko.

"Fun?" Ryuko growled, stopping her eating and clenching her fork hard. She imagined it was her scissor blade, and she was going to swing it straight into Nui's eyeball.

"Nui, Ryuko doesn't remember what happened after she pulled your thread out," Satsuki interjected saving Ryuko.

 _Calm down Ryuko; don't let her get to you_. Senketsu's voice filled Ryuko's head.

 _I swear she does it so easily. I could have the patience of an angel and she'd still shatter it._

"Oh, that's a pity. I might just have to redo everything," Nui smiled drawing out the last word.

"So you lost your memories, is that correct Ryuko?" Ragyo asked swirling her wine.

"Uh...uh," Ryuko looked at Satsuki for help. Should she speak? But Satsuki was suddenly taken with her green beans.

"Yea," Ryuko muttered out a last. "I mean I know basic stuff about me, but I was, uh very confused when I woke up today. I still have no idea what's happening."

"Hmm, that is a pity. But it is a joy to have you here. I've heard a lot about you from Nui. She says you're a very special little girl. I did some research on you before you got here, if you pardon the intrusion, but it's not every day a child of mine wants to make a friend so badly. And Satsuki here is no exception. I hear her and Nui have been fighting over you. Almost to the death!" Ragyo hummed and sipped her wine finding it pleasing that her daughters were trying to kill each other.

"Mother," Satsuki warned. "What are you getting at?" she glanced up from her plate to send her mother a death stare. But Ragyo just took another sip of her wine.

"I've always told my daughters to share their things, after all it's not nice to fight, especially when the thing they are fighting for turns out to be closer to home then they'd expect."

Ryuko didn't understand this woman. She was speaking in riddles. But apparently Satsuki understood them.

"What are you getting at?" Satsuki repeated through gritted teeth.

"Satsuki, remember the little sister you thought had died?"

Satsuki let her utensils clatter to the table; her brows had descended so far her eyes were barely visible. "The one you murdered for your own means?" she asked calmly

"Well it turns out she's right here, under our noses the whole time." Ragyo finished and smirked.

Satsuki stood up fast, her hands angrily hitting the table. "You lie! You evil wretched cow!" she wanted to scream out but instead said, "How? Is this a lie?" with as much calm as she could, trying to keep the inner thunderstorm of emotion from leaking into her voice.

Ryuko's head was spinning. Was Satsuki's sister at the school?

"My dear, there's two things I don't lie about. Whether those clothes make you look fat, and details regarding blood work."

"You liar," Satsuki screamed mentally. "You know how much I yearned for a little sister, to protect her, to have someone to share my misery with." A huge part of her was happy she had finally gotten her sister back, but a small chunk was worried that Ragyo was acting on her weakness, just testing her out. Maybe a punishment for her plans. But instead of once again saying this Satsuki followed her mother's line of sight and turned her gaze on Ryuko. Ragyo took a sip of her wine, the red staining her lips as she beamed a predatory smile.

"It turns out little Ryuko here is your sister."

Ryuko froze, the blood sloshing in her ears. Hold up. Hold on one fucking minute. Wasn't it just established she was a piece of fucking cloth, probably created by her mad scientist father, how in the blue hell was she related to the CEO of REVOC'S and Satsuki.

The wine in Ragyo's cup swished, suddenly seeming dark and deep like blood. Satsuki was still staring in astonishment at Ryuko before she sat down. "So that's why you called us over. I'm glad to have found my real long lost sister."

"Indeed, I am glad too. Nui told me she was unsettled by how upset you seemed by your sister's death and so she decided to do some research. It turns out that she had dropped by your college because that's where her sources had lead her, and she managed to find your beloved 'dead' sister." Ragyo titled her head to Satsuki. "Really you were over here complaining about Nui but all she was doing was helping you out. She does love you despite what you think. So don't be cruel to your sister." Satsuki clenched her jaw. She couldn't tell if Nui had told her mother the truth of Satsuki's plans. She narrowed her eyes at her younger sibling and Nui smiled her eye twinkling merrily. Satsuki turned to look at Ryuko trying to keep her whirling emotions in check. If the blonde wanted to play games, she would learn that Satsuki was the wrong person to play with.

Ryuko's face was pale, her usually tan complexion covered by a layer of sweat and shock. "You have quite a mighty heritage to uphold. I hope you can do it. You're the long lost daughter of the Kiryuin household, the face of fashion internationally and worldwide." Ragyo addressed Ryuko, finishing the rest of her wine before setting the glass down. "And even beyond the planet." She added on her voice going deeper.

Was this true? Ryuko couldn't tell. Satsuki's poker face was too hard to decipher. And her head hurt, damn it, it hurt so bad. She pulled on her hair trying to take calming breaths.

"I see it's a bit to take in for our guest, no for my daughter," Ragyo cooed as she walked over to where Ryuko was seated and leaned over closer to her ear. "Let me tell you a little story, Ryuko. You see once upon a time, I married a young smart scientist. I wanted the best for my babies, wanted him to give them eternal youth and strength, to make them better than the rest of the humans pigs on this disgusting planet. But the experiment went wrong and my husband disheartened left me, leaving me with just a baby Satsuki at the time." Ryuko was clutching her hair even harder now. "What I didn't know was that the baby, you, survived. And he had found you. He took you in, raised you, along with the magical fibers within you. You grew up and went to Satsuki's school where Nui had the joy of running into you and knew right away that you were special. And thus," Ragyo stood up and clapped her hands. "We were all reunited."

Ragyo went back to her seat and refilled her glass. Ryuko was struggling hard not to lose her shit. _I can't tell if it's true, but if it is, I can't believe I'm related to rainbow milf, eyebrow queen and oneeyed creep._

Senketsu tried to reassure Ryuko. _It's going to be okay. I'm by your side Ryuko._

Taking a deep breath Ryuko steadied her racing heart. "So what does this mean for me now?" Ryuko asked turning towards Ragyo who smiled at her.

"Why my dear, it means you'll be inducted into the Kiryuin family. You'll have all the pleasantries you could only dream of before."

Ryuko was quiet. "Alright how do I start?" she asked inciting Nui to let out a squeal.

"Oh boy I always wanted another sister!"

It was midnight by the time Ryuko and Satsuki returned to campus and both girls were tired out by the ordeal.

"Do you really think I'm your sister?" Ryuko asked as the car dropped her off in front of her dorm.

Satsuki sat in her seat frowning. "I had my doubts at first," she said at last. "But I think it must be so. Ragyo would never let someone who is not a true Kiryuin handle the affairs of the primordial life fiber. It is only something my family can do."

"Ah shit," Ryuko rubbed her forehead. "This shit just gets better and better. If I had known I never would have gone to college."

"It is too late for regrets Matoi; we must focus on the future. I believe that Ragyo will want you to help her with her plans. So when the time comes that she reveals stuff to you, act shocked as if it were the first time you have heard it. "

"Yea, yea." Ryuko leaned against the open door of the car. She peered in, her hand resting on the roof on the car. "So uh, do I call ya sis or something?" she asked suddenly embarrassed.

The corners of Satsuki's mouth curved upwards momentarily. "I suppose you can, sister. Now good night," with that Satsuki leaned over and closed the door, causing Ryuko to hop back as the car sped off.

Ryuko rubbed her head and turned to go to her dorm.

Satsuki allowed herself a small smile as the car drove back to her mansion. Finally after all these years she had her sister back, someone who could share the burden of this great curse with her.

"So mama," Nui asked as she pranced around behind her mother who was walking to her study in the mansion. "What are we going to do now? I didn't know Ryuko lost her memories."

"It all works out better for us this way. We can get her on our side. We need all the hands we can get. And if Satsuki does really rebel against us I find it hard to believe she could kill her own sister. The odds will be in our favor." Ragyo let out a little chuckle, while the ten year old girl trapped inside her feared the worst.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: It all Started with a Mini Campus War

The grand gray gates of Honnouji University swung open on their well oiled hinges to make way for a line of twenty trucks that carried students of the school clad in green and brown attire, along with various weaponry. The trucks rumbled out on the paved road before them and the students in them were surrounded in a tense air. They were on a very special mission-one that would finalize their grades for the first semester. But for Satsuki, whose black car rounded up the line of vehicles, it was much more than that. It was the moment of truth in seeing whether her students were finally ready to be in her army against Ragyo. She let out a soft sigh, as the gates behind her car closed and they made way to the nearest college campus. She felt so tense, she really needed to relax. But it was hard to when her plans were so close to coming to fruition. Letting out another soft, almost silent sigh, she was interrupted by a rough voice.

"Is this entirely necessary?" Kinagase grumbled as he lit a cigarette. He was sitting in the seat across from her in the black limo, along with Aikuro, and Ryuko was sitting right next to her. Rolling down the window he let the smoke curl out as he exhaled.

"Of course it is. I have to test the might of my students before I turn them loose against my mother. They have to be able to take down these universities in order for me to gauge that we are ready." Satsuki answered, brows descending disapprovingly as she watched Kinagase smoke.

"But why the hell are we picking on these schools. Their just students! Are we really going to slaughter them?" Ryuko asked as she twisted away from the window she had been staring out of and redirected her angry gaze at her sister.

"Matoi if you would actually listen during our meetings I already specified that these are not ordinary schools. These are faux schools, one's I've created on purpose to test my students. They will not be fighting college students but dangerous criminals posing as college students."

"But that still is gonna be a bloodbath!"

"Either way it's gonna be a blood bath Matoi. That is what war is for."

"I know, I know," Ryuko mumbled. "But I was hoping we could take care of this shit with the least amount of people involved."

Aikuro nodded his head. "Ryuko's got a point. If we could somehow trap your mother and then finish her off we wouldn't need to have a student army, we could even stop her before she even launched her own forces."

"I see you haven't been listening to me either," Satsuki frowned. "It is not as simple as that. Ragyo has a tight lip about these things. Despite my many attempts to gain her knowledge I have failed. Therefore we need her to launch these monstrosities upon the world before we can fight back and shut them down."

Kinagase let out another puff of smoke before tossing the cigarette out and rolling up the window. "I still don't see how Inumuta couldn't just get the information out of Ragyo. He's your head tech guy. Just have him hack her stuff. Or even get it out of Nui. She could spill some info if you squeeze it out of her."

Satsuki pressed her thumbs to her temples. "So none of you have listened to a word I said. Ragyo has all the information in her head. There is no way to hack a person's mind last time I checked. And Nui is so uncontrollable, there is no trusting what she says. Ever, even on pain of death."

All three Nudist Beach members groaned and slumped in their seats as Satsuki removed her thumbs from her head. "For three troublemakers who were ready to strike me down, you seem reluctant to actually go to war now."

"I've fought for stupid shit like when people throw me dirty looks, not when it comes to saving the world." Ryuko admitted as she looked the girl next to her in the eyes. "This makes it serious."

"Exactly. It's not like if we lose the fight they'll be no major consequences like a bruised ego. They'll be untold damage." Kinagase explained.

"And not to mention its against clothes. I take that very seriously." Aikuro added as his shirt slipped down his shoulders.

Ryuko quickly pulled it up before it could get an farther.

* * *

The goal of the envoy was to take down three schools in the surrounding region. The fighting was brutal but the criminals stood no chance against Satsuki's well trained students and their planned out tactics. Ryuko herself didn't take part in the fights because she felt her strengths weren't needed there. Instead she watched the fights with Satsuki from atop a high point, hoping to get closer to her sister, to better understand her. Satsuki, however, was mainly silent, absorbed in gauging the Nudist Beach teams strengths, who were in the middle of the fray with their DTR's, and in observing the elite four's as well. She had given them new outfits and wanted to test their strength.

"But lady Satsuki, what did we do to deserve this honor?" Ira had asked, shocked. He along with Inumuta, Nonon, had attended the meeting that Satsuki called before the envoy departed campus. Uzu was still missing. Satsuki had presented the three present with a special gift: a new goku uniform.

"It would be a shame if I let one fight determine how useful you all are to me. After all there is more to life than just winning fights. You are all here to aid me in a bigger purpose, therefore I cannot allow my best warriors to go naked onto the battlefield. I had Iori stitch up new uniforms for you all. They are of higher quality than the last. I hope you can put them to good use." Satsuki revealed the new uniforms to them and their jaws dropped.

"Their beautiful," Nonon commented before the three took their uniforms and quickly bowing, exited the room, excited to try them on. When their footsteps had at last faded away Satsuki closing her eyes and not turning around, addressed the shadows behind her. "I am grateful you have come Uzu."

"Me too," the deep voice answered and Satsuki's eyes flew open. She wasn't even aware of when he had appeared in front of her but there he was. He was looking better, his skin a healthy pallor, his hair shiny. But on his face he now had a green bandanna wrapped around his eyes, white holes for where his eyes would have looked out of.

"I've done some training, and I think I'm ready to rejoin the fight. Without my eyesight now, I can sense more things than ever before. Ryuko was right, my eyesight was truly limiting me before. I can sense the world's essence now- as crazy as it sounds." Uzu reached for the material that Satsuki had laid out on the table in front of her.

"With this new outlook I think I may be finally ready to fight you. But I need to thank Matoi first for this," with that he left and Satsuki's mouth dipped up in what could almost be a smile. "Well I'm glad to have the elite four back together."

* * *

Pushing the memories to the back of her head, Satsuki focused back to the fight happening below her. Noises of gun fire and grunts of pain floated up on the same wind that caressed her long black hair. The envoy had been fighting for a full week now. They had taken down the previous two schools-only this one was left to crumble before their feet. Satsuki was proud of her college. Even the freshman who had barely trained were doing exceptionally well. It was decided; she would stage the great ceremony for her mother a week from now. That would give the students enough time to relax and enough time for her to get the arrangements underway. She turned to Ryuko, to tell her her plans, only to find the smaller girl was busy talking to Sanageyama who was no longer engaging the other college students in battle.

"Ryuko, I wanted to take this time to thank you," Uzu said bowing his head. He was a bit sweaty from his battles, and Satsuki wondered if he still wasn't a hundred percent back to normal. Then again he had taken on over hundred enemies, along with the bulk of their tanks.

"For what?" the girl scratched the back of her head. She looked none too happy to be interrupted from watching the battle.

"For helping me realize how badly disadvantaged I was. Now that my eyes are gone I can see better than ever."

"Okay. Cool" Ryuko said, deciding that was the end of the conversation, and turned to walk away.

"Hey, that's it?" Uzu asked surprised, getting up from his bow.

"Yea, what else you want me to say? That I'm glad you found your way?" Ryuko shrugged eyes gazing at the battle.

"I thought you were going to challenge me to a fight to test out my new skills," Uzu shouted as he approached her, not stopping until his chest almost brushed against her back.

"Nah, I trust that your skills are better," Ryuko didn't turn around as she said this.

"Fine, then I challenge you to a fight!" Uzu pulled out his shinai as he jumped backwards and took up a fighting position.

"Chill dude, I'll fight later. Not now. Save your abilities for the fight with Ragyo." Ryuko turned around to face him this time, annoyance in her voice. "Seriously, your being an annoying little bitch."

"But how am I supposed to know if it'll take her down if I can't test it out on someone that's on a higher level than those thugs down there." Uzu whined giving his shinai a couple practice swipes.

"So fight Satsuki."

"But I wanna fight you!" Satsuki grimaced at the whiny pitch of Uzu's voice. He was starting to irritate her-she didn't know how Ryuko hadn't snapped yet. Perhaps her sister was working on her anger. It had caused her and her kamui trouble in the past.

"And why can't you fight her?"

"I don't wanna. Your the one I'm supposed to fight."

"Oh, and why's that?" Ryuko grinned, a smile that said she was starting to lose it.

"It's as a thanks-for helping me realize that I could still prove useful in battle," Uzu insisted, his tone returning to normal now that he saw he said her attention.

"And if I had known that was the thanks I was gonna get for helping you, I wouldn't have!" Ryuko spat, arms now crossed over her chest as she tried to contain her rising temper.

"Think of it as an honor- your the first one who gets to taste defeat by my new and improved uniform," Uzu smiled charmingly.

"What am I? A human punching bag? Fine lets get this over with then!" Ryuko finally snapped, transforming and then so did Uzu. "This is more like it!" he exclaimed and the two set to sparring.

Satsuki turned her back on the two and went back to watching the universities battling themselves.

* * *

At the end of the battle, the Honnouji University students packed up and returned to the college. This had been the last battle and the school had been successful yet again.

"Man I still can't believe I lost," griped Uzu to Inumuta, as the elite four walked towards the first truck. Ryuko walked with them up to it, pausing as she watched them hop in.

"I told you she was evolving quite fast," Inumuta intoned simply as he pulled himself into the wagon at the back of the trucks.

"But I evolved too," Uzu whined taking a seat next to the blue haired boy.

"Maybe you needa lose something else to get on my level," Ryuko said cheekily as a couple students carrying heavy metal cases ran past her to load up their vehicles. "I'm thinking you have one too many heads."

"Oh can it, you smart-ass," Uzu growled leaping to his feet, as he got the hang of what Ryuko meant. The truck rumbled to life and Uzu had to sit back down, glaring at Ryuko the whole time as he was propelled farther and farther away. Ryuko waved at him as she cheekily grinned before joining Satsuki in the black limo where Aikuro and Kinagase were sitting already.

Kinagase had a huge bruise on his eye, to which he was holding up a bag of ice, and a bandage on his nose. While Aikuro had only scratch marks on his face that were already fading.

"So how was the fight?" Ryuko asked as the car set off.

"Not too bad. I totally schooled this one jacket wearing asshole," Aikuro replied.

"Same." Kinagase added. "I think Nudist Beach can hold its own front." Kinagase turned to Satsuki pointedly who had procured a steaming cup of tea out of nowhere.

"That is correct. I'm quite impressed by your members Ryuko."

"It was more of Aikuro's and Kinagase's efforts really," Ryuko muttered, embarrassed. Honestly it was the two guys who held up the group; they made plans, secured equipment and more. Ryuko was more like the figure head while they did all the real work.

"Now that it's settled that Nudist Beach will be helping the school, you two gentleman will have to excuse me, I have to speak to Matoi. Privately." And with that she pushed a button that divided the space between them in two, much to the protesting of the two boys.

"What happened?" Ryuko was confused by the sudden severity of the situation, but then again she shouldn't be surprised, this was Satsuki they were talking about.

"Ragyo has fully adopted you and she wants you at the mansion today. I believe she is going to introduce you to the primordial life fiber to see if she can trust you. With her plans coming close to realization like this she needs to know if you will be on her side. If she can't trust you she will kill you so you don't get in her way."

"Yikes," Ryuko cringed. This was some serious shit. "Don't worry, I'm going to go along with it as best as I can."

"Good, because we're going there as soon as you get back to campus."

* * *

Ryuko stood in front of the mansion doors and swallowed hard. She had been dropped off about ten minutes ago by her sister, who warned her yet again about the severity of the situation before driving off, leaving Ryuko unable to enter. This was her first time being here without Satsuki and the thought of facing Ragyo alone made her nervous more than she'd like to admit. But she had to do it, or else all that her sister had planned would come to ruin.

"Be calm, Ryuko. I'm here," Senektsu reassured her and she patted him in thanks. She would be fine as long as her kamui was with her. Taking a deep breath and pushing all ominous thoughts out of her head she pushed on ahead, being let into the mansion by the door keeper. As the heavy marble doors behind her closed she was yet again thrown into wonder at the splendor of the house. The hall way stretched at least twenty feet above her, the walls covered in portraits of what Ryuko could only assume was deceased members of the Kiryuin family. Last time she had been here, Satsuki hadn't let her enjoy the house, but now that Ryuko didn't have her sister nagging her she could enjoy it more fully. Her converse made slapping noises against the cold marble floors that echoed as she slowly trailed through the entrance way. The passageway expanded outward as she came closer to the end, it leading into a giant bare room with a grand staircase down the middle. On either side of the staircase was a bust on a stand, of none other than Ragyo, her unnervingly perfect features immortalized in stone.

"Well my dear," Ragyo greeted, surprising Ryuko. She had appeared at the top of the stairs soundlessly, the light from the stained glass window alighting her figure, making it seem as if she was made of colored light that was alive. "How are you?"

"Hey, m..mo... er good morning," Ryuko quickly scrapped her original phrasing. She couldn't call her her mother. It was just too awkward. She ruffled the back of her head, feeling unnerved as the woman stared down at her with her steely eyes.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Satsuki said you were very busy with school work but I insisted that I had to see you, even if for an hour. After all, I think we both deserve a little time together after being ripped away from each other so horribly." As Ragyo said this she descended down the stairs, her heels clacking on the stone. When she drew closer to Ryuko she pulled her face up by the chin, her palm cold against Ryuko's flesh. "My dear I am so glad to have found you. Now I know it was a lot to take in to become my daughter suddenly but I have more that you must know, if you are to truly be my daughter." She purred this, and despite her warm words her eyes looked ready to devour.

"Sure," Ryuko managed to mutter out as she suppressed a shiver. Senketsu shifted uncomfortably against her shoulders. _Let's get this over with quickly,_ he whispered and Ryuko nodded her head once Ragyo let go.

"Follow me," her mother instructed and began to lead her through the confusing maze of this house, leaving Ryuko struggling to memorize it in case she had to run. She reached comfortingly for the phone in her back pocket, knowing that if she pressed a single button, Satsuki would be there, rushing from where she had parked her car in the bushes nearby to the house.

Ragyo at last led her to a big room and threw open the giant white doors, causing the two of them to be bathed in red light.

"What is that?" Ryuko gasped even though she knew what it was; she had heard countless warnings about it and now she was seeing it with her own eyes. In the middle of the room was a giant floating ball of fiber. She could feel shivers run through her body but couldn't tell if it was nerves or awe.

"Its the primordial life form," Ragyo answered, delving deeper into the room, and raising her arms up as if to embrace it. The red light made her face looked crazed. "And it's speaking to you, can you hear it?" A tendril escaped the clump, trailing down her arms. "You see I'm made of this same material. I am a hundred percent life fibers. This being first came to earth millions of years ago and our family was blessed with the honor of taking care of it. It chose me to lead this new uprising, in devouring the human species and creating new purpose for all the lives being wasted on earth now! These humans are wasted potential and with this life fiber we can make the world better!" Ragyo's voice was full of fervor as she gazed up at the being. The tendril slowly receded from her hand and she turned to look at Ryuko, an expectant expression on her face.

Ryuko swallowed hard. It was one thing to hear about all this, but another to actual see it and realize that it was real, that it was happening, that this woman was crazy and trying to kill them all. And Ryuko could hear this life fibers voice, dry and menacing in her ears, trailing over her skin like hot fingers. Violating her with its unwanted presence as the life fibers within her stirred, eager to fulfill it's commands.

"And you Ryuko are formed of the same materials as I am. We are both life fiber beings made entirely to serve this creature in reshaping the world." Ragyo approached Ryuko who took a hesitant step back, taking her out of the room. She had stayed in the doorway the whole time, fearful of getting closer. "Don't be afraid-I don't bite. I just want to show you something marvelous." Ragyo insisted, tilting her head to her right and looking at Ryuko as if the dark haired girl was indeed crazy for acting the way she was. Ryuko swallowed hard, trying to find a bit of courage. She had to do this- for Satsuki's- no, for the world's sake. After all, Satsuki had spent her whole lifetime in this woman's presence. Ryuko could do it, even if just for an hour. Ryuko came closer to her mother, Senketsu warm around her shoulders. _Remember the phone in case of anything, and that I'm here as well. But we shouldn't stay here too long. I can tell the fiber is trying to get to you._

Ryuko was now in the room, the doors closing by themselves behind her, sealing her in. "That's better my dear." Ragyo cooed and let her hand glide among Ryuko's cheek before dropping down to her chest. "No need to be scared. I just want to show you proof." Her fingernails dug in, right through Ryuko's five dollar shirt and into her flesh. Ryuko let out a surprised start that turned into a grunt of pain. In her hand, Ragyo now clutched Ryuko's still beating heart.

"What-what- the fuck!?" Ryuko sputtered as her mother clutched the heart ever tightly, her nails digging into it.

"This is the only way for you to truly understand," Ragyo said before placing the heart back. The hole sealed up quickly and Ryuko grabbed at her chest. It was good as new, as if nothing had happened, but the same couldn't be said for her shirt. "You hold power like no one else."

"So I can't die? I'm immortal?" Ryuko sputtered trying to formulate the emotions she felt into words. The life fibers whispering got louder around her, more incessant.

"Well you can still die. If I'd crushed your heart right then and there you would have died. And you still age. Your just more or less invincible." Ragyo explained and then pushed a still stunned Ryuko closer to the life fibers. "They want to speak to you," she uttered and Ryuko stared up in wonder as the fibers tendrils descended towards her.

 _Don't be afraid,_ they whispered, words now clear to her. _Trust us. We will do no harm to you._

Ryuko stretched out a hand entranced. The voice was so melodic now, and it seemed to lift her hand of her own accord.

"Go and be one with it, my child. In that way will you truly be powerful and one with the fiber. You will achieve divinity for you are special." Ragyo insisted her voice hissing low into Ryuko's ear.

Y _es, let me help you and you will truly be unstoppable in the face of your opponents. Nothing will stop you. You and I will be forever connected and we will carry on once we destroy this world._

Ryuko's hand reached further out and some tendrils slowly reached out to join her.

 _Ryuko stop it!_ Senketsu's loud and terrified cry tore through her thoughts. It rattled her brain and returned her to herself.

She pulled her hand back and bolted to the door. She ran outside into the hall and kept running for who knows how long until she finally made it to a large window. She pushed the panes open and took in huge gasps of fresh air trying to shake the primordial life fibers voice from her head. She couldn't believe she had almost agreed to join that thing! That was crazy!

"Thanks Senketsu," she murmured, "you really saved me there." _I thought you were going to be eaten by that thing!_ Her jacket cried and she patted it assuredly.

"Not feeling well sis?" Nui appeared in front of the window, popping out from the bushes below it, causing the dark haired girl to stumble backwards to the wall in surprise.

"Nui," she hissed regaining her balance, one hand against the wall for support. The blonde haired girl propped her elbows up on the sill and glanced at Ryuko.

"Why is it that you always say my name so cruelly? Is it that you remember something? Hmm?" Nui asked, her voice poison sweet. The sun was coming in directly behind her, casting a deep shadow over her face.

"No, it's nothing like that," Ryuko insisted. She didn't want them to think she regained her memories or else the whole plan would fall apart.

"Maybe you've remembered something abut your father, hmmm?" Nui insisted and jumped through the window ending up a few steps from Ryuko. "Maybe something about a purple scissor blade?" At this Nui pulled out a purple blade and began twirling it around. She stepped closer and closer to Ryuko who backed up against the wall. Nui placed the blade to her neck. The cold steel chilled Ryuko but not as much as Nui's facial expression. Her eyebrow was curved upward but her eye was narrowed and she had an all knowing smirk on her face. "Maybe that I killed him," she growled one hand reaching behind Ryuko.

Ryuko fought the anger in her veins. She knew Nui was testing her and she couldn't give in unless she wanted this to all fail. Taking deep calming breaths Ryuko pushed the blade away with her fingertip. "Nui, I don't think your capable of killing someone. Now stop waving that big sword around before you hurt yourself with it. Little girls shouldn't run with scissors."

Nui backed up giving Ryuko space but frowned.

"There you are," Ragyo approached her heels clacking. "Was that a little too much to intake?" she asked, posing in the middle of the hall her hand on her hip.

"Yea," Ryuko stammered. "I think I need some time to think about it." She needed to get away, to call Satsuki, to leave this city. But she had to stall for time. She reached for her back pocket only to find it empty. She turned to glare at Nui who was behind her, blade now gone and in her hand Ryuko's cellphone. "No interruptions during family time," she sing-sang.

"I don't think that'll be possible," Ragyo smirked evilly and Ryuko looked at the woman in front of her. She was sandwiched between the two of them, the odds were not looking good. What could she do? Ryuko felt the cold blade of Nui's now reappeared sword against her back. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Wait hold up, you can't do this to me!" Ryuko protested as Nui shoved Ryuko towards her mother.

"My dear child," Ragyo breathed as she cupped a frightened Ryuko's face in her manicured hands. "I am your mother. I can do anything I want to."

Ryuko gulped deeply. "Now come the life fibers are waiting," with that evil laugh the light in the mansion seemed to fade away as Ryuko was dragged away.

* * *

Satsuki glanced at her watch. She was leaning against the door of her black limo, having parked it in front of the door. It was five thirty. Ryuko should have already left the mansion. Why wasn't she in front of the doors now? Satsuki glanced at her watch again in irritation and fear. She couldn't afford to wait any longer- she had to go in. Something could have gone wrong. Pulling open the heavy doors she found Ryuko's kamui hobbling towards her. It made hurried movements and pulled Satsuki's leg towards a certain direction. Satsuki had a bad feeling about this. Ryuko was never without her jacket. What could have happened?

She hurried after the jacket and as soon as they took a turn down this one corridor, her stomach plunged. This was the way to the primordial life fiber. What had they done with her sister?

She padded stealthily now, her heels making no noise as she approached the huge doors, careful to not alert her family to her presence. But before she could get any closer they swung open and Ryuko stepped out flanked by her mother and Nui.

"Ryuko," Satsuki uttered and watched her sister intently for any details of change but there were none that she could make out.

"Sup Sats," her sister replied her hands behind her back casually. "Oh good you have Senketsu. I was wondering where he went. As soon as I entered this room he jumped off and left." She hugged the jacket who jumped into her arms, elated to see her.

"My what an interesting article of clothing, Ryuko," Ragyo purred. "Where did you get him?"

"I don't know," Ryuko replied, "but he's very dear to me, so hands off." Ryuko hissed the last part at Nui who had tried to touch the jacket.

"No need to be so mean," Nui faked sounding hurt.

"Exactly Ryuko, we share everything in this family," Ragyo insisted and Satsuki shivered at what was implied.

"Mother you've held Ryuko up for too long, she does have classes she needs to attend to in school." Satsuki insisted and pulled on Ryuko's hand, to get her as far away from the two women as she could.

"My apologizes Satsuki. But is it really my fault if I haven't seen my child for decades?"

Satsuki didn't respond, tugging Ryuko's hand hard as she led the teen down the hall and away from her the others. "Bye my dear, have a safe rest of the afternoon," Ragyo called out as they hurried away. Satsuki didn't slow down the pace until they had reached the car and were driving away. "Tell me what happened," she ordered and pulled up a steaming cup of tea, as soon as the car moved.

"Geez, give me a minute to breath. I just came back from that monster, alive and in one piece. Also, go easy on the hand holding, you would've crushed my hand if I was a human." Ryuko huffed as she flexed her sore hand.

"My apologizes. I acted hastily and in the best of our interests because you were late. I was worried about you, especially since you and Senketsu were separated and you weren't picking up your phone." Satsuki stated, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, well they took my phone away, so I couldn't use it. But I'm fine, I was just creeped out." Ryuko insisted waving her hand dismissively.

"But what caused you to separate from your kamui?" Satsuki inquired and Ryuko froze in her hand waving. Satsuki stiffened-she knew it had been a mistake to let Ryuko into Ragyo's house but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't let her mother suspect her anymore than she did. It would have looked weird had she said no. And if she had sent the elite four to spy on Ryuko it could give them all away. She had to trust that Ryuko could take care of herself. But if that woman had harmed her sister again-

"Yo, your tea is spilling." Ryuko said and Satsuki looked down at her hand. It was shaking with anger, causing hot liquid to slosh down her hand. Strange, she hadn't felt the pain from the scalding liquid. Sighing she set down her tea cup and saucer into a special compartment on the car door where it disappeared, and took out a handkerchief to wipe away the tea.

"Continue, don't mind me," Satsuki said trying to keep her voice even.

"Well, uh, I guess I should start from the beginning," Ryuko said scratching her cheek. "Well she told me about the life fibers and stuff, and Nui tried to get me mad about her killing my father so she could jog my memory. Also I found out something cool." At this Ryuko sat up taller in her seat. "Ragyo said that since I was made of life fibers that the only way I could die was if someone pierced my heart and she said the same applied to her."

"That makes sense, Ragyo being controlled by the life fibers. No, she let them control her. Ryuko that is excellent information. You have made my job easier."

"No prob. And well at the end they kinda cornered me and tried to get me to go speak with the primordial life fiber." Ryuko waved her hand dismissively, but Satsuki paused in wiping her hands. She leaned towards her sister, gaze intent. "And?"

"Well it sort of freaked me out, but nothing happened. The life fiber told me that one day we shall join and stuff and rule the world together."

"Anything else?" Satsuki's voice had a dangerous edge to it. She should have expected this. Since Ragyo was joined up to the life fibers, she'd want to make Ryuko the same as her. Satsuki couldn't let her sister near that woman again or else it would really be troublesome. She had nearly dodged the bullet today. What was the reasoning for this? Did Ragyo want to prepare Ryuko? No- that wasn't like her, she would've forced her to do it either way. Was this information meant to be relayed? Was Ragyo warning Satsuki to stop her actions before she lost her sister again? Satsuki mentally sighed. After Ryuko had shown up everything had gotten more twisted and tangled in this already messed up game of survival.

"No that's it," Ryuko insisted to which her jacket started moving around on her body, it's eye roaming up to the wearers face.

"Aw calm down, Senketsu. I swear nothing happened since you jumped off. It was just creepy. To be honest I thought I would be a goner."

Senketsu squirmed some more but Ryuko just pinched his lapel. "Calm down, oi. You'd be able to tell if anything was wrong."

Senketsu quieted down at this and the rest of the car ride home was silent. As Ryuko exited the car she turned to her sister one more time. "So what exactly do we do after this, like the two of us? I mean we're basically fighting our own family."

"Matoi, don't worry. I have made the necessary preparations for everything."

"I guess I'll trust you with that," Ryuko mumbled and then turned towards her dorm. The car drove off into the increasing dusk. Ryuko felt like she hadn't been back to her room in ages. Slipping the key into the lock she opened the door to-

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako screamed as she hurled herself at her roommate. "Where have you been. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Did you see me fight in the campus wars? Was I awesome? Gamagorri senpai said I was!"

"Mako it's good to see you too," Ryuko said patting her friends head. "Wow, whats he doing here?" Ryuko asked finally noticing the giant in her room.

"I was merely discussing things with Mako concerning the fight. She did a splendid job," Ira said from where he was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Yea and he wanted me to go see this new movie with him too, as a reward," Mako added causing Ira to rise to his feet so fast his shoulders hit the ceiling, cracking it. "Mankanshoku!" He turned to Ryuko. "I was merely asking if she wanted to go with me and a couple of friends. It was not a date." Ira insisted, coughing embarrassingly into his fist.

"Aww I thought it was a date." Mako pouted dancing around Ryuko "And it was gonna be so much fun too."

"I mean... uh... well you know, it can be if you want it to be." Ira mumbled bowing his head.

Ryuko just groaned. This giant was failing at asking her best friend out. "Look you overgrown little boy, if you wanna ask Mako out then do it. But if she gets hurt, I swear I'll give you a real problem to worry about."

"Yes of course Matoi. I will treat your friend with utmost respect." With that Ira bowed his head deeply and then turned to Mako. "Is tomorrow okay?"

"Yes," Mako jumped in joy, and with another embarrassed bow, Ira left.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by as preparations were underway. The elite four and Nudist Beach were busy as never before, trying to make all the appropriate measurements and plans for the big arrival. The rest of the campus body was busy getting ready for Ragyo's arrival as well. They were training and being briefed on the situation. They were also told that this would be the most important task of their lives and that a hundred and ten percent would be needed to be given at all time in order fulfill it. Satsuki had a huge stadium built in the plaza, ready to accommodate all her warriors, complete with hidden traps and spaces for weapons. She ordered the finest flowers, food, entertainment and music, extending to both Nui and her mother an invitation to speak at the campus in order to rally the troops up for war. She told her mother she was ready and her mother insisted she would launch her own armies.

"It is time," her mother cooed in that perpetually pleased voice of hers, over the phone during one of their conversations. "My daughter is finally ready to grow up and take the world by storm. My own armies were ready eons ago, I was merely waiting for you to be ready. And will Ryuko be there as well?"

Satsuki clutched the phone hard. "Yes she will be there. I have no doubts she will aid us. She was a bit scared by the primordial being, but after I talked to her she seems eager to take part in her family heritage. And my apologizes for making you wait. I would have sped up the process had I known your forces were ready."

"Not a problem, my dear. Just make sure the show is worth my wait."

"Oh don't worry mother dearest," Satsuki could all but say, hiding the venom that was threatening to pour from her voice. "You'll find it absolutely _heart stopping_." She knew her mother liked grand events, and she was going to give her one **to die** for.

"I look forward to it."

Looking at the almost finished staged Satsuki could map out her victory with her eyes. Ragyo would stand on the stage edge and Satsuki would be up behind, her flanked by her elite four. While her mother was absorbed in her speech, she'd drive the sword straight into her mothers heart and then toss her into the firework pit below the stage before blowing her to pieces, eliminating the rest of her body. _Yes, this is were she shall die_ , Satsuki told herself, determination rising in her veins.

Junketsu snickered evilly. _Or where you will._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen : It all Started with an Execution

 **A/N: So I was listening to a lot of epic music during the writing of this chapter and I decided to include some of the tracks I was listening to in this chapter. You don't have to listen to them, but it would make the story more interesting. I also provided time for the songs so that if you reach a certain sentence or paragraph that specific sound should go at that part. I'll provide the song names here.**

 **Most Epic Music Ever-Revelations by Tanuj Tiku**

 **Most Wondrous Battle OST's Ever-Dark Rider**

 **Goran Dragas-Mechanized**

 **Most Wondrous Battle OST's Ever-God of the Sun**

 **Most Emotional Music Ever-Cry by Thomas Bergersen**

 **Phoenix Music-Glory and Honor**

Satsuki took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before she opened her eyes. She was standing on the edge of her stage, clad in Junketsu, her sword by her side. Soft voices floated up on the gentle breeze that swept through the stadium. Students were filling into the stands, clad in their armor and carrying their weapons with them. Some looked apprehensive, others excited, but all were ready to fight even though they did not know the full details on their enemy. The stadium upon completion was one of the finest in the whole country, but it had to be so for Ragyo's arrival. It was made entirely of marble and worth more than the GDP of some small countries. It was outfitted with the newest technology, and state of the art lighting, sound and fireworks. Inumuta was the head behind making sure that everything was timed correctly, that the equipment did not malfunction. He was also to keep tabs on all the enemies movements. Ira was in charge of making sure the troops were ready. This included Nudist Beach as well, who were underground the stadium and on their DTR's. Ready for the signal from Satsuki to fight. Nonon was in charge of music and entertainment and Uzu was to handle the food and gifts. Satsuki allowed herself a brief smile. The day was warm, the sky's bright with hope and they had managed to get everything ready in a weeks time. And now the day, the day had finally arrived, that she would bury her mothers evil and save the world from the brink of extermination.

"Lady Satuski," Houka's voice chimed in her ear through the ear piece she was wearing.

"What is it, Inumuta?"

"Systems are ready to go. Shall we start?"

"Yes, we both know my mother likes a grand entrance. She will most likely be fashionably late. Just be ready with the lights and cameras."

"Sure." Inumuta's voice cut off as the connection ended. Satsuki pressed a button to her ear, contacting another one of her Elite four.

"Ira, how are preparations below ground?"

"Milady, every student is armed and ready. The DTR's are prepped for battle and we have enough ammunition to supply the USA army for years."

"Excellent. I want to see you on stage in five minutes. Tell the other elites as well."

"Of course."

Satsuki ended that call and started another one. "Nonon."

"Yes lady Satsuki?"

"How are preparations?"

"My orchestra is all set to go, and my canons are ready to blast the competition away."

"Excellent." Then she contacted her green haired elite.

"Uzu?"

"All set." Uzu's voice seemed a little garbled.

"...Are you eating the food?"

"..No."

"I can hear you chewing."

"I got a bit hungry! Besides this doughnut was calling my name!"

Satsuki sighed. "Anyways are you done?"

"Yes. I checked all the traps and they are set to launch at your command."

"Good. And remember don't eat anymore of the food! Or else I'll have Inumuta check on you."

"Yea, yea." Uzu grumbled before he was cut off.

Satsuki took another deep breath. It was time to start, exactly 12pm on the dot. A microphone ascended in front of her mouth, before dazzling lights turned on behind her, causing the audience to silence and turn to look at her. _(Song start Revelations)_

"My student's of Honnouji University, welcome to the Grand War campus event."

At this cheers went out from the crowd before they slowly died down after she put her hand up for quiet.

"For some of you it has been a long journey-four years to be exact, but for others it has been much shorter. Nevertheless I am proud of you all for embarking on this quest. When you were first accepted to this academy you were told it would be a dangerous path, filled with blood, sweat and tears, but that the end results would be worth the struggle. Well, you have trained hard, endured much strife and tension. You have survived Fight week."

Another cheer came from the crowd but Satsuki did not silence this. Camera's zoomed in on her face before panning out to encapture the crowd of students, some standing on their feet. "You have survived raiding the college campuses full of criminals," more cheering, and now some whistling, "and now you will embark on the most perilous part of this journey-the promised fight to save the world!" At this most of the crowd stood on their feet and began clapping and cheering as if their lives depended on it. Ryuko who was watching the fight from the cameras in Houka's study crossed her hands across her chest to stop the grin from spreading on her face. The crowds energy was infectious, and she wished she could be out there, but she was to stay here until further notice. Mako wasn't in the crowd either. She was with Kinagase and Aikuro in the Nudist Beach area.

Holes on the stage floor appeared and the elite four rose up through them. They were wearing their new goku uniforms, heads held tall. Nonon gave a small flick of her wrist and music started blaring from the speakers in the stadium, but it was not enough to drown the noise from the crowd, or to drown Satsuki's powerful voice.

"Soon, the guest of honor shall arrive but before that I must remind you why we are here." Satsuki closed her eyes briefly before reopening them. She threw out her right hand. "Why are we here?"

"To fight the forces of evil." The elite four shouted behind her, hands crossed behind their backs.

"And why do we want to fight them?" Satsuki threw out her left hand this time.

"To save the world!" The elite four again answered.

"And will we save it?" Satsuki paused, eyeing the crowd which had now drawn silent in anticipation. They looked uncertain of if they should answer this one or if the elite four would, but the four stood silently behind their lady.

A brave soul in the crowd finally shouted out, "Yes."

"Just you?" Satsuki arched a brow.

More shouts came from the stands, "No, I'll help," "I can do it too!"

"So who will save this world?" Satsuki let her arms down.

"WE WILL!" came the now unified cry of the crowd.

"And now, I repeat again, will we save it?"

"Yes, we will!"

 _(1:16)_ At this the music swelled up into a giant crescendo and Satsuki slammed the butt of her sword hard into the ground, hands held firmly on top.

 _Really, she was so dramatic,_ Ryuko thought still watching the screen, as she pulled out a lemon she had snagged, and bit into it, skin and all.

 _(1:30)_ The music finally silenced down a bit and Satsuki addressed the still pumped up crowd. "This is the day all your hard work comes to fruition. This is the day when we finally strike down the evil that threatens to take over the world. With this first strike we will establish our dominance on this planet and curb the horrors that await us.

"I am aware that I am sending you all in blindly into this war we will soon be engaging in, but you must have faith. I must keep you all in the dark in order to fool our enemy and win against them, for they are most clever and most vile. But fear not, for I will reveal the truths to you in an orderly fashion. Now remember the signal that means it will be time to start fighting."

Satsuki looked out at her students. They were five thousand strong, all trained and all eager to fight. The loud beating of helicopter propellers could be heard from above, and Satsuki knew her mother had finally arrived.

It was time for the real show to start.

"Please remain in your seats until I instruct you to further do so." Then she turned around to see her mother's helicopter descending onto the back of the stage, whipping up wind and dust. The elite four also looked at it, faces tense, eyes seeking each other out to confirm that they knew what was going to happen and that they were ready. _(End song)_

 _(Dark rider song start)_ At last the propellers slowed down and the door slide open. Out stepped her mother, wearing a most ridiculous outfit. It was white, with accents of rainbow colors that seemed to pulsate as if they were alive. Behind her, her personal assistant Rei appeared and closed the door before the helicopter started up again and disappeared into the sky. The crowd was quiet in anticipation, as Ragyo made her way down the long stage. Passing by the elite four she addressed them. "Nonon. Ira. Uzu. Houka. What a pleasure to see you all again. My, how you've grown." The elite four said their thanks in unison and followed her with their eyes carefully as she got closer to Satsuki. Rei stayed where the helicopter had once been, face impassive behind her glasses. She was standing stock still, and perfectly in place over one of the traps.

"Students of Honnouji University, Ragyo Kiryuin." _(0:33)(Start Mechanized )_ With that Satsuki moved to the side to give her mother the center spotlight on the stage. The crowd clapped for her and she smiled, enjoying her moment. "I must say I'm pleased that my daughter has thrown such an extravagant affair for me. In fact I am very proud of her. President of a university, a great swords-woman, leader of a highly skilled army, owner of a kamui, and heir to the Kiryuin household. And lets say it is not easy to be a member of this family, due to our more than special, shall we call it, family inheritance. And she has not failed me despite all the trials in her way. She has upheld the family values without exception and now she will reap the results."

But Satsuki's blood had frozen in her veins on the word kamui. How had Ragyo known? She barely was at home, she hadn't even told her mother.

It didn't matter now. That knowledge wasn't going to protect her from her doom. "Satsuki, she knows about the kamui," Houka's alarmed voice rang in her ear and she nodded her head as she answered. "I am aware. I am not certain how she found out, but it matters not. We only need to wait until she launches her armies and then we will be free to attack." She cast a furtive glance at her mother who was focused on her audience. _(0:30)_

Meanwhile Ryuko who was still watching this on her screen swallowed the last piece of her lemon hard. Ragyo knew about the kamui's? Was that bad for the plan? She felt a sense of foreboding in her stomach and decided she had to go out there, screw the timing.

 _Ryuko, what are you doing? Stay put!_

 _No Senks, I have to go out there, they need me. I don't know what for yet, but I need to go._

Back on the stage, Ragyo was smiling evilly.

"Now tell me, what are humans?" The crowd, not sure how to respond, shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other. This was Satsuki's mother, they had recently found out, so they didn't want to be rude and disrespect her. Plus she had such a commanding presence.

" _Nothing more than pigs in clothing_ , clothing that is only fit for the _gods_. I intend to end this mistake today. I will free you all from having to live unfulfilled lives. Humans are nothing more than a waste of energy and resources, but I will give humanity the opportunity to become something greater. I will let you all serve clothing." The crowd was puzzled. Was this the change that Satsuki had been speaking off, the chance to save the world?

"Before I do that, I would like to make an announcement." Ragyo without turning around addressed the small dark haired girl dawdling by the stage stairs. "Ryuko, come join me."

Ryuko gave a start. She hadn't known that Ragyo had noticed her.

"Come now, don't be scared." Ryuko swallowed. Like hell she would allow this woman to freak her out in front of others. Besides she felt something to her body stirring, ready to approach the older woman. Ryuko walked past the elite four, who gave her glares. "Ryuko, what are you doing up here?" Ira asked but she ignored him and Nonon's hissed insult of, "of course the idiot couldn't even follow the simple command of staying put." Ragyo waited for Ryuko at the end of the stage, body angled welcomingly in her direction. Once Ryuko got close to her, her mother threw an arm around her. "Students of Honnouji University, this young student here is very special, even more than Satsuki." Ira gave a start at this. Who could be better than Satsuki!

"You see, in the past I used to have two children. Satsuki and another younger daughter, however tragedy struck and my youngest was taken from me before I had a chance to get to know her. Fortunately the fates have smiled upon me and I was reunited with my lost daughter. This," _(1:40_ )at this moment lights flashed on one by one, illuminating the whole length of the pathway. "Is my missing child. Ryuko Matoi is my long lost daughter."

The shock was palpable, as the crowd was thrown off. This Ryuko, the one who got into trouble, started fights, wore five dollar clothing and always had beef with Satsuki, was the missing daughter! That was impossible! The crowd started murmuring to each other in shock. Ryuko herself was in shock. Why was Ragyo bringing this up now? _Oi, Senks,_ she started but her kamui closed his eye. _I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you._ Satsuki herself was on guard. What was her mother planning now?

But the one who was in the most shock was Aikuro from Nudist Beach. The Nudist Beach members had been watching the events above unfold on TV screens in the base as they waited.

"She's-she's-she's the villains daughter?!" Aikuro shouted in disbelief. "Why- how-when-" Kinagase's heavy hand on Aikuro's shoulder stopped the sputtering man.

"Relax. We can't get psyched out now. This must be one of her tricks." Aikuro looked at the brooding mowhawked guy in suspicion before he turned to Mako. The girl wasn't even paying attention to the TV screen, but eating a box of croquettes without a care in the world.

"Mako, is it true?"

"Huh?" Mako gave a start, food halfway out her mouth.

"Is Ryuko Ragyo's daughter?"

Mako shrugged. "I don't think so. She never said anything about it."

"See?" Kinagase insisted. "It's all probably Ragyo's plan to confuse us."

Aikuro nodded, but he still couldn't push the feeling that something, something was about to go wrong.

Ragyo reveled in the chaos she had caused before she turned to Ryuko. "And now, to cement my joy, and our reunion, Ryuko here will help me summon my armies." _(End song)_

Ryuko's heart leapt to her throat and she could feel the surprise radiating off of the elite four and Satsuki.

"Mother," Satsuki started but was cut off with a dismissive wave of the hand. _(Dark rider, play the full song this time)_

"You've had all this time to be the glorified child of the Kiryuin powerhouse. Let Ryuko have her turn here." With that Ragyo smiled expectantly at her youngest and Ryuko could see her frightened expression reflected back in her mother's eyes.

 _Come on, I got this._ Ryuko tried to prepare herself mentally but her palms were sweating. She shouldn't have left her place. Now this was happening as a result. Ragyo pulled out a small box with a singular button on it.

"This button, will activate my clothing army, rendering the world at my mercy. And then finally can the world be saved from human filth." The woman spoke to the crowd before she held the button out to Ryuko. "Press it, and unlock your destiny, my child." Ryuko swallowed and tried to make eye contact with Satsuki, but her sister's face gave nothing away. Not a single hint on the course of action Ryuko should take was visible in those cold steely eyes, or in her downturned mouth, or in her huge eyebrows. It looked like Ryuko was going to have to do this herself. She kept her gaze focused on her sister and tried to convey her plans desperately through her gaze. She would smack the device away and distract Ragyo for long enough so that Satsuki could carry out her actions.

"Very good my dear." Ragyo purred, breaking Ryuko out of her concentration. Ryuko glanced down to see that her hand had hit the button of it's own accord. Dread coursed through her veins. _Senks, what the fuck just happened?_ She hissed. _Did she manipulate me?_

 _No, Ryuko, you did it yourself._ Senks said, his voice labored as if telling her this tired him out. _Ryuko...your fibers, their awakening._

 _Their what?_ She hissed, glancing at Satsuki frantically, but her sister still looked as impassive as always.

"Now that the button has been pressed, all the life fibers in people's clothes all over the world will awaken, consuming you all. You will all be food for these Covers."

Ragyo threw back her head to laugh but before she could, a blade found its way through her chest. She looked down at it in confusion, blood dribbling out of her mouth.

"My lady!" came the cry from Rei but the floor below her had opened, sending her flying down a long chute to a cage where she would be held captive for the duration of the battle. Houka clacked another button on his phone, closing the trap door. The elite four were ready, fire brimming in their eyes. Satsuki tightened her grip on her sword causing it to dig further into Ragyo's body.

More blood came out of Ragyo's mouth and she painfully coughed several times before she turned around her head to look at her daughter who was pressing Bakuzan forcefully into her flesh.

"Hmm, so this is when you choose to strike, I was wondering how far you'd let me get along in my plans before-" _(1:30)_ but Ragyo didn't get to finish. Satsuki let out a huge growl, hefting her whole mother's body on the sword before tossing her into the flames of the firework pit below the stage. With another command from Houka, the fire works set off, fizzling and exploding in the pit. Ragyo's screams weren't heard over the crackling of the fireworks, as she burned, her clothes smoking up along with her evil intentions.

The crowd was shocked into silence. They were confused as to what had happened. They were certain Ragyo and her daughter were on the same page-why the change of plans now?

"My students of Honnouji University," Satsuki shouted, flicking her blade to get the blood off it. It splattered to her right, forming a nice arc. She took the spot where here mother had been standing. Ryuko stood in the same place she had been, too confused and overwhelmed to do anything. "This is the evil I was talking about. And yes, she was my mother. I had concocted this plan over several long years. I had known my mother wished to do evil upon this world in the form of an alien life form. However I bid my time, pretending to help her and to be on her side, using her resources to build my own army once the time came that she chose to unleash her own. She planned to overtake the planet with evil clothing and yes, while the concept seems silly, it is indeed a grave matter. These are sentient clothes, ones that will feed off human life. Striking her down was the first step to freeing the planet from her evils. Now she has activated her evil Covers, but this is why I have garnered you all here. I created this academy in order to fight against her army. We will take back this planet." _(end song)_ Satsuki's even voice, roared up at the end, her voice having risen to a crescendo and the crowd hesitant at first bellowed to life. They were still confused as to what was happening, but they knew Satsuki and they trusted her to lead them on the right path.

Satsuki then turned to Houka, who had drawn near to Satsuki along with the other elite four. "Let us check on the process of her Covers," Satsuki said and Houka set to work, looking through his phone. However a crease formed between his eyebrows as his ever fast fingers began to scrawl quicker and quicker through the news feeds until they at last paused.

"It looks like there aren't any." He stated thinly. _(Start God of the Sun)_

"What?" Satsuki demanded, her eyebrows raising in shock.

"I mean it. And its not a glitch. I'm live streaming from various locations around the world, but there's nothing there..." Houka trailed off, his mind coming to rapid conclusions just as Satsuki's was. Satsuki grit her teeth. "Shit!"

"Milady, what is wrong?" Ira asked.

"Ira check the parameters of the stadium. Now!"

Ira was shocked by the urgency in his ladies tone. He thought everything had been under control and going their way. But he did not question her. "Of course." He saluted her and ran off stage to do so.

"Ryuko,"

Ryuko, a dazed expression still on her face, looked at her sister. "I need you to-"

 _(0:26 God of sun)_ But Satsuki didn't get to finish. Ragyo's burnt hand emerged from the still raging flames and grabbed onto the edge of the stage. She pulled herself up, a grin on her melted face. "What a terrible daughter you are, to plunge your own mother into the flames after stabbing her heart." Ragyo stood up on the stage. Her clothes smoldering, but her skin was already repairing itself, the burns fading into a smooth pale color.

"But Ryuko said stabbing your heart would break you!" Satsuki uttered in disbelief, unable to hide the petulant whine in her voice. She had been so close to succeeding in her plans.

Her mother truly was a monster.

"Oh, did that girl really say that? It's adorable how kids get these little ideas in their head, like how a stab to the heart could kill me, or like how you could stop my plans with your foolish rebellion!" Ragyo roared at the end, her face contorting into a look of pure evil. She lunged at Satsuki but Nonon, Uzu and Houka transformed, blocking the woman's path.

"Out of my way," she snarled. Meanwhile Rei took this chance to free herself. She had stopped her descent down the chute by digging her hands into the metal. Huffing from the effort, she looked up where sounds of battle drifted from. "I'm on my way lady Ragyo," she promised.

* * *

Ira made his way through the crowded stands with some difficulty, the crowd rowdy with confusion and nervous energy. Some tried to ask him questions on what was going on but he ignored them, bulldozing through the swarms that formed in front of him. A few stragglers grabbed onto his massive arms and muscular thighs but they didn't even weigh him down. At last reaching the top of the stand, and shaking off the people clinging to him, he gave a worried glance, over the edge of the stadium wall, which quickly turned to horror. Surrounding the place were thousands of Nui copies. They were all walking calmly towards the stadium wall, twirling their umbrellas around or giggling gleefully. Noticing Ira glancing down at them, they all looked up and raised their hand in greeting. _(1:20)_ "Good afternoon, sempai!" Ira swallowed deeply. This was going to suck. He just hoped this was the worst it would get.

* * *

"Aww, you guys started the show without me!" Came Nui's petulant cry. Satuski looked up briefly to see that the blonde haired girl was floating down gently towards the stage. She had known the girl would get here, but she had hoped it would be later than sooner. All the figures on stage were standing as if frozen, no one moving a muscle as they waited with baited breath till Nui landed down. She landed next to her mother, that was on the stage edge, both her clothing and skin now fully recovered from the fire damage. The three of the elite four stood between the two vicious women and Satsuki. Ryuko had stumbled back from the stage edge to the right side, a safe distance between her and the massacre that was about to break out.

"Nui," Uzu hissed, with all the venom his body could muster.

"Hi, monkey. Do I know you?" Nui giggled, a questioning look on her face.

That seemed to push the hatred Uzu felt for the girl, over the edge. "Your the one who took my eyes!" He snarled, the grip on his temper coming lose.

"Uzu, calm down-" Satsuki warned. If they moved without a plan, their lives would all be drawn to an end. But the green haired boy ignored her.

"She's mine!" Uzu roared and lunged at the blonde haired girl who looked on innocently at him. _(2:00)_

"Damn it, you stupid monkey, calm down!" Nonon screeched as she followed after him. Couldn't he see he was heading towards Nui and Ragyo! She couldn't let him do that. He wouldn't be as lucky as to escape with only his eyes missing this time.

"Nonon, Uzu, stop!" Satsuki called out in panic. Her whole plan was going to hell! She watched as if in slow motion as she saw her friends rush towards her mother and Nui. Combined together the two women were going to be too much for her friends to handle. She couldn't let them die because of her.

"Houka," she cried out, startling the boy who was torn between stopping his friends or joining them in battle. "Make sure to get the crowd out of here. I don't want the army to get caught in the backlash because we need them to be in one piece for the fight against the COVER's later." Houka nodded his head and zoomed off, leaving a transforming Satsuki behind. "Life fibers, override!" she snarled out, hating how she felt the transformation took too long, despite it being only five seconds. But every second counted in battles, she knew this.

With a cry Uzu drew himself against Nui who pulled out her purple blade leisurely and gave a huge yawn, as he threw everything he had into each sword strike he sent her. She deflected each hit, the power from their exchanges leaving hurricane like gusts of wind to swirl into the audience and knock them out of their seats. The students didn't know what they should do. Satsuki hadn't given them the signal to fight but there clearly was a battle going on right now. Nonon was close behind Uzu and she also threw all her power into each hit, but hers were focused on the head of the Kiryuin household. Ragyo let out a small chuckle, her eyes narrowing evilly. "Really Nonon? Even though I treated you like one of my children ever since you were a little girl, your now going to bite the hand that fed you?" Ragyo asked, dodging a huge blast that ripped open the earth behind her.

"My only loyalty lies with lady Satsuki!" Nonon screamed out, rushing forwards to try to get in closer range.

In the meantime Houka had gotten control of the cameras back under order and was making an announcement. "Students of Honnouji Academy, abort the mission. You need to all evacuate the stadium in an orderly fashion and return back to your dorms until further instructions are given. Under no circumstances should you join the fight on stage. I repeat all students return to the dorms immediately. This is not a drill." The students looked up at the screens, the horror of the situation finally sinking in to them. They began to evacuate the stands, screams and yells escaping them as some began to panic and push their way out. And they had picked a good time to leave, because Ira from where he was standing on top of the stands still, staring down at the outside of the stadium saw the Nui copies begin to climb up the wall towards him.

Frowning deeply, he transformed his Goku uniform. Letting the power reverberate through his bones and muscles he gave out a loud terrifying cry. "I'm lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield. And I will not. Let. You. PASS!"

* * *

In all the time that this was happening, which had only taken one minute, Nudist Beach beneath the stadium was getting into position. They ran around, organizing everything that needed to be organized and preparing everything that needed to be prepared.

At last when everything was ready, Kinagase faced his brave warriors and gave a scowl that could almost pass for a wry smile. _(End song)_ _(Start Cry)_ "Today is the day. Everything boils down to this moment. Whether we win or lose I want you to know I am proud of how far we have come. And although I wish my speech could be longer, sadly we do not have enough time. So good luck to you all. Rip those villains to their seams!" He roared out, lifting up his needle guns. The Nudist Beach members mimicked his roar before they left to the launch pads. The ground of the stadium opened up releasing a swarm of Nudist Beach members. The joined up the horde of students who were running around looking for exits, only to draw back when countless Nui copies crowded through the exits, blocking them.

"Shoot them down without mercy!" Aikuro yelled from his DTR. The warriors followed his suggestion without a moment of hesitancy.

Satsuki, finishing her transformation, rushed towards her mother, who had smacked Nonon so hard the girl had turned into a tiny speck in the sky, before crashing back down an unconscious meteor. Satsuki had to resist the urge to rush to her friend and check that she was still alive. She needed all her attentions on Ragyo now.

"Mother," she snarled. "Get ready for the end of your farce to draw near." She hefted her blade up, imagining that this time, when she cut Ragyo, the monster would stay dead.

"Isn't it time for _your_ farce to end, my dear?" Ragyo asked and suddenly she was in front of Satsuki, her hand cupping her daughter's chin. Satuski jerked back, like prey from a predators death grip, and landed away ten feet from her mother. "What do you mean?" she asked rubbing at her chin to get rid of the goosebumps that crawled there. How fast had her mother moved just now? Satsuki's sharp brain had been barely able to comprehend the woman's movement.

"Your lack of intelligence astounds me. Were all those numerous school awards throughout the years fake?" Ragyo shook her head, as if the idea really insulted her. Seeing that Satsuki still looked confused she said, "I'm sure you've noticed it by now but I didn't even activate my Covers, so your plan failed. Twice." Satsuki flinched at that but did not falter in the way she meet her mother's inhuman eyes.

"It was all an act." Her mother continued, ducking her head as a Nui copy was thrown over her head. "I knew you were going to betray me. Nui knew most of your plans and it wasn't hard to figure out the rest." Ragyo boasted. "I'm a bit disappointed that your plans were so see through. Even Ryuko is more unpredictable than you. You should have left the planning to her." Satsuki felt a vein throb at this barb, but wouldn't give her mother the pleasure of knowing it hit her deep. It struck a chord with something that Junkestsu would whisper to her over and over, every time there was a bit of peace in Satsuki's hectic life. "Now if you stop this foolish farce you can still be called my daughter." Satsuki scoffed loudly at this comment. Sounds of explosions came from behind her and she prayed that Inumuta had everything under control.

"I'd rather call a pig my mother than you, you vile creature," with that Satsuki rushed towards an unmoving Raygo and swung her blade, cutting off the woman's head before she could say anything else.

The sense of intense relief that Satsuki felt at that moment when she saw her mother's head hit the floor with a gross thwack almost dropped her to her knees, but it was quickly turned to concern over her friends and fellow students. But mainly over Ryuko. She hadn't seen or heard anything of the pugnacious girl. Usually she was the first in a fight. Where was she now?

 _(2:04)_ She scourged the crowd for her sister and found her standing in the middle of the battle, people flying past her, blasts hitting the ground and sending debris in chunks that arced around her. Ryuko's sword hung uselessly in her hand and Senketsu was gone from her shoulders. "Ryuko!" Satsuki called out and the smaller girls eyes focused in on Satsuki before she rushed up to her. Her gaze fell on the ground next to Satsuki, where Ragyo's head was lying, a evil sneer on her face. Her body was still falling down, having only descended to her knees as if it was still fighting to stay alive, to stand above others even in death.

Ryuko kneeled down at the head of their mother, her expression hidden away from Satsuki's eyes, as she stared, the too red blood pooling around the pale white of the stage. "Did you kill her?"

Ryuko asked in barely a whisper, her voice strangely strangled.

At Ryuko's question Satsuki felt the certainty of her mother's death fade away. She had severed her head from the rest of the body. There was no way she could recover from that. It wasn't an organ which was in her fiber filled body. Her head was separated from her special body so it shouldn't heal. "I believe I did." Satsuki said forcing her voice to be certain, but she felt the slightest bit of doubt fill her.

"Uh uh," Ryuko said jumping back to her feet and away from the head. _(2:38_ )Ragyo's body which Satsuki had assumed was caught in post mortem muscle movements was actually now on it's knees grabbing for the head with long bloodstained fingers. The head's eyes rolled up to glare at Satsuki, a cocky snarl on its face. Satsuki felt her heart beat heavily and she threw out a hand, placing it in front of Ryuko who didn't have her kamui anymore. Where had it even gone? But now was not the time for questions, but for action.

She had to get her sister safely away from Ragyo.

"Ryuko I need you to get away while I occupy Ragyo," she ordered, watching with sick fascination as her mother placed her head back on her shoulders. The jagged red line caused by Satsuki's blade faded away and Ragyo rolled her shoulders, testing out her newly reattached body part. "Ryuko's not going anywhere," Ragyo stated as Satsuki watched Ragyo's every move like a hawk.

"I won't let you get your claws on her," Satsuki hissed and she meant it. No one was touching her baby sister.

Ragyo smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Are you sure she's on your side?" she spread out her hands as if saying, 'you really sure?'

Satsuki's thick brows furrowed. Ryuko had long ago decided she was on Satsuki's side, was her mother trying to make her doubt the dark haired girl?

"Ryuko, what do you think?" Ragyo asked, pleasant grin stretching wide, before Ryuko's hands wrapped around Satsuki's outstretched arm. _(3:04)_ With a snap, they broke Satsuki's arm clean through. The long haired girl let out a surprised gasp, her head reflexively thrown back, as she tried to hold back the sharp pain that laced up her arm and into her brain. And in the instant that Satsuki was distracted by Ryuko's strange course of actions, Ragyo took her chance to strike. She punched Satuski hard in the face, sending her hurtling back into the now empty stadium stands, with a resounding crack.

"Ryuko's not helping with anything, is she?" Nui popped up, directing the question to the smaller girl. She landed next to Ryuko who stood by Ragyo, a confused look on her face as she gazed on her hands. It looked like she was fighting an internal battle, her face pained, but against what? Satsuki had been certain that Ryuko was dead set for saving the world. What happened now? Had they truly done something to her? She wouldn't forgive them for changing her sister!

Pulling herself out of the rubble, her right arm dangling uselessly by her side, and her nose feeling like it had been smashed to the back of her skull, she zoomed towards them trying to come up with a plan. She had to get her unprotected sister away from them.

Maybe she could reach her with her words and pull her from out her tortured thoughts. "Ryuko, snap out of it!" Satsuki swung her blade at her mother, a huge blue colored blast sent at the woman's midriff. But the woman took out her own blade, a silver object that looked like a sewing needle, and blocked it. "Ryuko get away from her!" Satsuki called out, panicked and worried that she might hit her own sister with her sword strikes. But Ryuko just continued standing there, clutching her face, completely oblivious to the fight around her. _(End song)_ _(Glory and honor song start)_

"Oooo, what a fight this will be. What punishment will you give her afterwards mommy dearest?" Nui asked, ecstatic.

Her mother blocked another round of sword swings from Satsuki. "I don't know yet, but probably one the life fibers have decided. Maybe I'll give Ryuko here the honor." With that she grabbed Ryuko by the shoulder and drew her closer to her body, causing Satsuki to pause in her assault. She couldn't attack her mother now with Ryuko so close next to her. "Ryuko, damn it, get away from her. Snap out of it and stop being useless!" Satsuki tried to get the girl's attention, but still the younger girl had not even looked up.

"You one eyed bitch, get back here!" Uzu screamed out somewhere to the right of Nui.

"Looks like the monkey won't stay dead," she sighed. "I guess I'll have to teach him his place." Nui left on that note and Satsuki only prayed that Uzu would be alright.

 _(0:37)_ "Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki yelled exasperated. _Your one hope has failed you,_ Junketsu sneered. And Satsuki grew so angry at that comment she would have ripped off the jacket if she hadn't needed it. Gritting her teeth in determination and realizing she'd have to pry Ryuko out from her mother's evil hands she raced forward, Bakuzan held out behind her. She feinted to the left, looking as if she'd strike there but instead turned to the right at the last moment, dropping her sword to get a grip on Ryuko.

"Ryuko Matoi answer me! I command you to!" She half screamed half ordered, her left arm outstretched to grasp the girl, but the smaller girl didn't raise her head. "Grab my hand!" She tried as a last resort, her fingers almost brushing against the others shirt front. Satsuki let out a gasp as she didn't get to make it any closer to the girl. A hand wrapped around her throat and she was pulled off her feet and held at arm's length in front of Ragyo.

"That constant screaming of your sisters name is grating on my nerves. Maybe I should crush your little throat to relieve me of my ear sore." Ragyo's hold began to tighten on Satsuki's throat. The girl clawed at the hand on her neck, leaving deep gouges in the flesh that healed themselves in the same instant they were created. Her legs kicked out uselessly, and she struggled to get oxygen into her lungs. She wished she hadn't dropped her blade. "And what is this intriguing fabric you are wearing. I think I may just borrow it for myself." Ragyo smirked before ripping off the fabric in one fluid motion and tossing it to the floor. Satsuki was now completely naked except for her under garments, and completely, absolutely powerless. Ragyo raised her right hand and punched Satsuki hard in the guts. Satsuki felt the scream of pain from the hit try to rush out of her throat which was still being held in Ragyo's vice-like grip, but it had no where to go and instead blood spouted out. That punch had to have at least ruptured something inside her. And it wasn't even the full force of one of Ragyo's punches. She knew her mother was holding back, using a third of her strength.

Ragyo cocked back the hand holding Satsuki by the throat and chucked her far away into another wall where Satsuki bounced off and lay still.

Ragyo dressed up into Junketsu, revealing in the smooth material as it settled on her skin. "This is splendid, an outfit composed entirely of life fibers. It's such a beautiful thing. I need to manufacture more of these." She patted the jacket which purred underneath her touch.

Then she turned to Ryuko was now crouching on the floor, hands buried in her hair.

"My child, I see you are very conflicted by the change. Let me handle everything. It will give you ease of mind."

* * *

Inumuta let out a huff of exertion as he sliced through five Nui copies in a row. They had completely invaded the stadium and were harassing the student army and Nudist Beach. He had to find a way to delete all of them but he had a hard time concentrating when there was always one of them trailing after him. A huge blast to his right told him that Uzu and the real Nui had destroyed something else in their fight. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder he saw Uzu tossed into the huge TV screen hanging above the stands.

"Oh, look I didn't know you were a _flying monkey!_ " Nui cheered as she put a hand over her eyes and watched him crack the screen and lodge there. Then she she jumped after him. Inumuta grimaced. Uzu was still overpowered when it came to Nui, but at least he was as stubborn as they came. He might be able to last the whole battle against her.

"Hey Inumuta!" came a cry next to his ear and he saw Mako standing next to him, in her Goku uniform, batting away Nui copies with her brass knuckles.

"Underachiever," he said startled. He had only thought there was a forty percent chance they might let her out to fight, but his calculations were wrong. Watching her knock the enemy out, he got an idea. "Can you do something for me?"

"Like what?" Mako asked, taking a punch to the gut but shouldering on like it didn't hurt.

"I need you to keep these guys occupied while I do some hacking and figure out how to destroy these copies for good."

"Sure," Mako responded.

* * *

Rei had finally freed herself from her chute only to find the whole place in chaos. Scanning the battlefield quickly she found her lady, hand grasping onto Satsuki's throat. In the next moment she had thrown her away like a piece of paper and the girl crashed into the wall before stilling. Picking her way carefully across the craters in the ground and ducking to avoid a random hail of needles Rei was stopped in her destination of reaching her lady.

"Nonon, please get out of my way," she ordered, defensive stance on.

"I can't let you do that," the small girl replied and then threw herself into the fight, effectively stopping Rei from reaching her lady.

* * *

Satsuki had somehow dragged her body to back where her sword lay and picked it up, standing unsteadily on her feet. She pointed it at her mother, who straightened up over where she stood by Ryuko.

"Satsuki can't you see mommy's a little busy right now. I'll punish you later," Ragyo said, turning back to focus on Ryuko who was unmoving on the floor, when she deemed Satsuki no longer a threat.

"Matoi get your sorry ass up!" Satsuki screamed which caused Ragyo to snap. She span on her heel so fast it was a like a tornado personified. She smacked her daughter hard across the face causing her feet to leave the ground, her head to turn all the way to the right, but that didn't stop Satsuki from speaking.

"I said," another smack that forced her back down to the ground heavily on to her feet, "Matoi get your," two smacks in a row- blood was pouring freely from her nose, she could hardly see from her left eye, her jaw hurt to move and her lip was split. She bent over at the waist, spitting out blood and trying to catch her breath as she leaned heavily on the sword that was dug into the ground. "Sorry ass up!" she finished, and straightened up only to have a full fist hit her square in the face. Her head snapped back, her brain jostling painfully in her skull, black spots dancing in her vision, but her mother grabbed her by the hair and pulled her forward and up to her eye level. "My dear I believe I told you to shut up," she growled, manic eyes searching Satuski's ruined face.

"Fuck you," Satsuki muttered uncharacteristically and then promptly fainted. Ragyo let out a dark chuckle as she held up the unconscious girl by her hair. "That you will my dear," she promised.

Then turning, she saw Nui was already by her side.

"Nui, fetch Rei and then lets leave this shit show behind. Now that we have what we need we have nothing to fear from the rest of these pathetic pigs."

"Oui, mama," Nui replied, flying off. With her other hand Ragyo scooped up a still internally struggling Ryuko, under her arm. A REVOC's helicopter hovered in the air above them, slowly descending down.

Ira who was still in the stands, covered in Nui copies, craned his head to see that his lady was being taken away. "Lady Satsuki!" he howled like a madman and strained against his opponents but they didn't budge at all, only making him madder. "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he watched Ragyo, Nui and Rei board the helicopter, Satsuki and Ryuko their prisoner.

"Someone, stop them. Please!" he pleaded but no one could. Aikuro and Kinagase were elbows deep in copies of Nui, Mako was still protecting Inumuta as he hacked away with feverish madness, Uzu was struggling to stand after his fight with Nui and Nonon had been lodged so tightly in a wall that she couldn't move.

Ira's frustrated howls filled the air, heard over the sounds of battle, and it was the parting noise that Ragyo Kiryuin heard as she safely made her escape. _(End song)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: It Started with Imprisonment

 **A/N: So I've included more music that you guys can use while reading this to just set the mood. Again its not required it just makes it more interesting. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Emotional Fantasy music-Tear it from my chest**

 **Juniper's Knot-Bleeding**

 **To be continued- XXXHolic ost**

 **Most Heartfelt OST Ever-The truth**

 _A month later, Kiryuin mansion._

 _(Start Tear it from my chest)_

Ryuko sat on the edge of her bed, head buried in her hands. The curtains were drawn, throwing the messy room into darkness, a darkness that mirrored the girl's current state of heart. A knock came on her door which she didn't seem to be aware of. When it came again, louder and louder she finally picked up her head. There were deep shadows under her eyes, almost red in their complexion.

"What?" she grumbled, slowly lowering her hands down to her lap. She was clothed in black and red sweats, Senkestu having been long gone from her after she had inadvertently ripped him off in that battle.

The door to her room creaked open and Nui peeked her head in.

"Mi amie you look terrible. Why don't you eat some of the food we've prepared for you?" Nui carted into the room a steaming plate heaped with some of the most delicious foods, but Ryuko just stared glumly at it. She had lost her appetite halfway through the month, only picking at her food, but now this past week she didn't even have the strength to do that. Something inside her was conflicted. Her movements and thoughts weren't her's sometimes and this made her sick and depressed. She didn't understand why there was another voice living in her head; why she couldn't move her body how she wanted to.

"I don't want it," she insisted, turning away from the food.

Nui frowned, stopping the rolling of her cart of food halfway to Ryuko. "Mama and I have gotten very worried about you. If you don't eat who will lead the world domination plan?" _(0:47)_ Nui asked genuinely sad. "I don't understand sis, you just sit here all day. Surely you want to be happy, surely you want to be out there fighting for us."

Ryuko just grunted in response and laid out flat on her back, gazing up at the ceiling.

Nui didn't say anything, just continued gazing in concern. "Oh I know what'll make you feel better," Nui clapped her hands as a bolt of inspiration hit her. "Your going to be given Junketsu to wear. Now you'll be happy. I know new clothes make me happy."

Ryuko lifted her head at this and grunted before letting it drop back down.

"See, I knew that would make you happy." Nui smiled before leaving the room.

Nui found Ragyo in her study, a glass of red wine in her hand and a newspaper in her other.

"Nui, how is dear Ryuko?" Ragyo asked, not picking up her gaze from her paper.

"She still wont eat, but she seemed a bit happier that she is going to get Junketsu," Nui reported, sitting on the corner of her mother's desk. _(1:18)_

"That troubles me. But we must give her time. She is currently fairing way better than I did when I first got my life fibers, and was connected to the primordial being. She'll come around. We'll just give her an IV if she gets to be too thin."

"Yes mama," Nui smiled. "We won't have to worry for long. Without Satsuki her forces are scattered and the COVER's, which you finally launched, have taken over about sixty percent of the world population. In another month the whole world will be ours."

 _(1:35)_ "It will indeed," Ragyo said casually, and sipped her wine. "And what about my kamui?"

"I've analyzed Junketsu pretty well. I should be able to replicate one for you on an even grander scale. A true godrobe among godrobes."

"Excellent, with it, I can do the finishing touches once the world is fully encapsulated." Ragyo hummed into her wine glass as she took another sip.

 _Somewhere, Under a Bridge._

Meanwhile Aikuro and Kinagase had taken the lead in the battle against the COVER's. They tried to rescue people on a daily basis but they only lost more of their own in the process. It was a rough battle, one they were steadily losing ground in every day.

"We can't keep doing this," Kinagase informed the team one especially bleak and rainy day, as they huddled under a rundown bridge. "We'll run out of fighters at this point." _(2:39)_

"That's why our priority is to save lady Satsuki," Ira answered. He and the elite four had joined up with Nudist Beach in order to carry out the lady's fight in her stead. "She's the only one that was ever brave enough to stand up to Ragyo. Only she can help us stand up to her again."

"Stop that. How are you so certain that she can help? The plans she last had, which she planned over decades, failed and now you think she can help us?" Aikuro responded angrily. He was fed up with losing people to the COVER's, he was fed up with constant defeat, and he was fed up with growing more and more desperate each day. He felt his organizations hope running thinner and thinner each day, until finally it would run out and they would see how truly hopeless this all was. It was only a matter of time before they would submit, giving themselves up willingly to the clothes.

 _(3:11)_ "Please, we have to try something," Nonon said, desperation thick in her voice and mirrored in the faces of all the elite four. Aikuro frowned but didn't say anything, glancing at Mako and Kinagase next to him. Senketsu, who had been found by Mako, nodded his head in approval. Where Satsuki was, Ryuko was sure to be as well. She had cast him off during the battle with Ragyo but he knew he could help her. He _had to._ She was fighting the influence the primordial life fiber had on her and she could beat it, he knew she could, but first she needed his help. _(end of song)_

 _Kiryuin Mansion._

 _(Start Juniper Knot-Bleeding)_

Satsuki was hanging alone in a cage, suspended by her raw wrists when the door to her cell opened unexpectedly.

"What do you want, Matoi?" Satsuki all but kept from spitting out, not even having to lift her head to know who had entered. Ryuko flinched back and she instantly regretted not using a gentler tone. Her sister looked malnourished, unkempt more than usual, and was skittish. Ryuko wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes darting back and forward before hesitantly looking at her sister.

"Satsuki," she mumbled and Satsuki replied. "Yes?"

But there was a long silence after that and Satsuki had thought that Ryuko hadn't heard her when her sister whispered. "Do you ever feel like there are voices in your head?" _(0:24)_

"Matoi, can you tell me what happened? On that day that we were supposed to take down my mother?" Satsuki demanded, having no patience after a month of imprisonment and Ryuko shrank back against the cage walls, holding onto herself as if she might just break.

Satsuki inwardly sighed. This was going to be a hard conversation; Ryuko clearly too unstable to be of use. But maybe she could convince her sister to get her out of here somehow.

"I wanted to help you, I did," Ryuko started softly. "But the life fiber told me not to. He's been whispering to me all his grand plans and schemes. All the lies that I've been fed since childhood, he's told me the truths about them. And I lost myself." Her eyes looked cold and hollow, red rimming them unnaturally. _(0:46)_

"Matoi, how did this life fiber get to you?" Satsuki asked in as a gentle a voice as she could muster in her current condition. "Was it _that_ day at the mansion?"

"Yes. Ragyo and Nui took me to the life fiber and forced me in. I lied to you when you asked me those questions in the car, although I couldn't stop myself, I didn't even know I had, the fiber tricking me into believing the words I spoke and the motions I made were mine." _So Ryuko gave me false information in the car. I should've have known. I should've been more observant of the facts, I should've been more careful, I should've, should've..._ Satsuki swallowed down the bitter taste of regret. It was too late for that now. She had to focus on the current situation and how to get out of it. She needed to return Ryuko to her senses and get the both of them out of here. _(1:15)_

"I became one with it," Ryuko spoke almost reverently. "Now I can hear its voice in my head and it can control my actions and thoughts. So even if I wanted to not do something it would be nearly impossible to do so," Ryuko stepped up closer to Satsuki and stared her sister in her eyes, her own eyes suddenly wild. "Even when I sleep it infests my thoughts. Do you know what that feels like, sister?" Ryuko barked and Satsuki flinched back in surprise at the smaller girl's harsher tone. Her tone was stronger now and malignant flames danced in her eyes. _(1:30)_

"Do you know how much it pains me to listen to them tell me how their going to kill you, in every which painful way. _Over_ and _over_ again I have to _listen_ to it and _envision_ it. As they lament about your great betrayal, about the disgusting humans, about how long it has waited for this moment. It takes so much control not to reach out and," at this she grabbed Satsuki's throat, her hold vice like despite how scrawny her wrists looked, "just do this and put you out of my misery this instant!" Spit foamed at Ryuko's lips. "But no, every time I think of doing it, the voices tell me not yet, because they want to do even worse to you, that now is not the time." Ryuko huffed, her short burst of energy suddenly gone. She let go of Satsuki's throat and the older girl took in a grateful gasp of air.

Ryuko paced over to the opposite side of the cage and pulled her fingers through her knotted hair. Letting out a huge sigh she told Satsuki, "I'll be back, when the life fibers have finally decided what your fate will be," and then she was gone, leaving Satsuki alone in her giant cage. Satsuki let out a cough, the imprint of Ryuko's fingers still fresh on her skin. Her mind rolled in horror on what she had just found out. Ryuko, her baby sister, her only other sister, her only _proper_ family, was now gone to her. Lost to the monstrous primordial life fiber. Satsuki felt the tendril of real fear envelop her. What kind of a hero was she if the plan she had plotted for decades had been seen through? She was a failure. But she wouldn't let that get her down. Even if she was a failure she was now the sole hope for saving the earth because Ryuko was gone. _(End of song)_

 _Kiryuin Mansion, three days later._

 _(Start song To be continued)_

Nudist Beach and the elite four were the ones who finally freed Satsuki. They came for her in the night and rescued her before getting the hell out of there. Nui, and Ragyo, were aware of this but let them go. It was too late for this last minute scheme to do anything, the world was already theirs, sitting nicely in the palm of their apocalypse bringing hands.

"Are we not gonna stop them?" Ryuko asked angrily, staring after the car the enemy had escaped in. She strained wildly in the grip of Nui but the blonde was not letting her go anywhere, her arms holding tight to the upper arms of the smaller girls in a painful grip. "Their getting away!"

"No, my dear," Ragyo replied, responding to the first question, then with a considerable grin she added on. "They can't do anything to stop us any way."

"But the life fiber finally told me how Satsuki was going to die. I have to do his bidding." Ryuko hissed squirming in Nui's hold, her eyes rolling unrestrained and her mouth twisted in an animalistic grimace. Nui winced as she tried to control the frantic teen, whose legs lifted up from the ground in effort to chase after the escaping party. "Come back here, Satsuki you coward! Come back and face your death!" She howled. _(1:05)_

"Calm down Ryuko, dear. What you can do, is help us on the battlefield and worry about Satsuki later. She will get what is due to her," Ragyo responded and sipped her wine. _(end of song)_

 _Secret Nudist Beach Base, six hours later._

 _(Start song The Truth)_

"Ryuko's on their side now," Satsuki informed. She was in an underground Nudist Beach base, in a cramped room trying to discuss the plans for taking back the world. The elite four had been extremely relived to see she was alright, and vice versa. Ira had apologized countless times for his failure to protect her, Uzu had admitted his lack in skills in having defended her, Houka insulted his own lack of foresight in securing her safety and Nonon had been a mess of sobs that had been a cross between sadness and relief. Kinagase and Aikuro had coolly regarded her, impatient for the exchange between the group to finish so that they could set to work and Satsuki shared their sentiment. She had missed her friends but there was no use celebrating yet when so much work still awaited them. The Elite four were extremely confident that she could lead them to victory despite her not knowing if she could anymore at this late of a stage. The scales were tipped too far to one side, and it most certainly was not their side. So after the introductions Satsuki got straight to the point and told them the situation regarding Ryuko. The revelation that Ryuko had gone mad was met with much shock and disbelief. Kinagase scowled more deeply, all elite four frowned, Aikuro's pants slide off in shock and Mako remained adamant that it wasn't true. While no one could speak with Ryuko's kamui, the jacket looked concerned.

 _This is all my fault,_ the jacket thought sadly _. If only I had noticed it earlier._

Mako patted the jacket reassuringly, despite not understanding what he felt, before crushing him to her chest.

"Don't worry, I don't believe that Ryuko would do this too. I think it has to be some mistake."

 _(1:05)_ "What do you mean she's on their side?" Kinagase barked, after coming out of his shock, a cigarette hanging forgotten from his lips.

"I mean exactly what I say. Ryuko is no longer a hostage there. She is on their side and must be treated as an enemy." Satsuki, trying to act nonchalantly, rolled up her sleeves as she peered down at a map that was laid out on the table they were standing above. In reality she was fighting hard to keep the emotions swirling in her eyes from spilling out. It sounded so much more real when she said it aloud, even though she had seen it with her own eyes just days ago.

Aikuro slammed his hands on the table, which was covered by the map. "How did this happen? Ryuko doesn't seem the type to suddenly switch sides. Are you sure she's not just tricking them into telling her all their secrets? That she's not just working with them? Helping us out from the inside?"

Satsuki snorted. "I know this is hard to believe but you have to trust me. Ryuko joined sides but not by choice. She was made to join up with the primordial life fiber. She and Ragyo are the same monster now. There is no way to help her now except by _killing her_ and freeing her from her imprisonment." _(1:40)_ Satsuki kept her voice hard to edge off the tears she felt forming in her eyes. She'd never forgive her mother for taking her sister away from her a second time. She just hoped she wouldn't have to be the one to deliver the finishing blow, but given the amount of skill needed, it seemed like Satsuki would have to be the one to put down her sister once and for all.

"But I don't understand. How could Ryuko survive joining with it?" Kinagase blew out smoke, his hand holding the cigarette shaking slightly. "Wouldn't it devour her?"

"Because she was already a life fiber being to begin with. She wouldn't die from doing so."

"Wait are you saying that...that?" Aikuro rubbed his chin as he stared upwards, trying to figure it out. "That she was clothing the whole entire time..." his hand dropped from his chin dejectedly as he reached that conclusion. _(2:00)_

"Yes," Satsuki responded briskly. "I assume she did not tell you but I can see why she wouldn't. She was very touchy about that subject for a while. Especially given the fact _you_ hate clothing."

"I can't believe it," Aikuro sighed and put his head in his hands. "I just..." he trailed off, a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. Everyone was tensed, waiting for the blue haired man to explode at the discovery that one of his closest friends was the very thing he hated.

Kinagase blew out some smoke nervously and even Mako was quiet, her grip still on the jacket, suffocating him now. The elite four just stood by their lady, prepared to retaliate if Aikuro tried to hurt her for this revelation.

 _(2:50)_ "I can't believe she went against her own species in order to save humanity. That she tried to still fight for us despite what she knew," Aikuro finished at last and put his hands in his pockets. His face was suddenly stern and his eyes blazed determination. "I'm not ready to give up on her. She has done too much for us. I will fight to get her back, no matter how much it takes, but if it is how you say Satsuki and that the only way to free her is to kill her...Well, then I guess we stop her and mourn a good friend's death." _(end of song)_

 **A/N: Looks like things are getting heated. Will they really kill Ryuko? Who knows?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Kill La Kill: It all started with a Sibling Rivalry

 **A/N: This is it, the fight between Satsuki and Ryuko! I can't remember what episode this took place in the anime but I know it was somewhere in the end. I was like finally, Satsuki gets the shit beat out of her, go Ryuko! Of course it was a very short lived feeling.**

 **Below is a list of more music for you guys to listen to if you wanna. Lately this type of music has been helping me through my writing issues, so I should be able to finish this series in another month or so.**

 **Rogue one-Epic emotional music**

 **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever-Wild Card**

 **Most Wondrous OST's ever-Crimson Flame**

 **Most Wondrous OST's ever-Power of Will**

 **Innocent Child- Book of Circus, OST**

 **Anix-In the End**

 **Beautiful Emotional Music-Don't Wake me Just Yet**

 **Horror Piano Theme Four**

 **Most Wondrous Battle OST's Ever-Dark Rider**

 _(Start Rogue One)_

Two girls stood facing each other, a distance of a football field between them. The ground was rough, covered in the rubble of buildings destroyed by the covers attacks. Those that remained standing were decrepit and haunted; a reflection of the state humanity was in. A small breeze carrying the stench of death picked up small pieces of trash, sending it scattering every each way. Dusk lit up the sky in reds and oranges, bathing the two teenage warriors in the promise of bloodshed. _(0:20)_

"So, you've chosen to show your cowardly self to me finally," Ryuko snarled the words across the field, each word wounding Satsuki deeply, each syllable uttered a reminder that her sister was not sane anymore. That she had been stolen from her, once more from the monster that masqueraded as her mother. But the pain in her heart only steeled Satsuki more, only gave her the strength to carry out what she planned to do: to put her sister out of the misery of serving the primordial life fiber.

"I am not afraid of you Ryuko. And most importantly, I am not afraid of the primordial life fiber that inhabits your body. I will take you down. I am still the queen who ruled Honnouji University with an iron fist, still the undefeated and uncontested, Satsuki Kiryuin." _(0.40)_

Satsuki yelled, her stance held upright to hide the tremors of fear that threatened to resolve her into a sobbing mess. Years of repressing emotions had made this easy for her, and she was able to push aside most of the inner turmoil that seemed to sap all her energy away.

"Tough words from someone who forfeited the match to me, and that was only when I was at my unresolved potential. Now that I am at a hundred percent, you stand no chance." Ryuko sneered, flexing her hand for emphasis, a shock wave going through the air. The hairs on the back of Satsuki's neck stood up, but she ignored every instinct in her body that was telling her to run away.

It had been a month since she had escaped Ragyo's clutches and in the meantime she had helped Nudist Beach get on steadier ground in their fight against the Cover's. They had made some more progress, and with the help of Iori they made machines that sucked up the people from the Cover's, saving them and destroying the material in one blow. Progress was slow, but it was there and each victory brought the survivors hope, hope that translated into an increased urge to fight for survival. She had also planned on how to take down Ryuko and she had a strategy, one that could potentially work and save the girl. If it didn't, well, then they would have to kill her. _(1:19)_

She went over the plan a thousand times with her elite four, coming up with multiple aspects that could go wrong and how they could fix it. Aikuro, Kinagase and Mako had wanted to join in too, but Satsuki had insisted that it would bad for them to do it since they were more emotionally attached to the girl. They didn't agree with her decision but they respected it. So saving Ryuko was up to Satsuki and her elite four.

Satsuki had lured Ryuko out to an one on one fight with her elite four hiding not far from her in order to jump on Ryuko in case the need be for the the final stages of the plan. Ira was planted behind a huge piece of building to Satsuki's right, Nonon was on her left in a ditch and Uzu and Houka were on the other side of the field, monitoring Ryuko. They were not to come out until the end of the operation. The only question was: would Satsuki's body last that long?

Senketsu was on her shoulders, and even though if felt weird to have him there and even though she couldn't communicate with the suit, she was going to wear it, as it was her only chance at standing against her sister. Ryuko was wearing Junketsu, although it looked different on her, more malignant and powerful.

"Ryuko, I will ask you this, once and once only before I attack you: will you forfeit the evil fibers in your body and join our side?"

Ryuko laughed at this, a deep, harsh and ugly sound. "Hell, no!" ( _2.00) (end song here)_

"Please try. I know there has to be a little of you still left there."

 _(Start song Wild Card)( From 0:07)_ "Bitch, stop trying to distract me. You promised me a fight, and I'm going to get one." And with that she flew straight at Satsuki. The older girl only had a split second to prepare herself before the full force of Ryuko slammed right into her. Satsuki was flung backwards, her heels digging into the ground to slow down her progress. But Ryuko didn't let Satsuki lose momentum. Instead she went right in, drawing out her scissor blade and swinging it wildly at her sister, halving the building behind them. It fell down with a crash and Ira had to move out of the way or risk getting crushed. He felt a sense of horror for his lady. That swing had so much power in it, and Ryuko hadn't even put her all in it. It was like someone lazily trying to swat a fly.

Satsuki just barely dodged that swing and pulled out Bakuzan, blocking the oncoming blows clumsily and with a second to spare each time. She felt inadequate, but she knew nothing was wrong with her. She was still in top form despite having her arm broken a month ago and living in a cage. It was just that Ryuko had changed and all Satsuki's training paled in comparison to the raw power she emitted with a cocky ease.

"What's up sis? Why are you so slow and uncoordinated?" Ryuko taunted. "I'm not even using half of my new strength. Don't tell me all that time in the cage weakened you?" More sword swings that made Satsuki grunt as she blocked each and every one. Her hands hurt from parring them, the vibrations of the clashing swords running up and down her arms painfully. The sound of clashing swords filled the air, and the debris around them shifted and settled as they darted back and forth from different spots on the field, the radiating energy from Ryuko's body threatening to blow the older girl off of her feet. _(1:05)_

 _I wish I could communicate with Senketsu,_ Satsuki thought bitterly. _I would have a much easier time synchronizing._ At that same time Senketsu was thinking: _I wish I could talk to Satsuki, then I could tell her what I really think we should do. I need to be on Ryuko's shoulders. I know I can help expel the life fibers. I just have to hope I can find an opening to jump on her. If only Junketsu wasn't in the way...(1:17)_

"Or maybe the fact that I'm your little sister bothers you?" Ryuko drew close to Satsuki's face at this, their joined swords coming closer to the older girls face as she fought off with all her strength to push the blades back, her arms trembling with the effort of it. "Well don't let it make you go soft, cause I **will fucking kill you** ," _(1:37)_ Ryuko promised, her voice deathly quiet and in that moment Satsuki really knew that Ryuko was gone and had no way of redeeming herself without any outside intervention. _Ryuko needs me to save her,_ she thought just as the same words ran through Senketsu's fibers. Amazingly her body filled with more power at that as she and Senketsu momentarily synchronized and Satsuki, with a grunt of determination, pushed back the crossed blades. Ryuko hopped back from the new show of strength. Satsuki could feel more of Senketsu's power fill her. _We must be working together more in our desire to save Ryuko, but the connection is not deep enough yet._ How could she make the connection stronger?

Ryuko appraised Satsuki's new power levels coolly before snorting. "You don't believe that I will kill you, so I'll show you." _(2:05)_ And with that Ryuko clenched both of her hands, feet wide apart in preparation. Huge gusts of wind swirled around her in a never ending tornado of power and then expelled out, flinging Satsuki's hair back. She dug her blade into the ground to stay in place as the windows in the buildings shattered, chunks of concrete and other smaller trash went flying right at her. She batted them aside with one hand, gritting her teeth in effort to stay grounded. The gusts eventually died down and Satsuki was able to straighten up, brandishing her sword with added desire to end this fight as quickly as possible. Ryuko's energy levels were insane. _(End of song) (Start Crimson Flames)_

Looking at Satsuki with eyes entirely rimmed in red, Ryuko charged at her sister. She was now so fast that Satsuki could not dodge her, or outrun her, despite trying both methods. The younger girl had dropped her sword in favor of using her fists and feet. The blows came quick and hard, Satsuki being flung from one end of the field to the other like a tennis ball. She'd be allowed to hit the ground once, or float in the air peacefully or bounce off the building before being pummeled again. And each hit really hurt, her body letting out an involuntary scream as she was savagely beat.

She could feel her skin bruise in response to Ryuko's hits. Her bones snapped as she was brutally tossed to the ground. She let out a loud gasp of pain and tried to grab her busted ribs but then she was airborne again, her shoulder dislocating as she slammed into the pillar of a building at super speeds. She smashed right through it and was caught by Ryuko on the other side who aimed a strong jab into her gut, rupturing her liver and stomach before she was thrown again. This pattern continued and Satsuki was losing blood and organs and bones and consciousness fast. She had to get close to Ryuko or else the plan would fail. Yet the girl wasn't stopping, enjoying punching the older girl around too much, and Satsuki grit her teeth and took the punishment as she waited for an opening.

At last after Ryuko got tired of punching her sister around she let the older girl collect herself on the ground. Satsuki tried to get up, propping herself on her elbow. Everything hurt, it was like all her organs had been dipped in acid and put back in, before she went through a meat grinder. Even to think hurt and black spots danced in her vision as her breath rattled painfully against broken ribs and in lungs slowly filling with blood. Ryuko stood above her, whistling in appreciation of her handiwork. Blood poured out of Satsuki's mouth and nose and even from her eyes. She could feel concern pouring from Senketsu and she reassured the jacket. _I know we can't synchronize Senketsu, and I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know I will try my hardest to save your friend, and my sister. (0:53)_

"You escaped your cage you traitorous pig, but don't worry, your freedom is short lived. The primordial life fiber has decided your fate and it has honored me, by choosing me to do it." Ryuko announced as she laughed evilly. "Speaking of death, you wanna hear what the life fibers have planned for you?" Ryuko approached Satsuki and pulled her up painfully by her scalp, her body screaming at the rough motion. Ryuko stared at her, taking in the bruises and cuts lining the others face, the blood that flowed freely. "We won't kill you at first, oh no. First mommy will get her share of the deal after you heal from this ass whooping I just gave you. She'll play and toy with you in just the way she always did." Satsuki shuddered at this, memories that she had tried to suppress coming back to the surface of her mind. Her a little child and lying on a bed and not knowing what was going on, why her mother was touching her in such weird manners, why her hands focused so much on one sensitive spot. "This will make you stronger," her mother had told her in a fake reassuring voice and Satsuki had believed her at first, stopping her squirming and protests and giving in to the weird feelings that enveloped her, but then she got older and she knew what was going on wasn't normal. So she avoided her mother as much as she could. She'd stay in after school programs, hang out in a studio downtown on the weekends and even graduated school early to get out of the house.

"And then Nui will have her fun too," Ryuko continued talking, bringing her face close to Satsuki's, her eyes wide and mouth broad in the satisfaction of causing pain to her sister. "She's been missing her sisterly time with you." More memories were dredged up, ones of Nui chasing her with fire, or with a kitchen knife. Ones where she left mutilated wild animals on Satsuki's bed or tied her pet dogs up and tortured them to death in front of her very eyes, one by one. And if she was in a jealous mood she would go around and torment any one of Satsuki's school friends until they were afraid to even look at the Kiryuin. Satsuki, at the tender age of eight, learned to distance herself from her friends, even Nonon, whom she did not want to get hurt. She grew to know to avoid Nui whenever she was in one of her 'sisterly moods'. _(1:34)_

"And finally," Ryuko drew her mouth to Satsuki's ear drum. "I will get to have my turn. I'll **kill** all your loved ones right in front of your eyes, before I **skin you alive** and puncture all your **organs** and let you bleed out." This was hissed in Satsuki's ear and she felt her eyes sting with bloody tears. She couldn't believe her sister had turned into such a monster. "And even then such a death would be too good for you." Ryuko drew her head back. "Now your gonna come with me." _(end song at 1:54)_ _(Start playing power of will)_

"I...don't...think...so," Satsuki managed out, each word sending a claw of pain up her throat. "This...is...not...how...it ends." She and Senketsu had both been overwhelmed with the desire to save Ryuko as she spoke of her plans for Satsuki. With this new strength and connection, the long haired girl grasped the wrist upholding her by the hair and snapped it in one smooth motion. Then she threw herself onto the now howling in pain girl. Satsuki gripped on hard to Ryuko's chest, not letting go no matter how hard the girl scratched and punched her.

"Get off me you clingy bitch!" Ryuko hissed, her wrist healing quickly and so she used two hands to try and pry Satsuki off. "Oh, you've done it now. I was just going to take you back but I may just kill you now!" Then she took off in a giant burst of energy, leaving the ground with Satsuki still attached to her, and slamming into the still standing buildings with Satsuki still clinging to her. They collapsed as the two girls zoomed through them, throwing up huge amounts of dust and debris. Small pieces of stone stung Satsuki's eyes but she just shut them, her vision almost useless to her at this point anyways. She had another plan, a crazy one, one she was gambling a lot on by not sticking to her original idea. She tried to concentrate on the jacket clothing Ryuko, tried to get in touch with it. _(0:32)_

 _Junketsu, I know you can hear me. I command you to get off of Ryuko and back onto my shoulders. I am your original master and you must listen to me!_ Satsuki could feel Junketsu laughing under her grip as they rammed into another building, Satsuki taking the brunt of all the hits. Her teeth clacked shut and she bit a chunk of her cheek off. She spat it out as blood filled her already bloody mouth. _Foolish woman, you are no longer my master. This girl is. And she is more powerful and worthy to serve than you ever were._ Junketsu replied. _You were merely a stepping stone for my arrival onto this great beings body._

 _She is not more powerful. I am. I am the one and only human who could ever wear a kamui, she is just a life fiber being. And she cannot wield you to the full potential that I can._

The kamui cut her off with another laugh and Satsuki felt her grip slip as Ryuko slammed through concrete walls, knocking the breath out of Satsuki's lungs. She was losing patience and her grip on reality. _You piece of shit. You will obey me and you will do it now. And let me tell you the reason why..._

* * *

In the meantime Ira, Nonon, Uzu and Inumuta were scattered around the field, hiding in the crevices and shadows, awaiting the moment that their lady had told them to come into the fight. They had watched and waited, cringing at the sound of Satsuki getting the shit beat out of her. Ira had to clench his hands so hard that his nails bit into his palms and made them bleed, in order to prevent himself from running up to his lady's aid. He couldn't stand listening to her cries of pain and not do anything. He should be the one to take the blows for her as her shield. Yet here he was, letting her take all the hits meant to be shouldered by him, and him alone. It took great restraint for him to stay put, but he did. Because above all he always followed his lady's orders. _(end of song)(Start Innocent Child)_

Nonon kept her hands clamped to her ears, unable to stomach the thoughts of her friend getting badly hurt by that heap of rotten trash. She wanted to rush out and help, but knew she would only get in her friend's way. She trusted Satsuki to know what to do, and so if she told Nonon to stay out of it for now, then she would obey that order. A particularly loud crash made its way through her covered ears and she swiveled her head around to see what had happened this time and saw Satsuki holding onto Ryuko as the smaller girl rammed into buildings to dislodge the other girl. Nonon turned around quickly and closed her eyes, redoubling her efforts to ignore what was happening. She felt young and weak, a scared child waiting for the guiding light of the parent to reassure them that everything was going to be okay.

In his spot Uzu stood still, his body tensed as he let his enhanced senses pick up on the fight. He could tell Satsuki's strength was waning, she wouldn't be able to make it much longer. He could smell the strong killing intent off of Ryuko, so if the other girl didn't die from her multiple wounds and exhaustion, then Ryuko would finish her off. He wanted to go in and fight, he wanted to prove his new skills to Satsuki and protect her from Ryuko, but he respected his lady and knew she wouldn't be happy if he interfered. So he waited, his adrenaline racing through his veins to make sure he was prepared to spring straight into action should the moment arise.

Houka was the least concerned of them all. He knew what Satsuki was capable of and once she put her mind and unbreakable will to it, nothing could stop her. Besides the plan was excellent; it had a high rate of success. However when Satsuki unexpectedly changed her plan at a crucial moment, Houka grew nervous, his fingers tapping over his phone in calculations of the results of this new plan. _(1:04)_ His brows furrowed in fear and confusion: why would Satsuki do such a risky move so late into the game? What was she thinking? Was the blood loss making her delusional? He peered out from his hiding place to see that the battle had subsided. He didn't know if this meant he could come out now, since everything had changed. Cautiously taking a step forward, and then another he crept forward, eyes and ears alert to any signs of danger. What had happened to both girls? Had the fight stopped? He could notice Uzu coming out from his spot and cautioned the green haired boy to stop, but then realized that the boy couldn't see visual cues. He was about to tell him to stop when a huge explosion lifted chunks of dirt and concrete into the air, twenty feet away from him. The chunks rained down and he jumped back, avoiding getting hit by them. He crouched by his hiding spot, ready to duck in, when a figure flew out from the settling dust. It crashed into the ground hard, ripping up more dirt in the process until coming to an abrupt stop. _(End of song at 1:34) (Start In the end)_

Ryuko stood up from the chasm she had made, hands gripping the fabric clad around her body now. Instead of wearing Junketsu, she was wearing Senketsu and the jacket seemed livid. He was squirming around her body, twisting and contorting it in what looked to be very painful. Ryuko fought back, digging her blunt nails into it, sinking her teeth in and trying to pull and tear it off anyway possible. While she did this, another figure emerged from the smoke. It was Satsuki, back in her own kamui, teetering more steadily on her feet. She was clutching one side, and a huge gash ran down her face, dripping blood onto the ground as she walked towards Ryuko.

"Don't fight it Ryuko," her voice was much steadier than before, victorious flames dancing in her eyes. Her new plan had succeed, but would it work? _(0:23)_

"Argh!" Ryuko growled articulately, and tried even more valiantly to pull Senketsu off.

 _Don't try to fight me, remember who you are, who I am. Remember that you are good. Don't let the evil draw you in. Remember your purpose!_ Senketsu hissed, his words vibrating through Ryuko's body and pissing off the life fibers inside her. _(0:33)_

At Senketsu's words, Ryuko seemed to stop struggling a bit, pausing in her motions and breathing harshly. Her head was throbbing and it felt like her body was being torn apart from the inside. Two voices battled in her head, fibers moving to both of their commands. _(0:44)_

 _Ignore him,_ said the voice of the primordial life fiber. _I am the master of you now, you listen to no one but me. Shed him from your skin and kill the bitch in front of you._

 _Ryuko ignore him. I'm your best friend, the one you always trusted. And there are more friends out there that need you to come back to your senses. The whole weight of the world depends on you now. Don't let everyone down._

 _Fuck them, fuck all of them. You don't need friends you only need power. Ragyo and Nui and all the life fibers, we can give you what you want. We are your family, a bond that is stronger than a hand full of flimsy friendships. Their all you need. I'm all you need. With me I can make you unstoppable._ The life fiber began to show her images of her on top of the world, countless humans bowing at her feet in fear and reverence.

 _You don't want power, its not like you. All you want is love and friendship._ Senketsu proceeded to show her images of all the times she had spent with her friends, all the fun stuff they had done, the emotions and moments they shared.

 _Friends make you weak. You don't need all of them. You only need me and our family._

 _That's right, all I've ever wanted was a family._ Ryuko thought remembering all the times she had spent alone as a child as her father worked away at his lab, leaving her to her own devices.

 _We can make a proper family._ The life fiber promised, it's hold on Ryuko's fibers growing stronger. He sent images wrapped in warmth and happiness, ones of a smiling Ryuko surrounded by a loving Ragyo and Nui and an army of Cover's.

Senketsu was beginning to get desperate. The life fiber was convincing Ryuko and getting more powerful. He couldn't give up just yet. He knew friendship was stronger than anything else.

"I only need power," she hissed. _That's right only power, to protect your family and seek revenge for your father's death. A death stupid humans caused; a death Satsuki caused. (1:33)_

"Yes, vengeance for my father," she growled, her body starting to try to tear Senks off of her again. "A death caused by that bitch Satsuki!"

 _No, Ryuko! Stop. The humans didn't kill your father and it most certainly wasn't Satsuki. It was Nui!_ Senketsu had no choice but to flood Ryuko's mind with agonized remembrances. Ryuko froze at this, her heart stopping momentarily. "Nui?" she choked out as Senks flooded her with painful memories of the night she lost control after Nui took her to Satsuki's mansion to reveal the truth of her father's death, only for it to turn out to be a lie, for it to be actually Nui who had done it. _That's right, she killed my father! She made me into a monster more than once._

Ryuko let out a growl, dropping to her knees in anger, hands on her head. The fibers in her body twisted dangerously and she opened her mouth in a gasp. Senks had gained an edge over the life fiber and was now going to use it. _I'm sorry if this hurts,_ he whispered to her but he had to do it now, or else who knew if he would get another chance. _(2:07)_

Satuski watched as her sister collapsed onto her back and started writhing uncontrollably on the ground, her eyes rolling back into her head, her mouth foaming. She wanted to comfort her but didn't have anymore strength. All she could do was watch. Her elite four clambered up from their hiding places, rushing to her side but being careful to not touch her.

"Milady!" Ira shouted, too loud for Satsuki's sensitive ears. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, did that dirt bag hurt you badly?" Nonon asked, her eyes almost welling up with tears.

"Don't mind me," Satsuki dismissed their concerns although she knew she was gravelly injured. "Make sure Ryuko is okay. I didn't come this far to have her die by seizure."

"Right," the elite four nodded their head, although they were a bit reluctant to do so, considering all Ryuko had done while under the control of the fibers.

Uzu put a piece of hard wood he had found on the ground into Ryuko's mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue. Houka ran some scans on her from his phone and Ira stood over her, his arms crossed over his chest. All three were tensed and unsure what to do.

Nonon, however, refused to leave Satuski's side. "I was worried you would die," she whispered softly, and Satsuki would have almost missed that Nonon had said anything if the small girl hadn't turned to look at her with tears glimmering in her eyes. "Your my best friend and I've known you for forever...so I couldn't stand to lose you. Especially not to her."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm always fine..." but as Satsuki said this she felt something was very wrong. Her eyes opened wide as blood squirted out of her mouth in a huge stream.

 _(2:49)_ "Satsuki!" Nonon screamed trying to grab Satsuki as the girl fell hard onto the ground, her face digging into the gravel. "Satsuki!" she could hear a thousand different voice calling her name, touching her aching body, but all she could think was _not me, get Ryuko._

"Save...Ryuko," she whispered pitifully. Ryuko was the only one that could stand a chance against Ragyo. Satsuki couldn't anymore. Her part in the plan was over. She could all see it clearly now. All this time, all her planning and efforts, they had all been meant to draw Ryuko in, to get her involved because she could do things that Satsuki couldn't. Only life fibers could destroy life fibers. Satsuki closed her eyes, letting the warmth take her. She felt so peaceful. _(3:10)_ And at that exact time, Ryuko stopped seizuring and turned onto her side, heaving up a giant bloody ball of life fibers. The life fibers squirmed around before shriveling in the sun with a squeal like a dying pig. Ryuko's body gave one more twitch and then she too lay still. ( _End of song)_

* * *

 _(Start song Don't wake me just yet)_

Ryuko slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the early morning sun that came through her windows. Her whole body felt groggy and heavy, as if it wasn't her own. Letting out a groan she tried to gather her thoughts. What had happened? Where was she right now? She glanced at her surroundings and noticed she was hooked up to a variety of hospital apparatus. The room was all white and empty, her being the only one on the bed there. Had she been in an accident? She couldn't remember!

She lay there in mild irritation as her brain slowly pieced itself back together, fragments of her life coming in mismatching chunks that she tried to put together like a puzzle. Eventually when she had caught up with as much as she could, she sat up with some difficulty in bed, hating the way her body still did not feel like her own. She was troubled greatly by what she had recalled. There had been a lot of fighting, anger and betrayal and lies and so much blood. There had been people there too, but she couldn't remember their names yet. A giant man, a green haired boy, a glasses wearing one and a short pink haired girl that called up irritation in Ryuko. Then there had been a guy with a Mohawk, one guy whose clothes always slipped off and a girl with a coconut shaped haircut. That girl brought a lot of good associations with her and Ryuko couldn't help from smiling. But her smile soon disappeared under a wave of horror and skin crawling unease as the images of two more woman, one older with rainbow streaks in her gray hair, and one with pigtails, came to the forefront of her mind. She didn't know why she hated them so much, but she did. _(0:43)_ She felt they had done something terrible to her, and that she needed to fight them for it. And at last came the crushing concern over a black haired girl, her heavy set eyebrows as disapproving as ever. Except her image changed, to one of a broken girl covered in bruises and blood and it was Ryuko's hands that were clenched over the girl, coated in her thick blood. Ryuko swallowed heavily. Had she done that? She couldn't remember. _(1:00)_

There was a knock on the door and a man came in a second later. He was the guy whose clothes always came off.

"Ryuko, how are you doing?" he asked, his voice soft with concern, his eyes sparkling with hope and relief.

"I'm okay, I guess," she started, looking down at her hands. They were clean now, devoid of any life sustaining substance. "I just-just tell me, did I hurt that girl?" she had to know, no matter how much it hurt. She had to know if these memories in her head were real or just something she had made up.

The man arched a brow. "Do you mean Satsuki?" he asked.

 _Satsuki, Satsuki..._ Ryuko mumbled the word over in her head trying to see if it matched up with the image in her head. She closed her eyes briefly to focus more. _Satsuki, Satsuki.._.. _(1:24)_ she had a mixture of strong emotions hit her, so strong that she knew they were real and not just conjured up. There was anger, so much anger, that was later soothed over by a tentative familial bond, and then maybe even trust and hope in the person, followed by such a strong intent to kill that Ryuko had to grab the sides of her bed to ground herself. Yes, she had wanted to hurt that girl, but why?

"Did I," Ryuko paused at this, swallowing deeply and opening her eyes. The man in front of her looked apprehensively at her, as if worried she would do something to hurt herself. "Did I kill her?" she asked, her voice a choked whisper. "I can see my hands covered in her blood." As she admitted this her hands gripped her bed even harder, knuckles turning white. Her stomach rolled in fear of the answer she would receive,

The man looked away briefly, his jaw working as he tried to find the right words to answer her. "You didn't." He responded at last, turning to look at her. "But it wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself."

"What do you mean?" Ryuko grabbed her hair now, her head pounding and hurting her. "I can't remember what I should. My mind is filled with blanks and gaps, and the parts I can recall are all violent. What happened to me?"

"Ryuko, do you know who you are at the least?"

"I don't know anything except my name," she answered honestly. "I don't even know who you are. _What happened to me?_ "

The man sighed and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. "First off, how do you feel?"

Ryuko looked at him scathingly, not believing he was asking this when she wanted the truth now. "I'm okay I already told you. My body feels fine, its just my mind. I need to know. Tell me everything and don't spare the details."

"Are you sure? Because what happened is one big shit storm." The man admitted. "I don't want to tell you if you can't handle it."

"I _can_ and _will_ handle it," Ryuko hissed irritated. She just wanted to know. She wanted to know how much of herself she could hate.

The man contemplated this, drumming his fingers on his lap as he thought. "I suppose I could start with this then. Ryuko, you are clothing." _(2:36)_

* * *

After Aikuro left the room, Ryuko had settled back down again, her mind whirling with all that she had learned. It was amazing and utterly unbelievable what she had heard, but it all made sense. The gaps in her head came together and she needed to lie down to comprehend everything. She was just glad she hadn't killed Satsuki and wondered if her sister was okay. She needed to make sure she was okay. So getting out of bed, pulling out the tubes attached to her skin, she made her way unsteadily into the hallway, her legs feeling as if they were made of rubber. Outside the hallway was clear and there were doors up and down the side. She could hear a soft voice coming from one of the rooms with an open door and walked into it slowly, her body taking time to warm up to moving. Inside she saw her sister sitting upright on her bed, pillows behind her back to hold her up. She had a tube running from her nose and was clutching a drink in her bony hands. She didn't look anything like how Ryuko had remembered her, her cheeks sunken in and heavy bags around her eyes. Had this all been because of Ryuko? She felt sick bile rise in her throat and she swallowed uncertainly.

"Satsuki!" Ryuko called out, unable to hide her joy and worry at seeing her sister. Satsuki turned her head to the side, her mouth dropping open and eyes going wide. "Ryuko," she managed to say but was overpowered by another cry of "Satsuki" from Ryuko who walked hurriedly to her, eager to cross the distance between them and apologize, hug her, or cry with her, something, just anything, to see how Satsuki would react to her. But before she could get halfway across something pummeled into her side, carrying her off her feet and onto the ground. She hit it hard, banging her shoulder into it and cursed out loud. She scrambled up as quickly to her feet as she could with her sluggish body, ready to take up a fighting stance but that something from before grabbed onto the back of her hospital gown and threw her to the floor with ease. Man, did Ryuko suck. How had she been such a good fighter before?

She hit her head hard on the floor, her arms cartwheeling to find something to grab onto but only meeting air. She rolled onto her side to cradle her throbbing head, the shadow of her attacker hovering over her when Satsuki yelled out, "Stop it Nonon!" Immediately an image of a pink haired girl filled Ryuko's vision and she was filled with annoyance. It was that detestable troll who had attacked her! Of course, who else. Ryuko sat up, legs crossed over the other and watched as Nonon standing above her backed away to the chair she had been sitting in when Ryuko had come in. She had a scowl on her face, her hands in small fits and anger blazed in her eyes. "She deserves to die for what she did you to!" she spat. _(3:55)_

"Nonon sit down. She was under the control of the fibers. She didn't know what she was doing. Besides I am fine now. It'll take so much more than that to stop me."

"You nearly died!" Nonon cried out, her vision filling with angry tears. "All because of this piece of shit!"

Ryuko winced at being called that and her anger at being attacked slowly faded away to be replaced by sadness. She knew she was terrible for having done all that. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice close to cracking from her sadness. "I never meant to hurt any of you, to do any of that!" She got up from the floor. "If I could take it all back I would! I would rather take the pain over and over again if I could just spare you!"

Satsuki and Nonon both looked taken back at this. But Ryuko wasn't done yet. "I didn't know what I did at first but then Aikuro filled me in, and I was shocked and disgusted by my own actions. I couldn't believe I gave into the life fibers so easily. I should be stronger than that. And I'm so, so, sorry for all the trouble I caused. Because of me the world is ending, because of me I hurt my friends feelings and because of me I hurt you, Satsuki. I would have killed you and not felt a shred of remorse at that moment. I hate Ragyo and Nui for doing this to me, and I will never forgive them. I will destroy them for all they have done. I will take back the world from them! I swear it!" Ryuko panted out, the strong emotion of her speech leaving her a bit tired out. "I will do it even if it destroys me." And with that she left, intent on upholding her deal for once. _(end of song)_

* * *

 _(Start horror piano theme four)_

"We lost her!" Nui wailed out, tearing out her hair in frustration while Ragyo sat at her desk, sipping from her glass of wine and reading a newspaper calmly.

"How could she be so dumb! She fell for the trap of theirs. We told her not to go fight Satsuki without telling us but no! She just had to not listen to us!" Nui seethed, kicking a hole in the wall of Ragyo's study. Ragyo didn't even flinch at this violent motion, just turned a page calmly.

"Now they have their hands on her again. And Satsuki is still alive! Fuck!" Another hole in the wall was kicked in.

"Mama we have to do something about this. Don't just sit there. After all the effort we put into her and only for her to end up back with them. We're practically back at square zero." Ragyo just hummed some noncommittal noise at this and flipped another page.

"Mama!" Nui hissed and slapped the paper away from Ragyo. "Don't ignore me." Ragyo lazily glanced at Nui as if she was an annoying pest.

"Nui, your getting on my nerves with your constant whining. You've been whining since the moment we lost Ryuko."

"Because she was valuable to us!" Ragyo sighed at this, rolling her eyes as if Nui was dense and didn't understand anything. _(0:38)_

"You worry too much my dear. It was all a ruse."

Nui's response was lost as her mouth flapped open and close like a fish before she composed herself. "A ruse?" She asked incredulously.

"I did it so that Satsuki would be distracted. She would focus all her energies on saving her sister when in reality we didn't even need her to win this battle."

"We didn't?" Nui was still confused. Ragyo chuckled at her daughter's innocence. She stood up from her chair and placed a finger under Nui's chin to make the younger girl look her right in the eye. _(End song at 1:02, start Dark rider)_

"Yes, my dear. Because it is _I_ who they should be worried about." Ragyo smiled evilly, her eyes glinting with madness. "I'm going to free the primordial life fiber from its chains."

Nui's eyes opened wide. "But, but, that would mean-"

"Yes, the **end of the end!** "

Nui kept the shocked look on her face until it slowly melted into one of evil delight. She span away from her mother, twirling in circles around the room joyfully. "I can't believe we tricked them mama. I can't wait to see the shocked looks on their dumb, dead faces!"

"Me too, my dear," Ragyo chuckled darkly. "Me too." _(End song at 0:33)_

 **A/N: Just to explain my song choices: I think of Dark Rider as Ragyo's theme music. It just is the right mix of evil, and action, heralding a doom and badass fight or plot scheme to come. I think of Power of Will as more of Satsuki's theme song. (Duh, the title matches her powerful will and determination.) Also it's a good song for ass-kicking a la Satsuki style. For Nui, I'm thinking of making a horror theme song her theme song, but it's hard to find just the right mix of creepy but action filled music for her and I don't want to use the soundtrack from the anime.**

 **Finally, the song In the End is the only song with lyrics, that I will probably ever include (except for Ryuko's theme song, but I'm not giving that away yet. It has to be put in the right moment. If anyone wants to guess you're more than welcome to.) and this is due to the fact that the words seem to match so perfectly for the relationship between Satsuki, Ryuko and life fibers (Senketsu) Here are the lyrics:**

 _ **This is the night when the world crashes down**_ **(impending end of the world in the story)** ** _  
Nowhere to hide the evidence is all around  
I told you I won't ever let you go  
I'm waiting here, I'm stitched into your soul _(life fibers stitched into Ryuko) _  
Now I wonder how it ends  
Crawling under again  
Now I wonder_**

 _ **Please,  
Hold me the way, you do**_ **(the need for the siblings to support each other; overcoming their hatred for each other)**

 ** _I'm a shadow on the wall by your side  
Here to watch the night while you cry  
I'll wait here for you I wont let you down  
I swallow your tears while I hold your crown_ (I would go more into it, but eh, you get the point. Either way I like the song, its good) _  
Now I wonder how it ends  
Crawling under again  
Now I wonder, please..._**

 _ **Please,  
Hold me the way, you do  
the way, you do  
the way, you do**_


	19. Chapter 19

Kill La College Chapter Nineteen: It all started with the end of the world

 **A/N: About the length of this story: I planned on making this story as long as the show, so roughly 24 chapters, could be 25 if I take into account the extra episode at the end (but that depends on what you guys want). Just know that it won't be long before the grand finale :) If you guys have any theories on how this will end I'd be interested in hearing them. (List below for music to enjoy) (Also warning: there is a scene of abuse in this, although I did try to keep the details vague and make it vanilla. It was a necessary evil, given the relationship between Ragyo and her daughters.)**

 **Brian Crain- At the Ivy Gates**

 **Interdependence-Book of Circus OST**

 **Vengeance- Dark Classical Piano music**

 **Sad Piano Music-Anger**

 **Cold-Jorge Mendez**

 **Sunrise- Brian Crain**

Ryuko spent the following week recovering from her injuries. She had been asleep for roughly two weeks since her fight with Satsuki and the life fibers in her body, those that were hers, had worked hard on repairing themselves from the internal damage that Senketsu had done. Speaking of Senks, she hadn't seen the jacket anywhere. This worried her, as she badly wanted to see him, to thank him and apologize to him. She also wanted to see Mako and Kinagase, and Aikuro and even the elite four as well. But she was confined to her room until she was at full capacity, with no visitors for as long as it took her to stabilize. Only Iori was allowed in, the blonde haired boy making notes of the rate of Ryuko's recovery. He would update her on what was happening outside but getting any small morsel of information out of him was like pulling teeth, so she eventually stopped trying, instead settling for hoping her friends were alright.

Ultimately Ryuko got bored of sitting in bed and staring at her blank walls as she mentally exhausted herself with thinking about the mistakes in her past, and decided she wanted to check up on her sister. Creeping silently from her bed to Satsuki's room, she hesitated in front of the door. What if Nonon was there again, ready to verbally abuse Ryuko into a deep pit of despair again? Taking her chances, Ryuko decided wanting to see her sister outweighed that, so she pushed the door open. Satsuki was sitting up in her bed, pillows propping her up, a thick tome resting on her lap. Her still too slender hands were turning the pages as she voraciously read page after page.

Ryuko stood gazing at her sister, wondering how she could ever have hurt her so badly, this person who was her only family. True, in the past they had had issues between each other but never to the point of such destruction. Now Satsuki looked like a sickly patient, her skin too pale to be healthy and her eyes rimmed with black. "Are you going to talk to me or just stand there?" Satsuki's voice interrupted Ryuko from her thoughts and the girl jumped, a blush at having been caught, spreading on her cheeks. Her sister was staring levelly at her, and folding the page corner to mark her page, she closed her book. _(1:22)_ "Well?"

"Sorry," Ryuko muttered out, closing the door behind her for more privacy. She approached her sister hesitantly. She hadn't exactly thought through what she had wanted to talk about with her sister. She had only seen her once, a week ago when she made that impassioned speech about bringing the life fibers down.

"I wanted to talk to you about...stuff," Ryuko said vaguely, waving her hands around in exasperation as she tried to find the right words.

"You have my attention." Satsuki's voice was weak, soft almost, but Ryuko could still sense the steel in it, the coldness that always infused Satsuki's speech no matter what she was saying.

Ryuko scratched the back of her hair. Lately her hair had grown longer and it was now up to her shoulders. She would have to cut it soon or else it would get even more unmanageable then it already was. Satsuki's, on the other hand, was the same length although it was missing its usual healthy sheen.

"I-I just, god," Ryuko sighed as she rubbed her face hard. Why were words so hard for her to use? Using her fists came to her without a split second hesitation but this-talking about her feelings- was like trying to write an essay in a different language using your toes.

Ryuko tried to start up again but failed, her mouth flapping open and shut like a fishes. Satsuki arched her brow amused. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Ryuko let out an annoyed huff and decided that if she wasn't good with words, she'd just use an action to get her feelings across. Taking big strides to Satsuki's bed, she sat down on the edge and wrapped her arms around the slender girls neck. Satsuki froze at this, shocked. _(2:08)_ "I'm sorry," Ryuko whispered against her sister's neck. "I really am. I couldn't stand it if I lost you. I'll stop being such a shitty sister and get my act together. I promised I would save the world with you by your side and not against it. This time I intend to keep that promise no matter the consequences." Ryuko pulled away at this to gauge her sister's reaction. Satsuki's stunned face stared back at her, and from her eyes tears trailed down her cheeks, dripping down onto her hospital gown. "You okay?" Ryuko asked, concerned over this display of clear emotion from her stoic sister.

"I'm fine," Satsuki responded, raising hands to her cheeks and touching the wetness there as if she had never believed herself to be capable of producing any tears. "I'm crying." She said this as if she had just found out Santa no longer existed.

"I'm glad that at least one of us is human. For a second I thought I would have to act the role of the extraterrestrial sister _and_ the human one." Ryuko made a huge effort of wiping the fake sweat off of her forehead in relief. She tried to crack a smile to help alleviate the tension in the serious situation but Satsuki didn't respond to her comment. _(2:49)_

"Ryuko, you have no idea how much, how much..." Satsuki gulped at this and Ryuko could see the older girl trying to piece her wall back up; to hide behind her impenetrable fortress of solitude. Ryuko grabbed her hands; she wasn't going to let her sister go back to that place. They were going to try and be normal sisters now, it was time they had to truly trust each other, to be there for each other and get through the plethora of problems they had, emotional and mental.

 _(3:05)_ "It's alright, you can cry in front of me, Satsuki, I'm your sister. I'm here for you. I promise I will never leave you again." Ryuko vowed, staring intently into her sister's watery gaze to let her know how serious she was. Satsuki let out a half sob.

"You have no idea how scared I was to lose you after all this time," she at last got out, more tears sliding down her face. "I thought I was going to have to kill you, to save you from the fibers..."

"It's okay," Ryuko soothed as she brought her sister into another embrace and patted her trembling back softly. "Just let it all out." Strangely Satsuki felt safe in her sisters arms. Considering these same arms had tried to kill her just days ago she should have been scared, traumatized, should have pushed away, but she couldn't find it in herself to hate the dark haired girl. She had been used and manipulated just like Satsuki had been by that horrid woman and therefore innocent of all this. "Don't leave me Ryuko, I need you. You're the most important person in the world to me." She needed the support of her sister, the burden of what she had shouldered for all these years seeming too much for her now in this moment, draining her mentally, emotionally, and physically. But she didn't want to hinder the younger girl with all her excess baggage so for now all she did was let out all the sadness she had bottled up over the course of the war. She sobbed long and hard into her sister's arms, her body threatening to collapse in on its self if the other girl hadn't been supporting her. And Ryuko, hearing Satsuki's plea, the arrogant girl's outright admittance that she needed someone else, and all the pain that flowed out with her tears, felt for the first time that she truly belonged in this world. That she had a real purpose, and that it was to protect her sister. _(End of song)_

* * *

 _(Start Interdependence )_ Nonon stood outside the door to Satsuki's room. She had heard the whole conversation between Ryuko and Satsuki and her heart clenched painfully. She felt weird, her emotions confusing her. Was it because Satsuki had been crying? That was so out of character that it would make sense to be shocked at this...or maybe it was the declaration that Satsuki needed the dark haired girl that had Nonon feeling this way. Satsuki had only said it once to Nonon over all the years of their friendship and here she barely knew Ryuko but was being so open and human about it. Satsuki's request of Nonon's help had been just that, a request, nothing warm about it. Nonon tried to push away her dark emotions; she should be happy that Satsuki had found someone to trust, that she finally got back the sister she needed. Y _ou're the most important person in the world to me._ Did Satsuki not value her friendship with Nonon at all? After all they had been together? She grit her teeth painfully and crossed her tiny arms over her chest. What was the big deal with having a sister anyways? Nonon hadn't have one and she turned out fine. _(0:40)_

There was some movement from behind the door and Ryuko's voice. "I'll come back tomorrow. I don't want to stay out too late or else they'll come looking for me. But I promise I will come back."

There was no response back but Nonon inferred that Satsuki had to be smiling. Remembering that she had been eavesdropping the whole time, Nonon quickly jumped behind a potted plant, holding her breath in anticipation. Ryuko exited the room, closing the door softly behind her and padding back to her room. She paused at her doorway, holding it gently with her left hand and casting a glance back at the closed door over her shoulder. _(1:00)_ "Ragyo." she hissed, the hold on the door-frame getting dangerously strong before she closed her door and Nonon was left by herself in the hallway. Waiting a couple of minutes to make sure Satsuki was asleep (the girl didn't-couldn't- face an awake Satsuki now) Nonon crept into the room. Satsuki was not asleep however, instead, reading a book. "Nonon," she stated, looking up at her friend. Her eyes were rimmed red but other than that there was no physical sign of her emotional break down just minutes before. For some reason this pissed Nonon off even more.

"Satsuki-I-I thought you were asleep," Nonon said, backpedaling and reaching for the door knob as she laughed awkwardly. Satsuki frowned at her friends weird reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. At all. Just super duper great actually." Satsuki frowned at this.

"Anyways how are you?" Nonon asked, eager to get the attention off of her. "Pillows plumped up enough?" She rushed over to her friends bed and started fluffing up the pillows nervously. Satsuki grasped Nonon's wrist, stopping the girl from continuing.

"Nonon, your acting strange. What happened?" _(end of song)_

She was acting strange? How ironic coming from Satsuki's mouth. _(Start song Vengeance)_ "Nothing," Nonon hissed, agitation arising from how confused and erratic she felt from all the emotions swirling in her.

"Did something happen that I need to know about? Is it Ragyo and Nui?" When Nonon shook her head at this, Satsuki released her hold on the smaller girls wrist. Heaving a sigh she said, "you heard me crying, did you."

Nonon nodded her head, not trusting herself to say anything right now. "It's alright," Satsuki reassured. "My debilitated condition has left me susceptible to weaknesses such as sadness and I am-" _(0:20)_

"Satsuki!" Nonon uttered out, angry. "You're not alright. You cried a lot, in Ryuko's arms of all people." Satsuki, if possible, blushed at this. "I do admit to my imperfection. But she is my sister-"

"What about me?" Nonon cried out exasperated. "I've been your best friend for all these years and you've never come to cry to me. I've stood by your side, ready to support you, in whatever decision you make. Ready to cheer you up if you were sad, calm you down if you were angry, or, or, or," Nonon couldn't formulate words anymore, she was so overcome, the words tripping over themselves as she spoke. Satsuki was just appraising her coolly, waiting for the tirade to end. _(0:40)_

"You know what, it doesn't matter in the end. She is your most important person in the world, so whatever." Nonon finished lamely and turned on her heel to leave, Satsuki's lack of words ripping a hole in her chest. Satsuki had never put in any effort into their friendship, only Nonon had. _I guess it was one sided all along._

"Wait," Satsuki said softly, catching onto the edge of Nonon's sleeve. The pink haired girl stopped but she didn't turn around, not trusting her face right now and the expression it was making.

"I apologize for my behavior, Nonon. I do greatly value you. You've stayed by my side the longest of everyone else on the team. You have provided invaluable support and for that I will be eternally grateful. You didn't have to, you could have just left me and gone on to live a normal life, yet you chose me, chose to support my arduous task."

"Good for you," Nonon replied coldly. Satsuki's words of praise would have warmed her before but now it just left her cold, her friend's words lacking the warmth she had used on Ryuko. _(1:04)_

"Nonon, do not act like a petulant child." Satsuki sighed heavily as if Nonon was behaving unnaturally.

"A child?!" Nonon whirled around, ripping her arm free of Satsuki's hand and surprising the girl with how quickly she moved, as well as with the fire that heated her voice. "I voice my feelings, try to understand if we even have a friendship to salvage at this point and you call me a child? Is that how you see me? As someone below you who hasn't lived up to your lofty expectations, who is not worthy of your respect?"

Satsuki flinched at this, her blue eyes distressed. Nonon didn't feel bad at this, just empowered. _How does it feel to be at the mercy of your subordinates?_ She thought with grim satisfaction. She had always tried her best to be there for Satsuki's every demand and Satsuki was totally disregarding her all this time. "Is that how you feel about all of us?" Nonon hissed and Satsuki turned up her brows in concern, looking uncharacteristically weak at this moment. _See I told you your best friend hates you,_ Junketsu's voice hissed in Satsuki's head and she clenched her hands on her sheets, trying to chase the intruding voice out of her head. _(1:37)_

"Do you just see me and Ira and Uzu and Houka as just pawns in your little game? You just pretend we mean anything to you, and couldn't care less about us if we died. When you were in that cage we worried out of our minds thinking about how to get you back, fretting about if Ragyo was hurting you. We shouldn't have worried." Nonon was shaking with anger now, not understanding how it could have escalated like this but it felt good, good to hurt Satsuki like the other girl had hurt her throughout all these years. Good to voice how infuriating it was to watch the other girl pick Ryuko over her _each_ and _every_ time. _(2:06)_ "All you care about is Ryuko. Ryuko this, Ryuko that," Nonon mocked in a high pitched voice, making over-exaggerated lovey dovey faces. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were obsessed with her."

"I'm not," Satsuki finally spoke, her vulnerability from before gone. Whatever walls Ryuko had broke down were coming back up, reinforced with spikes this time. _(2:15)_ "Well it looks like it," Nonon shot back. "Why don't you go and run into her arms again. You clearly don't need us. You just treat us as slaves, to be used and tossed away. I feel bad for Ryuko now you know, having a cruel sister like you. You don't really care about her. Most important person in the world," Nonon mocked. "That's only to keep her from falling into your mothers clutches, to use her to save the world which you clearly are sorely sucking at doing. You just want to use her for your own gains like your mother did." Images of Ragyo's hands over Ryuko's squirming and pale form, violating her inch by inch filled Satsuki's mind and she couldn't help from yelling out, "I would never use her like Ragyo would! Never!"

"You keep telling yourself that but I can see it now, you're truly cut from the same cloth as your mother."

"Don't say that," Satsuki warned, her voice hard and jaw clenching in her efforts to control her anger. _(2:43)_

 _Oh this is getting good. I can't wait to see what else she says,_ Junketsu snickered and Satsuki pushed the voice away for now. "Your no better than your mother!" Nonon at last spat out, feeling her chest lighten as she got the heavy load off. "Fighting to destroy her when your just the same!"

Satsuki inhaled deeply, her emotions threatening to overflow. She felt betrayal at her friends comments, deep hurt that this was the way she felt, and anger above all that she would dare compare her to her mother of all people. "I am not my mother Nonon and I never will be. You don't know the things she did, the things she continues to do. I am nothing like her!" Satsuki yelled out, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she was holding the blankets. Nonon opened her mouth to respond but Satsuki couldn't stop herself anymore, the words pouring out of her like a broken dam. And that was what she was, something broken beyond repair. "I don't go around molesting my own daughter just for the whim of it." _(3:23)_

"She what?" Nonon squeaked out, all the wind getting taken out of her sails. Everything she had planned to say in response to whatever Satsuki was going to say, disappeared from her mind. Her anger transformed into horror as the words sunk in. Surely it couldn't be true, right? Was Satsuki being serious now? _(end of song)_

 _(Start Anger)_ "Every god damn chance she got she was on me. From the moment I turned eight she gazed at me with a predatory look that I couldn't understand because I was too young, because whose mother does that." Satsuki said this through gritted teeth, her eyes glowing in anger and pain as she recalled her childhood. "She even got to Nui, but that little psychopath enjoyed it, and pretty soon each weekend was revolving around pleasuring and being pleasured by those-" Satsuki paused, unable to continue to say those hated women's names. Nonon felt cold all over, disgust coiling around her stomach, her knees feeling like rubber. She was aware how this whole situation seemed surreal right now, as if it wasn't her in the room listening to her friend say all this. _(play until 0:23) (Start song cold_ )

"Satsuki," she whispered wanting to reach out to her friend and comfort her, take this pain away but the other girl no longer seemed to be aware she was in a room with someone else, her gaze solely focused on the blank wall in front of her.

"I eventually learned what was happening and how wrong it was and so I tried my best to keep away from the house. I spent as much time as I could at school, at my job, just anything that would keep me away from _her_. But still she found a way." Satsuki's voice was soft now, as if she was giving up. She remembered vividly when her mother had visited her at her presidential office one day when she was busy making a call to hire a professor for her school. Satsuki was at her desk, phone to ear when the other woman had let herself into the room, surprising Satsuki with her arrival; she hadn't expected her mother to visit so early on in the semester.

"Give me a moment mother," she had instructed her, focusing intently on her call but the other woman was not going to listen. "Surely you can spare me a moment, my dear. I haven't seen you in such a _long_ time," the woman groaned out at the end, setting Satsuki on edge. So that was what the visit was for. Could she somehow avoid this? Her mind raced with the possibilities of how to get out of this situation as Ragyo walked over behind Satsuki's chair and rested her chin on the top of it.

"You smell good," she commented, taking a deep whiff of the girl's hair and Satsuki pushed down the disgust that welled up in her throat and threatened to over-spill. "I'm having an important phone call," she answered back only to have the other chuckle. "Well since the phone call is so important, I guess you can keep talking," the older woman's hands drifted down to the front of Satsuki's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, causing shivers to go up and down Satsuki's spine. "I'll just keep myself entertained in the meantime." Surely she wasn't thinking of doing this? It seemed that Ragyo was coming up with more and more inconvenient moments for this. Swallowing thickly Satsuki tried to focus on the phone call but it might as well have been on another planet, the voice small and insignificant in her ear. Ragyo's hands pulled Satsuki's shirt downwards leaving the girl's upper half partially naked.

"I can finish the call later," Satsuki insisted and was about to say her goodbyes to the man on the other end when her mother stilled her hand. "No, continue. Don't be rude." Satsuki wanted to let out an internal scream but instead inhaled sharply. "Did you lock the door, at least?" Satsuki asked, hoping that it had been closed. _(1:17)_

"No, my dear. It'll be more fun this way," Ragyo insisted and Satsuki prayed that none of her friends would walk in right now. She steeled her mind and her body to the best she could although if she didn't give Ragyo what she wanted then it would just make the woman stay here longer. Satsuki was debating the best option as Ragyo set to work, snaking her hand down Satsuki's crouch and unzipping the pants zipper, as her mouth hummed pleased noises into Satsuki's free ear. _(1:29)_

"Ms. Kiryuin so when would be the best time to come over for a college visit?" the man on the other end of the line asked and Satsuki had to remind herself to focus on the conversation. _(1:40)_

"Anytime is fine, professor March," she responded her voice starting to get breathy, and she clutched the desk hard with one hand, fingers turning white as Ragyo began to work faster.

"So this week perhaps?" the man asked and Satsuki wanted to curse him for asking. Couldn't he just end the call already?

"Yes," she nearly gasped out the answer and quickly coughed to cover it up.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just a bit of the sniffles," she shuddered. "I'll see you soon then." Her voice went up in pitch near the end of her sentence.

"Wait-" _gosh damn it!_ She hissed, annoyed at him.

"What?"

"Don't be rude, Satsuki," Ragyo chided. "I raised you better than that."

"Yes, of course," Satsuki squirmed in her seat as Ragyo in punishment passed over a bundle of Satsuki's sensitive nerves causing her kick her legs out and for her head to hit the back of her chair as she held in a groan.

"Is someone else in the room?" Professor March asked. "I can hear another voice."

 _Why does he need to to know? Can't he just hang up already?_

"If so I can call back later to talk," he offered and Satsuki was happy to jump on the opportunity.

"Yes, that would be ideal. My mother is here and she requires my immediate attention."

"As in the woman who leads Revoc's!" He held reverence in his voice and Satsuki could almost imagine the look on his face: eyes opened wide, mouth slack, and a mixture of desire and veneration on his facial features. Disgusting. She definitely wouldn't give him the job anymore.

"The one and only," Ragyo said, snatching the phone away from Satsuki. "How nice to speak to you." She made a pleased noise and then laughed at some comment he made. "Of course," she twisted her thumb and Satsuki let out a sharp breath, hating how she was reduced to a crumpling mess in mere seconds by her mother. She hated herself the most in those moments for being weak, and she hated her mother most in those moments for violating her privacy and her very being. _(2:32)_

"Why yes Satsuki is such a pleasure to have," Ragyo cooed as Satsuki clawed at her desk top in an effort to control herself. Each time this happened she tried preserve a bit of her dignity by not giving Ragyo the joy of seeing her controlled by her baser human reactions but every time she failed.

"I'm proud to be her parent, truly she is astounding in more than one way." Satsuki could feel the pressure behind her eyes that signaled she was coming close. Ragyo must have known this because that was when she decided it was time for her to pass the phone back to Satsuki. "Well, now it was nice to talk to you but I must give the phone back to Satsuki so you may cordially end your conversation." Satsuki would have cursed her mother into oblivion if her mind could string together so many creative words in a row, but her brain was lacking coherence in this instance. _(3:00)_ She grasped the phone in shaking hands and decided she had to end this before it could escalate to the worst.

"Thank you for your time professor March. I will talk with you later. Good day." And before she could check if he responded, she ended the call and flung the offending device as far from her as she could, where it broke on the stone floor.

And not a moment too soon as she finally unraveled with a huge cry. _(3:15)_ She let her top half bend forward, dragging Ragyo with her. She stayed like that, trying to catch her breath and put up the walls that she could hide her shame and embarrassment behind. She must have taken too long because Ragyo grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up so that her face was forced to look up into her's, inhuman eyes gleaming with sadistic satisfaction. "I guess you didn't want to talk to him anymore." Satsuki frowned and pulled herself free from Ragyo who didn't try to stop her. Satsuki pulled her shirt back up and began buttoning it, trying to regain her composure and steely look, but her body still burned from where she had been touched and she had to resist the urge to take Bakuzan and remove the offended flesh.

"If you're done mother, you can leave."

"How cruel," Ragyo sighed, faking a hurt look. "And after I took off a work day to come and visit you in your new office."

"I appreciate it, but the visit was unnecessary. I can accommodate and handle things on my own."

"Ah, yes, I do know that, but I just wanted to help you break in the new office." Ragyo walked over to her daughter and cupped her chin, smiling down at her as Satsuki finally snapped the last button into place. Satsuki knew exactly what Ragyo had on mind when she said breaking in the new office and she did not like it in the least. "Perhaps another time, I have much work to attend to in order to settle into my role as president of a university." 4.05r

"Yes, but all work and no pleasure leads to a very boring life," Ragyo responded. "I even brought wine," she added, gesturing with her free hand to the basket she had placed on Satsuki's desk.

"Another time mother," Satsuki insisted trying to hold back her irritation and fear. Ragyo paused at this, her eyes taking on a dangerous look.

"I don't know why you bothered buttoning up your shirt. You won't be wearing it for a long time." She said after a while and Satsuki clenched her hand to stop it from shaking. She had succeed in pissing her mother off and that was never a good thing, especially when she was in an already detestable mood. "And Nui is dropping by too. She wanted to celebrate your new office." _Double shit,_ Satsuki cursed as Ragyo ripped the shirt off, sending buttons shooting in various directions across the room. After that night Satsuki could not go back to her office for weeks on end without being assaulted with unpleasant memories.

"She always found a way." Satsuki's brain finally exited that fresh memory and she looked up at Nonon. "So please don't tell me I am like my mother, because I would never, ever, do that to someone." _(end of song)_ _(start When it all falls down)_

Nonon at this point was reduced to speechlessness, tears silently dripping down her face, hands covering her mouth in horror. She couldn't have known the exact details of what Satsuki went through but just the gist of it was bad enough that she wished she could take back what she said. She wanted to say so much but couldn't, her tongue frozen in fear. Someone else said it for her, however.

"And when were you going to tell _us_ all this? Tell _me_ this?" It was Ryuko, who had stood in the doorway, hands fisted.

Satsuki just looked tiredly at her, the truth taking the toll on her.

"How long were you there?'' _(0:30)_

"Long enough. Your fight attracted me; you were arguing so loud even I was woken up, and now I hear this, _this bullshit._ " Ryuko spat, storming into the room. "Why did you never tell any of us this, why?"

"Because Matoi, it's all in the past and no one could have stopped it. Ragyo has a way of always getting what she wants."

"That doesn't mean you don't tell people about it and not get help. This shit can seriously mess you up!" Satsuki just rolled her eyes at Ryuko's angry concern.

"Exactly. Statistics tell that such childhood trauma can lead to problems in the adult life." Inumuta showed up behind Ryuko, pushing up his glasses with a finger and reading the info off his phone.

"Damn Satsuki, I didn't know you had to go through such tough shit." Sangeyama voiced, coming out from behind Inumuta. His face was in a scowl and arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry to hear this. Makes my childhood story sound weak compared to yours."

"My lady I bow before you and ask if I can disembowel myself for failing to protect you from these horrors." Ira too appeared and prostrated himself on the floor next to Satsuki's bed, head pressed to the floor. Satsuki closed her eyes and everyone in the room waited with baited breath to see what she would say. The elite four in all the years they had stayed by her side had not known that she had suffered through something like this. It just made them hate Ragyo and Nui all the more.

At last Satsuki opened her eyes and sardonically smiled at them briefly. "I am touched by all your concern but now is not really the time to talk about this."

"Yes it is!" Ryuko cut her sister off before she could even finish her sentence. "You got assaulted, we need to talk about this now! You've already kept this a secret long enough. In fact how long were you going to keep this hidden?" _(1:30)_

"Indefinitely." Was Satsuki's non-apologetic response. "A leader's duty is not to burden her people with her own issues, just help them with theirs."

"Satsuki, even leaders have close advisers to confide in." Inumuta pointed out.

"Yea and we're your friends. We're here to help you." Uzu added, scratching the back of his head, unsure what to say in light of these recent events. "Don't keep such important things a secret from us. We want to help you, not hurt you. All of your best interests we hold at heart."

"Did we not swear to work together no matter the trails in order to defeat your mother?" Inumuta thought back to the past. He had been a sixteen year old boy hacking for fun and to fuel his pride and ego. He had tried to hack into Revoc's industry and had succeeded, feeling immense joy for this was one of the companies with top notch firewalls and security. But not a second later Satsuki had burst into his room, knocking the door off of the hinges. She had crossed his messy room and thrust her sword at his throat, in the time he had managed to swivel his chair to face her, the blade effectively pinning him to the chair, as she went on a monologue. _(2:00)_ "Inumuta Houka, high school dropout who shows beyond average computer skills. You spend your time hacking into governmental and corporate systems for fun, in an effort to prove yourself to your internet peers. Today you attempted to and succeeded in hacking into the Revoc's system. As such I have been sent to dispatch you, however."

At this Satsuki sheathed her blade slowly, the sound of metal sliding permeating the tense silence, penetrating gaze never leaving Inumuta's frightened one. He was sweating greatly and heaved out a great sigh as the pressure of the sword tip on his Adam's apple went away. "I will not," _(2:20)_ Satsuki stated. "I have use for your abilities and I wish to employ your assistance. In exchange for your help you will have your life and the chance to do all the hacking you could ever possibly desire to do."

"R-Really?" Inumuta squeaked out, noticing his glasses were askew. He quickly fixed them and Satsuki nodded her head.

"Yes. My offer is genuine. If you should refuse it then I will have to end you on the spot."

"I'll take it." There was no point in deliberating longer when the choice was so clear. _(2:33)_ And so had began Inumuta's and Satsuki's partnership. What had once started out as a forced servant relation quickly grew to one of mutual respect and eventual friendship. And now, he couldn't have been more glad that she had found him. His path had not been easy, and now they were facing the end of the world, but it had been worth it for all the friendships he had made.

 _(2:40)_ "Satsuki," he said her name without the honorific causing all the people in the room to look at him. This even got Satsuki's attention, who had been portraying an air of disinterest in this conversation the moment it had started. "You have been the rock that all of us have relied on for years. Ira has depended on you to help funnel his intense sense of righteousness and strength into a more beneficial direction, Uzu has used you as a goal to motivate himself in training and gaining more power, Nonon has utilized you as a friend and as a source of inspiration for her music, and I have benefited in our relationship for you offered me an opportunity that furthered my computing abilities and made me a proper member of society. But we are not the only ones who have trusted you. Nudist Beach has entrusted you to make plans to save the world, Ryuko has relied on you to be her older sister, to help and guide her, and most of all the whole world has left the fate of the future of the entire planet in your hands."

"What are you getting at man?" Uzu asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion at Inumuta's unusually large quantity of talking.

But Houka didn't stop to explain. He could see he had Satsuki's attention now. Placing a hand on his chest he finished up the impassioned speech.

"That is a lot to live up to and many would have long given up at this tremendous task, but not you. You have dealt with the problems deftly and we could not ask for a better leader. However, even the best leaders can still fail prey to failure and dark times. So Satsuki, as your fellow schoolmates, comrades and most importantly _friends_ we implore you to use us too, to come to use when you cannot do something by yourself. I can help you analytically take apart a problem, Nonon can offer a shoulder to cry on, Ira can give you as many hugs as you desire and Uzu, can, well he can be there for you."

"Hey!" Uzu cried out at Inumuta's lame idea but the blue haired boy was on a roll and not stopping. "Do not shoulder this great burden by yourself, let us take a part of it. We implore you Satsuki, to do this, not as a leader, but as a friend, an equal."

There was silence in the moments after his speech and although he expected that, he began to grow a bit uncomfortable. Tugging on his collar he looked at everyone as he fidgeted. Would the lady be mad at him for addressing her this way? Finally, Uzu let out a low whistle, breaking the silence. "Never knew nerd boy over here felt like this. Or that he even had feelings." Houka shot the green haired boy a glare but didn't comment. _(3:34)_

"What a touching speech!" Ira nodded his head, still not getting up from where he was bowed on the floor. Nonon finally wiped away her tears having at last stopped crying.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Satsuki. I never meant to say all those mean things. I was just upset, I guess, that you didn't believe in us to be able to be there for you." Then without another word Nonon jumped into the black haired girl's arms, surprising her. The others followed suit, smothering the girl in hugs one by one until only Satsuki's face was visible under their bodies. _(end of song)_ _(Start Sunrise)_

"Don't be stubborn about this," Nonon said to which Satsuki actually smiled to. It had been years since Nonon had last seen the girl smile and it made her feel hopeful that the speech her gotten to her. It also made her feel bubbly inside, hinting at their younger days, filled with so much laughter and childish games. Days that she longed for with a bittersweet desire.

"Coming from you I find that odd. But I am truly glad to have you all at my side. It may be a while before I am ready to take a step back from always being a rock, but I will try to divulge my secrets to you one by one, so that you may know I trust you." Satsuki admitted, her tone softer than it usually was.

"Since you offered, I wanna know the secret to how you get your brows to be that big," Ryuko piped up, causing the elite four to groan in annoyance and for Nonon to stick out her tongue at the other girl. "Are you being serious right now?" She challenged.

"My brows are big?" Satsuki asked, genuinely confused. "I thought everyone else just had small brows." This caused peals of laughter from her friends and she smiled again, a shy little thing, her mouth having forgotten how to do so in the years of misuse and so the muscles had to warm up again.

"What's going on here?" Iori came into the room, hands on hips. He was frowning heavily behind his mask at the scene in front of him. "Satsuki needs to recover, shoo, all of you!" He began to make shooing motions with his hands.

"Way to kill the mood, Iori." Uzu grimaced. "Nice job."

 **A/N: So this chapter was more on the feelings between the characters, but don't worry, next one will be on action! Chapter 20 will be the climax of the series. (Hopefully, if I don't end up scrapping my idea and rewriting it)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: It all Started with the end

 **A/N: Finally, the epic fight between good versus evil! This chapter took me so long to write, I almost wanted to give up on the series. But at last, it was completed and now I can continue onto the last couple of chapters, which hopefully will be easier to complete. Music to listen to while reading this:**

 **Medaka Box OST- Nakatta koto ni shita.  
**

 **Dark Emotional Music-I meet my shadow**

 **Emotional Music-The White Stag**

 **Book of Circus OST- Poker Face**

 **Christian Baczyck- Maximus**

 **Daniel Mekis- Push**

 **Most Heartfelt OST Ever- Krone**

 **The Last Butterfly- Beautiful Sad Violin Piano Music**

 **Really Slow Motion-This Ends Now**

 **Battle Music-Legends Remembered**

 **Emotional Uplifting music- Winter Leaves**

 **Phantom Power Music- Overpowered**

 _(Start Nakatta koto ni shitta)_

The click clack of heels stabbing into marble floors was heard as someone walked down the hallway of the Kiryuin household. The woman walked with powerful and purposeful steps, her shoes eventually muffled by thick carpet as she approached a pair of heavy double doors. Before she could even reach the end of the hallway the doors opened up, bathing her and the walls in a red eerie light.

She smiled at this, her purple lips stretching manically, listening to words she could only hear. "Of course it's time. Trust me," she answered assuredly. "The little vermin who tried to stop us are too busy obsessing over their little Ryuko to focus on us now." She addressed the object in the room and wanted patiently for it to respond before laughing. "Yes, let me just get properly dressed. I wouldn't want to attend dear Satsuki's funeral under dressed. That would be in poor taste. She is my _daughter_ after all." _(0:51)_ She hissed the last sentence and the doors slowly closed back up, leaving Ragyo in darkness as she swiveled on her heel and went back up to her study, her heels stabbing into the ground with purpose. _(end of song)_

* * *

 _(Start I meet my Shadow)_

Ryuko peered out the window of her room. It had been three weeks since her recovery from the primordial life fibers tendrils that infested her being. Yet, despite her healthy state, her friends still wouldn't let her leave the room and now she wondered if they weren't only concerned for her health. Maybe there was more to it, like the fact that they didn't trust her to not attack them again. But Ryuko felt sure that she was herself again. She knew what it had been like to be controlled and this was nothing like the way she had been. She could think for herself, could move her limbs of her own accord, and the only voice in her head was her's.

Sighing in frustration at being imprisoned in her room, she placed her elbow on the open window's sill, nestling her chin into her palm. She would have long busted out of the room but didn't want to scare her friends. She wanted them to be able to trust her, talk to her with friendly ease and not treat her like an unstable beast that would explode into action.

She let her eyes rove lazily for the hundredth time over the ruined landscape before her. They were on the edge of a town, the house covered by trees and centered on top a hill, giving her a sight of the destroyed city below them. Buildings lay easily knocked over like domino's, cars and bikes were abandoned on the streets which were patrolled by Cover's, hungrily looking for their next human meal.

She was so used to seeing this visual that she quickly noticed the sudden change in scenery. There in the sky was an abnormality; a huge red and orange object, that was a cross between a octopus and a needle, rising from the ground and floating steadily forwards. Ryuko let her brows go up in surprise. What was that thing? It certainly didn't look promising. She had to tell the guys about it, now! The urge to warn someone grew when she saw Cover's emerging from the huge object and cascading downwards like rain drops.

Aikuro and Kinagase were having a rushed breakfast in the small dingy kitchen of the place when the sound of bare feet slapping on tile aroused them to the arrival of Ryuko.

Kinagase was the first out of his chair, hand placed on the gun on his belt in caution. "Ryuko, what are you doing out of your room?" He asked cautiously. The two Nudist Beach members hated being careful of Ryuko, but they couldn't be too sure of Ryuko's status. Could she still be trusted? Could she still be called a comrade in arms? Senketsu had told them she was fine now, the foreign influence in her body gone, and Iori had reported similar results, but still...it would take some time to fully trust her.

Aikuro also stood up from his seat, although he was more concerned about the urgency in which Ryuko ran into the kitchen, not on the danger she potentially possessed. The way her eyes roved frantically was unnerving. Was she hurt? What was going on? _(1:29)_

"Kinagase, Aikuro, I think you need to see what I saw!" She gestured from the way she had just come and the two boys exchanged a look with each other. Aikuro shrugged and followed after Ryuko who had disappeared back down the hall she had come from. Kinagase let out a breath and joined in. Ryuko stood by the window, pointing out it and the two boys crowded close to her, Kinagase on edge in case she tried something, but Aikuro was more relaxed, always less caring about being careful. Both boys eyes opened wide when they saw the sight that greeted them.

"The fuck is that?" Aikuro asked first, hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _(1:49)_

"It doesn't look promising. Is that like the mother or something? It's giving birth to a shit ton of Cover's. Fuck, and just when we had thinned their numbers," Kinagase muttered, rubbing his forehead with his forefingers as he thought of how much more fighting they would have to do.

"We should ask Satsuki," Ryuko suggested. "She knows more about this then we do."

"Great idea,"Aikuro nodded his head in appreciation and the three of them made their way to Satsuki's room. The long haired girl was chatting calmly with Inumuta about something but stopped when she saw the trio enter.

"What's wrong?" she asked. In the weeks of recovery her skin had regained a healthy pallor, she wasn't as skinny and the light that always followed her presence had begun glowing more brightly.

"We need you to see something," Kinagase said and the girl slid her feet from under the covers, teetering weakly on her legs as they met the floor. But when Inumuta rushed to her side to help her up, she put up a hand to stop it. "I'm fine, just not accustomed to walking yet." _(2:19)_

Inumuta nodded his head in understanding but hovered close to her in case she should fall. Even in illness the girl refused to seem weak. Everyone kept an eye on her as she made her way out of her room, face portraying none of the internal weakness she felt. In the weeks she had gotten stronger but every move still gave her mild pain. She didn't want to worry her friends with this, so she faked the exams Iori gave her to test her progress. If he noticed anything he didn't say, but otherwise he seemed safely oblivious to the truth for the time being.

Once Satsuki had made it to the window and saw what was outside her face darkened. "She brought it out," she whispered, her voice not low enough, however, to escape the ears of those around her. _(2:46)_

"Brought what out?" Aikuro asked, lacing his hands behind his back.

"The primordial life fiber." The statement weighed heavily in the air, the words bringing with them the promise of impending doom.

"That octopus looking thingy is the primordial life fiber?" Ryuko gawked. Her skin crawled in recollection of how that thing had taken root under her flesh, wrapping its nasty tendrils around every organ and tried to turn her own body and mind against herself and her friends. She was filled with anger, her veins thrumming with it. How dare it show it's ugly form? She was going to make it wish it never stepped foot onto Earth. While Ryuko silently seethed Satsuki was talking with the others.

"Now that she has taken it out one thing is certain. She thinks that her Cover's have successfully covered the planet, that the end of the world is nigh. She thinks she has succeeded in her plans and will now unleash her full reign of terror on us. We're damned." Satsuki whispered, leaning heavily on the window as a sharp pain started up near her heart.

Kinagase and Aikuro visibly shivered at this information, their minds having a hard time believing that this was it, that the end was finally upon them. They had fought it and pushed back on it, delaying it, but now it had come like they knew it inevitably would, as all things inescapably meet an end.

Inumuta, however, was not as shaken as the others; he knew that lady Satsuki had a plan for this, as she always did for everything. In fact he had the list of potential plans on his phone. "I think we need to discuss countermeasures right now. We have about five hours to act and we mustn't waste a single second of them." _(end of song)_

* * *

 _(Start White Stag)_

As Satsuki, the elite four and the leaders of Nudist Beach met for a talk in the kitchen, Ryuko paced inside her room. She needed to be out there, to fight it, but she didn't have Senketsu. Where even was he?

Deciding she had to find him, she snuck her way past the kitchen, making sure that no one noticed her and tried to stop her. On the way past it she overheard snippets of their conversation.

"I will fight my mother and that is final." _(0:18)_

"Lady Satsuki you must not! You are still not at a hundred percent. There is no way you can do this! As your shield I will not allow you to hurt yourself purposefully." Ira who couldn't fit at the table was standing up in the tiny room, shoulders bent down, and he slammed his fist on the table, almost making it break apart.

"Yea," Nonon added, slapping the table with her hands and it shuddered again, it's legs bending. "What kind of friends would we be if we let you do this! You'll only get hurt worse or, or, or," Nonon choked up, unable to say any more. _(0:34)_

"or die," Inumuta grimly finished for her. "It just doesn't seem like a smart idea."

"I agree with nerd boy over here," Uzu said placing his legs up on the table, making it groan, and leaning back in his chair comfortably. "And I'm usually all for fights where the odds are stacked against you, but this is ridiculous. There are no odds here, just a straight win lose outcome," he said. Satsuki frowned at this, tugging her hospital gown around her tighter.

"Did you not see my recovery rates in Iori's reports? I am doing well onto becoming at a hundred percent capacity. I would expect you all to have more hope in me."

"We do," Nonon rushed to amend. "We have hope that your plans will succeed and that you will lead us to victory from a _safe distance_ away. And you need to have hope in us that we can complete the tasks you gave us."

Satsuki frowned more deeply. "But I do have hope in you all. You are not my elite four for no reason."

Ryuko moved on from the conversation at this point, incentivized even more to find her kamui. She couldn't let her sister out there like that. She wouldn't hold a candle to Ragyo's power. _(1:05)_

She made her way down a pair of stairs that led to an underground base. Sounds of moving machinery, of people talking and moving around hit her ears and she was overwhelmed by the quantity of weaponry there was here. They had enough shit to cause serious damage to an enemies army and that was good because they were facing a fuck ton of Cover's. They needed all the weapons they could get.

One voice stood over the din of the crowd and that was "Mako!" the coconut haircut swiveled around as the smaller girl turned around to the sound of her name being called. The orders she had been shouting out to Nudist Beach members died on her tongue at the shout of her best friend. _(1:30)_

"Ryuko!" she squealed out, running to her best friend full force. She collided into her, knocking the both of them to the ground. Then she proceed to roll them around, collecting up dust in the process. At last, when Ryuko couldn't breathe anymore from the strength of Mako's grip on her, she pushed the brunette away from her.

"Mako, it's good to see you," she smiled gently at her best friend who started to get teary eyed. "Ryuko I was so worried about you. I thought for sure you were a goner! You were out of control and we didn't know how to get you back."

 _(1:45)_ "It's alright," Ryuko shushed her friend, bringing her close to her again and patting her hair soothingly as they held each other from their spot on the floor. She was overwhelmingly relieved to see her best friend was alright. She had known that Aikuro and Kinagase were okay, but she had not heard much about Mako despite asking for her often.

They stayed like that for a good thirty minutes, just glad to be together, to know that they were still here.

"Hey, Mako, do you know where Senks is?"

Mako looked up at Ryuko and nodded her head. "Yea, I'll take you to him, he'll be so glad to see you too." With that the girl popped up, grabbing Ryuko by the hand and not even waiting for her to get to her feet, she dragged her away.

They ran through the base until they got to a small office room. Inside drinking some coffee was her jacket perched comfortably in a chair and holding up a newspaper. She took a moment to appreciate his familiar black leather, the red letters on his back, and comfort and nostalgia filled her. _(2:21)_

"Hey, Senks," she said, shyly and he looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. Spitting out his mouthful of coffee in shock right onto Mako's face who was standing next to him, he jumped up into Ryuko's welcoming arms. The two embraced and Mako wiped her face, smiling widely at the reunion.

"Ryuko, I was so worried that I wouldn't make it in time, that I would be able to save you," he said truthfully, a bit morose.

"Don't worry Senks, you did a good job. You saved me. I'm the old Ryuko." She patted him assuredly. She remembered the task that awaited her, however, and she pushed away the feelings of warmth she had now, letting determination replace them. _(2:50)_

She let the jacket back down to his seat. "Senketsu I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it, but you're not talking me out of it."

The jacket sighed. "Oh boy what is it this time?"

"I guess happy time is over," Mako stated innocently and skipped off to finish her job figuring that Ryuko and her jacket could use some privacy. _(end of song)_

* * *

 _(Start Poker face)_

Satsuki and the team had finished the negotiations which she really did not feel comfortable with. She would be left behind, only able to voice her commands through ear pieces that each member would wear. She didn't like this concept of hiding, of being weak. She should be out there on the field leading the battle. She wasn't that weak. If she forced herself to fight then she would, even if she was on the last drop of her blood, because she knew her own will. Waiting for the elite four and the Nudist Beach leaders to leave her momentarily as they got the army together, she snuck off to the room where she knew they kept her kamui.

It was behind a thick glass wall, nailed down by special needles. Her sword was propped next to it, the blade glinting coldly in the light from the window.

"Junketsu, awaken," she whispered, placing a hand to the frigid glass. The jacket stirred, swiveling its revolting yellow orbs to her face.

 _What is it? Come to beg for my help again? (0:33)_

"Not begging, ordering," she clarified and the jacket snorted in amusement.

 _Sure sure, keep up these false pretenses. I'll let you feel like you're in power but remember what the true nature of this relationship is now._

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, her hands clawing on the glass. "I am aware of the deal we made last time in order for you to grant me power so that I could save my sister. I will uphold my end of the bargain if you uphold yours."

 _And what was that deal again? Refresh my memory will you. It seems to have holes in the stitching._

Satsuki ground her teeth together in annoyance at the pesky jacket's behavior but did as asked. "The deal was that you would get off of Ryuko's shoulders and grant me power if I would spare you from destruction, in that I intended to end all life fiber existence but would now save yours and let you live in the guise as something else." _(1:05)_

The jacket smirked. _I'm pretty sure your missing some details, but it's alright. We can iron those out later._

 _Cocky piece of shit,_ Satsuki thought. _Act like this all you want but I will destroy you in the end anyways, even if I have to take myself with you._

Raising her blade she broke the glass containing the kamui and brushed the needles away. _(1:20)_

The clothing immediately and ravenously jumped onto her shoulders. It's fibers wrapped around her bones and flesh cruelly and she grunted out in pain, bending over in agony.

 _My, how weak you've gotten. I'm not even doing it as strongly as usual. Ryuko must have really done a number on you._

Satsuki was stopped from retorting, all her energies concentrated on standing on her feet right now. At last the pressure faded and she stood up, panting heavily. She could feel Junketsu's strength fill her body. Flexing her hand and enjoying the power that coursed through it she grabbed her sword. She was going to stop Ragyo and she was going to do it now before anyone noticed and tried to stop her. _(End of song)_

* * *

 _(Start song Maximus)_

Ryuko zoomed through the air, letting Senketsu's power fill her. Her jacket had, as she predicated, opposed her crazy plan but he had decided there was no way he was leaving her alone, so even if they failed together at least it would be with each other by their side. He wasn't going to risk leaving her alone again and having her get hurt, especially not if they were facing Ragyo, the one who had done this to Ryuko in the first place.

 _Are you sure you have to do this by yourself?_ The jacket asked but Ryuko only smiled despite the sensation that she was flying to her own death.

"I'm not alone, I've got you," she said making the jacket blush. In fact she couldn't imagine why she had hated the jacket in the first place; he was like a old friend to her, and she trusted and valued him greatly. _Now is not the time to be saying stuff like this._

"Well I don't know how much more time I have, so might as well get it out now." In fact Ryuko hadn't said goodbye to anyone. She figured it would be better this way. Less painful, less people trying to stop her. She hefted her scissor blade as she flew closer, cutting down the Cover's that seemed to follow the primordial life fiber like a flock of birds. They weren't really doing anything to stop her but that didn't mean she wanted to take that risk, so she slashed down as many as she could. _(0:50)_

Ragyo who was standing on top of the life fiber, her heels planted on top of a napkin so as not to sully the great being with her shoes, was in the throes of euphoria. Her plan was finally coming together and she couldn't be more excited for the demise of the planet. She had only dreamed and imagined this for countless years. Everyone had failed to stop her, the plan was meant to happen, to succeed. However, her euphoric ride was cut short when she heard the sound of sword swings and grunts coming closer to her. Turning her head she noted a black and red clad person coming closer and closer, cutting down her precious Cover's.

What was Ryuko doing here? She knew that Nudist Beach had gotten her back, but she had thought the girl still too unstable to fight. No matter, she wouldn't care about killing the girl now, especially since she had proven so useless to her. Her plan was too close to fruition to fail now. Trying to tell herself that she shouldn't be worried about one worthless human she pulled out her needle blade and waited patiently.

Ryuko rushed through the Cover's, Senketsu propelling her forwards, and past the clothing she could make out the unmistakable shape of Ragyo. _Mother,_ she hissed, heat filling her chest. Holding onto the beast of her anger she told herself she had to remain cool headed or else she could jeopardize everything. She shot up over Ragyo's head, the woman not noticing her. Ryuko wasn't sure if the woman was just ignoring her or of if she really didn't know that she was here. _Only one way to find out..._ she barreled downwards, scissor blade behind her head before she swung down. _(1:30)_ Ragyo stopped her blade at the last second, her arm not even trembling from absorbing all the power Ryuko had put into that blow. "You've gotten so weak ever since you got rid of the primordial life fiber. Maybe you should beg for it back?" Ragyo tipped her head up so that her inhuman eyes could stare into Ryuko's cobalt ones.

"Not ever, you fucken cow," she snarled and leapt back from the crossed blades, drawing her sword back to strike again, only causing Ragyo to smirk. "I'll make you pay for all the wrongs you did to me and to Satsuki, not to mention the whole world." And Ryuko meant every single word. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start song Push)_

Satsuki had zoomed closer to the primordial fiber aware that she had roughly five minutes to fix all this before they noticed she was gone, when she saw something that gave her pause. There were explosions and tiny figures dancing around the orange red object. What was going on? Had they got here before her? But as she drew closer her eyes opened in horror. That red and black shape was familiar to her as was the white shape. It was Ryuko and she was fighting Ragyo.

 _You dumb ass!_ She cursed Ryuko's hotheadedness and stupidity in ten different languages. What was the girl thinking? She had to get her out of there as soon as possible.

Ryuko grunted as Ragyo with the gentlest movements of her hand would bat away Ryuko's strongest attacks. Why couldn't she break through this woman's defenses? Ragyo wasn't even moving any body part except for her arm. What was going on? Exhausted she landed on the life fiber, trying to catch her breath when Ragyo's eyes sprung open in horror. She side kicked Ryuko before returning to her spot on the napkin she was standing on. Ryuko let out a huge grunt as two of her ribs cracked and she was flung off the floating object. _(0:45)_

"Don't you dare sully the great being with your dirty feet, you sniveling pig in human clothing!" Ragyo screamed, spit flecking her lips. Ryuko managed to recover in mid-air from the hit, glad for her kamui's recently developed ability to fly. Her ribs hurt like a bitch but she could already feel them recovering, so she shot forward again, her sword clanging uselessly on Ragyo's own.

"I'll do more than sully it, I'll fucking destroy it!" Ryuko promised only to have Ragyo chuckle. "Is that what your and Satuski's plan is?" _(0:59)_

Ryuko shook her head no as they exchanged a fast flurry of sword attacks. "This is only my idea."

"I'm surprised that Satsuki would follow such a stupid plan, but I guess desperation makes a person do that."

Ryuko was confused. Why was Ragyo talking about Satsuki as if she was here. "What are you talking about?"

Ryuko chanced a glance past Ragyo only to see a blue speck heading towards them. "What the fuck Satsuki?" she yelled out as the black haired girl screamed at her at the same time, "what are you doing Matoi?" The girl collided into Ragyo's second needle blade which the woman seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're still too weak for this." Ryuko shot back.

"I agree," commented Ragyo causally. "You can't seem to stay dead although your body took so much damage. Maybe I should help with that?" she suggested as both teens swung madly back and forth to get past her weapons as she calmly stood there wielding two blades at a time like nothing. _(1:24)_

"Stay out of this!" both girls yelled at her and she shrugged to say okay.

"I'm not weak. I can handle this. You all are just babying me."

"We're not babying you. You are really hurt. You just can't accept the fact because your so stubborn."

"I'm the one that's stubborn? What about you Matoi? Despite everything we've ever told you, that is for the best, you don't listen to."

"She's right," Ragyo commented.

"Shut up!" both girls screamed again and she shut up.

"Give me one example of that right now, and how it negatively affected anyone."

"Oh, I can give you a handful, but now is not the time Matoi! Go back and let me handle this."

"Well I refuse to."

"See this is the stubbornness we were talking about. Just retreat."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryuko screamed, her throat sore from all the yelling she was doing at her sister. She was getting so pissed off. "You're the one that is being stubborn. Quit being a huge pain in the ass and just go back. You're sick."

"I am not sick! I can take her on! I can kill Ragyo!"

"No you can't. Only I can kill her!" _(1:52)_

"You don't have the discipline and training to carry something like that out!"

"Yes I do. I _can_ kill the bitch and I _will_."

"You guys do realize I am right here, right?" Ragyo asked, sighing in pretend hurt. When neither girl responded to her, too deep into their own arguments of who could kill her, she decided she was tired of all this. Her life fiber was getting closer to her destination and she needed these two annoying pests gone. _(2:00)_

She bypassed both girl's blades, landing a hit on each of them. Ryuko's chest was slashed, red blood spilling out immediately whereas Satsuki took a deep vertical cut down the abdomen.

Both girls choked on their words, overcome with the sharp pain of the cut. Then Ragyo jumped onto her hands, doing an upside split in the air and sending a kick into each girl and propelling them downwards, all this done in such fluid motion that it only took three seconds to complete. _(2:22)_

Ryuko was able to stop herself from falling any further than three meters down but Satsuki wasn't able to, the kick knocking the air out of her and crushing her rib. "Satsuki!" Ryuko flung herself after her, desperate to catch the girl before she hit the ground. Urging Senks to give her as much speed as possible, he accelerated her until her eyes stung from the wind, her cut burning. She held out her arms towards Satsuki's limp body and caught the girl in her arms just in time. Ryuko crouched as she dropped into the ground, too late to turn around and stop, ending up leaving a crater from her impact. Her legs jarred from the sudden stop, her teeth knocking together, but she had saved Satsuki at the last second. ( _At 2:36 end song_ )

"Satsuki, you need to go home. Now. You can't even handle this much, how will you stand up to the rest." _(start Krone)_

But her sister pushed at her chest urging the girl to drop her. She got to her feet, clutching her ribs with one hand and teetering unsteadily, blood staining her clothes. "I'm fine," she muttered, grabbing her blade which was lodged into the ground next to them, hilt up.

"You're not fine!" Ryuko burst out. "You're sweating from the effort it takes you to just stand! Go back now, or I swear I will take you back myself!"

Satsuki paused at Ryuko's uncharacteristic seriousness. "Ryuko, you told me that you would save the world by my side. Was that a lie?" Satsuki would have rather saved it by herself to spare anyone the fate of battling her monstrous mother, but now that Ryuko was here, she wasn't leaving. She was going to guilt Ryuko into letting her stay. _(0:30)_

Ryuko was at a loss of words at this. "Good, you see my point. Now move out of my way."

"But you won't make it!" Ryuko broke out of her stupor. "I did want to save the world with you, but you won't...make...it." Ryuko trailed off as she suddenly realized the severity of the situation. Satsuki smiled bitterly. "I never intended to live through this fight, Ryuko." She placed her hand on her sister's cheek, looking into her big frightened eyes. Her sister looked so young in this moment and she wanted nothing more than to preserve the planet for her sister, so that she could grow up, live her life and grown old in peace even if it came at the cost of her own life. When she had first started her plan to take down Ragyo, it was for moral reasons. She had to save the world, it wasn't right to destroy it. Then it became personal as her hatred for her mother grew. And now it was for someone else, for her precious sister's sake. _(1:00)_

"I'll be okay Ryuko. I've made my peace internally." She knocked her forehead softly to her sister's, closing her eyes briefly at the dizziness this move caused her. "It was bound to happen eventually. I want you to live on for the both of us."

She pulled her head away to see tears streaming down Ryuko's face. She smiled, one that did not reach her eyes, at the pain in her sister's face. "I'm glad you can cry. Here I thought my extraterrestrial sister didn't have any emotions beside mad and pissed off." _(1:33)_

"Satsuki," Ryuko started weakly. "You shouldn't be the one to die. I should. I made a mess of everything, of all your plans."

Satsuki took the hand off of her sister's cheeks and placed it on her lips to shush her.

 _(1:44)_ "Don't worry, Ryuko it'll all work out. I'll clean up your mess, after all what are big sisters for?" With that she backed away slowly from Ryuko, making sure the girl stayed put, then she turned on her heel and flew off, her body protesting at the exertion she was putting on it. Her bleeding hadn't stopped, but that didn't worry her. She would fight until the last drop of her blood hit the ground.

"Wait, Satsuki!" Ryuko wiped away angrily at her tears, reaching a hand out in the direction where her sister had gone to. This wasn't right. Ryuko was the one who had accepted her own death. She was the one going to die for others; after all she was the same monster as her mother. Satsuki was innocent of all this, she shouldn't be the one sacrificing herself. "I'm not going to accept this. Come back here right this second!" Seeing her sister was not coming back she took to the air, pouring on the speed to catch up with her before she got to Ragyo. "Satsuki!" _(end song at 2.40)_

* * *

 _(Start the Last Butterfly song)_

"Guys, where is Satsuki?" Nonon asked, her voice wavering dangerously as she tried to hold in her fluctuating panic. She had looked for her friend all over the building and couldn't find her anywhere. She had seen the cracked glass case belonging to Junketsu but refused to acknowledge she had seen that, not wanting to believe Satsuki could be as stupid as to rush out to fight when she was still ill.

"Well, Jakuzere, from the looks of it Satsuki went out to the battl-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there!" she put up a hand to cut Houka off, her eye twitching.

"But she went-"

"Nope. She didn't."

Inumuta sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Nonon, why are you denying this. All evidence points to her-"

"Stop right there!" She put out her other hand.

Uzu entered the room at that moment.

"So Satsuki ran to the fight," he said only to get a scream from Nonon.

"You had to say it you stupid monkey!" she ran at him and began hitting him in the leg, or would have, if he didn't place his palm on her forehead and keep her at bay. _(0:32)_

"What's up with her?" Uzu asked, confused.

"She's in denial about lady Satsuki's departure," Inumuta answered.

"I'm shocked too, although I knew it would happen. You can't keep Satsuki back from what she thinks she should be doing."

"We need to go after her right this minute!" Nonon piped up. "Don't worry lady Satsuki I'm on my way." Nonon changed direction and moved to get away but Uzu grabbed her by the back of her shirt and held her up, her legs failing uselessly in the air. _(0:50)_

"Don't be rash," Uzu said. "If we go now we risk ruining the plan. We just have to believe that Satsuki can take care of herself until we get there."

"But she could be in danger now! She's never been this weak before."

"Nonon calm down, she'll be fine. We have to have faith in her."

"Oh snap, that reminds me, where's Ryuko?" Inumuta placed his chin in his hand. "She's been too quiet for my liking."

"You think she went to the fight?" Uzu asked as Nonon scrambled at his hand that was holding her.

"It's highly likely, in fact I say its a guarantee."

"Hear that Nonon, Satsuki will be fine. She has Ryuko with her!"

 _(1:24)_ "That beast will just end up hurting the lady instead again!" Nonon was agitated even more by this information and Uzu sighed. While he too wasn't keen on Satsuki being out there, they couldn't risk ruining the plan now. They just hoped she would be in one piece when they arrived.

"What kind of friends are you that you aren't rushing over to her this instant?" Nonon demanded, twisting her head around to shoot them dirty looks and Uzu shook his head. "We're friends that recognize her need to do things her own way. We can't always be there for her, you know."

"But we promised we would let her rely on us. This is the opposite."

"It's not." Inumuta pushed up his glasses. "We promised to be there when _she_ needed help, not when _we_ thought she needed it. We can't force it on her even if we think it's the best idea for her." _(1:49)_

Nonon calmed down at this, realizing the truth of Houka's words but it didn't make her any more happy that her friend was out there. "So don't freak out because your going to make it worse. We'll help when she asks us to, and all she asked us to do was this plan, so we'll do that and not go to rescue her." The blue haired boy pushed up his glasses, hoping the glint of the light on them would hide his red eyes. Then without another word he turned on his heel and left the room.

Uzu slowly let Nonon to the ground, where she collapsed down to her behind, unable to find the strength in her legs to stand. "I'm sorry Nonon," Uzu said softly. "I'm sorry we can't be out there to help her. I want to save her as much as you do, but we can't afford to ruin the plan because of the lady's rash actions." _(2:21)_

"I know." Nonon breathed out. "I just want it to be all over."

"Soon. Soon." Uzu promised and too left the room, leaving Nonon slumped on the floor. _(end song at 2:38)_

* * *

 _( Start song This Ends Now, from 0:10)_ "Mother this ends here," Satsuki panted, her body quivering with the effort it took to hover in front of her mother. She hated to admit it but she was weakening rapidly and even her strong will couldn't seem to uphold her now in the moments that mattered.

 _(0:24)_ "Does it really?" Ragyo drawled, batting her eyes playfully. "Because to me it looks like you're the only one that's going to end. Just give up Satsuki. You did well, but not well enough. This is not a test you can pass."

 _(0:35)_ "Believe what you will," Satsuki said, her breath coming in short gasps. She raised the blade over her head and charged forwards, swinging it down in an arc but Ryuko stopped her, zooming from behind and unintentionally ramming into her broken ribs and making her scream out in pain as the younger girl propelled her away to safety. Ryuko stopped at hearing her cry and looked at the girl she was clutching to her chest.

"What's wrong Sats?" She let the girl pull away from her, panting and curling her hands uncontrollably on her weapon.

"My ribs," she wheezed. "You hurt them."

"I'm sorry," Ryuko fretted. "But this is good. You're too injured so you have to let me fight. You really have to see that now. You can't deny your pain when I can see it. I promise I can handle this." And then without waiting for a response Ryuko turned away to the fight at hand, leaving Satsuki the one with a hand outstretched to try and stop her this time.

"Don't go you stubborn idiot," Satsuki wheezed trying to keep her consciousness as she bent halfway over, black dots dancing in her vision.

 _My, how weak our proud Satsuki has become._

 _Shut up!_ She snarled out loudly in her head, as her vision span and blackened dangerously.

Ryuko flung herself at Ragyo who only rolled her eyes in annoyance at her daughter's continued tries. But Ryuko was serious in her want to hurt her mother and so she zoned in on the only task in front of her: destroying Ragyo. She let out a deep breath, calming down her nerves. If she let anger or nervousness infest her thoughts or body then she would fumble and could die. And she wasn't ready to die until Ragyo was dead. _(1:24)_ She let her thoughts sync completely with Senketsu's, letting the beat of her heart match his wave length, allowing his power to fill her very being. She could see more clearly now, the world in HD around her, sounds coming in just as crystal clear into her ears. She smiled at her mother, and held the sword out in front of her, grip strong on her blade.

Then she attacked. Ragyo's eyes opened in surprise at Ryuko's speed burst and at the skill with which she now wielded her scissor blade with. She was forced to use two blades to counter Ryuko's. She was confused by this. The black haired girl wasn't even using all of her strength yet she had such power behind each strike, and they were no longer wild, but precise and well thought out. Had Ryuko improved in such a span of short time? Was it in concern over her sister? How adorable. Ragyo couldn't help the smile that split her purple lips. The things that family bonds drove others to do. ( _End at 2:12)_

* * *

 _(Start song Legends Remembered)_

While Ryuko and Ragyo fought, the primordial life fiber kept moving, getting closer to its goal. This was the moment that the elite four were supposed to come in. Aikuro sent out a hundred foot soldiers, all armed to their teeth, running to take care of the new Cover spawn that had slowly descended onto the city and covered it like a blanket. Nudist Beach swarmed out of a hole in the ground that had opened up. After them rolled out about ten to fifteen cars and a whole squadron of DTR's, Aikuro and Kinagase themselves strapped in.

"We don't have time for a speech, but know that we wish you best of luck as this is our most important battle of all." Aikuro yelled as he ran with his army. He couldn't believe that Nudist Beach had started off as a mere rebel group to fight against Satsuki's discipline department and now here they were, an army fighting to save the world with the very woman they swore to first defy. And the fact that they were battling clothing, the very thing he detested yet what one of his friends was made of, did not go over his head. Life was funny, really. _(0:36)_

"This battle will be our chance to overturn the tide in our favor. If we lose, well, lets say there won't be such an option. We have to win, to fight till our last breath!" He finished passionately and his army responded as passionately back, "Yes we will!" before they separated into the battle formations they had talked about. Aikuro watched them go with Kinagase leading them. Kinagase was going to take on the Cover's while Aikuro made his way sneakily over to the secret project that he had been working on with Iori. He had meant to reveal it when it was done, but there was no more time to test it out. He was going to use it now and just hope for the best. He zoomed over uneven pavements, shooting down stray Cover's as he poured on the speed and hoped that he could make it to the base before the fiber passed over it. _(1:12 end song start Winter Leaves)_

* * *

Meanwhile the elite four were still in the underground base. They were standing in a room that held four metal long pipes and a bunch of computers. Iori was running from one place to another, tapping madly and glancing at the changing colors of the screens. The elite four watched him nervously. They were wearing the new suits they had been given. These were truly superior to the first ever Goku uniforms they had had. But even with the additional power they worried. Worried that Satsuki was hurt, that the plan would fail, that they wouldn't be enough.

"Alright, the cannons are all set to launch," Iori informed them and they exchanged a look with each other. It was time. Nonon even though she had wanted to rush to Satsuki's side was afraid to do so now. _What if she's hurt as badly as last time, or worse, dead? What if we can't do anything? What if we fail?_ She squeezed her eyes shut but a big warm hand on her shoulder made her reopen them. It was Ira, who looked at her knowingly. "She'll be fine. It'll all work out. Trust me." _(0:43)_

Nonon nodded her head, unable to speak for once in her life, the weight of everything they had to do forming a lump in her throat.

The elite four dawdled for a bit, waiting for someone to make the first move, for one of them to lead the others. Uzu sighed and laced his hands behind his head. "Well, I guess I'll go first. We don't have much time." He turned to Iori. "I'm ready." He cast a look to his friends, who all wore somber expressions. "I'll see you guys on the other side."

"Uzu!" Ira's loud shout made of all them jump.

"What?" the green haired boy asked.

"It was an honor to work by your side," Ira stated, arms behind his back. Uzu smiled crookedly before shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Same man. It was fun hanging out with you guys. Even Nonon." _(1:19)_

"Hey!" Nonon indignantly squeaked, placing her hands on her hips. "Just leave already!"

"Alright, alright." Uzu clambered into the compartment of his cannon and Iori shut it behind it, before latching it up tight.

"I'll go next," Inumuta said, pocketing his phone. "I also enjoyed the time we spent together." He entered the compartment and Iori shut it behind him.

"After you Nonon," Ira gestured to one of the remaining compartments and the short girl gulped before going in. The inside of it felt like a tomb, the blue walls closing in on her. She pushed the sensation of doom pooling in her stomach away and tried to focus on a happy ending, on seeing the elite four standing on top of defeated Cover's, of seeing Satsuki's brilliant smile. Closing her eyes briefly, she let out a nervous sigh. Ira squeezed into his cannon, his face looking extremely squished together, as his shoulder were hunched over his head, his knees bent to his chest. Iori gave a thumbs up before he flicked a couple of switches. The roof above them folded back, letting bright rays of light in. Nonon squinted as she gazed up at it, wondering if the cannons would launch them in the correct trajectory. What if they weren't fast enough to reach the fiber? _(2:04)_

Iori waited for the roof to recede fully before he pressed his thumb down on a huge red button. The four compartments started to shake as the engines were turned on. Nonon took a deep breath and let herself relax as the cannon's slightly angled forwards. When they clicked into the right position there was only a second where nothing happened and then Nonon felt the ground underneath her move as the walls blurred around her and she was getting close, close, so close to the hole on top that lead to the outside world, and then she was out.

She slitted her eyes as the wind buffeted her face, her hair streaming behind her. The land stretched beneath her, and she flew over ruined buildings, bits of forest and swarms of Cover's that were being tackled by the Nudist Beach army. She could barely breathe from the gusts of air on her face and turned her head slightly to the side to see that her friends were right next to her. Uzu had a grin on his face, his arms spread out by his sides while Inumuta had his arms close to his sides, glasses fogged up. Ira brought up the end, arms crossed over his chest and unimpressed look on his face.

The elite four were reaching the peak of their flight now, having done thousands of miles in seconds and passing through some low hanging clouds that left droplets of water on their skin. Nonon could feel herself start to slow down as she exited the cloud, her weight suspended momentarily. The clouds were bathed by midday light and looked like a sea of gold waves below her, and she felt so at peace in this instance, so free that even the fact she had no oxygen up here didn't bother her. Her friends looked the same, even Ira's features relaxing a bit before they all began the descent down and were forced to become serious again. _(3:01)_

"Angle down everyone," Inumuta ordered through the ear pieces they were wearing. "We have to go in at a 45 degree angle so we can latch onto the life fiber." The elite four positioned their bodies as ordered, the wind ripping through their new Goku uniforms as they zipped through the clouds. The ground came zooming up at them, and right in the path of their descent was the primordial life fiber. It looked even more intimidating close up and Nonon could make out two shapes at the very start of it, duking it out. It could only be Satsuki. Nonon felt hope swell in her chest. So her friend's will was strong enough if it allowed her to fight in such a condition. _(3:31)_

"We're within fifty meters of the target. Deploy stopping measures." Inumuta barked into their ear piece and all four reached behind them for the new device they had been given. It was a grappling hook, the rope made from the strongest possible material. They were supposed to launch it at the fiber and wrap it around it in order to pull the fiber in the direction they needed it to go to so as to finalize their plan. But would the four of them have enough power to move it, even with their new Goku uniforms? That thing looked massive and heavy.

"Launch now!" Inumuta shouted out and they shot the grappling hooks out. They embedded deeply into the fiber and Nonon felt her arms almost rip out of her sockets as the momentum of her descent was quickly slowed down and she began to swing towards the monster, like the pendulum to the clock of world doom.

* * *

Aikuro had made it to the super top secret base and was now inside the dark control room. Getting out of his DTR he ran towards the control panel and started flicking buttons. _(4:00)_

"The elite four were launched," Iori informed him through the ear piece he wore. "Their on their way to realigning the life fiber."

"Good. I just need two more minutes to boot this thing up and we should be great to go," Aikuro responded back. "How are the Nudist Beach soldiers doing?"

"Their...holding up for now. But there's a humongous amount of life fibers and I don't know how much longer they can hold on."

"They won't have to keep fighting for too long. I intend to end all this in the next five minutes."

"Being overly optimistic?"

"If I'm not then who will be?" Aikuro smiled. He knew the situation was grim but he'd be damned if he didn't try to have some joy even in these darkest moments. He didn't want to die sad and depressed but happy and laid back just like he was in his most blissful times.

The screens in the control room flickered on to life and a small scale model of what he was about to launch popped out on them. His secret project, the experiment he was most proud of was a giant warship called the Naked Sun. With it he was going to slice through the primordial life fiber as soon as the trajectory was right. A gauge to the right of the ship on the screen indicated that it was already forty percent powered up. _Come on, baby!_ He leaned over the computer screen, urging it to load faster with his gaze. _(End of song)_

* * *

 _(Start song Overpowered)_

Ragyo wanted to let out a frustrated snarl. More pesky humans had attached themselves to her life fiber! It was Satsuki's annoying friend group and they dared to stick grappling hooks into the marvelous being and try to move it! They were little dots on the ground from where she stood, but their cables had been wrapped firmly around the body of the life fiber and were constricting it, forcing it to change its flight pattern. This would not do! She would have to go and fight them but Ryuko was not letting up. Ragyo could not find a opening in the other girls guard to hit her. This was so infuriating. She wished she hadn't left Nui behind. The girl's input would be really helpful about now. But the girl was busy finishing up Ragyo's kamui and wouldn't get here until then.

"What's the matter, Ragyo?" Ryuko teased. "Old age getting to you?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to speak to your elders in such a disrespectful manner?" Ragyo shot back playfully, not wanting the other girl to see that she was beginning to flounder. The primordial fiber jerked underneath her feet and she stumbled, losing her balance. Ryuko took the opportunity to draw near to Ragyo, like a shark attracted to blood, slashing her blade down with precision. Ragyo let out a shriek as her sword arm was lopped off and bounced once, twice, off of the life fiber before dropping down to the ground 160 meters below.

She regained her balance in time to avoid the next strike from Ryuko and utilized her other needle blade, using the lapse in Ryuko's defense to stab her right through her unprotected gut like a speared fish.

Blood erupted from Ryuko's mouth as Ragyo hefted her upwards and took flight towards the ground. She was going to get her arm back and in the meantime kill off the elite four. "Come Ryuko, let's go on a little field trip." _(0:46)_

"Fuck off!"

"Such dirty language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ragyo tsked, cocking her head in mock concern.

Ryuko felt her world go black for a minute at that comment. After everything she had learned about what Ragyo did to Satsuki...the woman had no right to say such things! Images of a broken and sad Satsuki flooded her mind. The way Satsuki had looked as she had told the story, it was like she had accepted all that had happened to her and taken it like it was something natural that occurred to everyone. And this method of thinking was simply unacceptable. It made Ryuko's stomach churn in disgust and her blood boil. If Ragyo was trying to get a rise out of Ryuko it was working. _Calm down,_ her kamui instructed. _She's only trying to anger you._ Ryuko didn't listen.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you!" _(1:15)_

"Oh, did Satsuki tell you about what happened? I didn't think she'd be the type to share, but perhaps she enjoyed it so much she wanted to share her experience with her little sister." At this Ragyo licked her lips suggestively. "I haven't had the chance to try you out, Ryuko. What do you say? Up for a ride once the battles done?" She let out an ugly laugh, grating on Ryuko's ears.

Ryuko felt such disgust that it overwhelmed her senses. She wanted to get as far away from this woman as possible. She needed to free herself now. But no matter how she waved her sword at the laughing woman's face it wouldn't reach.

"Looks like you're a little short, Ryuko!" Ragyo taunted as they ever neared the ground, the other girls blade tip passing harmlessly three inches in front of her face. Not one to give up, the girl grit her teeth and sucked in a deep breath before she gripped the sword she was pierced on with her free hand and pulled herself forwards. She left a streak of blood behind her as she inched forward millimeter by precious millimeter, grunts of pain escaping her lips.

Ragyo had to give the girl respect where respect was due. It must have been very painful to do this, especially since Ragyo had made sure to pierce a very sensitive spot in the abdomen. But not as painful as this. Before Ryuko could make her way closer to Ragyo the older woman had tossed the blade up in the air before twisting her body in such a way that her hand held the very top of the handle of the blade as the rest of her body slanted down, alighting itself with the length of the sword. Then she extended her legs and kicked her daughter square in the face. The impact of Ragyo's feet slamming into Ryuko's face was enough to create a sound boom and to propel the girl off of the blade straight into the ground where she crashed through a twenty story tall building before slowing down as she dropped to the lowest level.

Ryuko was silent for a while, her mouth open in a silent scream of agony as she writhed in the rubble she was nestled in. What had Ragyo done to her?! She couldn't see, she couldn't see! The cruel woman had planted her high heels into each of Ryuko's sockets and popped both her eyeballs. _(2:02)_

"Senks!" Ryuko muttered out, panic in her voice. Oh god, how was she going to fight now?

 _Ryuko, relax. Your eyes will regenerate. Do not panic. You have to remain calm or else we won't be able to synchronize well enough to stop Ragyo._

Ryuko nodded her head mutely in understanding as she crawled out of the hole she had created. She felt like shit, her body working over time to repair the broken bones she had sustained during her fall, and the hole through her midriff from Ragyo's blade. But she felt her body wasn't repairing fast enough. She needed to already be out there and stopping Ragyo. There was no telling what she would do to the elite and they certainly weren't strong enough to stand up to her. Blindly stumbling throughout the building she tried to find an exit. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start Requiem of the Night)_

Satsuki was on the roof of a building, some 10 meters away from the life fiber. She had seen the arrival of the elite four but couldn't go up to them, her body unable to reach them. She had sat down on the roof, hoping to catch her breath, to regain her stamina, but instead she had only made things worse for herself and while her friends were out fighting to save the world, she was fighting to save her own mind and body.

 _You will give me your body!_ Her kamui hissed as its fibers tightened painfully on her broken ribs, making black spots appear in front of her eyes.

 _Never! You will never have my body!_ She snarled, trying to get in breaths of air past her labored pants. _(0:24)_

 _You insufferable creature! If you just let me, you can have all the power you want, all the strength you need to kill your mother and save your stupid little friends!_

 _I don't need you to accomplish that! I am strong already!_ Satsuki knew this was a lie on her part, but she wouldn't let herself give in.

 _You say that but look at you now. Crumpled up on the floor, unable to join your friends in the fight. They could be dying for all you know but you aren't able to save them._

 _I have faith in them._ Satsuki said and she full heartedly believed this. She had no reason not to; her friends and sister proving themselves multiple times to her cause. _(0:46)_

The kamui gave out a feral snarl, one that shook the length of Satsuki's body, jarring each and every wound. It knew that Satsuki truly believed that her friends would be okay without its interference and this pissed it off. _Fine, be stubborn. I was going to do things your way, but now its my turn._

Satsuki's eyes opened wide in shock when she suddenly realized she had another wound. One down her side, crimson pooling underneath her. Her right hand was holding up Bakuzan, the blade glinting with her own blood. When had this even happened? Her mind immediately flew to the correct conclusion. _(1:08)_

 _You piece of shit! How dare you control me without my permission!_

 _Your guard was down because you were too weak. It's not my fault,_ the kamui malignantly chuckled.

Satsuki let out a frustrated hiss as she raised her left hand and struggled to wrest the control of her blade out of the right hand. She struggled like this for a while, rolling around on the concrete of the roof before she finally won. The blade skidded across the roof as she pinned her right hand down with her left.

"You will never control me," she hissed, more tired out by that action than she'd like to admit. "No one can control the great and powerful Satsuki Kiryuin!" _(1:35)_

"That's what you think!" She spat out and froze, her eyes widening in shock. Did those words just come from her...own mouth?

"Of course they did." She was using her mouth, but the voice that came out wasn't her own. It was dry and malicious; Junketsu's inner voice finally give physical form.

Satsuki felt cold dread flood her body. "You really thought you'd win, Satsuki? That little distraction of your right hand trying to kill you worked perfectly to draw your attention away so that I could take over the rest of your body." With that Junketsu, wearing Satsuki's body stood up, no longer injured as the fibers worked their magic on her body. The gashes down her body closed and her ribs realigned themselves correctly. The kamui laughed, it's crazed cries erupting from Satsuki's own mouth. The girl tried to stifle it with her left hand but the jacket only laughed harder, causing her to toss back her head, her brows ascending in delirium. _(2:03)_

The jacket could laugh all it wanted but Junketsu had made her first mistake. Satsuki was now fully healed, able to think clearly, and she still had control of her left arm. The kamui hadn't been able to completely override her body. It was about to make it pay for thinking it could overpower her. All she had to do was regain her body. She would cut the life fibers out of her one by one if she had to. Flexing her left hand and testing how much motor ability she had in it, she slowly slide out a tiny blade that she kept hidden up her sleeve for emergency reasons. It was forged out of the same material as Bakuzan; perfect for slicing through life fibers. And flesh.

"What are you doing?" _(2:23)_

"You're about to find out," Satsuki smirked and brought the blade down onto herself, too fast for her right hand to stop her.

The blade pierced skin, tasting blood, drops of crimson dropping to the floor. Satsuki let out a huge oomph at the impact of her blade, but for the next part she remained entirely calm and collected, and silent when it came to the pain.

"Are you insane?" Junketsu asked as the right hand struggled to pry the left hand away from the body. _(2:40)_

"No. I'm just fucking Satsuki Kiryuin." And with a grim smile on her face she pulled the blade up, slicing through her abdomen and up to her neck.

 _(2:47)_ "Stop it!" Junketsu screeched. But the jacket's cries were ignored as blood cascaded out of the black haired youth, her knees crashing to the ground.

"Stop it!" it cried again, but no one heard it, the cries swallowed up by the sounds of battle that floated on the wind. With a middle finger salute, Satsuki let the blade drop from her hand as she face-planted in her own life force. _(end song)_

 **A/N: Holy crap, this chapter took _forever_ and I'm still not done with the fight scenes, but I just felt that it would make the chapter too long if I included it in one go. There's still so much more to address, and hopefully I can finish that in the next chapter and then focus on the other plot point I want to get to before I finish this series. **


	21. Chapter 21

Kill La College

Chapter Twenty One:

It All Started With The End Part Two

 **A/N: Part two of the end of the world fight. This thing was also a pain in the ass to write and is the same length as the first half of the fight. I was hoping to end it more quickly but one thing led to another and now we're about 10k words in. Sigh. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **More music to enjoy:**

 **Immediate Music: Sanctus Immortale**

 **Christian Baczyk- Oblivion**

 **Audiomachine- You better run**

 **Twelve Titans Music-Monolith**

 **Pandora Hearts OST- Melody 2**

 **Natzure- Dragon Age Inquisition**

 **Most Wondrous OST Ever- Dark Rider**

 **Most Wondrous OST ever- Power of Will**

 **Neon Jungle- Trouble**

 **Blue Stahli- I am the beast**

 **Akame Ga Kill OST- Le chant de Roma**

 **Brian Crain- Sunrise**

 **Horror Piano theme four**

 _(start sanctus immortale)_

The elite four labored under the giant burden of the primordial life fiber, their muscles straining as they pulled on the ropes that wrapped the being. They were making slow progress, their foot steps leaving furrows in the ground as they moved towards the mountain top where Aikuro was waiting for them.

"This shit...is so...heavy!" Nonon grunted out through clenched teeth. "Holy fuck!"

"It needs to go...on a diet!" Uzu added, as the skin on his hands rubbed, sending a fresh trickle of blood down his wrists.

"It's not only...that it's heavy...but it's moving against us...it doesn't want us to move it," Inumuta informed, from his position at the front of the fiber. He had wrapped his cable around the needle tip of the being, whereas Nonon and Uzu were directing it from the side, and Ira was underneath it, tugging it with as much might as he could.

"Then we will simply have to make it move!" Ira growled out, the veins in his neck standing out as he pulled it down, stopping the life fiber from bucking upwards. It was like a pulling a rambunctious dog on a leash.

"How much...further?" Uzu asked, sweat dripping down his neck. All of them were sweating heavily but didn't have any time to wipe the sweat from their eyes.

"Just a minute more...if we continue walking this pace, we will be there...soon," Inumuta grunted out. Just one more minute, and then it would be over, then they could finally save the world! He could practically taste the victory. _(0:40)_

Inumuta let out a harsh cry and the rope slipped free from his grip. The primordial life fiber sensing one less weight on it, jerked upwards, forcing Nonon up into the air and off of her feet, but she was too concerned about the blue haired boy to let this bother her.

"Inumuta!" She howled as the boy collapsed to his knees, blood coming out in arcs behind his back. But the boy could not answer, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he hit the floor unconscious. What had happened?!

"No, not the glasses guy!" Uzu added. "He was too smart to die!" The green haired man was still holding onto the rope, but was forced to his tip toes, and he held out one hand as if he could reach his comrade.

"Uzu be serious for once!" Nonon chided as she began lifting ever higher. "Now is not the time for jokes!"

"I am serious!" He shot back and tugged on the rope but was unable to get the fiber lower to the ground.

"Jakuzure! Hold on!" Ira instructed as the life fiber began to spin out of their control. _(1:10)_ Heaving a huge breath, and furrowing his brows, he pulled down on his cable. He brought his hands down to the ground with such force that it left a crater and jolted the fiber down again. He stayed bent over like that, knees on the ground, arms twitching with the effort it took to keep the fiber in one place.

"I've...got it under...control now," he panted as the fiber let out a thunderous roar of complaint. Uzu and Nonon both found their feet planted firmly to the ground again.

"I would suggest you drop the ropes, or you'll find yourself in Inumuta's position." Ragyo appeared in front of them, boot planted firmly on Inumuta's back.

"You stay away from him!" Uzu roared. "If you kill him, I'll kill you!"

"Will you?" Ragyo arched a brow and raised her needle blade, point trained on Inumuta's neck.

Nonon couldn't stand around any longer. She had to fight Ragyo and now! She was going to hurt her friends, destroy the world...and now that she was standing before her, Nonon wouldn't miss this chance to avenge Satsuki's innocence which the vile woman had taken. How dare she do those things to someone as noble and pure as Satsuki! How dare she! _(1:40)_

With a guttural snarl, Nonon let the rope go.

"Nonon, what are you doing?" Uzu demanded as Nonon began her transformation.

"Symphony Regalia: Finale!" The pinkette screamed as dust and energy whirled around her. Soon she was decked out in her newest goku uniform, one with black cloth up her legs and arms, and an extra tall conductors hat. Then with another cry she threw herself at the woman before her.

"Come back Jakuzure!" Ira tried to warn her. "It's too dangerous!"

"Tch, what a fool!" Uzu muttered as the being once more feeling a loss in the weights holding him down, jerked up, nearly dragging Uzu with them.

"Uzu hold on!" Ira cried as Uzu shouted back, "I'm trying!" _(1:57)_

Nonon felt power rush through her veins at the new outfit she was wearing. Without question it was more powerful than any of her previous outfits. The jet packs on her back propelled her forwards and she drew out her baton, ready to wipe that arrogant, sadistic smile off of that bitches face. Ragyo smiled as the small girl flew at her, her face saying 'come-hither'. Nonon was so close she could practically smell the vile woman's evil stench when something slammed into her from the side. Nonon flew full force to the left, the air knocked out of her lungs by the impact. She was now heading towards a brick wall instead of Ragyo, and using her new jet packs, she directed the propulsion to slow her down and she was able to come to a full stop before she hit the wall.

She turned to glare at what had hit her, only to note that it was Ryuko. Anger flared up in Nonon's body. Why had the black haired gilr stopped her? Was she working with Ragyo again? Yes, that alternative was the only one that made sense. _(2:26)_

"You traitor!" Nonon hissed, raising her baton defensively and pressing her back against the brick wall she had missed hitting by an inch. "I knew you were helping her again! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryuko asked, standing in front of the smaller girl, grim expression on her face. "I just saved your life!"

"Like hell you did! You saved Ragyo's life! I was going to kill her for all she did to Satsuki!"

"You can't do that you idiot! Ragyo is out of your league, even with your new uniform. I know you want to avenge Satsuki, but so do I! And I will do so, for this is only a fight between life fibers. Only a life fiber can hold up to Ragyo now!" Ryuko spat back, not having the patience for this right now. She had just saved Nonon's life! The pinkette in her blind fury had overestimated her strength and it would have lead to her death, which meant being horribly skewered on Ragyo's blades.

"Get out of my way! You can't help Satsuki, only I can because you're a piece of rotten garbage and can't be trusted!" Why wasn't Ryuko budging? She needed the girl gone. "And if you can't understand that, then I will be forced to remove you!" _(2:53)_

Ryuko winced. She knew that not everyone trusted her still, but that didn't mean she was going to let that mistrust cause someone's death. "Absolutely not. I will not move from here, until you promise me you will let me and me alone fight Ragyo!"

"Fat chance! Now get out of my way!"

"Allow me." Ragyo's cool voice was heard before she appeared a second later, a few inches from Ryuko. The older woman's needle blade descended downwards onto Ryuko's head but the black haired girl merely blocked it with her own, simply raising the sword above her head with her left hand and not looking back to see who had swung. The shock wave of the two blades meeting blew away the brick wall behind Nonon and left her struggling to stay on her feet as she closed her eyes against the wind and rode the wave out. When it had subsided she noted with horror that the ground around the two life fiber infused woman had turned from smooth terrain to cracked and fried dirt. Yet Ryuko hadn't moved a single inch and cobalt blue eyes never leaving Nonon's pink ones, she ordered out, "Leave now!" _(end of sanctus immortale) (Start Oblivion)_ But the pinkette was too stunned by the shock wave to process this order. There had been so much power in that swing. Could Nonon have taken it on? It was half the power her suit produced when she was trying and here Ragyo had swung lazily, almost gently. Like a feather falling to the earth. What scary power! Nonon gulped heavily.

With that directive to Nonon, the black haired girl pushed Ragyo's blade off and swung on her left heel, sword extended. Ragyo parried the blow and the resulting shock wave flung Nonon off of her feet this time, sending her smack dab into the middle of a concrete building which broke and crumbled on top of her, tons of stone slabs covering her. _(0:20)_

Ryuko and Ragyo continued to fight, heedless of the damage they were causing. Ragyo had got her arm back and was now coming at Ryuko again with two blades. Ryuko had been able to take them on before, but now, she was getting tired and Ragyo didn't show any signs of stopping.

* * *

Uzu and Ira were holding on for dear life to the fiber. It had jostled its way out of their intended trajectory and they had to get it back in the right path, which was easier said than done. With Nonon off battling Ragyo and Inumuta's body possibly going cold, the two of them were left to handle it and they were both at the end of their physical rope. Uzu's hands had lost several layers of skin and Ira was bleeding out of his nose, his veins standing out all over his face.

"Aikuro, hurry up," Uzu muttered under his breath. They were running out of time. How long did it take to power up a stupid secret weapon anyways? _(0:48)_

Uzu could feel the rope vibrating under his palms and wondered what new tricks the fiber was using now to try to escape. Uzu let out a groan because he would have to exert yet more of his waning stamina, and looked up to curse the life fiber into oblivion when he was greeted by a pair of boots to the face. His back hit the ground with a loud smack before the weight got off of him, and to his testament he had not let go of the rope during this exchange.

"My, that was fun! I should slide down more ropes often," a cheery and airy voice commented and Uzu felt his body already fill with rage at the sound of the all too familiar voice.

"Hi there monkey. What are you doing on the ground?" Nui asked, peering down at him where he lay on the dirt. Her innocent smile turned to one of devilish delight. "Groveling?"

It was like a switch had flipped. It only took a split second for Uzu to transform his goku uniform. "Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed!" _(1:22)_

Ira saw all this and was filled with a sense of foreboding. "Uzu no!" But the green haired boy was too far gone to hear his friend's cry of concern. Uzu ran after Nui, cursing her and swinging his blade wildly at her, as she stuck out her tongue playfully and hopped away before his sword strikes could hit her. Ira watched as the man's back got smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared and Ira was left with the Atlas-ian burden of holding onto the life fiber himself.

* * *

Mako watched in despair and exhaustion as another one of her comrades had been swallowed up by a Cover. It had been only twenty minutes since they had been out on the battlefield but it already felt like centuries, with too many casualties happening too quickly for her liking. She smacked a Cover that drifted too close to her, her goku uniform giving her a lot of physical strength, before she turned to Kinagase. The Mohawk sporting boy was shooting down Cover after Cover with his DTR, but the girl could see fatigue on his face despite his best attempts to hide it. There were simply too many enemies to take care of. Mako could only hope that Aikuro had reached his goal, and that the secret weapon would be launched soon.

A loud scream reached her ear drums and she directed her gaze in that direction as several soldiers ran past her. "What is that?" she asked, eyes wide in shock. The Cover's were converging into one big one, right over the center of the battlefield.

"Their getting smarter and smarter every time there's a new batch of them. We have to take that down before it gets bigger or else it'll only get worse." Kinagase pulled up next to Mako, who nodded her head in determination. "Alright, let's do it!" she pumped her fist in enthusiasm and they raced off.

The giant Cover sensed their approach and sent a sleeve straight at them, which Mako blocked with one of her own punches. While she did that Kinagase jumped up onto that extended sleeve and started spraying the beast with needles as he rolled up to its shoulder. The monster roared in pain and brought its other sleeve up to punch him. Kinagase was too slow in dodging it and took the brunt of the attack, flying off of the Cover and into a building sixty meters away. _(end of oblivion) (start you better run)_

"Kinagase!" Mako yelled out. She pulled free and ran towards where her fallen comrade was, trying to reach him before the swarm of hungry Cover's did. Already twenty of them had separated from the fight and were flying straight for him. They were closer to him than the girl was and so she poured on the speed, praying that she would reach him.

She ran past her army and past countless Cover's and buildings, and hopped from roof to roof to be faster but when she reached the spot where Kinagase had lain, she was too late. The swarm of Cover's surrounding him dispersed, circling around Mako hungrily instead as the girl kneeled next to his broken DTR. Only a stain of blood remained to prove his existence. The Cover's had ripped him viciously from limb to limb. _(0:33)_

Kinagase was gone.

Just like that.

Gone.

Mako let her fingers touch the blood stain, needing physical confirmation that the great man was indeed dead. The blood wasn't fake and her fingers came away red. Letting out a shaky sigh she closed her eyes briefly.

He was gone.

She had to accept that.

But she didn't have to like it.

And she was going to get justice for it. _(1:00)_

Mako stood up, angry tears coming down her face. She clenched her fists tightly together, power swirling around her as the Cover's floating next to her grew tired of waiting and finally swooped in for their next kill.

"You stupid Cover's!" Mako screamed as she threw herself into the fight. "You killed my friend!" She ripped through them, her super charged punches smashing them to smithereens as she let out all her grief. _(1:25)_

* * *

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Nui teased as she continued to hop from roof top to roof top, a livid Uzu behind her.

"Oh I've had enough of you alright. It's time I put you out of commission!" Uuz snarled, tired of this cat and mouse game. He just wanted to hit the girl already, but she was making it infuriatingly difficult to do so. _(1:38)_

"Well I don't have time to play with you today, so maybe later? I have to make an important delivery to mommy." Nui put a finger to her chin and pouted as if she was really saddened she couldn't play with Uzu.

"The only thing that will be delivered to your mother is your head, when I'm through with you!" Uzu promised, his threat making Nui stop and stand still on the roof top. _(2:05)_

"Really?" she asked, and Uzu who was not expecting the girl to stop so soon, smacked right into her, collapsing to the ground below him with a grunt. He picked himself back up, rubbing his head where he had hit it on impact with the floor. Shit, the girl was so hard! Was she made out of stone or something?

"I'd like to see you try," Nui sneered before pulling out her purple scissor blade. That was more like it! Now Uzu could fight her! _(2:23)_ He steadied his blade, ready to take her on as she jumped off the roof, _(2:26)_ did a back flip in the air _(2:30)_ and then came barreling down at him. _(end song you better run)_

* * *

 _(Start Monolith)_

Ira was the only one that was holding onto the fiber now. Everything relied on him. He couldn't believe the elite four had been so easily separated. The fiber struggled in his hold and he grit his teeth as he tried to keep it still. Could he call them back perhaps, and get them to join him? He could feel his strength waning with each passing second. Already the fiber was way off path and all he could do was pull on the rope, hoping to slow it down as it dragging him away, like a dog that dragged its master around on the leash. He dug his heels into the ground and had wrapped all four ropes around his hands but it was pointless and he could feel the plan unraveling before his very own eyes.

A buzz in his ear signaled the ear piece coming on. "Ira, it's me Aikuro. The ship is all set to launch. Is everything as it should be?"

Shit, Aikuro was ready! Ira didn't want to alert the man to the current situation, and how the plan had failed!

"Everything is going well!" He hastily responded. "Nothing to worry about at all!"

"Are you sure? You should a bit aggravated..." Aikuro trailed off and Ira cursed under his breath.

"No, everything is fine," he tried to reassure as the fiber continued to drag him along.

"Okay, then. Keep the life fiber steady. I'm launching the ship in thirty seconds." The connection ended at that and Ira wanted to yell in exasperation. That wasn't nearly enough time to get the others back to help him! He had no idea where they were right now! He had no choice but to transform into his outfit and hope that then he would have enough power to move the beast by himself. "Shackle Regalia: Persona Unleashed!" In a quick burst of light and wind, Ira stood wearing his new intimidating Goku uniform, with armor made of the same material as lady Satsuki's sword and thus uncuttable. _(0:50)_

His tired muscles grew rejuvenated and he could feel fresh determination and power flow into his body. This was it! He knew he could do it! With a loud growl he zoomed to the front of the fiber and began to tug it to the direction he wanted. The ground under his feet cracked as he strained and pushed forwards. When he saw the fiber was still being resistant to his efforts he changed tactics. _(1:05)_ He began to circle around the fiber, the fiber following after him and as he speed up, so did the fiber. Like an out of control carousel, it started off slow and then got faster and faster until it was an orange red blur in the sky, Ira spinning the ropes haphazardly all the while vocalizing from the effort it was taking him to do so. Aikuro came back on the ear piece at this time. The top of the mountain where the secret weapon was hidden opened up, and flattened as a long boat emerged, slowly ascending. _(1:15)_ "Ten, nine, eight," Aikuro started the count down. Ira continued to spin the fiber, a serious gust forming from how quickly Ira was moving it. Trees flattened in the wind, and the earth cracked under his feet from the effort it took to stay in one spot and not be moved by the momentum of the motion. "Seven, six, five, four," Aikuro continued counting down, the ship finally having ascended to its full location and clicking into place. The engines of the ship thrummed as energy began to run through them. Aikuro was on the top deck of the boat. He had no intention of getting off of it before it launched. He was going to be on this ship for the whole duration of the flight. Someone needed to steer it, and who else but him? He only hoped Ira had everything in place. He could see the life fiber from here, but it was in a blur, and although he didn't know what that meant, he hoped the boy would have it all under control.

"Three, two, one." The ship positively shook under Aikuro and he had to do his best to steady himself or risk falling on his ass. This was it; it was time to launch the ship. _(1:56)_ "Lift off," he whispered just as the ship propelled forwards with such power that Aikuro was almost blown off of his feet. But he managed to stay on, a wild grin on his face. This speed, the wind rushing in his face, it was all so awesome! He splayed out his arms in an expression of ecstasy. The ship worked; it had been successfully launched. The only question was, would it cut the life fiber in half like Aikuro predicted it would? Only one way to find out... _(2:11)_

When Ira heard the count hit zero he immediately let go of the fiber with a loud cry of determination. The fiber flew towards the direction of the mountain where the ship had already been shot from. Ira was a bit surprised this was the secret weapon. It was only a ship made of heavy looking material, with the tip of it looking so sharp that it could cut through anything. In fact it sort of looked more like a blade than a ship. And was that Aikuro on top of it? Ira shielded his eyes from the low evening light so as to get a better glimpse. That was Aikuro! What was he doing on top of the ship! Was he trying to get himself killed? With a huff of annoyance, Ira ran towards the ship hoping he would reach the man on time before the collision.

But Aikuro wasn't concerned with heading straight towards danger. They didn't have enough time to install automatic cruising, so Aikuro had to set everything up himself. He had already made his peace. He knew not everyone was going to live through this war, so he was prepared. But he made sure that he was going to go out with a bang, and that he would take the life fiber down with him. He could see the fiber zooming straight towards him right now and let a small chuckle pass his lips.

"Feast your eyes upon the secret weapon of Nudist Beach! The Naked Sun! A ship made completely of the same material as Satsuki's sword. It cannot be pierced by life fibers, but the same cannot be said for the life fibers. Prepared to be sliced in half you disgusting being!" The fiber was so close right now, it taking up all of Aikuro's visual field. Any second it would hit, any second. Aikuro closed his eyes, letting his shirt unbutton in the wind and drift away behind him. His pants would have been soon to follow except suddenly his feet were no longer on the deck of the ship. He opened his eyes and found himself in the massive arms of Gamagori as they floated away from the ship. "Ira what are you doing?" the blue haired man asked in shock. _(3:07)_

"Saving you," was the big man's simple reply. There was a huge impact and Aikuro and Ira both turned their slowly falling bodies to the two objects that had just collided. _(3:16)_ The fiber made a dying noise that sounded somewhere between a whale and the sound of a thousand iron beams falling. The ship sliced through the fiber like butter and both men's face lit up in joy as the ship passed through the whole length of the beast before dropping out on the other end. It crashed into the ground with a tremendous sound, shaking the earth and crushing trees in it's descent, the engines whining sadly as they died down. The being too fell to the ground, but as it did so, it began to dissipate, red fibers rising towards the sky until nothing remained of it to fall to the floor.

They had done it...they had destroyed the life fiber! _(end of song monolith) (start melody 2)_

"We did it! The fiber is dead!" Aikuro cheered and Ira let a small smile grace his face.

"We did indeed. But that is only half the battle."

Aikuro nodded his head grimly. "I know. Set us down so that we may continue the ground fight."

Ira looked at the ground, than back at Aikuro, having forgotten that they had been in the sky this whole time. "Uh, about that, my goku uniform does not fly."

"What?" Aikuro cried in disbelief. "Then why did you jump up to save me?"

"Because I didn't want you to die," Ira shrugged.

Aikuro resisted the urge to face palm himself. "We're both going to die now because you can't fly!" After all the effort he had put to making his death awesome, now Ira had ruined it for him and it was going to be something lame now.

"Apologizes. I did not stop to think," Ira answered solemnly as their descent to the ground became faster and faster, the landscape blurring around them. They both looked down in terror, gritting their teeth in anticipation of the impact. _Shitshitshit,_ ran through Aikuro's head while Ira sighed heavily, disappointed by his own thoughtlessness.

But the impact never came. A pair of strong hands grabbed them both by the back of their neck and soon they were peacefully hovering over the ground, just ten feet up. _(0:30)_

"Jakuzure?" Ira asked, his voice a mixture of relief and surprise.

"You saved us?"

"What does it look like, you stupid toad," she huffed back to him. "I couldn't let you die."

"I thought you were fighting Ragyo," Ira asked and Nonon looked away as she answered.

 _(0:45)_ "I'm not...strong enough. I let Ryuko fight her. She can handle her." Nonon looked back at Ira after she finished saying this and the giant was shocked to see that the girl had come to a realization that she couldn't always be the one to do everything for Satsuki. Nonon had certainly grown during this battle.

"So Ryuko is out on the battle field," Aikuro said smugly, crossing his hands behind his head as he relaxed now that he was not going to plummet to his death. "I knew she couldn't stand to let Satsuki fight Ragyo. She just had to take her on by herself." _(1:03)_

"Well, I don't know how that's going to work out now, when Ragyo realizes we just destroyed her fiber." Nonon was interrupted by a huge scream of agony and anger that could only belong to Ragyo, a scream which was followed by a huge burst of energy that reached the heavens. It sent a shock wave rippling towards them, carrying dust and leaves with it and they stared at it, watching it as it faded away.

"I think we just got our answer," Ira responded solemnly, impressed and worried by the power in that display.

"Ragyo did not take it well." Aikuro unlaced the hands from behind his head and pointed with one hand in the direction of the blast. "Onward, Nonon. We must get there and help Ryuko, fast!"

"I would, but you guys are heavy!" Nonon complained, yet she sent more power to jet packs and they zoomed forward at a faster speed, hoping that they could help Ryuko before the girl was in danger. More than she already was, anyways. _(1:34)_

* * *

"My life fiber!" screamed Ragyo, her voice so full of pain, it was as if she had just lost her child. "How could you...how could you destroy it?" She dropped her sword in mid combat and turned to watch with horrified eyes as her fiber was sliced in half. She reached out one hand, as if she could grasp onto the being from this far away and prevent it from falling apart. But to her horror it began to dissipate in front of her own eyes and all she could do was make choked noises as one by one, each fiber evaporated until nothing was left. "No..." she whispered, bringing her outstretched hand to her gaping mouth. _(1:53)_

Ryuko who had taken a hit before and was forced flat onto her back, took this time to stand up and regain her composure. _So they did it,_ she thought joyfully. The life fiber had truly been destroyed. _And good riddance._ Ryuko had wanted to destroy it personally, but she couldn't be ten places at once and besides it was more important to put Ragyo out of everyone's misery. Satsuki couldn't be the one to do it, only a life fiber could fight a life fiber. Speaking of Satsuki, where was the other girl. Ryuko hadn't seen her in what felt like ages. She only hoped the girl was alright. Last time she had seen her, she had been close to passing out. _(end of melody two) (start dragon age inquisition)_

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Ragyo's loud screech cut off Ryuko's thinking. The older woman was hunched over, her hands clamping her head in disbelief. "How is it possible after all this time, all this time and yet I still failed!" The woman had seemed to forgotten that there was still a battle to fight. That Ryuko was still here. Ryuko gripped her sword tighter and began to slowly approach the woman. She didn't like striking her opponents back; it was wrong and a cowards way of doing things. But now was her chance to wipe out Ragyo for once and for all. She was almost next to her when the woman let out another anguished cry and a burst of energy and light came out, catching Ryuko off guard. The girl was blasted off of her feet and landed a good thirty meters away. She sat up with a grunt of exertion and her eyes only widened in shock as the blast soared up high into the sky. What was this power? Ragyo had never unleashed her power carelessly like this before. Was the grief making her reckless now? When the glow from the blast dimmed away, Ryuko could see that her mother was not alone anymore. Nui was now standing by her side. _(0:31)_

"I'm sorry mama." The blonde haired girl pouted, looking genuinely upset by the turn of events. "I didn't come in time."

Ragyo didn't register Nui's apology, her eyes blazing with manic determination. "Do you have the dress?" she hissed, holding out her hand. Nui dug around and pulled out a piece of cloth from behind her back. "I finished it, just like you asked."

Ragyo snatched the clothing from her daughter. "My very own god robe. With it I shall lay waste to humanity!" _(0:45)_

Ryuko felt her heart skip a beat. Ragyo was getting her own kamui? This was only bad news. How much stronger would the woman get if she wore it? Ryuko shuddered to think of the answer. She would have to stop the woman from putting it on. She got up to her feet.

"I put all my focus on the primordial life fiber, but I forgot that I am part of the life fiber as well. I will sacrifice myself for it, for the goal of conquering the world." Ragyo smiled grimly and Nui let her mouth gape open in stupor.

"Mama, but you were supposed to live, to rule over all of the worthless human beings."

"Unfortunately, it will no longer work out that way. I have come to a conclusion that my sacrifice will benefit the both of us, and the life fiber. It still lives on in me, and as long as it does we must have hope. Now running the world is your job. You must take over my role once I use my body as the next platform for the great life fibers!" _(1:12)_

Ragyo was crazy! Even with the primordial life fiber destroyed she had still found a way to get around this hitch in the plans.

"I won't let you do that!" Ryuko screamed as she sprang into action. Ragyo stayed put, with an annoyed expression on her face as her other daughter ran at her. Nui meet the girl's scissor blade with her own.

"I won't let you pigs interfere with mama's plans anymore!" Nui hissed, her hold on her scissor blade tightening. "Because you decided to kill the life fiber, now mama must hurt herself to achieve the goal. So you will not interfere anymore!" The blonde haired girl's eye seemed to be wet and Ryuko was a bit taken aback. Was the girl sad? Ryuko hadn't thought Nui would be capable of producing and understanding emotions other than angry and creepy as fuck. _(1:32)_

"We'd like to see you try that," a new voice joined in. Nonon had appeared with Aikuro and Ira in tow. She dropped them to the ground, Aikuro to the left of Ragyo, Ira to her right and Nonon above her.

"So would I," Uzu added and took the back of the elder woman. Ragyo was surrounded. Ragyo tsked and arched a brow but didn't look at all fazed.

"Nui can you take them all on?" Ragyo asked. "I need to change my outfit and I don't need these pigs peeking on me as I do so."

"Throwing your own daughter to the wolves?" Ryuko asked, happy to see that her friends had arrived. She didn't want them to get hurt, as they were still weak compared to Ragyo, but the dark haired girl needed all the help she could get when it came to fighting her now. "Shouldn't be surprised. Seems bad parenting is just your style."

"World domination is more my style," Ragyo answered back. "You may have destroyed my fiber, but I don't go down without a fight. Nui, rip them apart so badly that all the kings horses and all the kings men stitches won't put them back together again." With that Ragyo disappeared, leaving Ryuko's team confused. How had the woman disappeared? She had been completely surrounded! _(2:05)_

Another issue for later. Right now they had to tear Nui a new one and hurry up and prevent Ragyo from wearing her clothes. Ryuko jumped away from the blonde haired girl, who mimicked her motion. "This is so bothersome," Nui pouted. "I wanted to see mama wearing her new dress, but I suppose if I get the pests out of the way now, they won't bother us later." Nui jumped up as she ended her sentence and Ryuko's team moved to strike at her.

"Ryuko, go after Ragyo!" Aikuro instructed the girl as they aimed an attack at Nui. The girl dodged both of their attempts as well as everyone's elses, causing Uzu to take a hit meant for her from Ira. "We can probably deal with her by ourselves. But we don't stand a chance against Ragyo and we need her to go down. You're the only one who can do it right now. So go." Aikuro flashed her a resolute look. Ryuko nodded her head in agreement. _(2:38)_

"Just be safe. And promise me that when I come back with Ragyo's corpse, I can put it down next to Nui's."

"A bit dark, aren't we?" Aikuro smirked and dodged a chunk of debris that shot over his head.

"Someone has to be." Ryuko turned on her heel and took to the skies, shooting a last glance at her friend's down below. Nui was swinging her sword around to counter Uzu's, allowing her defense to be lowered. Nonon sent a blast at her, and Nui barely dodged it, ending up in the path of Ira who pummeled her in the back, causing the girl to let out a pained cry and be flung forward into the path of Uzu who got in a couple of good swings as Aikuro rained a storm of needles upon her from his needle guns. _(3:00)_

Ryuko let a small smile grace her lips. Maybe they could win this thing. Nui looked over powered and mad that the elite four were more powerful than the last time they had met. With hope in her chest she flew onwards.

The battle with Nui continued for a while, the cheery blonde becoming more and more pissed off as time went on. Everyone was dodging her attacks, yet she couldn't dodge theirs. "Stay still you dirty pigs, so that I can send you to hell!"

"Not likely, blondie!" Uzu said and with a snick he had lopped off one of Nui's pigtails. _(3:23)_

"Fuck you!" the blonde snarled, all false pretenses gone. "I'll take your arm for that!" She lunged madly at Uzu, but it was all a feint. She was going for Aikuro, who she saw as the weakest of the group, and who was also next to the green haired boy. Her sword sliced his arm clean from his shoulder before he could even register that he was the target of her attack. His eyes opened wide in repugnance as he watched his arm, still clutching a needle gun, descend to the floor in a bloody arc. His eyes than flashed up to her blade, now coming down on his head. He was still in too much shock over his arm to do anything about her oncoming attack, but luckily Nonon had him covered. She sent a colorful array of blasts at the girl who was swept sideways by the attack and into Ira's waiting fist, sending her careening upwards before she collided heavily with the ground legs sticking up.

"Aikuro, you need to leave this fight. You don't have a goku uniform. It's a miracle you're not dead yet," Nonon told the blue haired man who was cradling his bleeding stump.

"Alright. I can see that. I'll go make myself more useful elsewhere." Nonon nodded her head in approval of this decision, watching the blue haired man stumble away into the inner city streets. Aikuro decided he should catch up with the Nudist Beach army. "Iori, how's everything doing on the other end?"

"Not good," the blonde haired boy chimed in through the ear piece. "We have a lot of casualties and the number of Cover's has only slightly fallen. Also...you're not going to like this news..." the boy trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" Aikuro huffed, as he ran past rubble on his way to the city where a majority of the army was. If he had his DTR this would be so much faster, but he had discarded it at the mountain and didn't have the time to go back for it. His arm was beginning to hurt now that the shock was leaving him, and it was still gushing blood. He had to find a way to stop it before he bleed to death. _(4:10)_

"It's about...Kinagase."

"What about him?" Aikuro did not like where this was going.

"How do I put this..." _(end dragon age inquisition)_

* * *

 _(Start Dark Rider)_

Ryuko found Ragyo, but by that time it was already too late. She had pulled on her kamui and the effect of her in that god robe was simply horrifying, gut wrenchingly so. She physically represented the monster she internally was. White billowing robes, a hood and hair twisted into horns, she looked barely human. _(0:16)_ "Shinra-Koketsu: Life fibers domination." Ragyo who had her back to Ryuko, turned around to face her now, a satisfied smile on her face. "This is truly the god robe above all god robes. Now bow before me!" _(0:33)_ Ragyo languidly raised her hand and Ryuko felt a violent shiver pass through her body. This was followed by a rapid succession of other more violent shivers that forced her to her knees, arms wrapping around her shoulders to hold herself together.

 _Senks, what is she doing to us?_

 _I don't know, but don't you feel it? The fear? I think she is trying to send our life fibers into submission. This must be her kamui's power!_

 _I won't let her! We won't fall to her stupid cheap tricks!_

Senks smirked at this. _Of course we won't let her._

 _(0:55)_ With a huge growl and show of determination, Ryuko stood to her feet and shook off the power of the kamui Ragyo was wearing. The woman looked taken aback at this. "It seems my powers won't work on you. I guess that is a privilege that comes from being a hybrid life fiber. Nonetheless you will bend and break before me," the woman hissed and Ryuko didn't doubt it was a promise. However, Ryuko was not one for respecting promises of assholes.

"Try me," Ryuko shot back and hefted up her scissor blade. The very air around Ragyo was pulsating with energy, turning the trees around them to mush, deconstructing the buildings next to them, and roasting the earth underneath her feet. _Hey Senks, I need you to do a big favor for me._

 _Yea?_

 _You got one last transformation in ya? We can't take her on as we are now._

 _….I think I got something. Just give me some time._

 _No problem. I'll keep her entertained._

"Please, you don't stand a chance of taking me on right now. You're so weak, even a sneeze of mine could wipe you out." _(1:28)_

"Yet again I say try me," Ryuko smirked, hoping she looked more confident than she felt.

"It's your funeral," Ragyo shrugged and held up her blade, making a small slashing motion horizontally. The ensuing energy that that small slash made, caught Ryuko right across the midriff and sent her flying up into the fifteenth story of a building several acres behind her. She was unconscious by the time she hit it. Her body stayed momentarily put in the Ryuko sized hole she had made before dropping down and it was up to Senketsu to gently guide her body down to the ground where the girl was able to regain her consciousness.

"Holy shit," she croaked, coughing as she violently shivered. She felt like everything below her legs had been wiped out. She couldn't feel anything down there right now. "I totally blacked out." If that was just a little of her power than what was the rest like?

 _I know. It's terrifying to see how much she has now. There is no way we can hold up to her in this stage. That is why I came up with your new form._

When Senketsu whispered to her the new name of her transformation, Ryuko was able to laboriously clamber to her feet. Ragyo was already standing in front of her, a couple feet away. _(1:31)_ "I came to see if I had killed you, but it turns out you're tougher than I thought. One more hit should do you in." Ragyo smirked, raising her needle blade threateningly. Shit, Ryuko had figured she would have a couple more seconds to transform. Could she do it now?

But even as she was thinking that, Ragyo had made her way up to the black haired girl and dug her claws into the younger females chest. Pulling out the red beating heart all Ryuko could do was watch in horror. The woman had gotten a hold on her heart! Fuck!

"Maybe I'll crush your heart and kill you that way? Hmm, what do you say?" Ragyo leered down at the frightened girl in her grasp. Ryuko's heart was beating ever faster with each thump. She had thought she might have the chance to fight Ragyo at least, to give her new form a try but now it seemed like that was all a false hope. Now that death was staring her in the eyes, Ryuko was not ready to accept it. She still had so much she had to do. She had to destroy Ragyo, reconcile with her sister, insult the fuck out of Nonon, beat Uzu in a fight, teach Ira how to take the stick out of his ass, eat croquettes with Mako and spend her days with Senketsu and all her friends; to grow old with them. _(end dark rider) (Start power of will)_

Ryuko suddenly grew aware that Ragyo's hand was no longer attached to her wrist. Seizing her chance and not questioning this, she grabbed her heart, stuffed it back into her chest and jumped back as far away as she could in the cluttered city they were in. (0:20)

"Get your filthy hands off of Ryuko's pure heart." A voice, with enough steel to build whole skyscrapers in it, came from the roof of the building Ryuko had initially slammed into.

"No way," Ryuko whispered in awe that later turned to joy. Satsuki Kiryuin was standing on the roof, her hand pulling back Bakuzan which she had attached with a string to her hand. The sword had cut clean through Ragyo's wrist and once it returned back to Satuski's hand, she flicked it, freeing it of Ragyo's vile blood. Black long hair flowing in the breeze, back held straight, disproving facial expression and blinding light behind her presence, it was almost like the good old days. Except for the huge blood stain down the front of her outfit and the way Junketsu's eyes had a dead quality to them, it looked like nothing had ever been wrong with Satsuki. _(0:55)_

"Satsuki, you're alright!" Ryuko cheered from down below, unable to contain her delight at seeing her sister not only alive but well. Last she had seen her the girl had been bowed over in pain from a broken rib.

"I told you Ryuko, it takes more than something like a broken bone to stop a Kiryuin. That being said, are you going to give up? Are you not a Kiryuin by blood?" Satsuki demanded, from up top her roof. "Do we not fight to our last breath, to the last drop of blood in our body, to the last possible moment?"

"Ha," Ryuko chuckled. "Who said anything about me quitting? In fact I have an ace up my sleeve."

"Then what are you waiting for? Use it!" Satsuki ordered and Ryuko felt resoluteness fill her veins. With Satsuki here she wouldn't fail. Her sister gave her the additional emotional support she needed. With renewed vigor she gave Ragyo her full attention now and focused on syncing up fully with Senks. _(end song power of will) (start trouble)_

Ragyo who had reattached her wrist by now, rolled her eyes at the two girls speech."Well if you do have a special desperate last minute bid to stop me, do so now before I get bored and slaughter you where you stand. I have a planet to destroy, you know." _(0:15)_

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Last Hope!" A red light emitted from Ryuko as power erupted from her, causing Ragyo and Satsuki to squint their eyes as she completed her modification. Fibers rearranged themselves this and that way, biding to her skin in new fashion. At last when they settled down, Ryuko stood proudly in front of her enemy in her new form. Her hair was now entirely red and while the design of the outfit had been mildly alternated, it was all about the strength that radiated from her body. While she was not giving out nearly as much as Ragyo was, the numbers were more easily matched now.

"Pathetic. As expected of a pig. Your efforts will not be enough to stop me, therefore I will not waste any more time on you." Ragyo bolted up into the sky, so fast she broke the speed barrier and left gusts of wind behind her. _(0:30)_

"Oh, no you don't!" Ryuko hissed, racing after her at the speed of sound. She hadn't transformed for the other woman to laugh and leave her. She was going to stop her before she reached the tower and sent her fibers out over the world. The two woman weaved through the air, the wind cutting them to the bone. Ragyo sent a flurry of attacks back to Ryuko who dodged them without a second thought and sent a few blasts of her own. _(0:46)_

Ragyo seeing that she couldn't shake the girl this way decided to descend downwards and weave through the Nudist Beach army that was still fighting. The two girls smashed through buildings, swerved around humans and Cover's alike before going back up to the sky. Ragyo let out a frustrated cry. The girl was so annoying. What would it finally take to get her off of her back? She turned and flew right at Ryuko, aiming her blade straight at the girl's heart. Ryuko was caught off guard, not expecting the older woman to turn around so abruptly. The blade caught her right in the heart and she let out a pained gasp upon impact, making Ragyo's lips split into a smile. The woman pulled the blade back out, ready to pluck it off the sword and crush it, as that was the only way to destroy a life fiber being, but was surprised when she saw no heart on the sword. _(1:08)_

"Took it out for you already," Ryuko smirked, holding onto her heart in her left hand, the organ attached to her chest by a single red string. "I had a feeling you'd go for my heart. And now I have you where I want." Placing her heart back, Ryuko swung her blade upwards, slicing through Ragyo's stomach up to her neck. The woman let out a choked gurgle, blood spluttering from her mouth. Ryuko didn't let up, however. She sent powerful hit after powerful at the woman, forcing her backwards across the sky. Blood sprayed, staining the clouds red. Swinging her foot up high, Ryuko brought it down with enough force to send Ragyo straight into the ground. _(1:23)_ Ragyo hit the ground, cratering the earth with her impact. She let out a huge cough upon contact with the land but didn't stay put, so that when Ryuko came back down she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" Ryuko pondered, peering into the fifty foot deep crater the woman had left behind.

"Right behind you."

Ryuko turned too late to block the attack and took a face full of fist that sent her spiraling into the hole. "Look. I found the perfect grave for you," Ragyo sneered and with the help of her powers, the rocks and dirt on top of the hole quavered and quaked before collapsing downwards onto Ryuko. _(1:41)_

The girl's horrified screams were drowned out by the tons of earth being collapsed in on her. After the dust of the moving rocks had settled down, Ragyo dusted her hands off and was about to launch into the sky again to finish her mission, when she spotted Satsuki from the corner of her eye. What did that pesky girl want now? Why was it that every time she took care of one annoyance another one took its place? _(1:55)_

"Do you want me to bury you next to your sister?" Ragyo asked, tired out by all the delays to her plans.

"I don't think so, mother. You're not the only one with a final form." A blue light swirled around Satsuki and Ragyo rolled her eyes. Great, another transformation. Could everyone do this? It was beginning to lose it's coolness factor. "Life fibers Override: Eternal Master!" Satsuki's long blue hair swept the floor with it's length and her shoulder pads were even bigger if possible now. _(2:16)_

"How boring," Ragyo yawned, covering her mouth with one hand. "What will you do now? Stare me into defeat?"

"No, just buy enough time for Ryuko to dig her way out of the rubble."

"If she can, at this point."

Satsuki rushed at Ragyo who meet her, sword to sword. _(end song trouble) (Start I am the Beast)_

* * *

Ryuko didn't know how long it took her to get out from under the rubble; just that when she did she was pissed off. She had dirt everywhere. She could taste it on her tongue, smell it up her nose, feel it in her ears and sense it up her-

 _Yea, don't go there. I don't need to know,_ Senks interrupted her.

Ryuko pulled herself out of the hole she had been buried in, spitting out dirt and rubbing more out of her eyes. Was that a worm in her hair? She plucked it out and tossed it to the floor. Satsuki was now fighting Ragyo, in a new alternation of her kamui that Ryuko had not yet seen. It must have been powerful, because it was holding up to Ragyo's form.

"Mind if I tag team?" Ryuko cried from her spot and saw her sister nod her head.

"Sure," Satsuki said, kicking Ragyo towards Ryuko who prepared her sword to taste blood. The blade dug into Ragyo's back and another one found its way into her front as Satsuki joined in. The woman grasped each sword in one hand and tried to forced them from her body but the girl's held tight. _(0:29)_

"Bow before me!" she snarled and let out her fiber domination power. Ryuko once again was resilient to it but Satsuki let out an agonized cry as the power bent her over backwards, her head touching the ground. Yet she still did not let go of the sword. _(0:45)_

"Hmmm, seems your will is very much breakable," Ragyo mussed, running a finger down Satsuki's chest to her collarbone.

"Satsuki!" Ryuko cried out in panic as her sister continued to pant in pain. Pulling out her own blade, she saw a few of Ragyo's inner life fibers already pulling the edges of the skin close together. Having a wild idea, Ryuko stuck her hand into the hole before it could completely close. _(1:06)_

"What are you doing?" Ragyo twisted her head 180 degrees to glare at Ryuko, but the girl remained unfazed. As long as Ragyo was using her power, than Satsuki was in pain. Her fingers wrapping on what she needed, she began to roughly pull it out. The ball of life fibers in her grasp hissed and squealed as they were exposed to the dying afternoon light. "Stop it!" Ragyo snarled, trying to pull away from Ryuko but she was too scared to cause the fibers to snap with a too violent movement.

Ryuko kept pulling, getting further away from Ragyo with each step, and pulling out more and more of the fiber.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ragyo was begging more than demanding now. Ryuko just kept pulling and pulling until there was nothing more to pull. With a snap and jerk the full length of the fiber was freed and lay now on the ground, squealing and dying in the light. Ragyo had swiveled her body to match the position of her head and was now kneeling in front of the line of life fibers trailing from her.

"No, no," she whispered as she picked up the dying threads. They squirmed in her hands before turning the dull red color of rust. They were gone. Her last hope for destroying the world...gone.

Satsuki who no longer had the powers of the kamui trained on her stood up behind Ragyo and stabbed right through the throat. The grieving woman seemed to barely register this. "It's finally over, mother." _(end I am the beast) (start le chant de Roma)_

"Yes, I suppose it is," Ragyo muttered around the blood spilling freely from her mouth. "I'm just glad you were able to stop me. All this time I was worried I would actually succeed. But I should have had more faith in you Satsuki. I just hope you didn't make any rash decisions to be able to reach this point. And I should have had more faith in Ryuko too. She has grown up into a fine woman. Take care of her for me, Satsuki." _(0:30)_

Satsuki was too shocked by her mother's words to respond. This was the woman who had tried to kill them all multiple times, and now she was happy she had failed? What was going on? Satsuki's sharp mind could not fathom this sudden change of personality. Ragyo, however, was at peace. She had been under the chains of the life fiber for so long, forced to do it's bidding and now she was finally freed. It was funny really, that she was only freed by her own death, but perhaps this was always meant to be? As long as she had been stopped from destroying the world, that was all that mattered. _(1:01)_

"Shut up," Satsuki at last hissed, not sure how else to react to her mother's current behavior.

"I'm sorry for all I did to you, Satsuki. I was not myself when this happened. The life fibers controlled me and I wish they hadn't. I did so many despicable things that a mother shouldn't. I hope you can forgive me in the future. Give my apologizes to Ryuko and to the elite four, and...to the world too," Ragyo coughed, more blood splattering the ground around her. "I never meant to do any harm, to do any evil, but I have. Keep the world safe and make sure this never happens again. I love you and Ryuko both." _(1:29)_ The woman closed her eyes briefly, smiling softly.

Something inside Satsuki snapped and broke at this. How dare this vile woman claim to love her? To love Ryuko?

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Satsuki snarled and pulled her sword out before she raised her heel and smashed Ragyo's head right into the ground, caving it in. Now there would be no more lies coming from her diseased mouth. There was a last twitch of the body, before it lay still. _(1:53)_

Ragyo Kiryuin was finally dead.

She had been truly been defeated.

Once and for all. _(2:01)_

And Satsuki couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her lips. She threw her head back and let her maniacal laughter fill the air. She had finally done it. The world was safe. Safe and now in her hands. She was going to take good care of it.

"Is she really dead?" Ryuko ventured to ask, approaching the dead body. She gave it a kick but it remained still. "Yo, you alright Sats?" Ryuko arched a brow as Satsuki's laughter slowly subsided.

"Yes. Just happy and a bit delirious from blood loss," the girl quickly explained. "It seems a bit surreal. We've been fighting her for so long and now, she's dead." _(2:27)_

"I can imagine your relief. Especially since you've planned against her for so many years," Ryuko said, a smile breaking out of her face. "It feels nice to be the winners."

 _(2:36)_ "Mama!" Nui squealed, her face resembling a child's expression when they got separated from their parents in a store. She was missing a pigtail, her purple sword, and her dressed was singed in several places, but she was still alive. And she was nearing the two girls who hovered over the dead woman's body.

"Oh, great. One of _them_ is still alive," Satsuki groaned, hefting her blade up. But Nui was not about to attack. "After all we've planned and gone through. It's all gone, all torn to shreds." The girl sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Satsuki was going to take advantage of the girl's defenselessness and end her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. _(3:01)_

"What are you doing Ryuko?"

"She's been manipulated by Ragyo. She didn't know better. We shouldn't kill her," Ryuko said, looking steadily into her sister's eyes.

"She's just as responsible for her actions as anyone is. She was made to serve evil and to be evil. She's a life fiber being! She's not human."

"I know but she didn't ask to be this way. We should really think it over before we do anything," Ryuko insisted and Satsuki grit her teeth in annoyance. Why was her sister developing compassion and a sense of morals now?

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ryuko. She can always come back to harm us, and who knows if she doesn't have some last minute plan to start the end of the world again?"

"She's devastated. Look," Ryuko forced Satsuki to look at the grieving girl in front of them. "I don't think she'd be acting this way if she did have a plan. And as much as I don't like her, she is our sister." _(3:31)_

"Do not call her that!" Satsuki snarled at Ryuko, startling her with the ferocity of her statement. "You are my only sister."

"And she was our only mother," Nui stood up, holding onto her shoulder and her gaze never leaving her mothers body even as she addressed the two girl's in front of her. "Children should respect and cherish their parents."

"She was no parent of mine," Satsuki shot back, gripping her blade tightly.

"A mother is not someone you can choose. You have to accept her the way she is, just as she has to accept how her child is," Nui soberly replied and Ryuko was shocked by the depth of the girl's words. She had thought the blonde to be a relentlessly devoted follower and slave to Ragyo's actions, but the girl had a brain and will of her own it seemed.

"But that is not something a spoiled child like you would understand. And while she is dead now, you have not won," Nui stated grimly. _(4:06)_

Ryuko was instantly on guard for this, as the girl's gaze finally raked across their faces. _Did_ Nui in fact have a third back up plan?

"Just know Satsuki that you have brought upon the next doom of this planet, one even worse than your mothers intended plans."

"What do you mean?" Satsuki narrowed her eyes at her youngest sister, her hand never leaving her blade.

"You'll find out in time. And when that time comes I will be there. Trust me," and with that Nui opened up her pink umbrella and drifted away.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Satsuki yelled out after her and both her and Ryuko would have gone after her when the elite four came running in.

"Satsuki!" Nonon cried, the first to reach the scene. "Apologizes for letting Nui get away but we followed her here, and oh my god, is that Ragyo?" The pink haired girl paused and brought both hands up to her mouth in shock. Ira and Uzu came in afterwards, Inumuta's body held between the two of them. The blue haired boy was still alive, but barely so. He needed a doctor. The two of them set him safely down and came to look over the villains dead visage.

"Holy shit, she's dead!" Uzu exclaimed, his brows rising so high up they got lost in his hair line. _(end le chant de roma) (Start song sunrise)_

Satsuki planted a triumphant heel into Ragyo's back. "It was all thanks to Ryuko's ingenues thinking. She pulled the life fibers out of Ragyo and it was able to finish her off."

"Huh, don't give me all the credit. I only did what Senks did to me. I figured if I worked for me, than why not for Ragyo." Ryuko rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably at this praise.

"So the beast did something helpful for once," Nonon said but with no bite in her voice. She looked at the other girl with begrudging respect. _(0:25)_

"Yes, she is now defeated but Nui still remains at large," Satsuki reported. "We can focus on that later. We need to regroup and handle the remains of the Cover's."

"There are none left," Ira said. "As soon as Ragyo died, along with the last bit of life fiber, all the Cover's just erupted. So lady Satsuki, it is with extreme pleasure that I tell you that there is no more fighting to be done. We have won." _(0:47)_

At this information Satsuki's face broke out into a wide smile. All the stresses, responsibility, anger, guilt, regrets and pain she had carried for all these years lifted off of her shoulders and she could not be happier. All the elite four's faces broke out into smiles of relief and pure joy at seeing their leader grin. Together they hugged one another, Ryuko joining in, all letting out small chuckles of delight at their victory. And not even the thought of the laborious process of cleaning up and fixing the world could bring Satsuki down. No, nothing could in this moment, not even Nui's prophecy of Satsuki only opening the gate for a new evil to come. _(1:11)_

She sent a particularly big grin at Ryuko's direction and the smaller girl reciprocated, knocking forehead's softly with her. Ryuko had upheld her promise; they had saved the world by each others side. And hopefully they would continue to stay by each others side for the remainder of their years on earth.

The sun finally set on the hugging group of students, prompting them to separate and get back to the mountain of work that still awaited them which they anticipated excitedly. They would live to see another day, and so would the citizens of this world. _(Play sunrise to to 1:35) (start horror theme four)_

* * *

Watching from atop her perch Nui looked down on the students below her. They were happy, yes, and they could celebrate all they wanted, but it would all for naught. Yes, they couldn't sense it, but she could. She was a pure life fiber being after all and even though her mother had been destroyed, even though the primordial life fiber had been eradicated, a new evil was brewing and it was closer than Ryuko and the others would think. And when it emerged she would be there to guide it and finish what she and Ragyo had started.

"Do not worry, mama. La vie est drole. But I will make you proud regardless." She got up and turned her back on the celebrating humans behind her, imagining that the cheering was screams of pain and violence instead. _(play until 0:59)_


	22. Chapter 22

Kill La College

Chapter Twenty Two

It all started with rebuilding the Earth

 **A/N: Woo, chapter 22. You know what this means. Only two to three more chapters to the end! With that in mind, I don't know how I feel about finishing this series shortly. I kind of want it to be done, since it's been dragging on for almost a year at this point and I want to go focus my energies on other stories, but at the same time I don't want it to be done. Because once it is that means I'll be done with this little alternate universe I created and I kind of like it. Aw well, perhaps I'll write another Kill la Kill fanfic one day.**

 **On another note, y'all are probably wondering what else I can write about now that the end of the world has been stopped (and since it's as far as the anime got and I'm basing this story on the anime, what more can I do?) but there's still one last plot point in store. One _big_ last plot point. Hopefully if I did it right then it should be completely unexpected. And I wanted to include this plot point because...well I'll explain my reasoning after we get to it. Don't wanna spoil anything now. **

Rebuilding the world sounded grand and all, but it proved to be an even more arduous task than killing Ragyo had been, and everyone knew _that_ hadn't been easy. After the Grand Battle, as it had been simply dubbed, (no one liked Ryuko's idea of calling it 'The Bitchy MILF mom gets her due battle' and since they couldn't agree on anything else, this had been their choice), Satsuki had immediately taken charge and she, along with her elite four, began the time consuming process of putting everything broken back together, one piece at a time.

Satsuki dismantled the antiquated Revoc's and replaced it with her own company, using the monetary resources of her mother's now forgone business to help those who had been displaced or disadvantaged by the war. Once she had rebuilt enough homes and fed enough families, she finalized her own firm, one that branched out not into only clothing but food, music, technology, and whatever else she saw fit to add to her conquests.

"This is so that if the life fibers strike again, we will be prepared. My company will have an eye in every industry, allowing us greater coverage and leverage," Satsuki had proudly explained. She put Inumuta in charge of her tech department, Ira in charge of her personal staff and security, Nonon in charge of several large record labels, Uzu in charge of sports, Iori in charge of the clothing line and even Aikuro got a position at her company. He would be working with Iori in fashion, except instead of focusing on clothes he would be in modeling, another branch that Satsuki had promptly spread out to and conquered. Ryuko was the only one excluded from Satsuki's plans. In fact, the girl felt like she had been shoved aside, everyone running off and doing things without her as she stood in one spot, unable to catch up to them no matter how hard she ran, the scenery always depressingly the same.

When Ryuko had confronted Satsuki on this, the older girl had merely rolled her eyes as if the reason for Ryuko's lack of inclusion in her plans were plainly obvious. "Ryuko, you're finishing college. That's what I want you to focus on right now." After the dismantlement of Satsuki's school of warriors, whom she had seen to that every attending student got proper jobs or into proper schools after they had fought with the Nudist Beach army, Ryuko had nothing to do for six months. Naturally she couldn't attend a college that didn't exist anymore and so on Satsuki's orders she spent her days doing nothing, and feeling lost till the older girl could deal with the mettle of the issues on her agenda and set up for Ryuko something to do. The days waiting dragged on and she had wandered around her house, the one her sister bought her, discovering the abhorrent amount of rooms in it, eating food, watching movies or just doing nothing but lazing around and relaxing, with Mako occasionally dropping by, until she got so fed up with this constant standstill she had marched straight up to her sister's company and barged into her office, a fight on her tongue.

Her sister and the elite four had somehow managed to reconstruct entire leveled cities and make the people there even more prosperous all the while building up Satsuki's new company and maintaining a look out for any life fiber stragglers in the six months that Ryuko had spent stretched out on her couch. She had been excited to have a chance to be a lazy slob at first, and eager to be respectful of her sister's need for long distance separation so she could handle business but enough was enough. She hated not having anything to do, it made her restless; made her feel worthless and perhaps she even missed seeing her sister, their weekly phone calls not the same as seeing the girl in person. Going to visit Satsuki at her workplace suddenly seemed like a good idea and Ryuko had done so, slipping past Ira's guards easily. The same couldn't be done for Inumuta's cameras, so Satsuki knew long before Ryuko reached her office on the top floor that the girl was coming. She had admonished the girl for doing this, saying she was very busy and Ryuko felt foolish for arriving, so she didn't tell her the real reason for this visit; that she had missed her sister and hadn't realized it until now. Ryuko instead focused on demanding the girl to let her join in since enough time had passed that it should be acceptable for Ryuko to help. Except when Ryuko gave her proposition to her elder sister, the girl had dismissed it and sprung a ridiculous concept onto the girl.

"What? Don't be absurd!" Ryuko had blurted out at her sister. Who could be thinking of school when the end of the world had barely passed them. "I want to assist you guys with fixing up the planet." She wanted to be useful to her sister, not go off to a school and turn her back on her. It felt like a betrayal, to leave her sister with all this work while she goofed off. Besides she wouldn't be able to see her sister. Nope, Ryuko would never admit to this. It suddenly seemed very embarrassing to even think of admitting it out loud much less to her sister. It was just that Ryuko had never really had what one could call a proper family and she wanted to make sure the one person who seemed decent in it wouldn't disappear out of her grasp.

"That's sweet of you, but unnecessary." Satsuki said with a brief smile as she declined the offer before shoving her nose back into the stacks of paperwork she was reading. It had roughly been half a year since Satsuki had made her own company, roughly half a year since the world had been saved and almost a whole year since everyone had gone their own way, leaving Ryuko and Mako behind, the girls scratching their heads as to what had happened.

"I'm not kidding. How come I can't do anything? You even got Aikuro working for you, I don't see why I can't." Ryuko was insistent on disputing this point and Satsuki didn't have time although she wished did. She had missed her sister over these few months. Despite that the two didn't know each other well they felt they had a deeper connection. Perhaps it was the feeling shared between those who had similar struggles, who understood the others burdens well. Satsuki wished she had more time for her sister, but she wouldn't until all was in order again.

Inumuta had informed her the girl was on her way up to her office and she had wondered what it could be for, what could be so important that it would draw the girl to travel here? She could have had him kick her out but she didn't. She was eager to see her sister but when Ryuko had come storming in, Satsuki knew she wasn't in for a pleasant meeting.

"Ryuko, you don't have to do anything more. You already helped out a good deal by fighting Ragyo even when it wasn't your fight. Just take it easy from now on and focus on your studies. I wont have a Kiryuin by blood not get a college degree."

Ryuko felt her fist curl up in anger. So this was what this was all about? Satsuki still saw her as stupid? As a failure? Was she trying to get rid of her? No, this couldn't be true. That was the old Satsuki, the one that wasn't related to her by blood. She swallowed down the doubt that choked her throat and redoubled her anger.

"Ugh, is the degree so important? Can't it wait?" Ryuko groaned out loud gesturing with her hand at her sister. "Why can't I help you out and do school later?"

"There will be no _later_. I'm your older sister and I know what is right for you, therefore you are going to complete college and if you want to help me run my company after you get your degree, then you may." Satsuki was not budging. She felt in a way like she was casting her sister even further from her side, but that wasn't what she meant to do. She wanted her sister to be distant from troubles, to separate from this world of fibers and fighting even if for a little bit and she knew college would give her that break.

"But Aikuro didn't finish college and you let him run a modeling agency! That's not fair!" Ryuko couldn't help from childishly crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot. This was so annoying! Since when was Satsuki so infuriating? What had happened to saving the world together and not leaving each others side?

"Life is not fair, Ryuko. Besides he's not my brother. If he chooses not to finish his degree, that is his own choice." Satsuki scribbled some things down on a form and moved it left to a small pile of completed papers. A taller pile on her right signified that she still had a ways to go before she could go home.

"Ugh! You are so annoying! What about you? Where's your degree?" Ryuko knew this was an irrelevant point she had made as Satsuki was super smart and probably had several degrees.

Satsuki smirked at this as if awaiting the moment her sister would ask this question. "Ryuko must I remind you I received my college education the same time I attended high school? I wasn't called the world's youngest college president for no reason. So I'm not the one that needs the degree." She sent a pointed look at the younger girl's direction as she continued to fill out forms.

"Argh!" Ryuko argued back articulately, ready to pull out her hair in frustration.

"Perhaps when you can best me in a verbal argument I'll consider letting you skip college." Satsuki's lip corners rose in amusement at the younger girl's clear distress.

"Maybe I'll let my scissor blade do the talking!" Ryuko suggested, pulling out the now small key chain sized blade from her pocket. It had a tendency to shrink to this size when she was no longer using it. Ryuko couldn't talk her way through this problem so she was resorting to violence once more. Satsuki just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really Ryuko, I don't have time for your childish attitude. I have a whole world to fix."

This cut Ryuko's anger cold. Giving her sister a closer look, she noted the older girl looked tired and stressed and Ryuko certainly wasn't helping her by throwing an anger tantrum in her office right now when the older woman probably needed peace and quiet to do her paperwork. Ryuko sucked in a deep breath and looked sideways, battling with herself internally. So she _was_ a bother to Satsuki's plans. She knew what the right thing to do was, but did she really want to do it and back down from this argument and look like a loser?

"If it'll make things easier, I can throw in some fake transfer credits so you'll only have to do two years as opposed to three," Satsuki stated sweetly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She had a lot of paperwork to go through in order to finalize a plan that would benefit those caught in the crossfire of the war and Ryuko was detracting from her available time with the papers.

"That's fine," Ryuko said in one big breath.

"What?" Satsuki asked, not sure she had heard right.

"I said it's fine. I'll go to college. If it'll help you." Ryuko figured she owed her sister a lot for all the stuff she had messed up in the past, she owed her so much for almost permanently screwing up the plans. "But-" she wasn't going to go quietly. "I'm gonna help you out around here in my free time. And so is Mako. So don't expect to be completely rid of us."

Satsuki gave a wry smile as if she should have expected this. It was an offer she could take. "Of course. You're always welcome in my office Ryuko."

* * *

Going back to college and trying to pretend that life was normal again was something pretty hard to do, considering all that Ryuko had seen and experienced first hand. Still she tried her best, if not for herself than for Satsuki's sake. The girl was the only biological family she had left and she treasured her tremendously no matter how much of a pain in the ass the girl had been, and was still proving to be. That's how siblings were.

Ryuko went to a normal college this time, one that Satsuki had set up to take her in. Luckily she had thought of including Mako into the school as well, ensuring Ryuko wouldn't be without one of her closest friends. If Mako hadn't been there, then Ryuko surely would have gone crazy, being unable to deal with the level of normalcy everyone was trying to portray. Mako kept her focused on her studies, made sure she wouldn't be alone, and best of all, was her wacky and zany self. Ryuko had been worried the war would change her friend, make her darker and more depressing, especially since she had witnessed Kinagase's death firsthand.

Dealing with the brooding man's death had been a harsh blow, one that everyone felt. But they had been glad his was the only one and that everyone else was okay. One death of a close friend was a small price to pay for the death of a true monster, and for the safety of the world. Aikuro had been the hardest hit and no one was surprised, as the two had been inseparable. The blue haired man had simply stared at the stain of blood that had been his friend, as the Cover's had devoured everything else. He had been sober and quiet, his gregarious grin gone as Mako patted him on the shoulder, her own face a mess of tears, scraps of the Cover's she had pulverized still in her hair. "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry," she had blubbered and Aikuro simply closed his eyes.

Aikuro had been unable to say anything and just left the scene, cradling the stump of his arm. Iori would later restitch the arm back on and it would just as good as new, but only after Aikuro had been forced to accept the treatment as he was too overwhelmed by grief to act rationally.

Kinagase had been given a proper memorial service two months after this, one that was broadcast throughout the world in his honor. And it was only then that Aikuro had broken and all the pain he had held inside had burst like a dam. Tears had cascaded down his face and he was able to open up to others and to speak of his pain. He held no ill feelings towards Mako, just towards the Cover's and his own inability to be there for his friend.

Mako hadn't seemed too affected by the death, at least not on the surface, and Ryuko was too scared to dig deeper down in case she found that Mako's joy was indeed a facade and she was carrying heavy baggage. Ryuko couldn't stand to see her friend in pain. It was enough that Mako had already been dragged into the war because of her friendship with the black haired girl, Ryuko would be eaten up by guilt if Mako had been drastically affected by it.

Time in college seemed to drag by and Ryuko couldn't wait to be done and be out there helping her sister full time. She had no interest in joining a club or partying anymore. She instead focused her energies on studying, taking as many classes as she could and helping out her sister on weekends on small errands that would ease the burden of what Satsuki had to do. Satsuki had been grateful for her and Mako's added help on the weekends at first but then she grew wary.

"Ryuko you can't keep doing this." The girl had spoken up at last, speaking what had been on her mind for the past few weeks but unable to be addressed properly till now.

"Doing what?" Ryuko asked innocently, although she full well knew what this argument was going to be about, and yes it was going to be an argument because Ryuko was not going to back down without a fight. It seemed like the girls argued a lot these days, but then again, when had they ever had a civil conversation, even in the past?

Satsuki arched her brow and wiped her dirty hands with a handkerchief. The three girls had been renovating a downtown office for Satsuki that she could use temporarily while she did business in this town for the foreseeable future. The walls had already been repainted and the carpet refitted. All that was left was to move the furniture and other personal decorations in. Satsuki had opted to do this herself as a means of de-stressing and taking time out of her busy day to do something that was completely related to business or negotiations. Ryuko had insisted on helping and the girl had arrived with Mako in tow, the trio quickly making the room more respectable again.

Satsuki had been happy to see her sibling, but she didn't want her forcing herself to help. The girl should be studying, having fun and not helping Satsuki with her struggles. She knew she had agreed to it in the beginning but she had honestly expected Ryuko to get bored quickly and move on to better things. Yet here the girl was, dutifully coming every Saturday and Sunday to help.

Mako, sensing that there was going to be another fight, mentally prepared her 'hallelujah' speech which she knew would be greatly needed in the next moments to come. She had seen too many arguments between the two sisters and she knew how physical they got. Often times Mako was the one who had to stay behind and cover up the holes they left in walls or the cracks in the floors. Just because they didn't use their blades anymore didn't mean the attacks were any less powerful.

"You know what I'm talking about, Matoi," Satsuki started and Ryuko tensed up immediately. Oh, so she was Matoi now, was she? Satsuki clearly wanted to start this argument on her bad side.

"What, Kiryuin?" Two could play at this game. Satsuki arched her other brow but didn't comment on this.

"I don't want you spending all your free time working to help me."

"And what's so bad about that?" Ryuko asked, opening up one of the cardboard boxes from the stack of boxes waiting to be opened and shelved. It was full of boring office items. She kept her back placed to the older girl in disrespect as she dug through it. Mako slowly put down the box she had carried into the room and watched the two girl's interactions with a hawk-like gaze.

"You shouldn't feel obligated to be doing this. When I sent you to college it was so that you wouldn't have to do this until some time in the foreseeable future. It was so that you could have some free time, some time to be young and carefree before you had to face the real world. Time to be a child still." Satsuki stared at her sister's back and noted how her shoulders only tensed up more. Still the girl didn't turn to face her.

Ryuko scoffed at this, picking up a small desk mirror from the box she had opened. The edge was slightly cracked. It must have broken in the move. "Well I think it's a little late for that. I've already been dragged into your problems, whether I wanted to or not, whether you wanted me to or not. So you can't just stick me into a school, into a life that isn't meant for me anymore and say here 'act normal'. I can't do that anymore!" Ryuko had turned to Satsuki in her anger, mirror clutched in her hands and threatening to snap under the pressure she exerted. Mako turned to look at both girls, trying to time a good moment to jump in. If she came in too soon her speech wouldn't have the same impact, but if she came in too late then it wouldn't be beneficial anymore as the girl's would by then be trading blows. "You can't make me normal! That is unless you find a way to turn me into a human!" Ryuko snarled, flinging out her arms. It seemed this was still a sore point for her.

Satsuki approached Ryuko at this, her face uncharacteristically soft. She placed a gentle hand on Ryuko's trembling shoulder. "I didn't mean to harm you Ryuko. I'm sorry you had to be thrown into the mess that is my life. If I could prevent it from happening, if I could go back in time, if I had to cut off a limb in exchange for your safety, as long as it meant you never had to be burdened my problems, I would. Believe me _I_ would." Satsuki looked into her sister's cobalt blue eyes, willing her to believe her. "And I only put you into that college because I wanted to give you something that I never had. And that was a childhood." Ryuko felt her rage subside at this and Mako put her hands up to her mouth in shock at Satsuki exhibiting emotions, at lowering down her walls, and anticipation of what was to come next.

"I never got to have fun as a child. It was always work, work, work, until you're tired to the bone. Or it was worry, worry, worry, because you had to run and hide and outsmart a psychopathic sister and an evil alien controlled mother. So I wanted to give you a chance to have fun. To be untroubled even if for a little bit before you had to come back here and help me with my mess. With our families mess. One that no child should have to deal with because no kid should clean up their parents messes." Satsuki's soft but sincere words touched something in Ryuko and she was yet again being reminded that she was behaving like a selfish little brat. Here Satsuki was, sacrificing herself just to let Ryuko have a little more of peace of mind and Ryuko was shitting all over her efforts. What kind of a sister was she? Satsuki had never meant to get rid of her. She only wanted to protect whatever lay of Ryuko's tattered childhood before she had to step into the adult world of things.

Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes and she shook her head to try and keep them away but they kept coming back stronger and more insistent than before, until she had no choice but to let them trickle down her face. Mako, sensing that she was about to intrude on a private moment, left the room, closing the door softly behind her. It looked like today her 'hallelujah' speech would not be needed.

"Ah, family. How beautiful," she said emotionally, pulling out a handkerchief to dab at the corners of her eyes.

"But I don't want you to suffer. To have to work hard," Ryuko blubbered out, wiping her eyes with her long sleeve. Satsuki gave a wry smile at this before pulling her sister close to her, sensing the girl required physical touch to calm her down. Initially Satsuki had hated close contact due to Ragyo, but after the woman's death it seemed a huge chunk of the insults and injuries she had dealt to Satsuki had magically floated away. Satsuki was glad for this, as she had many a baggage she'd like to leave behind. And hugging Ryuko was different from being touched by _that_ woman. Where Ragyo's touches had been cold and sent shivers of revulsion through her very being, Ryuko's were warm and protective, making Satsuki feel young and safe and needed. Besides it was different if she initiated the action. She could steal her body more to the contact.

"Ryuko do not worry about me. Big sisters are there to protect the little ones. And so I will do anything I can to protect you." Satsuki said this into her sister's hair, the smaller girl easily fitting under her chin.

"Yea," Ryuko sniffed, reigning in her tears. "But little sisters gotta help the big sisters too. Make sure they can provide whatever inept assistance they can to the older one." She wrapped her arms around her sisters waist and pulled her closer.

"Ha." Satsuki laughed, blowing up a strand of Ryuko's hair. Had it grown recently? It was longer than she last remembered, the hair ends reaching the top of the girl's collarbone. "So college _is_ working. Now you have the word inept in your vernacular."

"Oh shut up, you pompous ass," Ryuko huffed pulling away from her sister, the sober moment ruined. "Gotta be uptight and arrogant as always." She wiped angrily at the dried tear tracks on her face. Satsuki couldn't help an amused grin from breaking out on her face.

"Pompous. That's a new word too. Don't think I've heard it before from your mouth."

"I've just never had a reason to use it, is all," Ryuko blustered, her cheeks flushing. "It is _so_ not because of college."

"I bet," Satsuki said in a light tone, neither disagreeing or agreeing with Ryuko.

Ryuko was still convinced the girl was disbelieving. "I know a lot of words, I just don't use them around you."

"Pray tell which ones? I think I've heard most of the vulgar words in your repertoire when you chose to address me in our younger days."

"Younger days, psh," Ryuko huffed, blowing up the singular red strand in her hair. "Don't make me sound as old as you. At least I'm with the times. I know what 'lit' and 'fleek' mean."

Satsuki quirked up her brows. "Those are not real words. Now you're just making things up."

Ryuko laughed at this, stepping around Satsuki and placing the mirror she had been holding in her hand the whole time onto the bare desk in the room. It had a stand in the back to help it keep steady. Maybe the mirror wasn't too broken to not work. Then, it being set up, she sat on the desk, crossed her legs and jerked her chin up at Satsuki. "They are real words. You just don't know what they mean even with all your fancy degrees. Admit it," she sing-sang.

"They are not." Satsuki crossed her arms over her chest.

"Google them."

"I will not waste my time googling words that do not exist." Satsuki raised her chin up haughtily.

"They do exist. Let me give you a hint, all-knowing one," Ryuko said smugly and waving her hand in the air for dramatic effect. "The word 'lit' is meant as a form of 'turning up' and can be used to describe when you want to get 'turnt' or 'krunk' with a group of friends."

Ryuko could see that Satsuki still had no clue what the word meant due to Ryuko's purposely vague explanation but Ryuko was not going to make this easy for her. "And as for 'fleek'-" as this Ryuko had to stifle a laugh that threatened to come out as she thought of her next statement. "That's something your eyebrows are not!"

Satsuki still didn't know what the word meant but it sounded like an insult not to be on fleek. "My brows are fleek!"

"Nope," Ryuko shook her head adamantly. "Mine are, but yours aren't!" Satsuki frowned. What could fleek mean? Trying to decipher past the context clues she had be given, as she didn't want to risk asking Ryuko a question and having the girl discover she did indeed not know the meaning of this word, she stated, "Ryuko Matoi my eyebrows are the fleekest of anyone on this planet! As a Kiryuin that is fact!"

Ryuko only howled in laughter and bent over on the desk, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. "You still have no clue what the word means! Just admit it Satsuki, you don't know every word in the English language!"

"Certainly doesn't sound like any respectable English language word at all to me," she mumbled under her breath but shook her head in exhaustion. "Fine you got me. I don't know the word." Satsuki had grown a lot during these past couple of months. In a bid to get the world to forgive her mother for her crimes, she had to swallow a lot of her pride to get the other countries to accept her help and resources in renewing them. Conceding to Ryuko that she didn't know all the words in the English language would just be another small pill of pride to swallow, one that she didn't really mind as long as the younger girl was happy. The black haired girl often eased her mind off of her more heavier matters.

"Shall you teach me more of these 'hip' words, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked coyly. "And I can teach you the words of your elders, of people such as me who were born a millennial ago."

Ryuko smirked at this, raising her pointer finger. "Sure, here's one very important word. And you have to make sure to say it. Can't be wasting what I teach."

"I'm all ears," Satsuki said.

* * *

Satsuki was back in her original office building, one that stood over thirty stories tall and was made entirely of glass and steel. Her last name was spelled out in imposing letters on the front of the building and they shined with a blue light. Her office was on the top floor, white and spacious with an amazing 360 degree view of the city, one that she had rebuilt after the war. A meeting had just ended in her office and she was walking to the elevator, on her way to grab lunch with Nonon. As the doors slide open she saw Uzu inside, wearing a matching pair of dark green sweats. He was just on his way to using the company gym.

"Hey Sats," he greeted. "Where you off to?"

" 'Sup homie. I'm off to the restaurant to grab me some grub," Satsuki casually answered, entering the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind her.

Uzu's brows went up at shock at her words and he did a double take at her to make sure he had heard right. "Uh, so you're going to go eat lunch, right?" he tried to clarify to make sure he had understood her correctly.

"Fo' shizzle," Satsuki said, nodding her head curtly at him.

"O-kay," he whistled and looked away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets, ignoring how she was looking at him. What else did he say now? Why was Satsuki speaking this way? Not knowing what else to do, he settled in for a quiet and very awkward elevator ride.

Uzu couldn't be happier to get off the elevator before Satsuki reached her destination. Waving a hasty goodbye he left on the tenth floor. A floor later, Inumuta and Ira entered, the giant having to squish his shoulders in order to fit inside.

"Good afternoon, lady!" Ira greeted, overriding Houka's quieter greeting as the elevator began its descent.

"What's hanging, my man?" Satsuki asked, freezing Ira and Inumuta in their tracks.

"Excuse me?" Ira stammered, sure he had to have misheard.

"I said, what's hanging? Like, what's good?"

Ira put a finger in his ear to make sure there wasn't any earwax in it. Nope, it was clean. He exchanged a look with Inumuta who shrugged. The blue haired boy had no clue what the lady was up to now.

"Um, everything is hanging well?" Inumuta said uncertainly. Had the lady been hit on the head? Was she in mortal danger by a rival enemy group and only allowed to communicate in nonsensical phrases? Would it be up to him to decipher this code and rescue her? Inumuta immediately began typing something up on his phone. Ira took Satsuki's change in speech differently.

"Nothing!" He screamed, his cries echoing off of the small metal box they were in. "Nobody is hanging! We don't hang people as punishment anymore. That was done in the 17th or 16th century, but if you wish to bring it back then I shall be more than happy to dirty my hands for you and do it!" The giant attempted to throw himself on the floor in reverence, but there wasn't enough space in the elevator so he only succeeded in squishing Houka against the wall as he did a handstand and placed his feet on the elevator doors in order to keep his head pasted to the floor in front of Satsuki, whose countenance was confused.

"Ira what are you speaking off?" She asked, but didn't receive an answer, as Houka, tired of being squished by Ira and unable to breathe (his hair and face beginning to match), clicked some options on his phone and the elevator doors swung open. Losing the support for his balance, Ira tumbled out and onto the floor of the third level he had been deposited onto.

He let out a grunt of surprise as he toppled head over heels and was unable to collect himself in time before Inumuta closed the doors and let the elevator continue its descent. Satsuki turned an inquiring look on the blue haired boy, whose face was slowly returning from blue to his usual pale complexion. "What?" he asked. "There must have been a glitch in the system or something. I'll get it fixed."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Satsuki got off at the lobby, but Inumuta continued on to the lower levels where the intelligence offices were housed. Nonon was in the lobby dressed in a pink attire, waiting for Satsuki to approach her.

"Hey Satsuki, ready to eat? I got us a reservation at this really good restaurant." Nonon reached for the door leading out of the lobby.

"Hell yea. I'm starved. I could eat a horse." Nonon paused at these words. "Huh?" she asked, turning her head around, hand forgotten on the doorknob.

"What?" Satsuki asked, arching a brow in intimidation.

"Nothing, nothing," Nonon stammered, shaking her head and pushing the door to step outside. Maybe she had heard wrong. Yes, it was possible something was wrong with her hearing, after all she always listened to music on the max volume and perhaps the ear damage had finally caught up to her now. But her hearing must have been worse than she thought because all through out the walk to the restaurant and even when they sat down, Satsuki kept talking this peculiar way.

"Um, Satsuki, is everything okay?" Nonon asked, cutting off her friend in the mild of a tirade about making that 'dough' and coping the new 'breads', when she could no longer stand listening to Satsuki new patterns of speech or understand a single word of her story.

"Shawty, everything is a-okay," Satsuki said, taking out her fork and knife as the waiter brought them their plates.

Nonon's face scrunched up in disgust. Had some idiotic life fibers taken over her body? No, that was absurd. They had all been defeated. "What did you just call me? You do know my name is Nonon, right?"

"Sure thing shawty. Now we eatin' or what? I'm about to go ham on this food right here."

"Ham?" Nonon restated, forgetting about her own food and eyes bulging out in shock. Was Satsuki unable to tell that that wasn't ham on her plate she was eating? "That's salmon, Satsuki. Your favorite dish." She said in a horrified whisper.

"I know. That's why I'm about to wild out on this dish here," Satsuki said in all seriousness, indicating with her knife to the cooked fish.

"Huh," Nonon squeaked, pretty sure her face was looking a bit odd right now. "Excuse me for a moment, will you?" With that she tore into the bathroom and dialed Inumuta's number. The blue haired boy answered on the first ring.

"Houka-" Nonon started in a panicked rush but the boy cut her off.

"I know. Something's wrong with Satsuki. She's talking in an un-Satsuki like manner."

"Yea, she is! Do you know what's going on? It's freaking me out!" Nonon yelled into the phone, causing a woman who was washing her hands to give her a look. Nonon glared at her until she hurriedly left.

"I analyzed a sample of her words and I believe it to be slang. Lady Satsuki is speaking slang."

"But why?" Nonon could almost feel the giant exasperated shrug Inumuta gave on the other end of the phone. "I don't know. But at least we can decipher her speech now."

"Does she even know what these words mean? How do we get her to stop? How did this even start?" Nonon would have continued on like the game twenty questions but the boy interrupted her.

"I don't know. But I leave that in your capable hands. After all you were best friends for years so this should be no problem for you to figure out."

"You're leaving me to figure this out by myself?!" Nonon's voice rose up in pitch and a woman who had just entered the bathroom backed out when she saw the pissed off girl.

"Yup. You are the one eating lunch with her after all."

The boy hung up and Nonon let out an irritated sigh. Great, just great. Taking in a deep calming breath, the short girl exited the bathroom and went back to the table where Satsuki was casually eating her dinner as if nothing was wrong.

"So, uh, were where we?" Nonon asked, smiling innocently at her friend and trying to maintain a false facade of everything being alright.

"We were in the middle of discussing finances ho," Satsuki said between bites. "This lady was beastin' about how she didn't like my prices and I told her she was blowin' mines-"

"Stop it!" Nonon shrilled out, putting her hands in front of Satsuki's face, causing the other girl to stop. That was it. She couldn't go along with this anymore.

"Why the interruption, ho?" Satsuki looked genuinely confused.

"Satsuki who taught you these new words?" Nonon put down her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer my question," Nonon demanded impatiently.

"Ryuko did. Why? Is it not how the youth talk?"

Nonon gave a great sigh. Of course that Neanderthal had taught Satsuki these words and corrupted her. "Satsuki..." Nonon rubbed her face. "What does the word 'ho' mean?'

"It means friend, naturally," Satsuki said confidentially and Nonon shook her head in disappointment. "No. It means whore, a prostitute. And you've been calling me that the whole time."

Satsuki's eyes furrowed in confusion and her mouth made a small oo shape when she realized something. "So it's a bad word."

"Yes. And probably all the other words you learned are inappropriately taught as well."

"This explains why everyone has been looking at me so strangely." Satsuki put down her eating utensils, leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms thoughtfully over her chest. She didn't seem the least bit mad that she had been tricked, only confused. "Ryuko specifically told me to call you a ho. She said it was a term meant to describe people like you."

 _That bitch!_ Nonon grabbed the table edge, her tight grip threatening to snap it. She was _so_ going to give the bitch her due one day. She still wasn't over the whole fact that Ryuko basically stole Satsuki away from her. First, she had to fix this issue. "Alright, Satsuki, what other despicable words did Ryuko teach you?"

* * *

Ira loved spending time with Mako. The girl simply lit up his humble existence. One smile from her was enough to send him blushing and stammering through out his day, head in the clouds. She wasn't like other girls he had encountered. She wasn't sharp tongued like Nonon, always ready to disparage others. She wasn't divine and heavenly, a true powerhouse like Satsuki was. And she wasn't hot headed and rough like Ryuko. She was a bit...odd as one would put it. He had seen the girl put down more plates of food than he did in one sitting and he was a very big man with an even bigger appetite. She also rambled on about weird topics, the words a never ending stream. She loved jumping on people and hugging them and for some reason her motivational speeches were very...convincing. While her speech wasn't as refined and elegant as Satsuki's, she was able to carry power in much simpler words and phrases.

He was often left in rapture after her verbal storms and wondered if this was what had intrigued him about the girl. Maybe it was the way she radiated sunshine and happiness and boundless energy. For as long as he could remember he had had a crush on the girl. She had come in as a fresh faced college student, under his jurisdiction in the discipline department. And while other students there had been mean to her because of her naivety she powered on, never paying them even so much as half a mind. Her blatant disregard of what others thought had earned her respect in Gamagori's eyes and then something more. He couldn't quite recall the moment he had fallen in love with her. Had it been when she had faced an enraged Ryuko, single handily bringing her back to the brink of sanity? Or was it a more mundane moment? One in which she had been tough at work, reading over paperwork for the discipline department, pencil in hand and eyebrows furrowed in concentration?

Sighing, he shook his head. He liked the girl, he really did and he wanted to spend as much time around her as he could. The only problem was, how did he tell Ryuko about his feelings for Mako? He had a hunch the dark haired girl would not take the admission easily.

* * *

Ryuko was returning from an afternoon class one day, and upon entering her room she was surprised to see someone there that did not belong.

"Ira! What are you doing in here!" Ryuko exclaimed and her eyes bulged out when she saw the giant was holding a bouquet of flowers for Mako in one hand and chocolates in the other.

"R-Ryuko!" He stammered, turning beet red. "I didn't think you would be back so early!" The giant was dressed up in a gray suit with yellow accents on it.

"Class let out early, so what is this?" She gestured at him violently. "Explain yourself!"

"I was um-um just leaving!" Ira hide the items behind his back and tried to slowly edge towards the door, his eyes never leaving Ryuko's scowling face.

"Ryuko-chan! Don't be made at Ira! He was only taking me out on a date!" Mako popped out from the bathroom where she had been changing into a nice outfit.

"He's WHAT?!" Ryuko screamed, redoubling her evil glare on the giant who, if possible, shrunk beneath her look.

"Yup!" Mako cheered, oblivious to the bloodbath about to break out. "We're dating. I forgot to tell you, but you were so busy with saving the world and everything and I didn't want to bother you at the time!" Mako ducked back into the bathroom to finish dressing up.

"So how long exactly, has it been?" Ryuko asked, her voice dangerously low and calm as she stared the giant down who was sweating bullets.

"Ryuko, no need to be hasty now. I was going to do the honorable thing and ask you if I could date your friend, but you were always busy with trying to kill Ragyo and her trying to kill you and so the time never came up-"

"How long?" Ryuko cut off the man's blubbering and he gulped deeply.

"Uh, kind of like a year now, right Mako?" Ira turned ashen as he admitted this.

"Yea, a year! And today is our first year anniversary!" Mako cheerily called back from the bathroom.

Ryuko slide her hand into her pocket where she kept her key chain. Her scissor blade grew to full length as she pulled it out, the metal glinting menacingly.

"Matoi can we talk about this for a moment?!" Ira sweated as Ryuko held the blade up to his Adam's apple. "You've been going out a whole year with Mako behind my back and _now_ you want to talk about it?!"

"It was a mistake to have never told you. A mistake!" Ira stammered, raising his hands up in peaceful gesture as the blade dug deeper into his throat.

"Yea, it was a mistake," Ryuko sneered darkly. "One that will cost your life!" And she swung her blade.

Unfortunately Mako intercepted the blow and with a quick hallelujah speech was able to restore Ryuko to a semblance of calm. The dark haired girl didn't lie that it hurt her friend had never told her this. She understood if it had been three months, but a whole year? A whole year that she had been going out with someone and not a word, not a peep about it?

"I'm sorry Ryuko. I just didn't want to worry you anymore," Mako had soberly said, noting how sad her friend looked. She tried to flash her a smile. "I knew you would worry about me dating Ira-sempai and he's a great guy. He's really sweet and he takes care of me and you'd love him too if you got to know him more." But Ryuko refused to meet her friends eyes, as she stood arms crossed over her chest.

Mako's tentative smile fell as did her hopes for getting Ryuko to not be mad at her right now. "I understand that you're mad at me and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Trust me when I say that I won't jeopardize our friendship just for him."

When Ryuko still didn't say anything or look at Mako, the girl sighed and Ira placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let us go, the dinner reservation will cancel if we don't. She'll eventually understand." He tugged a reluctant Mako away and the two left Ryuko to brood on her bed in the dark.

She didn't want to have to share her best friend with someone else, but perhaps it was for the best. Everyone had to move on, to discard the past and Ryuko knew deep in her heart even if she didn't want to admit it, that Ira cared greatly for Mako. She had seen how kind his gestures were to her and how he always asked how she felt, and while she knew he had a crush on Mako since their school days at Honnouji University, she never would have dreamed the man had dredged up the courage to ask her out. Was Ryuko the only one stuck in the past, ready to pull out her blade and fight an evil that no longer existed? Sighing heavily and plopping down on her pillow face first she realized something with a dry laugh. Now she understood why Nonon hated her. Ryuko had took Satsuki's attention away from the pinkette much the same as Ira was doing with Mako. Ryuko hadn't hated the man before but she could see herself hating him if worst came to worst.

* * *

The camera's flash went off, blinding Aikuro momentarily. But the camera's light was never as brilliant as his smile, one that the public swore was brighter than a thousand volts when he was being charming. He gave one right now as the photographer snapped another shot of him.

"That's it, work it baby!" the photographer said, twisting to capture Aikuro's enrapturing presence. The blue haired man was in the middle of a photo shoot for a jean company. Clad in only Levi jeans and top body oiled and shined to perfection to enhance his muscular figure, he was working his magic.

Aikuro had been approached by Satsuki roughly a year ago with a proposition. The woman had needed someone to head her modeling department and felt who better for the job than someone who had experience leading a group of nudist's. Besides, Aikuro loved stripping and modeling gave him the perfect opportunity to do so without it being creepy. Instead, it was considered art and he even got paid well for it. Aikuro hadn't hesitated to accept her offer and in no time he had managed to secure a name for Satsuki's company in the modeling world. Soon requests came flooding in for models from their company and it was all Aikuro could do to find people fit for the role in time for the shoots. Often times he himself was requested to do the shoots, not that he minded. He loved being in front of the camera's and the camera's loved him. No matter what he advertised it sold like hotcakes.

But this work wasn't easy. The more his branch grew the more he was required to do for it, not less like he had expected. He was soon flying worldwide, having photos taken in exotic places such as the Amazon, the Caribbeans and Easter Island. He also had to manage his crew of twenty models, a number that was only growing as clothing corporations required his companies models. While the work left him tired and pressed to find free time, he had to be grateful for it. It gave him a purpose in life, a distraction from thinking about Kinagase. The boy's death had hit Aikuro harder than he would have liked to admit. They had been close yes, fighting and leading for Nudist Beach after starting out as roommates. But despite their argumentative and volatile relationship they had trusted each other like brothers. And so Aikuro had felt that he had let down his brother, had let his own flesh and blood die and for deep feelings of regret and despair like these to disappear...it would take a long time, if it even happened.

Satsuki had led a worldwide broadcast in honor of the man, and many people mourned together as they celebrated all of Kinagase's achievements. Even afterwards Satsuki had named a foundation after the man, one that gave money to those who were in need of going to college but didn't have the money to do so. Aikuro too wanted to make a tribute for his friend, but didn't know what. He wanted to do his friend justice, something that would be perfect for him, but what?

He only wondered what Kinagase would be doing now. What his role in shaping the new world would be if he was still alive. Would he be modeling with Aikuro? The blue haired boy guffawed at that idea. The brooding man, modeling? In a small bikini of all things? Hilarious and never to happen. Or would he be still fighting for whatever injustice there was? Ready to deliver a knuckle sandwich to his foes. And that was how Aikuro had gotten the idea of how to honor his friend. In the end he had decided to keep the Nudist Beach organization running in Kinagase's honor. The organization went from one who fought others, to one who went around the community stopping crimes, saving people and doing service projects to help out disadvantaged neighborhoods. He hoped his friend approved of this.

Aikuro finished up the shoot, his inner turmoil and thoughts so well covered that his emotions hadn't been able to penetrate the persona he was portraying to the photographer.

"Good job! The jeans are going to sell out, guaranteed now!" The man gave Aikuro a thumbs up and the blue haired man smiled, as a crew came up to him with refreshments, someone draping a towel around his shoulders.

"Of course they will," Aikuro smugly shot back, but on the inside he couldn't care less. His work was done. _I wonder if you're looking down on us, wherever you are now Kinagase,_ Aikuro thought, looking up at the ceiling of the building and pretending he could see up to the sky. A whiff of cigarette smoke floated past his nose and he sniffed deeply. Was someone smoking indoors? He gave a quick look but found no one was. A small secretive smile crept onto his lips. Perhaps Kinagase was indeed looking down on them.

"Well then, Kinagase, do you approve of what I've done?" he whispered. The smell of smoke only intensified and Aikuro took that as a yes.

* * *

Inumuta checked his email for the 50th time that day and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. As the head of intelligence Inumuta was often flooded with emails, ones requiring his immediate attention and assistance. He had tried to go through all of them and help the people who needed his insight but eventually the burden had become too great and he didn't have time to attend to all of them. Companies needed his information, that was great. Companies needed his security software, even better. The more other corporations relied on the Kiryuin companies resources and means, the better the credibility for Satsuki. Yet there was only so much one man could do and so with Satsuki's permission he built a whole underground lab dedicated to garnering information, analyzing it and determining which could be sold and which should be kept locked up never to see the light of day.

His team members were all dedicated to working under him and it certainly helped that with the position came certain privileges. They respected him, if not out of fear for what dirt he could find on them and use to ruin their lives then for fear of disrespecting and letting down Satsuki with work that was insufficient. This kept the team well oiled and most importantly getting good work done.

Scrolling lazily through his mail box one more time, he sorted out an email that looked potentially promising and headed downstairs to his office, where Satsuki was already waiting for him, a hot coffee in her hand.

"Not a fan of tea anymore?" he asked as a way of greeting and the corner of her lips turned up in amusement. "I do still enjoy the pleasantries of tea. It just is not as efficient in keeping me up and running." Inumuta made sure to file away that information for now. He was worried the lady would run herself into the ground one day with all the responsibilities she had, and this change in tastes was all too much an indication.

"Let us get straight to the point. Did you find Nui?"

Inumuta shook his head tiredly as he took out his phone and booted it up to the computer so he could blow up the email he had received. He then turned the screen to Satsuki who took the chair in front of his desk, eyes scanning the information presented. "We haven't been able to find a trace of her. She's gone completely missing. As if she never existed." Satsuki scanned the email, her face leaking disappointment as Inumuta continued. "Good news is we don't have to worry about her. She doesn't seem to be trying to come after us any time soon and if she is, we have satellites attuned to the energy signatures of her body. So we'll be able to pick it up as soon as it appears. Bad news, well she's gone. And we won't be able to find her or what she was talking about when she mentioned a new evil coming."

Satsuki had confided in the blue haired boy, him being the only one of the elite four to know anything about Satsuki's concerns with Nui and with her prophecy of a new doom arriving. Satsuki hadn't wanted to worry the others if it proved to be nothing. She had merely told them she wanted to keep an eye open to make sure that other life fibers weren't out to attack them, so they didn't know how real of a threat such an attack was.

"I suppose all we can do is keep an eye on her. Notify me immediately if you find any clue, no matter how small, that could lead to her."

"Of course lady Satsuki." Inumuta bowed his head as she left, her heels clacking down the hall to the elevator. He turned the computer screen back to himself, glancing at the numbers and figures on it with a pinched brow. He didn't know which he wanted more: to find Nui alive or to find her dead. For lady Satsuki's sake he only hoped the outcome was favorable.

* * *

Uzu loved his new job as head of all the major sport competitions. It was the best. He got to watch people kick ass, or kick ass himself and get paid for it. What could be better? Well, maybe being able to beat Satsuki would be great, awesome actually, but the girl still proved to be too far out of his reach. He didn't know how it was possible. He had trained for years to best her, even going so far as to gain new abilities to combat her, yet in whatever way he improved the lady took it in stride, mediated on it and overcame it. All with such an ease he had to wonder if she was even taking his attempts to beat her seriously.

"One more round, please," Uzu huffed, trying to regain his breath. He had just finished a sword fight with Satsuki, one that left him on the floor, flat on his back, gasping for air.

"You want to lose that badly to me again in less than a minute?" the girl had asked, turning her back to him and already on her way back to signing more paperwork.

"Yes! I mean no! Look just give me another chance." He got up to his legs, his stomach still aching where she had struck. Even with his enhanced senses and loss of sight he still was no match for her. But he wasn't about to back out. Sometimes all one needed was luck. A split second to change the outcome of battle.

"I don't have a lot of time Uzu," Satsuki warned pausing in the doorway, her long hair swishing down her back as she undid the ponytail she had gathered it into.

"Well then that's perfect. You beat me in under a minute, maybe you can get even quicker this time?" Uzu smirked when he knew the lady had taken his bait. She was never one for backing down from challenges. And he could tell she needed this; needed a release for all her tension. He could sense the way her shoulders were always tensed up, carrying a lot of unneeded stress on them and this fight with him had relieved some of it but not all. If he couldn't beat her today the least he could do was offer her a way to dissolve the strain she wore around herself like a cloak.

"Fine then. A thirty second fight it is," she stated turning around to face him, Bakuzan already in her grasp.

It only took her twenty.

* * *

Nonon let out a tired sigh as she stretched up, letting her bones crack pleasantly as she worked out the aches and tension in her muscles. She had just sat through an audition for one of her record labels that she managed and the effort it had taken to sit through dozens of people with mediocre talent had drained her, her ears still ringing from the horrible rendition of a Miley Cyrus song from the last person to go up.

Since she was in charge of the Kiryuin music label, along with a handful of others the lady had acquired through smart business transactions, Nonon was always busy with calls from producers and artist's personal agents that required her advice or presence on some matter or another. Nonon didn't mind listening to music and giving advice on it; she loved music after all and discriminated nor played favorites with any genre. Music was her life and she took her job seriously, investing her self and spare time into making sure the artists she signed up to her label had the same degree of love, talent and passion for their work as she did. She made sure that the Kiryuin label only took the best of the best. She wasn't going to make Satsuki look bad. She understood how important it was for the girl to have the world forgive her mother for her crimes and to accept Satsuki as a normal person without linking her to her mother and expecting the worst of her. Most of the world was already on her side and forgiven and purposefully forgotten the events that had occurred now almost a year and a half ago, yet still Satsuki had some who opposed her viciously. Nonon couldn't speak for the other elite four, but she was going to uphold a good reputation for her friend and she knew she could do this by managing the record labels she had been given to the best of her ability.

"Any good ones today?" a man asked eagerly as Nonon finally finished her small stretches. He had been one of the judges who had sat through the line of people trying out to get a record deal and listened to them. The other judges were out getting water and taking a small break before they reconvened and deliberated if there had been anyone good.

"Not really," Nonon said, looking through the notes she had taken. "Perhaps one or two for some smaller Indie label but none for the mainstream ones and certainly none for the Kiryuin record company." The artists who had come today had been laughably bad and they all lacked the spark she had been looking for that meant they would be the next big star.

"I see," the man said morosely. He knew better than to judge Nonon's choices. She had built up about three megastars, and six smaller stars, giving them the keys to success and she had reaped the benefits for her sharp eye as revenue flowed to the Kiryuin companies coffers. A revenue that would be used to benefit what ever charity project Satsuki decided to start up.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Nonon said getting up just as her phone buzzed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Nonon rushed out and drove her Hummer down to a well known opera house where she was to met Satsuki. She had invited her lady out for a small break, knowing she would love this opera and that she could use the time to do something that wasn't work. It hadn't been easy convincing the CEO otherwise but she had succeeded in the end and now they were going to watch it together.

The lady was already inside in a balcony seat, a cup of hot drink in her hand. Her eyes looked tired and her face was drained but she greeted her friend with the usual amount of strength in her voice.

"How goes the record label?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink as Nonon settled down next to her friend. "It's going great. Our artists are topping the top 100 hundred charts with their songs and I know we can do even better. I'm planning on having them do one massive concert together. It will be great. The fans will absolutely eat up the tickets." Satsuki listened respectfully to Nonon's ramblings until the lights dimmed and the curtains went up on the show.

The opera was only going on for half an hour when Nonon turned to her friend to comment on something that had happened in the show when she noticed her friend had knocked out. Nonon stared at her friend wide eyed for a moment, shocked. This was her friends favorite opera. She must have been more tired than Nonon had sensed. She felt bad for not noticing it before. She decided to give her friend her much needed nap and turned to watch the opera.

When the opera finally ended, Nonon stood up to leave, Satsuki now awake. "How did you like this rendition of the opera?" Nonon asked, wondering if her friend would admit to falling asleep.

"It was good. Really nice scenery and the singing was as marvelous as I remember it to be." Satsuki didn't look at Nonon as she said this and missed how Nonon's lips thinned. So Satsuki wasn't going to admit to being so tired she feel asleep during a loud performance. It wasn't good that she wasn't admitting to this. With concern for her friend weighting heavily on her mind, Nonon left the theater deciding she needed to consult someone on this matter, and who better than Ira head of Satsuki's personal staff and security.

* * *

Nonon was sitting at a table at the company break room when she saw Ira come in. He had a couple of minutes to enjoy a six foot sandwich he had made for himself before he had to go back to work.

"Pst," the pink haired girl made a noise to gain the attention of the blonde and it worked. He twisted his massive head around to look at her.

"What is it Jakuzure?" he inquired as he dug around in the company fridge and took out his monster of a sandwich.

"Come here," she whispered, one hand covering her mouth in a conspirator manner and other indicating to the empty seat next to her.

The giant complied and sat down, the tiny chair creaking under his weight. He placed his giant sandwich on the table, the forty different kinds of meats on it spilling out the sides and onto Nonon's dainty lunch of a croissant and salad. "Yes?" he asked loudly only to be shushed by the frantic looking girl.

"Not so loudly. I don't want Inumuta's camera's to pick up what we're about to talk about."

Ira arched a brow at this, interested in what the girl had to say that was so secretive even Inumuta couldn't know. She leaned forward in her seat, eyes casting furtive glances left and right. "I wanted to ask you if you saw anything off about Satsuki?"

The giant rubbed his chin, looking skyward. Honestly he had been a bit wrapped up with Mako and sadly was unable to answer Nonon's questions.

"I'm sorry Jakuzure, I have no answers to proffer."

"Ugh, you're so useless," the girl sat back in her chair, irritated look on her face, disappointment leaking from her voice.

"I know something that may be helpful," a voice sounded behind the pinkette and she yelped, nearly dropping out of her chair. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" Nonon huffed angrily, fixing the beanie she wore on her head as she gave the newcomer a glare heated enough to warm the frozen microwave burrito the man was carrying.

"I did, since you insisted on leaving me out of the convo via camera. I may not have sound on my video feeds, but I can still lip read Nonon." Inumuta said as he placed his burrito in the microwave and heated it up.

"Can you read this?" Nonon said, flipping the man the bird. Inumuta sighed, adjusting his glasses with his pointer finger. "Do you want to know or not? As head of information I would assume my data would be of extreme value to you, but...I can see I am unneeded here." The man made to move but Nonon tugged on his sleeve stopping him. "Tell me," she hissed menacingly. "Tell me everything." The timer went off, indicating that the burrito was done and Inumuta fetched it, wincing as the heat burned his hands.

The blue haired boy plopped down into the other empty seat next to her and pulled out his phone, unwrapping his food with the other hand. "I've created a compilation of oddities I have noticed surrounding lady Satsuki. It all started two months ago." Inumuta's voice took on the tone of one telling a horror story and he dramatically dimmed the lights in the break room to fit the mood. Other workers who were eating their lunch there looked up in surprise but shrugging went back to eating, figuring it might be a new energy saving strategy of their CEO.

"There I was, on my way to the elevator when I saw Satsuki waiting for one as well. She didn't seem to notice my presence, and as you know Satsuki is always aware of those around her. When I greeted her, she turned around and I saw her face was sullen and gray with dark bags under her eyes. Her eyes seemed kind of glazed over, and in her hand was a cup of coffee!"

Nonon let out a small gasp. "Coffee? Why in all these years Satsuki never touched a single drop!" Inumuta nodded his head solemnly before continuing his flash back.

"It gets worse. One day she called me into her office for a meeting." He put air quotes around the word meeting. "But when I came into her room she was busy typing away on her computer." Inumuta's mind traveled back to that faithful day.

"Lady Satsuki, I'm here." Inumuta knocked on her door, letting himself in.

"What? Did I call for you?" she asked, her eyes vacant and dull as she turned away from her computer screen.

"Uh, yes you did. We are here to discuss the new online security measures you wanted me to install." He was nervous. Lady Satsuki never forgot a meeting!

"Oh, okay. Continue then." She waved her hand dismissively and resumed typing on her computer as he slowly explained what he had done to boost the web firewalls. But all he got in response from her were grunts and half muttered phrases like 'good job' and 'uh-huh'. Inumuta couldn't stand being in there anymore so he left, his heart uneasy and hands shaking. Something was seriously wrong with Satsuki. Her speech was never this unintelligent or garbled! Inumuta took a break at this, noting the horrified expressions on his friends faces as he explained to them the grievances that had occurred.

"Well, go on," Ira stammered, his face ashen. He didn't want to hear anymore of this but at the same time he did, because he knew he had to hear it for the good of his lady.

Inumuta gulped deeply at this. "If I must," he answered gravelly, raising the phone screen to his face and using the blue glow to illuminate it, giving even more of a dramatic feel as the shadows and light contorted on his face to make him look malignant and scary. "This last incident happened just last night, at the strike of midnight, in this _very room_."

Ira and Nonon both shivered, scooting closer together for comfort unconsciously.

"I was walking to it, on my way to get a late night snack when I heard the sounds of someone eating-no, devouring- food. Snarling and hissing and tearing it to shreds. I wondered who it could be as all other employees were at home already. I figured it must have been one of us, but which one of us eats like that? Surely not even Uzu with his horrid table manners could produce such despicable sounds. I figured I better solve this mystery and quick, for who knew what dangers awaited if I let this continue. Being careful I crept over to the door way, fearing that perhaps it wasn't someone we knew but a bandit that had snuck in. A life fiber.

"Peering cautiously inside I found none other than Satsuki inside the room, sitting at one of the tables. Surrounding her was a heap of the most disgusting and foul thing I had ever laid eyes on." Nonon and Ira grasped each others hands as their eyes opened wide in anticipation.

"It was-it was Fast food! Lady Satsuki was eating fast food!"

The collective howls that Ira and Nonon let out could have shattered glass and it certainly drew confused looks from those in the room with them.

"Lady Satsuki never eats fast food! Never! What happened? What ungodly forces harmed her this time! What has she become?" Nonon grabbed her head in her hands and began shaking it crazily while Ira stood up from his seat. "I have failed my lady!" he howled. "Because of me she has turned into a coffee drinking, fast food eating zombie! I should commit suicide now for my failures, but I cannot until I save my lady!" Ira was ready to bolt out the room when Uzu came in, effectively blocking the doorway.

"What's going on here?" he asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Get out of my way, Sanageyama! Satsuki has turned into a zombie and we must save her!" Ira lunged at Uzu ready to pry him out of the doorway when Uzu planted a boot on his face and kicked him back. The giant fell onto the table, breaking it with his fall.

"Hold up for just one second. Can anyone explain this to me before we go charging out looking for a fight?" Uzu demanded, shocked that he had said such a sensible thing. After all he was the first to want to fight, to demand a fight, yet he had a feeling that if he let there be a battle now it would only lead to more complications.

"Fine, I'll explain everything to you so that your stupid monkey brain can get it," Nonon said pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Five minutes later and Uzu was up to speed on the matter. "So you think Satsuki is a zombie?"

"Yes!" Barked Ira. "She has pale skin, dark heavy bags under her eyes and she cannot form whole sentences. Plus she consumes only junk food that will do irreversible damage to her body if we do not stop her now!"

Uzu sighed, resisting the urge to slap his face. "And you think zombies exist?"

"Duh! If life fibers, killer clothing from space, exist than why not zombies?" Nonon said, backing up Ira's fallacies.

Uzu made an unimpressed face and turned to Inumuta who was standing silently behind the two raging idiots shouting at Uzu, eating his cooled burrito. "Did you do this?"

"I merely provided them with detailed observations of what I encountered. Any and all conclusions they have reached are by their own muddled brains."

"Thought as much," Uzu muttered to himself before tiredly addressing Ira and Nonon. "Guys, Satsuki isn't a zombie. She's only acting zombie like because she's stressed and tired. Eating unhealthy foods is often a big indicator of that, and I'm sure the coffee is to keep her awake when she should be sleeping. I know you can't sense it but I can with my Shingantsu. She's emitting so much tension the levels are almost toxic like."

"Can your Shingantsu sense how much of an asshole you are?" Nonon muttered to herself before Uzu glared at her, shutting her up.

"What can we do to help Satsuki?" Ira asked.

Uzu smiled a huge grin. One that spoke of trouble making. "Oh, I have an excellent idea."

* * *

Satsuki had decided it was time to take a break. More accurately her friends had decided for her.

"You're taking a break!" Nonon had insisted as she pushed a confused Satsuki into her Hummer after abducting her as she was coming from a dinner break, and hit the gas pedal once they were both in. Inside Ira, Inumuta, Uzu, and Aikuro already sat, dressed in night club clothes.

"Don't tell me you're all on this too," the long haired girl sighed, gripping her seat as Nonon took a sharp corner, as they solemnly nodded their heads. "Nonon let me out, I have a meeting to go to in five minutes and I can't be late."

"It's fine. I already canceled it," Inumuta informed her. "Besides you need this. You've been working yourself to the bone, practically sleeping at the company. I've only seen you leave to go home to take showers and then come right back."

"And that's not healthy. You need your sleep and you need your fun," Uzu added. "All work and no play, leads to no life at the end of the day."

"Guys," Satsuki tugged uselessly at the locked door handle before grimacing and trying the window. That was locked too. "I still have a lot of work-"

"As we all do, but that doesn't mean we can't take a break," Aikuro smoothly interjected to which Ira glared at him from the back seat. "You will not interrupt the lady as she is speaking."

Aikuro raised his hands in a 'calm down' expression and plastered an apologetic look onto his face until Ira shimmered down and went back to addressing his lady. "Lady Satsuki, we mean you no disrespect but we are concerned for you."

"And you know if even Ira is agreeing with us, that it must be something serious," Uzu added making Satsuki sigh. She could just imagine all the work that awaited for her in her office, but her friends were adamant and she did know she needed a break. She hadn't slept properly in over a week and the stress from negotiating all these business deals was catching up to her. She knew being a CEO was a lot of work and had been prepared for that, but it was nice to see her friends concerned for her. "Fine. But only for an hour or two. Then I have to get back to work."

"Hell yea, we're gonna have fun now!" Uzu cheered, grabbing Inumuta excitedly by his shoulders.

"A fun evening with just us elite four, and Satsuki," Nonon smiled, speeding through a red light. The lady had said only an hour or two so Nonon was gunning the engine. She didn't want to waste any time.

"And me too," Aikuro added. "Also I invited Ryuko and Mako."

"WHAT?!" Nonon stomped on the brakes so hard that Aikuro, who wasn't wearing a seat-belt in the passenger seat, collided with the windshield. Everyone in the backseat let out a groan as their seat belts tugged them back harshly into their seat.

"What did you say?" Nonon asked although she had heard clearly. Aikuro clambered back into his seat, holding his bleeding nose, his voice a bit distorted. "I said that Ryuko and Mako are going to be there too."

"Great," Nonon grumbled under her breath as she started the car up again, other cars behind her honking at her for her abrupt stop. "Suck it!" She opened up her window and flipped the drivers behind her off before gunning the engine. Now her evening was ruined. She had hoped to have a friendly outing with Satsuki like they had in the past but of course Ryuko was going to ruin it with her attendance. But then again, now she could get Ryuko back for messing with Satsuki's speech. Grinning evilly to herself she doubled her speed until they were at the bar.

Loud music and neon strobe lights came from the fancy establishment. The passengers of the car got out, holding their stomachs as they groaned. "What?" Nonon asked, a touch annoyed. This was no time to be complaining. They were supposed to be out having fun.

"Maybe you should slow down next time," Inumuta said, his face looking extra pale before he let out a huge belch.

"Just walk it off, sissies," Nonon said and walked into the bar. It was neatly decorated little place with pictures and posters of celebrities hanging from the walls. The tables were covered in green tablecloths and there was matching upholstery. A couple of video game machines stood against the back wall, and Inumuta's attention zeroed in on them immediately but Ira's hand on his shoulder kept him from running off to play them.

It wasn't too crowded inside which was perfect for what the group had planned. It would be even better if they could have the place to themselves but someone *cough cough Uzu cough* had forgotten to rent it out entirely. Ryuko and Mako were already waiting for them inside, wearing party clothes. "Ira-sempai!" Mako grinned and rushed up to the giant when she saw him. His pale expression from the car ride disappeared into a wide grin as she jumped into his arms.

"Everyone here?" Ryuko asked, watching her friends file in. "Good, let's get this party started!" She pulled the bottle of champagne off of the table she was at and popped it, white foam coming out.

Half an hour later everyone was seated at the table in the back of the bar, enjoying their alcoholic beverages and some bar snacks they had ordered. Ira was nursing a giant mug of beer, and staring moony eyed at Mako who was gazing into his eyes with the same reverence, the snacks she ordered going cold. Ryuko let out a disgusted sound at the scene before her, at the same time as Nonon did and the two shared a look, unable to believe they had agreed on something.

"Hey, don't get disgusted at my friends!" Ryuko said, attempting to wipe away the evidence of them having ever agreed with snark.

"Ira is not your friend. He's my friend. Your only friend is Mako, you loner." Nonon shot back, taking a gulp of her martini.

"Mako is my _best_ friend! Get it right," Ryuko huffed, angry that she couldn't exactly refute Nonon's point. Ryuko wasn't a popular person, but she didn't care. As long as she had Mako she was set for life. And besides Aikuro was her friend kind of and so was Kinagase...Ryuko winced as she remembered that the mow-hawked boy was no longer alive and she took a big mouthful of her beer to try and wipe away the bitter memory with something even more bitter.

"Anyways I still owe you something for that stunt you pulled on Satsuki!" Nonon was still talking.

"What stunt? Oh, the slang? Come on, that was funny. Don't tell me you're mad at it?" Ryuko shot Nonon an incredulous look.

"It wasn't funny! You're being disrespectful to Satsuki!" Nonon slammed her martini glass on the table for emphasis.

Ryuko rolled her eyes and managed to avoid muttering out an 'oh my gosh'. "She's my sister Nonon, deal with it. Sisters do stupid stuff like this to one another. Besides if it really bothered her she would have done something about it already. I'd probably be sticking out of a wall or something," Ryuko took a contemplative sip, recalling their last argument and how many walls they had brought down with it.

"Regardless-"

"Why do you care so much?" Ryuko cut her off, annoyed at the pinkette's persistent attitude. The question seemed to catch Nonon off guard for a second but it wasn't long before she recovered.

"Because she's my best friend and we've been taking care of each other since we were six years old, and then you waltz in as her sister and suddenly you're more important than her friendships." Nonon lowered her voice, averted her eyes and took a petulant sip of her drink, all her anger suddenly exhausted. Ryuko let out an irritate sigh. Here she was, just wanting to have a good time but Nonon was ruining it. She gave a quick look to see if someone else could take over for this but everyone else was occupied. Mako and Ira were still in their own world, having gotten more disgustingly lovey dovey as glowing little hearts surrounded them. Uzu was goading Inumuta into taking a shot with him and Satsuki and Aikuro were engaged in a discussion. Seeing it would be up to her, Ryuko heaved a sigh, chugged down the rest of her drink, gave out a huge burp, wiped her mouth and addressed the girl.

"Nonon, that's how familial bonds are. You have to deal with it. When Mako started dating Ira I felt the same way."

Nonon arched a brow and gave Ryuko a questioning look. The dark haired girl just continued, hoping that by revealing some personal secrets she could get the pinkette to shut up and stop bothering her. "I felt like he was stealing her away, and I was upset. Upset that now instead of me being number one for her, I was number two. But I realized her happiness was important and as her friend I should respect that. So I understand where you're coming from Nonon. You don't want to lose your friend, but if you were really her friend you would understand and want to be happy for her, even as she spends time with me and not you."

Nonon frowned and softly asked. "What about my happiness?"

Ryuko shrugged. "I'm happy if Mako's happy. And I'm happy if Satsuki's happy. And that's good enough for me."

"What if I can't be happy just because their happy?"

"Then I can't help with that," Ryuko stated, wanting to be done with this conversation. She was not in the mood to converse with a drunk Nonon who was very depressing. She was seriously bringing down Ryuko's good vibes. Raising a hand she ordered another beer. This grabbed the attention of Uzu who by now was a couple of shots of Patron deep, forcing Inumuta to do the same, although the blue haired boy wasn't wearing it as well. Already his eyes were spinning dizzily and he was squinting with one eye at his phone as he typed something.

"Ryuko take a shot with me! Houka, take another shot with me!" Uzu called, only a slight blush to his cheeks to indicate he had taken ten shots in half an hour. Ryuko shook her head to discourage his idea and Houka had the same thought.

"No," the blue haired boy whined. "Leave me alone. I'm texting someone."

"No girlfriend, so texting your mom, eh?" Uzu elbowed Inumuta roughly, causing the boy to drop his phone onto the floor. He quickly dropped down to grab it and sat back in his seat in order to inspect it, heaving a sigh of relief when there were no cracks on the screen. Then he glared angrily at the green haired boy, or as much as he could drunkenly do so. "Don't elbow me, you asshole! This one is one of a kind. No stores sell it. It took me three years to make!"

"Don't elbow you, like this you mean?" Uzu asked innocently and then elbowed Inumuta hard, causing the boy to fall out of his chair. The boy fell flat on his face before he bounced up again, his glasses a bit askew. "Stop that, you asshole!"

"Stop what?" Uzu asked, feigning ignorance and taking down a shot.

"Stop being an asshole!" Inumuta was shaking with fury. "I could have seriously gotten hurt!"

"Like this, you mean?" Uzu said and tugging down on the front of Houka's high collar, slammed his face into the table, rattling the glass ware.

"That's it. You're so on!" Inumuta screeched, his nose and forehead red from hitting the table. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed at Uzu, shaking the laughing boy by the neck. "Chill out man, I'm just playing around with you." But the blue haired boy was too pissed off to stop now. Ryuko grimaced as the two fighting boys began to rattle the table back and forth. Should she tell them to stop? No, maybe something amusing would happen.

Satsuki off course cut them off with a sharp cry and the two boys settled down back into their seats. Inumuta blushed at being called out but Uzu took it in stride and picked up the bottle of hard liquor. "Shots, everyone, to celebrate saving the world and living to see another day!"

"I'll cheer to that," Aikuro said, raising a shot glass to be filled by the green haired boy. Uzu went around the table filling everyone's extended cup. Then in one motion they raised the cups up, clinking the glass and swallowed it down. Ryuko made a face at the taste as did Mako, who additionally underwent a full body shiver of disgust.

"I want to toast to something too," Nonon said, getting up on her seat although she wasn't that much taller. "This outing was as a late celebration for those of us who fought in the war. We've haven't really had time to thank ourselves for all our efforts, so as my toast, I say this is for us."

Another round of shots went around. "So that's why you brought me here," Satsuki mussed as she downed her shot, twirling the glass in her slender fingers.

"Yes, it was kind of a surprise." Nonon admitted. "If we told you ahead of time you'd say no, and besides you did need a break so this was perfect. We've spent time honoring those who are dead but not those who are alive."

Ryuko cast a glance at Aikuro wondering if the boy would erupt at the mention of this, but Aikuro only gave her a blank look. "I'm fine, Ryuko," he said once he realized why she was looking at him like this. "I know Kinagase is watching over us. He's still with us even if we don't know it." The man said this with so much seriousness, his eyes level and meeting that of everyone's at the table, that Ryuko didn't have the heart to point out how ridiculous this sounded. "And since I'm talking I would like to make a toast. To the future." More shots were downed and Ryuko could feel the warm alcohol run through her veins, flushing her face.

"I wanna make a toast too!" Mako excitedly slammed her hands onto the table top, nearly shooting out of her seat. "To love!" she exclaimed and Ryuko had to roll her eyes. Of course Mako would toast to that now.

"Yes, to love," Ira seconded as they all drank.

"But not just love love," Mako insisted, wiping her mouth with flourish after her shot. "But friend love," at this she looked at Ryuko. "And family love." Ryuko felt her chest warm at that comment. She couldn't stay mad at Mako for long. The girl always knew how to make Ryuko melt her iron walls.

"To staying connected," Inumuta added, raising his glass. He looked about ready to fall out of his chair. Everyone gave him an odd look, surprised to see the boy commenting when he was usually quiet. "What? What are you looking at? Drink up!"

"I think you've had enough buddy," Uzu offered and snatched the glass from Houka's hand before the liquid could reach his lips.

"Hey, give it back," the boy mumbled feebly, reaching drunkenly for the glass in Uzu's grasp only to overextend and hurt his back. "Oh shit," he groaned as his body stiffened up and he fell rigidly forward and face first into Uzu's lap. The green haired man started laughing heartily.

"Help me up!" Inumuta screamed. "I'm suffocating in his crouch!" But everyone only laughed at this as Uzu patted the boy on the back and drank Inumuta's shot. "To staying connected indeed," Uzu grinned, eventually lifting the boy up by the back of his collar and sitting him up properly in his chair.

"I'm so gonna tweet about this, and then all my fans are gonna come after you," he huffed angrily, but the redness of his cheeks and the way he slurred his 'threat' didn't scare anyone and they moved on.

"I'd like to make a toast as well, if we are celebrating." Satsuki clinked her glass with a fork to bring order to her table. Everyone turned their attention to her, wondering what wise words of wisdom she would utter. She herself looked to be contemplating what she could say, at last giving a small grin. "I dedicate this toast to everyone sitting at this table and to everyone who is not. I dedicate it to those who played a role in fighting in the battle of good versus evil, no matter how small their role. I dedicate it to those who didn't even fight but helped in the cleaning up of the aftermath, in the helping of others who needed a hand to support them. I dedicate this to bonds, those between friends, family and lovers. And lastly I dedicate this to moving forward but never forgetting our past, and where we came from."

The table was silent as Satsuki's words sunk in. She had neatly addressed what all them had been trying to say but were too drunk or inarticulate to formulate properly. But her next words shocked them.

"I'd also like to thank Ragyo."

A chill ran down the group's back and Ryuko glared at her sister. "Why are you thanking that vile monster?"

"Relax Ryuko. I may have hated her deeply and with all I had, but if it weren't for her then I would have never known any of you. Think about it," Satsuki mussed, looking levelly at everyone's shocked stares. "If I had not discovered my mother's evil ploys I never would have employed the help of Nonon, Ira, Houka and Uzu against her, thus never meeting them. I never would have made that academy to fuel those students passion for fighting, and if that academy would have never been made then Aikuro, Mako and you, Ryuko would never had been asked to join it. I never would have meet you, and never would have known I had a sister. And for that I am very grateful."

"Lady Satsuki!" Ira bellowed, overcome with emotion. "I am deeply honored to have served as your shield! Without you I would have been lost!" He slammed his head onto the table top as a form of bowing and the group jumped as he nearly split it apart with his massive forehead.

"I am...happy you feel that way. Speaking these words of emotion is difficult on me, so bear with me if my speech does not make sense or if it gives you pause. What I'm trying to get at is, my life would have been very different if Ragyo hadn't been evil. Would it have been easier? Conceivably. But her wicked plans and actions threw us together and now that she is defeated, another thing I am enormously grateful for, I have wonderful friends and family I can turn to and rely on."

"You're such a cornball sis," Ryuko said affectionately, slugging her sister on her arm, causing the older girl to nearly drop her glass.

"I'm a what now?" Satsuki asked, confused.

"A cornball, as in-"

"Oh no you don't Matoi. You are not teaching lady Satsuki another slang term or so help me-"

"So help you what?" Ryuko arched a brow, feeling anger bubble through her veins. She rolled back one sleeve of her blouse, ready to rumble. She was so tired of this midget ruining her night.

"Another toast, another toast," Aikuro insisted, trying to stop the situation before it escalated. Ryuko held her glare trained on Nonon for a few more seconds, the pinkette doing the same before they finally separated their heated staring contest. "Ryuko, you haven't given a toast yet. I'd like to hear it."

Aikuro was right. Ryuko hadn't given one yet. She hmphed, unsure what to say. What was she grateful for that no one else had mentioned before? All her friends looked at her, eagerly awaiting her answer. At last an idea popped into her head that was reasonable. "I raise a toast to now."

"To now?" Ira inquired, his bushy eyebrow rising in question.

"Yes, to now. To this moment right here. To living in the present." Then with a wide smile she gulped down her refilled drink.

* * *

Ryuko had returned back to her dorm room sufficiently drunk. Mako hadn't been any better off and it was only thanks to Ira that the two girls were able to make it back to bed safely. Ryuko had woken up with a raging hangover the next morning and slept through her classes, opting to stay in her bed and scowl in pain as Mako suffered through the same in the bed next to hers.

Once Ryuko had slept through a majority of her hangover, she decided it was time to get dressed and grab some grub before the dining hall closed for the day. She was ravenous and could use something to fuel her as she caught up on the work she had missed. She was going to get Mako to come with her but a huge snot bubble appearing over the girls head indicated she was soundly knocked out and would not be waking up anytime soon.

Ryuko hobbled over to her closet, all her muscles sore for some reason. She couldn't remember too much of what had happened after they had done their toasts. She had vague images of Aikuro stripping and dancing naked on the table, and Uzu and Inumuta fighting again. As she skimmed for something to wear her hand paused over her jacket Senketsu. The kamui was asleep and Ryuko didn't know for how long that would go on for. After the Grand Battle, Senks had told her that he had been created to help her and to protect her but that now the threat was gone he no longer had any purpose on this world.

Ryuko had protested that, saying he did have a purpose. To be her friend. To be by her side. But the jacket had simply nodded off, untransforming around her body and falling uselessly to the ground. No amount of shaking and screaming would awaken him and although Ryuko knew he was still alive, still there, it wasn't the same. He hadn't woken up since then and Ryuko had long given up on wearing him in hopes that he would wake up. She kept him in her closet knowing that he was trapped somewhere inside and she was unable to save him. She felt like a failure but she hoped that one day she would be able to aid him like he had aided her all this time.

So she kept a small kernel of hope in her heart, each day looking at her closet, watching and waiting for the moment he would stroll out, ready to be worn by her again.

Until then she was going to enjoy her college experience like Satsuki wanted her to, and Mako was definitely ready to make it interesting.

"Lady Satsuki said you have to have fun." This was a week after the celebration and Ryuko was at her desk watching videos on her phone, bored, when Mako had approached her, a ginormous grin on her face. "So I'm going to make sure we have the most fun we can have. We're gonna have so much fun that when you look up the definition of fun, our faces are going to be there underneath it!" Mako pointed excitedly at a Dictionary before tossing the book away and grabbing Ryuko's hand. "Now let's get crazy!"

And they did.

Mako dragged Ryuko to from random club to random club. What even was the silent broccoli friends club? Ryuko didn't know and she didn't care. They went to the movies, ate out at good and not so good restaurants. They got shit faced drunk at parties and struggled with reaching college deadlines. They acted like regular girls of their age did. And Ryuko gradually began to think less and less of her past and what had happened in it. Before she knew it three years passed by in a breeze and soon she was up on stage, clad in cap and gown, waiting to receive her diploma. Satsuki had of course come to celebrate her sister's graduation, telling Ryuko that she knew she could do. The elite four were also there, although Nonon looked like she had been forcibly dragged here and made to act nice. Aikuro too had dropped by, a bouquet of flowers for Ryuko who had blushed in surprise and then embarrassment as he began stripping for her in front of others as a graduation gift. Needless to say Ryuko had gifted him with a present of her own: a punch to the face.

There had been a celebratory dinner afterwards and then Ryuko had gone back to her room, giving it one last look before she had to pack up the contents of her life and move on. She had been so eager to leave college before to rush to her sister's side but now that it was over, she felt a bit reluctant to leave. She would never admit it to the older girl but she was grateful her sister had forced her to attend. She had had fun. A chance to be the child she could never be. Now it was time to be a hardworking adult.

Satsuki had agreed to let the girl work for her company and Ryuko was going to get her own office in as soon as a weeks time. Her position, wage and hours had already been established. All that she needed to do was pack up now.

She reached into her closet to pull out Senks. She always packed him first and foremost as he was her most important article of clothing, only when she reached in, her fingers closed on empty air. Furrowing her brows she began to hastily move the coat hangers aside wondering if by some mistake she had put him on another rack even though she hadn't touched him in months. She was still frantically shuffling through when the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped her. She turned around slowly, her hands instinctively curling into fists, only to have them relax a second later.

"Senks," she whispered, astonished to see her leather jacket sitting up on her bed. "How-why-what?"

"How long has it been Ryuko?" her jacket asked in his familiar gravelly voice.

"Three years, why?" She could only answer him and stare dumbly as the thing she had wished for with all her heart over those years had finally come true and was right there before her. This was the best graduation gift ever!

"Three years, huh?" he closed his eye briefly. "I figured you would have more time for peace before it came to this but atlas it was not to be," the jacket cryptically said and let out a soft sigh before hopping off the bed.

Unease prickled through Ryuko. "What are you talking about Senks?"

The jacket fixed her with a grim stare, his following words filling her with horror. She had an inkling of what he was referring to. Nui's haunting words from years past ran through her head as the jacket spoke."It's starting again Ryuko. The great evil has arrived."

Scratch that. Senks waking up wasn't starting to look like such a good gift after all.

* * *

The small downtown office that Ryuko and Mako had helped Satsuki set up all those years ago was finally going to be closed down. Satsuki had no more use for it. She had finalized the business she had here albeit it had taken her longer than she expected. Cartons containing her personal and professional items were packed up. Satsuki only had one more box to go and she would be done. Inumuta had insisted that she get workers to clean it up for her, so that she wouldn't waste her time, but Satsuki had rejected the idea. With her days always busy and forcing her to rush everything she did, she wanted to take a break and figured cleaning up this office would be a nice break from it. It was just her and her thoughts and-

"Nui." Satsuki breathed out the blonde haired girl's name as the window to her office opened up allowing the sounds of city life to flood in, and the girl waltzed in, closing her pink umbrella and giving it a shake, spraying water droplets everywhere. One drop landed on Satsuki's cheek and she flinched back as if she had been struck. It was raining outside, distant thunder rumbling as occasional lighting flashed. It would light up the darkened room Satsuki was in, the only light otherwise coming from her desk lamp. Satsuki paused in her motions of packing away her desk top mirror and placed it by the edge of her bureau. Over the years she had attached small photos of her and Ryuko to it, to remind herself why she continued to work hard everyday. With fond feelings she still remembered how the girl had forced her into a photo booth one day as they were shopping. The girl insisted that all teens did this for fun and four photos were snapped in such rapid succession that Satsuki had been unable to mold her face into a reasonable expression. Instead her countenance was caught in a mix of distraught, confusion and shock. Ryuko had laughed herself silly, declaring Satsuki looked like someone who had just stepped in dog shit in a pair of Louis Vuttons shoes. Satsuki hated the photo but kept it unbeknownst to Ryuko. Ryuko's own expressions of joy and mirth override her embarrassment of being caught at such an unflattering angle.

Nui ignored Satsuki's utterance of her name and closed the window behind her, shutting out the sounds of outside life and leaving this room as silent as a tomb. She placed her umbrella neatly by the sill and gave the darkened room a look, as she clasped her hands in front of her chest acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary for her to make an appearance. "My, my, your taste hasn't changed in all these years, Satsuki." At saying the girl's name, Nui finally looked at the Kiryuin, smiling sweetly.

Satsuki stiffened. She didn't have her sword by her side (it didn't make sense for a CEO to always carry a sword around) and her phone was all the way by the door where she had hung up her coat. Could she perhaps reach it and call for help? What was Nui even here for?

"Still boring and blue," the girl tsked as she opened up a closed box and examined the contents. Satsuki's throat felt dry but she didn't let that stop her. She wasn't going to let the other girl notice how nervous she was.

"Nui, how... intriguing to see you. I've been looking for you all these years. Nice to see you drop by finally."

Nui gave a little laugh and looked up at her sister, before plopping down on a stack of boxes. She had forgone her usual pink and frilly outfit, in favor of an all black dress, with long black gloves, knee high boots and a black shawl that covered her shoulders. By Satsuki's guess the girl was still in mourning about their mother and the defeated primordial life fibers. Her usual pigtails had been left lopsided, her one pigtail adorned with a black string. "You weren't looking for me. You were _hunting_ me down," she spat, raised her chin haughtily and Satsuki was surprised how much the girl was composed. She had expected her to be raging mad, a lunatic over the failure of her plan, but it seemed those three years had matured her. Made her more sensible, and that was somehow even scarier. Satsuki took a step backwards to get closer to her jacket but forgot her desk chair was behind her and she stumbled and fell into it. Nui gave a giggle at this which made Satsuki want to blush for her blunder. "You wanted to hunt me down because you _need_ me." The way she said that implied something suggestive and Satsuki shivered, memories she wished to keep repressed forcing their way out of the chains she had put around them. Biting the inside of her cheek she managed to hold them off.

"Don't be ridiculous," Satsuki spat, trying to regain some composure after falling into the chair. "I don't need you. I can find out what this next great evil is all by myself no matter how long it takes."

Nui gave another laugh, one that surprised Satsuki with it's abruptness. "I wasn't talking about that. You don't need my help for _that_. You need my help for the other tasks you have planned. And that's why you were hunting for me. So drop your false pretense of needing me only to tell you what the evil is. " Nui smiled slyly, her fingers idly playing with one of the flaps of the boxes.

 _No, she couldn't be referencing to that, could she...? Better to play coy and draw what I need to know out of her._ Satsuki frowned and folded her hands over each other as Nui jumped off of her makeshift chair and slowly approached Satsuki on her toes, giving her the appearance of being taller than she was. Satsuki stayed still, trying to intimidate the girl with her glare. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense at all."

"Oh stop bluffing. It's not becoming of you." Nui paused to pick up the mirror with a picture of Ryuko and Satsuki plastered to it. "How cute. Looks like little Ryuko is doing well. Oblivious as always is she?" She ran a finger down Ryuko's face. The mirror was promptly snatched out of her hand as Satsuki put it back where it had been. She didn't want Nui's slimy hands on Ryuko even if it was just a picture of her. Slamming her palm down down for emphasis, Satsuki stood up, towering over the blonde haired girl. "What are you talking about? I don't have time for your little games." She said this through gritted teeth.

"Eh, how scary," Nui smiled, not at all scared. "Do you want me to spell everything out for you? So that I can stroke your ego?" She fiddled with the collar of the white business shirt Satsuki was wearing, addressing it. "You've become really clever with concealing your form. It's hard to tell, even for me sometimes." She paused at this, putting a finger to her lips. "No, it's not that she's wearing you, but you're wearing her. How clever."

A shiver ran through Satsuki's back. What was the girl talking about? Who was wearing her? It couldn't be a reference to her kamui, she had made sure to destroy the detested thing years ago. After the kamui had attempted to take over her body she had sliced open her guts, reaching in and cutting out the life fibers in her body. Her hands digging into her soft pink insides, blood spilling, mind spinning in delirium, her getting a firsthand lesson on the anatomy of a human body, not that she wanted one, was a horrid and painful experience that she had to overcome in order to save herself and one she wouldn't quickly forget. She didn't know how far she got because she blacked out from pain and blood loss. When she awoke her body was healed as good as new and her kamui was...it was hard to tell. Blue fibers lay burned to a crisp by her side, so she knew she had taken them out somehow unconsciously. Yet the kamui's eyes looked dead and it's annoying voice in her head was gone. And when she had tried to transform to see if the uniform worked, she was able to even gain a new form surprisingly. This was truly perplexing but she did not dwell on it. And when battle was done she burned her kamui to make sure every last trace of life fibers had been eradicated.

Satsuki frowned and slapped Nui's hand away. "Nui you better start getting to the point of your little visit or I will have you removed." She couldn't feel any killing intent radiating off of the girl. Either she was concealing it well, or else she really had changed. And how had Inumuta's cameras not caught her energy signatures? Had Nui found a way around it?

What was the purpose of Nui coming here? It couldn't be for a simple chat and just because she didn't seem like she wanted to fight didn't mean she wouldn't do it. Satsuki placed her hand on the back of her office chair, planning what the quickest way would be to bypass the girl who was standing so close to her.

"Ooo, you'll remove me. How terrifying," Nui gave mock shivers before sighing dejectedly. "I suppose it really is just you, Satsuki."

Satsuki cocked her head in confusion. Was Nui delusional now? Had she been anticipating someone else? "Who were you expecting?"

But Nui didn't address the girl. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Hallo, wake up! It's been three years. How long are you going to take?" she shouted at Satsuki's face and the older girl began to feel more irritation than fear at the girl's antics.

"I kindly ask-no, suggest- you to remove yourself from my personal space or I'll remove your other pigtail," Satsuki threatened causing the other girl to pout. Even though Satsuki didn't have her sword on her it didn't mean that Nui knew that. The girl backed up and sat back on her boxes, crossing her legs and arms over one another.

"Jeez, is this because you're mad about me leaving for three years and hiding from you? I told you I had to do that. Those four pests and Satsuki were on my back all the time with their high tech shit. Besides it's not like you didn't know who the great evil was. It's obvious." Nui gesticulated with her hand casually. Who was the girl talking to? She was looking at Satsuki but not speaking to her, just at her. Satsuki felt unease fill her chest. Her legs began to sway and she had to grab the desk edge with both hands to stand up during this brief spell of dizziness. Her vision was blurring now too. Had Nui drugged her somehow?

"What's important is that I'm back and ready to serve you in order to help further your goals. You've done an impressive job with everything. With fooling the elite four, that retard Ryuko and her even stupider friend. With building a conglomerate that is even stronger and more powerful than Ragyo's own. You've done well. The primordial life fiber would be pleased."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Satsuki was panting now, sweating heavily as her head pounded horrendously. She grabbed it with one hand, hoping that somehow it would cause the pain to cease. Her right leg gave out momentarily and she reached out blindly with her left hand to grasp onto her desk edge as her knees hit the floor. Her fingers brushed against her mirror and it smashed onto the floor, broken shards shattering everywhere. She struggled back up to her knees but couldn't. Was this how it ended? Three years later, by Nui's hand? Satsuki stretched out a hand to grasp onto the photo of her and Ryuko. No, she wouldn't give in whatever it was Nui had done to her. She would draw strength from her sister again.

Satsuki struggled a while on the floor, her muscles aching and protesting as she pulled herself up by using the desk, and plopped into her seat, the whole event leaving her feeling like she had accomplished some impossible feat. Her head throbbed even more harshly and her stomach churned, as sweat dripped down her face.

Nui got up from the boxes where she had been watching the scene unfold and strode up to Satsuki, grasping her by her elbows and pulling her up against her. "It's sad seeing you struggle so much Satsuki," Nui chirped. "Don't fight it."Satsuki was too weak to wretch her elbows away from her grasp. Even to look at Nui was taking a lot of effort. She felt ill, and fuzzy, like a TV showing static. "What did...you..do to..me?" Satsuki struggled, her words slurring. Her head lolled to the side and it took all the strength in her body just to remain standing, the hand clutching the photo of Ryuko shaking as she fought to keep a hold on it. The desk lamp cast her and Nui's shadows against the wall, making them seem bigger than in reality. As Satsuki watched her shadow seemed to wiggle and morph before her very eyes. She blamed it on her rapidly failing vision.

"I didn't do anything to you, Satsuki. You did this to yourself." She gave the weakened girl a shake, her head jerking back and forth with each movement. "But don't you know?" Nui brought her face closer and whispered conspiratorially in her ear. Satsuki's ears were popping with pressure, so she barely heard the other girls words. The weird sensations over her body only intensified. It felt like something was trying to crawl its way out of her head, the way it was pushing and prodding from the inside. Her very skin crawled, hot knives sapping all her strength. Nui drew back, a wide grin on her face. "You're the next great evil."

And with that Satsuki promptly fainted into Nui's arms. The unconscious girls shadow stretched out on the wall, arms outstretched as if laughing and all Nui did was watch and smile, patting the helpless girl's hair. Then heaving her over her shoulder, she approached the sill, grabbed her umbrella and popped the window open. Rain and heavy thunder greeted her, the storm having drawn closer during their talks and directly overhead. She cast a last glance at the room. Lighting flashed so brightly it lit up the whole space and when the light had faded away she was gone, the open window the only indication she had been here.

 **A/N: Holy crap I was not expecting this chapter to go on for so long but I guess I had a lot of loose ends to tie up together. It's roughly about 20k words. Once again holy crap. I think this is the longest thing I have ever wrote for fanfic. I wonder if I'll break the record anytime for something else.**

 **I tried to give this chapter a light hearted feeling. After all it is the chapter after the end of the world. I felt like I had so much to pull together and I don't know if I did it right. I wanted to show it from everyone's perspective but in a humorous way. I figured the series could use some fluff once in a while compared to all the fighting and drama and end of the world plot. Because of all this, the chapter is by far the longest I have written for this series. And it took me way less time to write than the two fighting chapters. I guess fight scenes are way harder to manage as opposed to dialogue based chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

Kill la College

Chapter Twenty Three

It all Started with Satsuki-fucking-Kiryuin

 **A/N: Woo, can't believe this. Only two more chapters to go until the end of the series. I hope I can fit everything in them, because I have no desire to write over a hundred pages like I did for the last chapter. This story has been dragging on for almost a year now and I'm hoping to end it by March, which is the same month that I first posted the series. There's no real reason for my wanting to end it in March, except for the fact that it would give me motivation to finish on time and it would just make an even year by then that I had written the fic. I hope you guys will stick with me to the end of the ride. :)**

 **And the music is back now. Everything can be found on Youtube. Here's a list to enjoy:**

 **Panic Music 2- Fesliyan Studios**

 **Horror Theme Piano 4**

 **Eau de Vie- Shiki OST**

 **See Through- Book of Circus OST**

 **Yami Ou- XXXholic OST**

 **Dark Urgent Music, Unwanted Attention- ErikMMusic**

 **Empty Reflections- ErikMMusic**

 **Zombie Game Music Reborn Main Menu- ErikMMusic**

 **Eerie Ambient Music, The Mystery Unravels- ErikMMusic**

 **Layer of Fear OST Track 2**

 **Alex Barry- Reminiscing**

 **There's Still Magic- Lucas King**

 **Panic Music 1- Fesliyan Studios**

 **Hurt- Lucas King**

 **Horror Theme 6**

 **Pendulum Shiki OST**

* * *

Inumuta was not one who easily worried, but when Satsuki hadn't picked up his 34th phone call, had completely disappeared off the grid of his GPS that he used to keep tabs on all his friends, and was not accounted for with being with anyone their acquaintances or her sister, he could readily admit he was distressed. He hadn't been this worried for her since the Grand Battle and that had been three years ago when she was in a critical condition.

But he wasn't the only one who was disquieted. Ira was trying to kill himself for letting down Satsuki, calling himself a failure of a security guard. Uzu was busy trying to stop him, Aikuro had started stress stripping, Iori had started wringing his hands incessantly, Ryuko had broken three chairs already and a couple of windows, and Nonon had gnawed through several pairs of batons in stress which was better than what she had done before. Which was grab Inumuta by the front of his shirt, feet digging into his stomach as she shouted obscenities in his face until Iori peeled her off of him and sat her down.

Really, no one had a calm enough head to deal with this. Usually Satsuki had been the cool and rational one and they just left all the deliberating up to her. But with her gone, they were lost.

 _(Start Panic Music 2)_ "Houka, do something!" Nonon had demanded for the umpteenth time. "Use your thousands of cameras to find her!" Houka had been the first one to notice that the lady was missing and he had immediately alerted the elite four, Aikuro, and her sister because this was highly irregular for her. He had attached GPS tracking devices to all his friends without them knowing (it was for their own good really, not that he was a creep) and when her mark had disappeared on his map he feared the worst had happened, and that fear was only magnified when she didn't pick up her phone or respond through any other form of social media to him. The elite and others had all arrived in minutes, yet their presence had not been as helpful as Inumuta had hoped it would be.

"Nonon I already explained this to you. I cannot find her. She's gone, as she's disappeared off the radar." This was true. After her signal had disappeared he had searched the camera's around the building she was last at, yet they showed nothing suspicious, the raindrops on them covering most of their field of visibility. Was it possible she had seen the tracking device and taken it out? If it was Satsuki though, she probably knew a long time ago that Houka was tracking her and would have taken the device off then and not now. This was most perplexing. ( _1:00)_

"Well, then put her back on the radar!" Nonon sputtered childishly, stomping the floor and pointing her finger into his stomach. He had explained this GPS concept to the others but they didn't fully understand how it worked, proving it pretty much pointless for him having explained it in the first place. He sighed and rubbed his brows. He was already freaking out internally. He didn't need any of the others panic rubbing off on him. But he didn't know how to get them together and working to solve this conundrum.

"Guys, we need to calm down," Aikuro said as Iori draped a lab coat over the man to make him more decent. He had thrown his clothes somewhere out the window Ryuko broke so there was no way of getting them now.

"And why should we listen to you?" Nonon spat back, raising another one of her chewed up batons in his direction. She was an anxious mess and had immediately insisted they be out there searching and scourging the city for the lady but Iori had placated her by saying no good would come of acting irrationally. That they should figure out what was happening before overreacting and rushing to action, an action that might not be needed. Houka was grateful that Iori was able to somewhat help out even if he did whine and fret more than he provided helpful words to the others. But he had gotten Nonon under control so far so that was good. "Satsuki could be out there in danger or something. We have every right to freak out!"

"You need to be calm and listen to me because none of you numskulls have lead a large group of people besides Satsuki and me. And since Satsuki's not here, you'll be leaving me in charge." Aikuro crossed his arms over his chest, looking commanding and serious. Inumuta let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness someone had taken charge. He wasn't meant for that; he was more comfortable working behind the scenes. ( _1:49)_

"Also, I have glowing nipples so your complaint is invalid!" Aikuro proudly lowered the shoulders of his lab coat down to reveal two flashing pink nipples. Their glow was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes momentarily until the glow died down. _Whelp, so much for having a responsible leader._ Inumuta sighed and shook his head in exasperation. Had his friends always been this useless and stupid? Had Satsuki's brilliance in intellect and in her ability to unite them, hidden this glaring truth?

"Where did you get those stupid things?" Ryuko asked, surprised that she was surprised by the flamboyant mans antics. She should be used to this by now, knowing him for as long as she did. Yet here he was, doing something even more ridiculous than usual and in such a random situation.

"I got lights implanted into my nips for photo shoots. It helps with selling ads," Aikuro proudly stated covering them up so that everyone could see again.

"I'm _so_ not letting a perv like you be the leader!" Nonon shouted out, pissed off that the man could act like this in such an important and severe situation.

"While I do not...approve of Aikuro's glowing nipples or his methods of expressing his emotions through removal of clothing, I do think we should let him lead," Ira admitted and the pinkette snapped her head up so sharply at him Ryuko swore the girl had to hurt her neck. Ira had stopped trying to cut open his guts and was now sane enough to join the conversation, Uzu by his side.

"Remember how Nudist Beach used to be a pain in the ass back in our university days?" Uzu added, glancing at the pink haired girl.

"But that was back then. So many things have changed. Besides we're not attacking something. We're on a mystery solving quest, rescue mission if anything," the girl argued, miffed that her friends were not taking her side but the perverts. ( _2:45)_

"Jakuzure, I'd like to add something if I may," Inumuta spoke up, hesitant, but not from fear of going against the girl.

"Only if you're on my side, dog. Other than that you better shut it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'd only like to offer this piece of information that Satsuki divulged to me. Three years ago, back when the company was still young Satsuki entrusted me with the task of hunting down someone that was considered a threat to us and to our future." Inumuta decided now would be a good time to let the others know. What if _this_ was the reason for Satsuki's disappearance? Then he could never forgive himself if he did not tell them. And if _this_ wasn't the reason then he would apologize profusely for spilling the secrets Satsuki had trusted him with.

 _(3:15)_ "Who?" Iori asked, shaking visibly as if he already suspected the answer. _(End song) (Start Horror Piano Theme 4)_

"Nui." Inumuta said the word bitterly.

"You were hunting down Nui?" Uzu blurted out. "Didn't she die?"

"No. She hadn't, at least there was no conclusive evidence to point to her death. That is why Satsuki had me looking for her. She wanted to wipe out the last of Ragyo's evil fibers. But there was also another reason. One that had Satsuki deeply concerned and perturbed. Nui had warned Satsuki that another evil was going to arrive. One worse than Ragyo, bringing with it an even worse fate for humanity." _(0:36)_

"That's unbelievable," Nonon snorted derisively. "There are no other life fibers that could attack us. Nui was probably bullshitting like the little blonde troll she is."

"No, it's true. I was there." All heads turned to look at Ryuko at her input. "I heard it as well on the day of the Grand Battle after me and Satsuki had taken down our mother. Do you think that's why Satsuki is gone now? She finally found what she needed and went after the evil?" The possibility wasn't out of question, given how the girl had gone behind her friends backs last time to fight the primordial life fiber.

"Is that why she never told us any of this?" Uzu questioned, looking a tad hurt. "She wanted to fight it herself?" _(1:01)_

"That could be. She did want to keep this a secret from everyone else. She didn't want to worry any of you, unless there was a real concern. She only told me because I was the tech whiz and she couldn't track Nui down otherwise," Inumuta reasoned. "But there were no signs of any impending doom of an arrival of Nui, so I..." he paused as he tried to phrase his next words correctly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What?" Ryuko asked impatiently, curling and uncurling her fingers.

"I don't know," the head of intelligence admitted. He was at a loss for what was going on. Everything had been fine and then Satsuki had simply gone off the charts. There had been no sign of any going wrong, no sign of an impending struggle or _anything_.

"You don't know?" Nonon choked, pale in the face of her friend's disappearance. "You're the guy who always knows everything. Just plug some numbers into your phone and give us results."

He had already done that and failed. Inumuta shrugged apologetically, feeling stupid and totally inept with technology for the first time in his life. No matter what type of calculations he tried to put into his phone the results read error. There was no way of calculating the results for this.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do now?" Nonon slapped her hands to her face, her voice high in pitch enough to break glass. "What do we do?"

"That's why you leave this in my hands," Aikuro smoothly interjected and Nonon turned to glare at him. "I told you we don't need a combat leader-" _(1:57)_

"Yes, you do," he stopped her cold with his confident assurance and her hands fell from her face to her sides limply as worry creased her face.

"Given the sparse facts of how Satsuki was on the lookout for Nui and a great new evil we can conclude that there will be some type of conflict awaiting us. Satsuki would not have set out to find the truth if she didn't think there was some semblance of it turning into a reality." Aikuro flipped his lab coat with flourish as he announced this. "That is why I order of all of you to sit your asses down at the conference table and listen up. We're going to find lady Satsuki, wherever she is!" The people obeyed his orders, each taking a chair around the gray large table except for Ira who found there wasn't enough chairs. He cast a look at Ryuko who was twiddling with a piece of plastic in her hand that suspiciously looked like it had once belonged to a chair. She gave him a guilty smile and threw the piece away. With a sigh he stood against the wall, crossing his arms to look intimidating and tuned in to what Aikuro was saying.

Seeing that everyone was seated, Aikuro took to the white board in front of him, scribbling things down in marker. _(End at 2:44)_

"Inumuta can you tell us where Satsuki was last registered?" he pointed the marker at the boy who eagerly went to find the coordinates on his phone. "She was in the downtown area of the Shinobi district, specifically in a small office she had rented out three years ago. She held business meetings in that office while she completed making deals with the governmental members in that area."

"Perfect," Aikuro muttered, turning to the board and writing down 'office in Shinobi'. He circled it three times for emphasis. "And when was she last registered?"

"Six hours ago," Houka answered.

"And what was she doing in that office?"

"She was packing up her stuff. She said she had wanted to do it alone but didn't explain to me why."

 _(Start Eau de Vie)_ "Hmmm, perhaps she did have a ulterior motive in attending that office alone?"Aikuro mussed to himself, biting on the end of his marker as he pondered.

"Why was she alone?" He questioned and the tech head answered. "She refused to have guards with her."

"Again I am deeply ashamed and regret my compliance in letting her go unprotected!" Ira roared, dropping to the ground on his knees and pulling out a sword to pierce his abs with. Uzu once again was left to stop the man from cutting out his guts. As they fought, Uzu trying to pull the knife away, the rest continued on, ignoring their grunts of exertion and cries of protest.

"This all seems suspicious. Is it possible that Nui contacted Satsuki somehow? That she could have found her?"

Inumuta shook his head vehemently at this. "I had trackers all over the planet, tracking life fiber signatures so if Nui had been alive I would have know. That is why I am not entirely convinced that she is alive. It could be the great evil since I don't know what energy signatures it's giving off, unless..." the man trailed off thinking hard. Was it possible that Nui was alive but no longer a life fiber being? The idea seemed preposterous but now that it had wormed its way into his head he couldn't ignore it! "Perhaps Nui is not inhuman anymore?" he offered. _(0:38)_ The idea seemed ridiculous but anything could be an option now and they had to consider everything.

Aikuro frowned at this. "Is it possible for life fibers to do that?"

Inumuta pulled up the collar onto his face higher, feeling uncomfortable. Even though he had offered the suggestions he didn't have logical backing for it. He hadn't calculated that yet. "I suppose it is. With Ryuko she doesn't give off a signal and we all know she is a life fiber hybrid. The systems only work on full life fiber creations which Nui _is_." Even as he said this Inumuta realized something horrific. Sweat began beading down his back and his eyes opened wide as he whispered out, "unless she became half human..." _(0:56)_ Had he overlooked this option in the blind belief he was smarter than most people, overlooked it in his arrogance? The room was quiet as everyone let this sink in. Only the patter of rain was heard through the broken windows, distant thunder rumbling.

Ryuko broke the silence. "How is that even possible? I mean, with me it's different since I was originally human. But a life fiber becoming human? _Is_ it possible, cause it sounds stupid!"

"Eloquently put as always," Nonon snarked although it missed her usual bite. She looked horrified by this idea being true.

"Is it? Is it possible?" Aikuro asked and everyone turned to Houka who began to sweat more. Why was everything on him? Iori saved him.

The little blonde cleared his throat. "I think I may be able to answer that. As head of Satsuki's sewing club and her fashion industries, I was in charge of crafting her Goku informs. We tested out many Goku uniforms on willing test subjects and sometimes if the uniforms were too powerful they melded with the student forming a half human half fiber creation. The patients often did not live long and suffered a lot during this period of conjunction with the life fibers." _(1:24)_

"But that's with clothes-" Nonon was cut off.

"Exactly. Nui is essentially cloth. So if she melded with someone human she could basically be half human. That would be my hypothesis anyways if we're considering this option of being true."

"It makes sense in a weird way. Well, its the only clues we have so we have to take them," Uzu said rubbing his head. He had subdued Ira's second suicide attempt and had a couple bruises to show for it.

"What do we do now, with all this?" Nonon asked, spreading out her hands in front of her.

"Now, we go to where she last was," Aikuro stated and no more was needed to be said. They rushed forwards, entrusting the driving to Nonon. She wasn't the best but her massive Hummer fit all of them and her bad driving would get them there quicker. They were quiet during the ride, steeling their nerves for whatever awaited them.

When they got to the office, they found the door unlocked and slightly ajar. They stood uncertainly in front of it, exchanging looks with one another. What if they found something unpleasant inside? Ryuko, ever being impatient, rushed to go inside, pushing her feelings of unease aside when Ira grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her back. _(1:54)_

"What was that for?" she questioned.

"Relax, Matoi. What if there is an enemy inside? What if it is a trap? We have become soft during these years of peace, therefore we must go back to our ways of thinking from the past and consider that this could ploy to drag us into the clutches of the big evil," Ira sensibly said. He was voicing something that everyone had thought of but didn't want to say out-loud. "Additionally we do not have our Goku uniforms, or your kamui-"

Ryuko cut Ira off at that with a smile. "Actually, my kamui is still around. Which reminds me, I should probably add this. A week ago, on the day of my graduation, Senks awoke."

"Really?" Uzu questioned and Inumuta nodded his head to confirm this point. "I picked up an energy signature but it quickly went away so I figured it could be Ryuko's kamui and not a threat to us." They were all aware of Senks state of slumber.

"That's great and all but can we go in?" Nonon asked impatiently. Every second they waited more outside the door, the more her nerves were jarred.

"In a second," Aikuro dismissed, intent on learning what Ryuko had to say.

"He warned me that he had awoken because our peace had been broken and that something evil was coming. He was going to help me and then he went back to sleeping." The group took this information in gravely.

 _(2:32)_ "So it is as we feared," Inumuta admitted. "Some new evil is arriving. But how would Senks know this?"

Ryuko shrugged. "He said he could sense it. Maybe it's because he was created to protect me and woke up when he felt some danger."

"Could it be that the evil was at Ryuko's graduation?" Aikuro mussed and Nonon stamped her foot. "Can we go in now?" They were being stupid. What if the culprit had been in the room but had left by now because they heard their voices? _(End song)_

"It was probably Nonon," Uzu teased, jerking his thumb at her and she kicked him in the ankle, her patience wearing thin. He let out a hiss of pain and rubbed his poor ankle.

"I think you should wear Senks, even if he's still sleeping. He could detect this new evil better than Houka's sensors," Aikuro suggested and Ryuko shook her head in. The jacket was back in her apartment. She couldn't wear him now.

Normally Inumuta would be offended by someone calling his technology lacking but in this case it was. It had failed to prevent Satsuki's disappearance.

"Now can we go in?" Nonon whined and everyone turned around to shout a "yes!" at her. "Finally!" she growled. "I'm going in!" She strode first into the room.

"Jakuzure, wait it could be-" But Ira's giant hand missed the tiny girl and she pushed the door open all the way. She walked in, doing a spin to face them, hands on hips. "It's perfectly fine. Now come in you big babies."

They filed into the small room. It was dark inside, the only light coming from the lamp that was askew on the desk. Boxes lined the floor. "Houka, give Sats phone a call," Ryuko ordered and the blue haired boy did. In a few seconds there was a noise from a coat hanging on the wall and Ryuko reached in to pull out her sister's phone.

"She left her phone and coat in here. So it looks like she didn't go outside, but then where is she? The lobbyist said he hadn't seen anyone of her description leaving," Uzu mussed. "Then again if it was Satsuki and she didn't want to be seen she has plenty of ways of hiding her appearance or of leaving this building." _(Start See Through)_

"Let's turn on the lights," Iori suggested. "Maybe there are some clues in the room that can help us find her." The tiny boy flicked on the switch and the room lit up, illuminating broken shards of glass on the floor. Ryuko was the first to step further into the room, all the others still loitering by the door. She knelt down next to the broken glass, picking up the mirror frame. She noticed the photo of her and Satsuki was gone. "She dropped this." The girl picked it up and showed it to her friends. "I don't know what to make of it." She handed it over to Ira who examined it. "Satsuki is not one who is clumsy. Is this a sign of struggle?"

"The photos of me and my sister are gone from the frame too. Why would they be missing?"

Nonon grew a bit jealous at hearing those words and covered it up with a barb. "Maybe she got tired of seeing your ugly mug?" Ryuko narrowed her eyes at her. "Now is really not the time for your hate and spite. I'm trying to find Satsuki, and if you wanna yammer instead of helping with that, you can just leave!" Ryuko pointed at the door they had just come in through.

"You have no right to kick me out, Satsuki is as much my friend as she is your sister!" Nonon shot back.

"Girls, cut this out right now!" Ira ordered, placing himself in between the two fighting girls. "Ryuko is right Nonon. Put aside your mutual hate for now and let us search for the lady!" Nonon sucked in a huge breath at having Ira take Ryuko's side. The other girl stuck out her tongue at her in victory. _(0:46)_

"The boxes look clean," Aikuro noted. He had been going through them to make sure nothing suspicious was inside them. "And I've done a sweep around the room. Nothing." He held out his hands at his sides in exasperation.

"And my scanners aren't picking up any life fiber traces," Houka admitted, pocketing his phone after he did a full round around the room.

"I think I might have something," Uzu said, turning to them. The man was still blind but he had his other senses attuned widely to the world around him. "I'm picking up a lot of bad vibes from this room."

"That might be us," Houka pointed out. "We're all under duress." _(1:04)_

Uzu shook his head, his green bandanna shaking. "No. It's not stress, but something else. Something I can't name. But it's not good."

"Well that's helpful," Nonon muttered sarcastically and the green haired boy growled at her. "As if you've done anything useful in your time here! All you've done is bicker with others!"

Before Nonon could retort, Iori let out a cry of curiosity. The boy turned to them, a pair of tweezers grasped between his fingers and a magnifying glass over his eye making it look like the giant eye of a monster. "Look what I found," he exclaimed excitedly. _(1:21)_

"What?" Aikuro asked, none of them being able to see what the tweezers were holding up.

"It's a strand of fiber. Black. And we all know that Satsuki doesn't wear black."

"Where did you find it?" Houka asked.

"On the boxes."

"It could belong to someone who bought the boxes up here. Or it could have gotten there somehow accidentally," Uzu stated, not convinced this fiber was a clue.

"Besides Nui, if we're still thinking there's a possibility of her being alive, wears pink not black clothes," Nonon pointed out.

"Regardless," Iori said, refusing to let the others bring down the joy he had made at the discovery. "I will take it back to the lab and analyze it. It could proffer some answers."

"So what now?" Ryuko was not satisfied with the results of their little search. "Satsuki's still missing and all we have is a string and a broken mirror as a clue." _(End Song)_

They all looked at Aikuro who had self appointed himself as leader. "We don't give up," he said at last. "We're going to split up and look for more clues."

"More clues for what?" a stern voice interrupted them and they all turned in the direction in which it had come from. With eyes open wide and jaws slack they saw Satsuki standing in the entrance of the room. "What are you all doing here?"

"Lady Satsuki!" Nonon was the first to speak and she launched herself at her friend, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're here! I was so worried!"

"Worried?" the girl asked, confusion rife on her face as she looked down from the girl around her waist to the friends still standing before her. They elite exchanged a look with one another with Ryuko and Aikuro. In it was the unspoken promise that they would not mention the true purpose of their arrival.

"You didn't pick up my phone calls so I got worried," Houka said. He decided he wouldn't mention the GPS tracker to her. He'd find a way to attach it on later, a new one. He figured it must have broke. Or the lady had simply gotten tired of it and taken it off.

Satsuki gently disentangled herself from the pinkette's grip and walked over to her phone. She frowned when she saw all the missed calls. "I apologize for that."

"We were worried that you weren't picking up as you always pick up if not on the first call than the second."

"So we came to check it out, thinking maybe you got crushed under the boxes or something. Cuz you don't have muscles like me," Ryuko teased, glad to see her sister was alright. But what had happened?

Satsuki smiled at this. "You don't have to help me with packing. I already told you I am fine and that I wanted to do it by myself."

"Now that we are here we might as well do it," Uzu grinned, glad that the worry had turned out to be nothing. But his smile quickly faded when he heard a groan erupt from Satsuki mouth. The girl doubled over clutching her head in both hands.

"Sats, what's wrong?" Ryuko cried over similar cries from the others. _(Start Yami Ou)_

"It's nothing. It's...just a headache. It'll pass," the girl panted, turning away offers of help.

"My lady, you must sit down!"

"I'm fine, it will pass. Like the last one." But Satsuki looked incredibly pale and Ryuko pushed past the elite four who were too scared to touch their lady.

"Hey, don't touch her, you heathen. You'll break her," Nonon shrilled but Ryuko ignored her. She slung Satsuki's arm around her shoulder and let her weight rest on her. She slowly maneuvered her to her desk chair and sat her down. The girl sighed in relief as her head lolled back, her eyes closed against the lights. Sweat was beading down the side of her face. _(0:29)_

"Ira get her some water, Uzu bring her some towels, Iori shut off the lights, Nonon shut up, Aikuro get some pain pills and Houka get someone to finish this packing. Call Satsuki a cab. We're going home," Ryuko ordered, her loud voice causing Satsuki to wince. The group immediately went to work. The lights were turned off and everyone cleared the room, even Nonon who cast Ryuko a repugnant stare. But Ryuko didn't care about the small girl's ire. She was worried about her sister. Was this a side effect from how Ryuko had beat Satsuki up all those years ago? She swallowed deeply, her throat tightening in guilt.

She held onto her sister's hand. "Squeeze my hand, it'll help with the pain." Satsuki didn't need to be told twice. She nearly crushed her sister's hand in her grip and Ryuko bit her lip, taking it in. She had forgot how strong her sister was.

Now that the room was in the dark, Satsuki was able to crack open her eyes. The desk light illuminated her face, giving it a sickly glow. Outside the storm continued to rage. _(1:04)_ "Hey, are you okay?" Ryuko asked softly, stroking her sisters knuckles with her thumb in a gesture meant to soothe.

"Of course I'm fine, N-nh." Another spam of pain hit Satsuki and she grit her teeth as she felt her head was literally crawling with thousands of insects, all of them burrowing in and biting and snipping at her brain. What was going on? She recalled she had felt this pain earlier in the afternoon too as she was packing up. Then she had blacked out from pain, or she had too because everything was a blur and then she had woken up in the bathroom of this building fine, if a bit sore. She chalked it up to having gone to the bathroom even in her blacked out state and splashing water on her face until she revived. Or had someone else done it? She remembered she had talked to someone...? or had someone talked to her?

"Sats, what's going on?" Ryuko's eyes glimmered with concern. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Just today," Satsuki panted once the worst of her pain had left her. She was silent afterwards as she placed her head on the cool wood of the desk, the difference in temperature feeling nice on her burning cheeks. Ryuko was quiet as she let her sister rest, but if she had looked up she would have noticed that Satsuki's shadow, cast by the desk lamp, on the wall was contorting wildly in silent laughter. _(End Song)_

* * *

The elite four were very concerned for their lady and kept a close eye on her the week following her severe headaches. They insisted she take it easy at work but she refused to listen to them, stating that this was nothing serious and that she could still function. She stubbornly went about all her regular duties and avoided all their efforts to help lighten her work load.

But what sat most heavily on their minds was the great evil that Nui had spoken of. If Nui was around they had found no trace of her and even Iori's strand of black fiber had garnered no results, leaving them scratching their heads on what to do. They could not outright ask the lady about it as she clearly hadn't wanted them to know in the first place. So they were left with the only option of figuring it out by themselves. Since Inumuta had been the only who had known about it in the first place they sent him to ask her more about it, hoping he could get some new information out of her.

"Satsuki, is there anything more you'd like me to do for the search on Nui?" Inumuta stood in front of her desk, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

"No, just keep up with searching for her energy signals for now. I am beginning to think she might have simply fell apart after the primordial life fiber died since she was originally a part of it." Satsuki stopped briefly in her typing to look up at Inumuta. "I have a small kernel of hope that she was merely bluffing when she told me about the great evil."

Now it seemed that Satsuki didn't even really want to find Nui anymore. Was Inumuta over thinking it? Had the elite four overreacted on Satsuki's disappearance?

No, something did not sit right with him still. He just couldn't figure out what.

Ryuko in the meantime took to wearing Senks around the office as she worked. He was still asleep around her shoulder's but she felt more reassured having him there. Also, he was being worn just in case the evil came close. Then he would wake up and alert them to the presence of it, if it was even there or real. Ryuko believed the threat to be real. After all what were the chances that the rest of their lives would be peaceful? Or maybe Ryuko just missed the fighting and wished for a chance to pull out her scissor blade and wipe the floor with her enemies.

She must have grown over the three years because Senks sleeves came a bit short on up to her wrists and the shoulders were tight if she moved too much forwards. She had been wearing the jacket for a week, and had completely forgotten about the true purpose of wearing him when with a loud gasp he awoke.

"Ryuko!" _(Start Unwanted Attention at 0:38)_

"Ah! Senks!" Ryuko cried out, her hands flying off the key board she had been typing her report on, and up into the air in surprise.

"Ryuko, the evil-it's back!"

"Where? Where is it?" Ryuko grabbed the front of her jacket and shouted down at him.

"Quick, follow me!" He jumped off of her shoulders and ran out of Ryuko's room, the girl following after him. She pulled out her phone and dialed Houka, as she ran around corridors, pushed past people, knocking them down by accident as her kamui swerved and bounded down the hall rapidly.

"Ryuko, what's up?"

"It's Senks. He's woken up and picked up on the great evil. He's leading me there now."

"Did he tell you the exact location of the great evil-of where you're going?"

Ryuko shook her head as she ran up the staircases the kamui was leading her up. "Hurry Ryuko!" the jacket called out to her as he pulled himself up by every third step. "I don't know. He just woke up and said the evil was near. So I followed him. And we haven't left the building now. We're still in it." A pause as Ryuko stopped on the stair landing to catch her breath, hand on her knees. Since when had she been this out of shape? "I have a bad feeling about this Inumuta."

"Why's that?" The boy on the other end was already tracking down Ryuko's position from their call and trying to get the projected trajectory to figure out her destination.

"I think you already know where Senks is leading me," Ryuko said with a grim smile as she raced up the stairs again. "Get the elite four here asap." _(1:20)_

"On it." Houka ended the call and swiveled around in his office chair to turn on another one of his computer screens. Immediately Nonon's, Ira's and Uzu's faces showed up on the screen.

"What's up?" Uzu greeted.

"This better be good," Nonon grumbled. "I'm in the middle of writing a music piece."

"It _is_ important. Senks has awoken and is leading Ryuko to the evil. And you won't believe where it is."

"Where?" Ira shouted out, making everyone cringe from the volume of his voice.

"Satsuki's office." _(End song)_ All of the elite four's faces paled. Without another word they logged off, leaving the screen blank. Inumuta got up from his seat, straightening his outfit out. He hoped it was nothing, that it was some sort of mistake but his phone calculations never lied.

Ryuko got there first, coming in through the already open office doors. Senks was lying in a puddle on the floor, having fallen back asleep. Ryuko crouched down to pick him up, calling out to her sister. "Satsuki? Are you okay?" Her sister was face down on her desk top, papers strewn all over the floor and computer screen broken. What had happened here? Had the evil come and hurt her sister? But there was no signs of blood anywhere. _(Start song Empty Reflections)_

"Satsuki?" Ryuko took a tentative step forwards, then another.

"Ryuko?" was the muffled response.

"Satsuki!" Ryuko rushed towards her sister, helping her to gently sit up into her chair. Her sister's hair was stuck to her face and she had a pained expression. "What happened?"

"It was another headache. But nothing you should be worried about." Satsuki tried to shrug off her sister but Ryuko was not going to dismiss this so easily.

"Satsuki this is dreadful! These headaches look very painful and I don't want anything bad happening to you! You need to get this checked out."

"I don't need to get anything checked out. I'm stronger than these headaches." Satsuki got up from her chair, wobbling slightly and strode over to get a bottle of water from a cabinet on the other side of the room. Ryuko followed closely behind her, making sure she wouldn't fall. _(0:31)_

"Lady Satsuki, are you alright?" Ira and crew burst into the office, startling Ryuko who had not expected them to be here so quickly.

"Of course I'm alright," Satsuki said, looking more normal than she had before. Her skin was nowhere near as pale and her expression was back to neutral.

"That's a lie!" Ryuko pointed at Satsuki. "She had another headache!" Ryuko ratted out Satsuki like a little kid.

"What?" Satsuki shot Ryuko an annoyed look.

"My lady is this true?" Ira demanded and soon all elite four and Ryuko were chattering and speaking over one another. Satsuki, caught in the middle of this, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. They were going to give her another headache.

* * *

"Thanks to you delinquent, now Satsuki's mad at us," Nonon pointed an accusatory finger at the dark haired girl. _(0:55)_

"Oh, shut up," Ryuko grumbled. Satsuki had snapped all all the elite four and her sister and kindly-not so kindly- kicked them out of her office.

"Yea, Nonon, it's not entirely Ryuko's fault. She was trying to help Satsuki just like all of us," Uzu interjected. Nonon crossed her arms over her chest but didn't say anything else, too upset with Satsuki's blatant refusal to accept her friends help and concern. And she knew she shouldn't be blaming Ryuko for this, but it just made things so much easier. Ryuko was an easy outlet for her stress.

"We need to focus on helping her in a non-intrusive manner," Ira suggested. "Inumuta what about if you set up cameras in the lady's office-"

"I already tried, multiple times. She always finds them and destroys them. The lady does not want us spying on her." Ira frowned at what Houka was saying. "Then I guess I'll have to body guard her 24/7."

"As if," Nonon scoffed. "The lady would never let you do that, would never even agree to it if you asked her."

"Man this is all so confusing." Ryuko put her hands behind her head. Senks was back on her shoulder's, sleeping soundly. The elite four pulled up to the elevators, waiting for one to come up so they could descend back to their working spaces. _(End song)_

"What is?" Uzu asked. _(Start song Reborn)_

"Senks woke up because he claimed there was a giant evil around. But when I got there, there was no one there, only Satsuki with a headache. So unless Senks is suggesting the headaches are the evil themselves, I have no clue what the threat was."

"Anything is evil that threatens the well-being of Satsuki -headaches included!" Ira pounded his giant fist into his palm for emphasis.

"Maybe your kamui is losing his touch," Nonon offered, not malignantly. "After all, you said he collapsed upon arrival in the office."

"Yea. And if we're thinking in terms of headaches then it would coincide perfectly with the end of Satsuki's headache. Once it passed he fell back asleep." _(0:32)_

"I don't know. This whole headache theory is weird. It doesn't make sense as to why these headaches would be evil-much less the great evil," Uzu piped up. The elevator doors swung open with a beep.

"Like I already said, anything that threatens Satsuki is-"

"Evil, yea we get it," Uzu interrupted Ira. "But still." The doors swung close after the group and the elevator descended downwards. "All this worry over Satsuki is giving _me_ a headache." Uzu rubbed his forehead.

"Oi, you said you can sense things that we can't. Did you sense any evil in that room?" Ryuko asked and everyone's attention turned onto the boy in question. Uzu's face was grim. _(0:54)_

"I did. And it was stronger than before." The elevator stopped on his floor, and he exited, turning on his heel to address them. "Whatever this is, we need to figure it out and quick before something drastic occurs, that threatens all of our lives." The doors closed on this, locking the others into the elevator with the green haired mans ominous words. ( _End song.)_

* * *

 _(Start song Mystery Unravels)_

It was two days time after Ryuko's kamui had woken up and gone up to Satsuki's office and the elite four still were no closer to figuring out what was wrong with their lady. Nonon heaved a huge yawn and stretched her hands above her head. The company was closed for the night, save for a few stragglers that were working late. Nonon was one of them. She was working on a piece in her music studio and she was so close to getting it right but she was just missing that one touch, something that she didn't know how to incorporate into her work because she hadn't figured out what it was just yet.

 _(0:21)_ She had been working at it for almost twelve hours straight and she needed a break. She got out of her chair and decided she would go visit Satsuki under the guise of bringing her coffee. The girl always worked late and Nonon wanted to check up on her to make sure she was fine. Satsuki hadn't seemed to suffer from another headache as Ryuko's jacket hadn't gone off, but still it was best to check. Senksetsu wasn't here now and the lady could very well have an attack during the night.

Nonon made a quick trip to the cafeteria and bought a soda for herself and a coffee for her lady. Satsuki still insisted on drinking that black tar because it kept her up longer and Nonon disapproved only for the sole fact that her friend was changing and she didn't like it.

With beverages in hand, the girl made it to the top floor where Satsuki's office was housed. The lights were off in the hallways and as Nonon walked down the hall she couldn't help but feel a bit creeped out. _(1:00)_ There was some weird energy in the air she couldn't describe. She hurried her step, casting suspicious looks at the shadows on the walls. As she approached Satsuki's office she heard voices and she slowed down to listen to them. Did Satsuki have a customer over? She didn't want to intrude if that was the case. But it certainly was a weird hour to have someone over. She pressed an ear to the door.

"I like the new look." That was Satsuki's voice-or it had to be. It sounded a bit off, as if she was speaking but her vocal chords were being strained, making her voice raspy. "It reeks of power. Of nobility." _(1:20)_

"I'm glad you like it, moi cherie." There was an unmistakable giggle at the end and the drinks from Nonon's hands fell to the floor. Coffee splattered everywhere and the soda can burst, spraying white that mixed in with the hot brown liquid. _(1:30)_

"What was that?" Someone inside the room asked and there was some shuffling about. But all Nonon could think of right now wasn't on getting away because she would be caught eavesdropping, but on the voice she had just heard. That high pitch, the french phrasing and the little giggle all screamed Nui at Nonon. Her brain flashed a thousand miles an hour. Was the blonde haired monster back?

The door creaked open. "Nonon?" The pinkette turned a horrified gaze to look at her friend-only it wasn't her friend-it was Ragyo. Nonon gave a terrified yelp and fell to her butt, slipping on the spilled drinks. _(2:00)_

"Nonon, calm down. It's only me, Satsuki. What are you doing here?" Satsuki frowned down at her friend and then at the mess she made.

"Satsuki-you-you look so different," Nonon stammered, trying to regain her composure. She got up to her feet, dusting off the seat of her pants. Satsuki was sporting a different hair cut-one that was shorter and that in the dark had looked reminiscent of the one that Ragyo had had, except darker. Now that Nonon really looked at it, it didn't look _too_ similar. It was a bit longer than the older woman's had been and her bangs were straight. Yet still, combined with Satsuki's regal features and full lips, she looked so much like her mother in that moment. _(End song)_

"Yes, I decided it was time for a change. I had a hairdresser come over to my office as I didn't have time to schedule an appointment at a boutique, and she was generous to accommodate to my ridiculous request of cutting my hair this late at night. Gathering from your reaction it is a shocking change." Satsuki's voice was neutral but the girl seemed to be struggling to keep it at that pitch, some of her earlier raspiness coming back.

"Yea, a bit," Nonon mumbled. _So that's who was in the office. Just a hairdresser._ But still she felt a bit uneasy. _(Start Layers of Fear track 2)_

"What were you doing up here?" Satsuki asked.

"I came to bring you something to drink, but I heard you were talking to someone and I didn't want to intrude, so I was going to knock but then the drinks fell and spilled." Nonon blabbered as she tried to explain herself.

"You were coming to check up on me," Satsuki gave an all knowing smile and Nonon fidgeted with her feet. The voice of Nui rang in her head and she couldn't get it out. She had to check if she was still there. She had to know. She tried to peer into the office but it was dark inside and Satsuki was standing in such a way that she was blocking most of the view of the inside.

 _(0:32)_ "Yea. You know because you've been working late and all. Can I come in?" Nonon poised the question and silence stretched out. Something flickered on Satsuki's face but then she moved aside. "Sure, come in."

Nonon flicked on the lights as she entered and the room lit up. She gave a look around but saw that no one was there. "Where did the hairdresser go? I didn't see her leave through the door and we were there the whole time."

Satsuki looked a bit taken aback by the empty room too but quickly recovered before Nonon could notice. "I have more than one exit in and out of my room, Nonon."

The pinkette wasn't satisfied by this answer. She didn't like being suspicious of Satsuki but this was for her friend's own good. "Which one? I didn't know you had other exits. Can I see it?"

Satsuki frowned at this. "Nonon why are you acting suspicious of me? Did I do something to garner your distrust?"

 _(1:02)_ "It was-it was Nui," Nonon whispered. She had felt incredible fear race through her body when she had heard the blonde's voice. She only wanted to assuage that fear; to have it assured that the blonde was really dead and that Inumuta's theories on her weren't real.

"Nui?" Satsuki's brows furrowed. "Where did you get such an idea?"

"I heard you talking to her. In this office." Nonon pointed to the floor with her pointer finger, and swallowed harshly.

Satsuki shook her head at this and went to her desk, pressing a button on her intercom. "Send cleaning service up to my main office. Thank you." Ending it, she pressed both hands to the top of her desk and looked at Nonon who was fiddling with her hands. "Nonon, you mustn't let figures from the past haunt you. I assure you that the hairdresser most certainly wasn't Nui. Nui is dead. She is gone. She is no longer a threat to us."

 _Oh, yea then why did you ask Inumuta to look for her?_ Nonon wanted to point out, but instead she asked this, "Are you really sure she's dead, Satsuki?" _(1:30)_

Satsuki's face darkened minutely at this and she heaved a great sigh. "Nonon I am certain. I would never lie to you about something so serious. And if I ever found out the truth I would tell you because you are my friend and I trust you. I rely on you." As Satsuki said this she circled out from behind her desk and neared Nonon. "And I hope you think the same of me."

"Of course!" Nonon stammered out, straightening up, wondering why her friend was asking such a thing. There was no need for such such words to be exchanged between them. All the elite four had wordlessly promised their undying loyalty to their lady just the same as she had pledged reliable leadership to them. "I rely on you greatly Satsuki. You are a pillar of strength for me and the elite four. That's why we are so concerned for you."

"And you trust me?"

"Certainly." Nonon nearly bit her tongue in her urgency to assure her friend that she trusted her, even though she hadn't for a couple of minutes back there. But Satsuki's assurances had made her feel better. If Nui had been here, then Satsuki most certainly wouldn't be talking to her but fighting her. She hated the blonde sister. Maybe Nonon had been so tired she had merely misheard the voices-or had even imagined it. She had been on edge for a while ever since Inumuta had suggested that Nui could be alive but in a mutated body.

"Then you have nothing to worry about Nonon."

"But Satsuki, you still have the headaches and I want to help you with them. You need to relax more and leave the work to others. We elite four are here for you." Nonon took a step towards her lady. Satsuki turned on her heel and went to the window. She gazed outside, looking silently at the city she had rebuilt from rubble with her own hands. Nonon hesitantly joined her, watching her instead of the city but the girl didn't turn to look at her. "Nonon?"

"Yes?" They were whispering now for some reason, the conversation they were about to have something that would weigh heavily on their future. "How loyal are you to me Nonon?'

The question caught the pinkette off guard. What kind of a question was this? "What?"

Satsuki's face was hard. "How far would you go for our friendship?"

The answer for this was a given considering all that Nonon had already done for Satsuki. "I'd do anything!"

"Good. I will hold you to your word and when the time comes, do not fail me." Satsuki gave a smile at this. Nonon was going to ask what this all meant when the cleaners came up.

"Lady Satsuki what mess would like us to clean?" the balding man asked and Satsuki stepped away to guide him towards the mess Nonon had made on the floor. The conversation was over. Nonon made her way back down to her music studio, casting her friend a concerned stare. Satsuki merely smiled back at her. _(End song)_

* * *

"God, I'm so glad I was able to convince you to leave your fucking office Sats."

"There's no need for such vulgar language." Satsuki reprimanded as she wiped a finger down the diner table she was sitting at. An inch of grease came off. "This place is already vulgar enough. Do you see this, Ryuko?" Satsuki shoved the finger with grease in Ryuko's face, trying to make a point. "This place is absolutely filthy. Why would you bring me here?" She took out a handkerchief and wiped her finger clean.

"Relax, you won't die from dust and coffee stains." Ryuko waved her hand dismissively and popped open the menu. "Beside, this place is special to me. Mako and I would go here a lot back when we were still broke young adults. I figured I'd take you here because all my good memories are here. And the food is good too."

"The food is absolutely horrendous." Satsuki grimaced in distaste as she glanced at her menu. "Everything is literally saturating with fat."

"They have a salad if that bothers you," Ryuko suggested, raising her hand to signal the waitress.

"You call this a salad?" An offended Satsuki showed Ryuko her menu and tapped on the picture of the salad with her pointer finger. "There's two leafs of lettuce and one tomato. Everything else is a compilation of bits of bacon, chicken and croutons."

Ryuko sighed and turned her head away from the extended menu. Satsuki only pressed it closer and closer to Ryuko's face until it was pressing against her cheek. "Do you see this blasphemy?"

"Yes, Satsuki I see." Ryuko gave a tired sigh and smacked the menu away as the waitress approached their table. "I'll take the plate of bacon with a side of eggs, and as for my sister-"

"I'll have a dark coffee and a croissant." Satsuki finished for Ryuko and crossed her arms over her chest, challenging the other girl to contradict her. Ryuko shot her a look and didn't accept that answer. "Get her some eggs and toast too."

"Very well," said the waitress, scribbling down their orders. She left, her high ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Ryuko-" Satsuki started in warning but Ryuko put a hand up. "You have got to eat. I can't recall the last time you've had a decent meal." Ryuko reached over and pinched Satsuki's cheek. It was thinner than she recalled. "See, there's nothing to even pinch." Satsuki smacked her hand away.

 _(Start song Reminiscing)_ "Fine. I'll eat your diner food, but I don't have to like it."

Ryuko smiled at Satsuki's concession and leaned back in her seat with a triumphant smile, arms on the back of the red booth they were in. They were quiet for a moment and Satsuki took out her phone to shoot off a couple emails. Ryuko drummed her fingers on the back of her booth as she watched her sister typing away. Her hair was short, curling gently around the back of her neck. It made her look older, more mature, especially coupled with the blue diamond earrings she was wearing and the white business suit. But there was also something else about her hair that Ryuko couldn't quite put a finger on. Something that bothered her.

Ryuko's own hair had grown longer. It was now to her hips and her red streak had grown more prominent in the front of her bangs. She was wearing Senks and casual black jeans.

White and black.

Blue and red.

Again, she was reminded the difference between the two of them. They had grown up in such different worlds. Ryuko wondered how it would have been if she had grown up oppressed under Ragyo's thumb and if Satsuki had been under the slipshod care of Isshin Matoi. Would Satsuki be the one in the leather jacket right now, and Ryuko in the suit? _(0:50)_

"Hey, Sats," Ryuko said, breaking the silence.

"What Ryuko?" Satsuki looked up.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Ryuko propped her chin in her hand.

"I simply decided it was time for a change. And when change is needed is it not natural to alter one's physical appearance first?"

"I guess that's right," Ryuko mumbled to herself, casting a gaze out the window. For her, change had come in growing out her hair. But change in hairstyles had come to all of them. Mako had grown hers out too, Uzu wore his in a long green ponytail, and Ira had grown a beard. Nonon had dyed hers a violent purplish color, Inumuta had cut his short and Aikuro had shaped his into a Mohawk in honor of Kinagase. Yet none of their changes had bothered Ryuko's as much as Satsuki's had. "I kinda don't like it."

"Are you insulting my hair cut?" There was amusement in Satsuki's voice.

"Yea, I am. It just reminds me of something I've seen somewhere and it's bothering me."

Satsuki's lips dipped. "I didn't get the hair cut to please you."

"I know, I know," Ryuko hurriedly said. "It's just how I feel about it. I probably only feel this way since it's still so new." There was silence again and Ryuko narrowed her eyes as watched a man through the window crossing the street. The weather was getting chillier, leaves falling from their trees. A swirl of leaves passed by the window as a strong breeze blew them by. Satsuki was clicking something on her phone, back to responding to her emails. _(1:40)_

"Ryuko could I ask you something too?" Satsuki's voice drew the black haired girl out of her thoughts. "Yea, what?"

"Why are you wearing Senks again?" Ryuko snapped her head back at this. Shit, what did she say to this? Could there be anything to say at all without giving away the elite fours plans? She had figured Satsuki would be too busy to notice. "Uh, that-it's for nostalgia reasons." Satsuki arched a brow at that poor excuse. "Ryuko I know it's not for that. Beside he stormed into my office a couple of days ago. I thought he was asleep?"

"Well, that's the thing," Ryuko fiddled with the napkin holder, unable to meet her sister's eyes. She was going to go with the half truth-certainly easier to say then a full out lie. "He's been asleep for a while but recently he's been waking up and I've been trying to wear him in hopes of being there when he fully wakes up."

"Do you know why he's waking up randomly?" Ryuko paused in her motions of tearing the tip of the napkin off. "You could get Inumuta to run some tests."

"Nah, I think I'm good. I trust Senks to come back on his own. I just have to give him some time."

"I never thought you to be the patient type," Satsuki smiled, a smirk in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I changed from since I was a teen."

"Ladies, your meal." The waitress came in at this time, two plates in her hands. She set them down in front of the girls and then left them to eat.

"Oh my god, Ryuko what is that?" Satsuki tentatively poked the gelatinous mass of yellow eggs on her plate. It wobbled, the fork's spears not even making a dent in it. "It's like some sort of monster." _(End song)_

"Relax, it won't kill you," Ryuko laughed, before she dove into her plate of crispy bacon. Satsuki heaved a sigh. The things she did for her sister. She stabbed down on the eggs.

 _(Start song There's Still Magic)_

After lunch the two girls strode through the city, their bellies full. Satsuki hated to admit it, but after you got past the look of the food, it was pretty decent.

"Where to now?" Ryuko asked, burping loudly.

"We're going to go visit this special spot. Since you showed me yours I'll show you mine. It's a place I went to when I was a young girl and wanted to think. It's very peaceful and relaxing." The two girls walked away from the main streets of the city and took sidewalks that were less crowded if not empty entirely. Ryuko didn't complain, only followed her sister, burying her nose deeper under the red scarf she wore.

"Here," Satsuki announced when they finally reached their destination. They were at a small bridge over a canal of water in the middle of a small heavily wooded park, having to go through tons of trees to get to it first.

"Ugh, annoying ass branches," Ryuko grumbled, not being anywhere near as graceful as Satsuki when it came to avoiding the branches that snagged at their clothes. Ryuko pulled her scarf free, hurrying to catch up with Satsuki.

The girl was standing on the small stone bridge, overlooking the water. Ryuko had just finished exiting the trees when she saw her sister's figure wobble. "Sats?" _Oh no, is it another one of her headaches?_ Ryuko rushed over to her sister, grabbing her by the shoulder and steadying her. _(0:47)_

"I'm fine, Ryuko," Satsuki admitted. "The headaches have been getting more manageable. They don't even hurt anymore."

"I still think you should-"

"Ragh!" Senks let out a huge yawn, his one eye swiveling open. "Man, I knocked out again, huh?"

"Senksetsu?" Satsuki breathed out. "He's awake." The girl couldn't understand the jacket but she could see that it was awake and alive.

"Hey, Senks you're awake!" Ryuko was happy about this, but a stab of worry hit her hard. Again he seemed to wake up when Satsuki had her headaches. What did this mean? It was making no sense at all. _(1:04)_

"Yea I am. And sorry, but I gotta do this." Without another word of warning the jacket harshly tugged Ryuko backwards. The girl let out a yelp as she was thrown off her feet and tumbled head over heels to the bottom of the bridge.

"Oi, Senks what was the idea?" Ryuko growled, grabbing her jacket by the front once she had recovered and gotten back to her feet.

 _(1:28)_ "Ryuko, something's wrong with Satsuki," the jacket whispered. "You have to stay away from her."

"I gathered that much," Ryuko replied. The headaches were a big indication of this. "But I'm not keeping away from my sister. She needs me."

"Ryuko, what's going on over there?" Satsuki stood on top of the bridge looking down at her sister. The midday light made her figure glow and Ryuko was reminded of their old days, when Satsuki had stood above her like this and demanded they fight.

"I'm fine. Senks is just acting up." Ryuko began to climb up the bridge back to rejoin her sister's side. Internally she was speaking to her kamui. _Senks you gotta explain this to me. You said you would only awaken when the evil came so to protect me, but you've only awakened in the presence of Satsuki and after she's been having bad headaches. This makes no sense._

 _I'm not sure what's going on either, Ryuko._

 _You think maybe you've lost your touch? It has been years after all and you've gone through a lot._

 _We've both gone through a lot and we don't need anymore fighting. That's why I hope I'm wrong. That this is all some crazy fluke. Because if I'm right, then that means Satsuki is_ evil _. (2:12)_

Ryuko felt like her heart had dropped from her chest straight to the bottom of this river. _No, that's not possible. How could Satsuki be evil? She saved the world-!_

Ryuko gripped the stone of the bridge, her nails digging in. "Ryuko are you okay?" Satsuki asked, concern in her voice for her sister. "Is something bothering you? Hey?" Satsuki placed her back against the railing and using her finger, directed Ryuko's chin towards her, so she could look into her sister's fear ridden eyes. "What happened?"

"Uh, nothing," Ryuko jerked her chin away, unnerved by her sister's piercing blue eyes and the way they tried to read her soul and secrets. "Just you said this was your thinking spot and I got scared because I'm not much of a thinker, so I was worried I might ruin it." Ryuko tried to cover her fear up, and throw her sister off topic with a self depreciating comment.

Satsuki frowned and looked away from her sister. "I know something is bothering you and you're covering it up, but I won't delve deeper. I'm guilty of doing the same."

Ryuko's submerged heart beat harshly at that, sending ripples on the surface of the water. _Is she talking about the being evil part? But it just doesn't make sense. How would she be evil? She's only ever tried to help the world the whole time._

 _Ryuko, your guess is as good as mine. I don't want to assume because she's your sister, but to me you come first and if worst comes to worst I will fight her to save you._

Ryuko thinned her lips. _I understand. But how do I tell the elite four about this?_ _(End song)_

* * *

 _(Start Panic Music 1)_ Ryuko tossed herself onto her bed face first, letting out a long exhale. Her body, heart and mind were heavy with what Senks had told her. He had gone back to sleep after Satsuki had suffered from a brief second headache on the bridge. Again, this timing really pissed Ryuko off because she had no clue what it meant. Was Satsuki evil? No, that was ridiculous and without a doubt untrue. So there was no point in telling the elite four and getting them riled up. Especially Nonon. The pinkette would kill Ryuko for saying such things about her lady.

"Ugh, Senks, why do you have to make things complicated?" Ryuko groaned as she turned to her back and stared at the dark ceiling in her room, knowing he wouldn't answer. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights when she came back, too tired from her busy work day to even think of doing anything else but go right to bed. She got up and changed, diving right back into her bed. She was asleep in moments, snoring loudly. What she wasn't aware of was that someone else was in her apartment. They moved like a ghost from the shadows of the kitchen where they had been hiding and cracked her closet door open slowly. There, inside on a special hanger, was the kamui. It did not awaken, snoring blissfully as it was grabbed and stuffed into a bag. _(0:46)_

* * *

"I brought a gift. Have fun with him!" A cheery voice rang out and that was all Satsuki heard, the voice echoing around her head before she awoke. Her mind was fuzzy, popping like a TV but it no longer hurt. She had been blacking out recently like this, but she didn't know why. It had all started with those painful headaches. She would come to in different places of her company building, either wearing different clothes, or having felt like she had just had a conversation with someone but with who she didn't know. And then that one time when she had come to she had cut her hair. Why was she doing this? Was it from stress? Was she so overworked her mind would blank out and do something else with her body? She had lost precious hours of productivity this way, coming to find all her files disrupted or ripped apart. It was really annoying. Maybe she would go to the doctor's like her friends insisted. She was blacking out more and more often. She could barely remember a day when she hadn't blacked out. Most of the time it happened at night, and instead of sleeping, her body wandered the city. She knew this was true because she would come to in the middle of a park, or coming back from a bar. Just what exactly was she doing?

 _(1:25_ ) To be honest, this terrified Satsuki. She was losing control of her body, of her life and she didn't like it one bit. Did she have a split personality perhaps? She had heard this happened in patients who had undergone a lot of childhood stress. A second persona would be created in order to protect the initial persona. In Satsuki's case she had had numerous stresses in her childhood and even in her adult life. She had thought she would be stronger than some mental disorder but even she had limits. She knew her will of steel would do little against something like her mind. She couldn't will herself to be better. She needed help.

Satsuki gave a huge sigh and rubbed her hands over her face, stopping when she noticed she was wearing white latex gloves. She looked at them and at the way her sleeves had been rolled up. What had she been doing? She gave her surroundings a look and let out a choked gasp. She was in a small lab room of some sorts and next to her on an operating table was Senks. His seams had been ripped, his stitches pulled out and his leather cut and ruined with some corrosive liquid.

His one eye was glimmering at her, pain brimming out of it. "Senksetsu, what, what is going on here?" Satsuki asked in a whisper, knowing she wouldn't hear anything from him. Had she done this to him? She cast a nervous glance at the utensils on a tray. They consisted of a scalpel, scissors, knives, bottle of acid and a lighter. She did this? Who else-she was the only one in the room.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Senksetsu. I didn't mean to do anything like this." Satsuki's voice wavered at this. She was so scared of herself. She needed to tell her friends-she needed to ask them if she had ever done something like this to them. _(End song)_

With disgust she tore off her gloves and pulled out her phone. She needed to call Iori to help fix up Senksetsu. And then she had to call the elite four and Ryuko- they deserved to know.

The elite four stood in their pjs in Satsuki's office, yawning and scratching their heads. Only Inumuta looked awake and that was because he had downed three cans of energy drink to stay up and play online matches on his Xbox. _(Start song Hurt)_

* * *

"Lady Satsuki why did you call us here?" Ira asked. His coconut patterned pj's were disheveled.

"And where is Senks?" Ryuko had been awoken by Satsuki's call at three in the morning and when she had gone to get dressed she found her kamui missing. Where could he have gone? Had he gone to hurt Satsuki behind Ryuko's back so that Ryuko wouldn't have to do it herself? But no, he would never attack someone without Ryuko's permission. Perhaps he was just spying on the girl, collecting data on whether she was evil or not.

"Senks is getting fixed up right now," Satsuki informed. She held a glass in her fingers, some mysterious brown substance swirling in it.

"What happened to him?"

"He-he got hurt." _(0:24)_

"How?" Ryuko took a step forward, her hands curling up.

"I hurt him, Ryuko," Satsuki admitted, her gaze level and eyes dark.

"What?" Ryuko gasped out, her shock felt by the elite four as well. "What did he do? Did he try to hurt you and you-"

"No." Satsuki set down the glass on her desk with a loud thunk. "There is something I must ask you all before I tell you the truth."

 _Oh god, please don't let her be evil. Don't let her admit to this,_ Ryuko pleaded, cold sweat running down her back.

"What? What's going on Satsuki?" Nonon asked, her eyes frantic with worry. All traces of sleepiness had left her body at the words of her friend.

"Is someone hurting you? Who do we need to punch?" Uzu swung a fist at an imaginary foe. _(0:49)_

"Is this about Nui?" Inumuta quietly stated. This quieted down the elite four, who waited with baited breath.

"No. This isn't about her anymore. This is about me. I need to know, have I been acting strangely recently? Is there anything you can tell me? Any signs?"

"Why do you ask-"

"Just tell me." Satsuki's order brokered no more discussion. She looked desperate for answers, her foot jiggling impatiently.

The elite four exchanged looks with one another before shrugging haplessly. "Well no. We haven't." _(1:24)_

"You've never seen me walking downtown in the middle of the night? Or in the park? Or even just saying things that I normally don't say?"

"Uh, no," the elite four shook their heads, confused by their friend's questions. They had only ever seen Satsuki in the office or out on business meetings. Inumuta had tried to attach a tracking device to her but been unsuccessful. "I can check the camera feeds of the city if that will make you feel better," Inumuta offered and pulled out his phone, typing away madly.

"Yes please, that would be much appreciated," Satsuki said. Her body was on edge and it was all she could do to portray a calm facade. Inumuta's fingers stopped abruptly as a black screen greeted him. "The files-their all gone!" He was in shock. How had this happened? Had one of his workers done this? Oh, they were so going to get a stern yelling at for this, and sound whooping in a video game.

"I'll contact my workers immediately and we can get this figured out," Houka offered, upset at himself for failing his lady. This looked to be very important for her and he had wanted to succeed and help her but he couldn't. "It might take a while but I am sure we can get the files recovered."

"That's fine. Forget that then." Satsuki waved a hand dismissively.

"Wait, I think I know of something that could be of use to you Satsuki," Nonon piped up. She had almost forgotten about this incident because it had been weird and unnerving and she had pushed it out of her mind. But now that her friend needed some help she was going to provide her with this. _(2:08)_

"Do you remember that day, all that time ago when you got your hair cut? I came into your office in the middle of the night to bring you coffee and you had just sent the hairdresser away." Nonon continued on when she saw her friend was listening intently. "I asked you who that person in your room had been because they sounded a lot like Nui." She could feel the elite four and Ryuko stiffen behind her. She had never told anyone about this because she had chalked it up to simple hallucinations, or an overactive imagination. "You told me I was just imagining things and I took your word for it, because I had been on edge the whole time with worry for you and your constant headaches." Nonon realized that now she should have paid more attention to that night in Satsuki's office. What if something had happened that night and it really was Nui in that office?

"We had a conversation afterwards and you said something that was really confusing."

"What did I say?"

"You asked me how far I would go for our friendship and I said I would do anything. I meant it. I just thought it was weird you were asking me this because I had already proved myself so many times to you that I would not leave your side; that I would take on any enemy for you."

"I see," Satsuki was quiet and rain began to patter on the windows, obscuring the dark world outside them. "I don't recall ever saying or asking you anything like that Nonon, and as for the haircut-well, I don't remember getting one." _(3:00)_

"What do you mean?" Nonon asked, her voice a whisper.

"I don't remember a lot of things. It all started with that first headache. I blacked out for a majority of it-that's why I missed all those phone calls, why I went missing in the first place. When I woke up I was in the bathroom and fine and I saw you all in my office, worried for me. I had thought at the time it was a fluke. But then the headaches kept up. And each time I would have one the same would happen. I would black out and wake up in a different place, not recalling anything that had just happened or how I got there."

"Satsuki what are you trying to tell us?" Uzu's heart was beating quicker in anxiety and he sensed barely controlled panic radiating from his lady. What had happened to her?

"I'm trying to tell you that I am not longer in sole control of my body. I believe I have a split personality." Satsuki clenched her hand at this and looked down at it, her fist slightly shaking. _(3:26)_

Ryuko was blown away by this revelation. So that had been the evil Senks had warned about. It all made sense. He would awaken during Satsuki's headaches, and that must have been when she lost consciousness and turned to her other persona. It wasn't Nui that Senks was warning them about-she was long gone after all.

"Sats-" Ryuko was glad this was it. It could be so much worse. After all there was a cure for split personalities. They could combat this.

"I'm afraid." Satsuki's soft admission froze all of her friends. They had never heard the lady admit to this before. She was always the rock they looked up to; fearless and powerful, a force to be reckoned with. They could be afraid, they were allowed it since they were below her and weaker. But she was not allowed to admit her fear even if it ate up at her. And that she was saying it so openly now only worried them. _(4:00)_

But Satsuki hated having no control over things and the fact that it was her own body she couldn't control frightened her. It was like the time Junksetsu had tried to take over her body. Only she had fought her last time and won. This time she was the own enemy. She couldn't fight herself.

"It's getting worse. And I'm not talking about the head pain. Those are barely an issue anymore. It's what happens afterwards. Today I woke up from a black out and I found that I had stolen Senks and ripped him to shreds."

"What?!" Ryuko's shout brought the elite four out of their brooding and worry for their lady.

"He's alive. I had Iori fix him up before it got to that point. He's fine. And I am so sorry for doing it. But I had no control over it."

"Sats, we need to get you professional help," Ryuko was relieved that her jacket was fine but she was worried about her sister. It seemed her other side was violent. Today it was a kamui, but tomorrow it could be a person. And there was no way of telling the personalities apart. _(End song)_

Satsuki picked up the glass and downed it, letting out a sigh as her face crunched up in pain. "I know. I know. I fucked up. This is so difficult." _(Start Horror Theme 6)_

"Whoa," Ira put up his hands. Had the lady just dropped the f bomb? Was she really this stressed out?

Ryuko let out a low whistle. "Uh, damn sis. You finally cursed. I knew you had it in you. But don't worry. We're here for you. We'll help you get cured."

"Yea, you're not a fuck up just because you have this," Uzu reassured. "The only fuck up in the room is Ryuko."

"Hey!" Ryuko shot him a dirty look.

"I'm not talking about that," Satsuki insisted, leaning her head back and staring at the ceiling, placing her glass down. "Man, I was so close and then the stupid bitch had to find out and tell you everything. She couldn't keep her mouth shut for another day or two? Like, come on!"

"Who?" Nonon voiced the question that was running through everyone's head.

"Well, she's not entirely right," Satsuki leaned her head back to look at her friends, a smile on her face. "But she's on the right path."

"Who?" Nonon shrilled, shivers running down her back. Was this the same Satsuki or had she switched? But hadn't she said it happened all with a headache? There hadn't been one.

"I'm talking about Satsuki of course." That was all the proof they needed to cement the fact that it was no longer Satsuki indeed.

"You give her back right now!" Nonon pointed at the floor and stomped her foot. "That's not your body." _(0:40)_

"It's not your body," Satsuki mocked in a higher pitch.

Seeing her sister not be her sister was surreal for Ryuko. It felt like she was in a bad dream right now. Her hands were sweating and her stomach churned in nerves. _What's going on? I wish Senks were here. He would know what to do._

"So you don't need headaches anymore to change personas," Inumuta stated coolly. Satsuki was gone, but that didn't mean they needed to lose their heads. She would come back. _(0:57)_

"Right," Satsuki clapped her hands. "How smart of you. I definitely want you on my side when things get dicey."

"What is the meaning of all this?" Ira looked as pale as a ghost. He wanted to protect his lady but how could he when the lady was her own enemy?

"It simply means she's able to slip in between personas easily. Her condition has progressed to such a high point."

"We told her to go get help and she refused!" Uzu grit his teeth. He was pissed off that Satsuki had let it get to such a point. She was smart-she should have known this would happen.

"I know. Lucky for me Satsuki didn't get help or else I wouldn't be able to do everything that I wanted to. Not that getting help would stop me." _(1:26)_

"Who are? What's your name? What do you want from Satsuki?" Ryuko shot off the questions without pause causing the thing in Satsuki's body to laugh. It was a sycophantic laugh, one that sounded ugly coming from Satsuki's mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to know? All I can tell you is that Senks was right."

"He was right?" Uzu barked out. "What is she talking about?"

"Senks told me yesterday about how Satsuki was- _is_ the next evil." Ryuko spat out, refusing to believe her own words even as she uttered them.

"That's impossible! The lady could never be the next evil thing! Your kamui is lying!" Ira shouted out, refusing to believe what Ryuko said.

"Yea, what Ira said!" Nonon added.

"Does this coincide with what Nui said about the next evil?" Houka's question was aimed at Ryuko but it was Satsuki who answered. "Yes. You're spot on with that. I am the next evil." She raised her arms up dramatically. "And I will _kill you all_." (1:50)

Shivers ran down everyone's backs. Satsuki looked positively menacing right now, her smile vile.

"Give her back! Give her body back!" Nonon screamed out, tears running down her face. She rushed towards her but Uzu pulled her back by the shoulders. "Don't. We don't know what she's capable of."

"But it's Satsuki-"

"I know. All we can do is wait until she switches personalities. Then we can help her."

"Oh, I have no intention of giving her her body back. This is mine to keep." Satsuki placed a hand on her chest. "I worked hard. I think I deserve it."

"Like hell!" Ryuko was seriously getting pissed of by whoever it was that had taken over Satsuki's body. "Sats, get back out here! I know you're somewhere in there. I have to tell you your second persona really sucks ass. She's as much of a bitch as you are!" Ryuko cupped her mouth to project her voice.

Satsuki's face went neutral at this, her eyes going blank. _(2:14)_

"Holy shit, did that work?" Ryuko was really shocked. She had had the idea and decided to go with it, not believing it would actually work. That stuff only worked in movies not real life.

"Ryuko?" Satsuki rubbed her forehead, her features confused.

"Satsuki you're back!" Nonon freed herself from Uzu and hugged her friend who was nearly crushed under the tight hug. "Nonon. What did I do this time?"

"You said you would kill us," Uzu approached the two hugging girls.

"I did?" Satsuki looked positively horrified by this. "It's worse than I thought." _(2:30)_

"Yea. But we warned you about this!" Ryuko wagged a finger in her face, Ira behind her as they joined the lady by her desk. "And you didn't listen because you were too stubborn about it."

"Satsuki, until this passes we will keep a close eye on you. We won't let you hurt yourself," Ira promised, hands behind his back, relieved to see his lady was back. He was really worried back there.

"I'm not worried about myself. It's you guys who I could hurt," Satsuki sighed, letting her arms come around Nonon's back. "I need to talk to you guys. Individually. There are things I need to leave with you in case things take a turn for the worse."

"Don't say that!" Nonon looked up, her cheeks still wet from tears. "You're going to get better. All you need is medicine and therapy.".

"I wish it was that simple. Someone will have to run my company for me while I get my treatments. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to speak to Ryuko first since she is my sister."

Nonon peeled herself off of her friend. "Okay. Will you be fine?"

"I will. And Ryuko will be too. She's capable of holding her own against me." The elite four looked hesitantly at each other and then Satsuki. Could they really trust her? What if the other persona came back? _(End song)_

"We'll be outside. Not too far." Houka nodded his head and then left, Uzu, Ira and Nonon slowly following him and keeping Satsuki in their sights until the door closed behind them. Satsuki let out a tired sigh and went to refill her empty glass with more brown liquid. It smelled sharp and Ryuko wrinkled up her nose.

"Have you been drinking sis?"

"Just a little. It helps me to ease my mind off of the current worries I have." Satsuki took a sip and winced at the taste.

"This isn't like you," Ryuko said, sitting down on Satsuki's desk.

 _(Start song Pendulum)_ "I am aware of that. Now, let's not get distracted by that. I want to tell you important information before I run out of time." Satsuki settled herself by the giant glass windows of her room, her back to Ryuko whose focus was on the door. Satsuki leaned her head on it, the cold glass feeling nice on her head. It was hot, like she had a fever. "Whoever this other persona is, she means harm. She knows that your kamui is a source of power to you and wanted to weaken you. And I'm pretty sure she would have come after you first, as she sees you stronger than the rest, so that you wouldn't get in the way of her plans."

"And what are her plans? Do you know?" There was a clink of ice on glass as Satsuki took a sip of her drink before something hard smashed against the back of Ryuko's head. Liquid and small shards of glass spilled down her hair and she grabbed the back of her head where a throb was growing. "Sats what the fuck-" _(0:36)_

Ryuko was cut off when her hair was grabbed roughly from the back and she was slammed to the desk top. Ryuko's hands went to grasp those in her hair, trying to pull them out but the grip was too strong. Satsuki's face peered down at her. "I didn't get to destroy Senksetsu but I can still finish you off before the others find out." A silver blade flashed in the light. It was Bakuzan. How Satsuki had got it, Ryuko didn't know.

"Shit, you're back!" Ryuko squirmed on the table top. The persona switches were really getting quicker. _(0:54)_

"I never left. I've perfected being Satsuki to an art." Satsuki sneered at this. "You really thought calling me by my name would bring me back? Pathetic. Stupid shit that only you would believe in." Then Satsuki placed the tip of the blade on Ryuko's throat. It bopped as she swallowed nervously. "I'll scream. They'll know your back and they'll stop you."

"You'll be dead before the scream leaves your throat. Satsuki generously let leak information on how to kill a life fiber hybrid body." _(1:12)_

"Satsuki stop this!" Ira burst into the room, followed by Inumuta, Uzu and Nonon. Inumuta had calculated the chances of them being able to trust the lady after this and it had turned out to be really low, so they had eavesdropped on the conversation and when it had seemed to take a turn for the worst they had burst in.

Satsuki tsked angrily, retreating the blade and backing up towards the window. "Well, I guess I really ran out of time for this plan." She smashed the floor to ceiling window pane with her sword hilt. Cold wind blew into the room carrying with it the rain and sounds of traffic from down below. She placed her feet on the edge of the window, gripping the pane with one hand. _(1:30)_ The elite froze where they were, horrified by what the person controlling Satsuki's body was going to do. Satsuki didn't have her kamui, there was no way she could survive the fall. And neither of the elite four had their goku uniforms.

"Hey, don't do it, buddy, I'm warning you!" Uzu growled, fear for his lady fueling his anger.

"You step one toe over the edge-"

"And what?" Satsuki asked condescendingly, cutting Nonon off. "You'll hurt me? This is your friends body not mine."

"Just step away from the window," Inumuta raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"Like this?" Satsuki leaned further out, the wind tossing her hair and spreading it out behind her.

"No!" The elite four all cried out in unison, shaking their hands in a stopping motion.

"You know it's pretty slippery out here," Satsuki hmmed playfully. "I think I might just fall. Whoops." She gave a careless shrug and left go. _(1:59)_

Everything was in slow motion. Ryuko hopped off the desk, her hands outstretched, grasping wildly for her sisters leg. "Until next time!" Satsuki's voice bid as she fell like a rock to the ground, disappearing amidst the heavy rain.

"Satsuki no!"

"My lady!" The elite four all rushed forwards but they had even less of a chance of catching Satsuki then Ryuko did. When they got to the broken window only dark greeted them and the heavy rain. They couldn't see Satsuki anywhere. _(2:16)_

"We have to check the street right now! She could have survived the fall. If she did we need to get her medical attention," Ira ordered and they all ran to the elevators, nearly tripping over one another to get to their lady. Ryuko stayed where she was, kneeling in front of the gaping hole to the outside world. Rain stung her face and she rubbed her neck where the blade had pricked it, unintentionally smearing blood on herself from the cuts on her hands obtained from touching the broken glass. Her knees were also bleeding but she couldn't feel the pain. She closed her eyes, her sister's malignant face flashing in her eyes. With her cruel sneer and dark eyes, Ryuko finally realized why her sisters hair cut bothered her so much.

It looked like the younger version of Ragyo.

Things had definitely taken a turn for the worse. ( _End song)_

 **A/N: So I wanted to make Satsuki turn evil as the last major plot point because why not? Ryuko got to be evil in the original series not once but twice. And maybe even thrice, but honestly I can't even remember right now. It's been three years since the show came out, can you believe how time flies?**

 **Besides, an evil Satsuki? How cool is that. I mean actually evil, not like how Ryuko thought she was evil in the beginning but was actually faking it. Like what would a strong willed, determined and no holds barred Satsuki who was evil act? Pretty bad ass I bet, and definitely way smarter than her mother. So welcome to the end of the world as Satsuki would bring it. And bring it she does.**


	24. Chapter 24

Kill La College

Chapter Twenty Four

It all Started with a Scissor Blade, a Talking Jacket and a Single Girl Named Ryuko Matoi

 **A/N: Well, here it is, the last chapter before the end of the series. I'm getting all sentimental. Eww.**

 **Music to listen to:**

 **Rain by Ed Carlsen**

 **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever-Virus**

 **Phantom Music-Overpowered**

 **Dark Gothic Music- Anima Autem Lunae**

 **Dark Sad Piano Music**

 **Shiki OST- Pendulum**

 **Fantasia- Book of Circus OST**

 **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever- Betrayed**

 **Corruption-Dark Sci-fi music**

 **Mark Petrie- Eshara**

 **Zero-Unchained Dracula**

 **Most Epic OST Ever-The Prophecy**

 **Epic Emotional Music-Rise of the Fallen**

 _(Start song Rain)_

They couldn't find Satsuki anywhere. She was gone, disappearing into the storm like a ghost. The elite four were glad her broken body did not lie on the streets below the office windows, but they feared she was now stuck in a fate worse. Uzu crouched down next to the crater in the sidewalk that Satsuki must have left. He touched the jagged edge of the rubble, worry on his grim face. The others stood behind him, breathing heavily from running down the stairs. "She must be superhuman or something because the Satsuki we know is powerful but not strong enough to survive falling thirty stories and leaving a hole like this without her kamui," he noted.

"So then what's going on with her?" Ira cried out as rain thoroughly soaked his clothes, running down his face in rivulets and giving him the appearance of crying.

"She's transformed. But whatever her second persona is, that shouldn't be possible. People with split personalities don't become super human just because they are now multiple people," Inumuta reasoned.

"We have to keep looking for her. We can ask her these questions once we capture her and bring her to a hospital to get help," Nonon said and ran off down the street without waiting for their response. Her small feet slapped the wet ground, splashing through puddles until she disappeared past some people. _(0:45)_

"Let's split up, and if we run into her we call each other instead of going after her by ourselves. She's dangerous. You heard what she said. She wants to kill us all," Uzu instructed and the elite four moved out. They searched high and low, from roof tops to sewer grates but no where did they find her. She was truly gone and even Inumuta's camera feed was useless to them as it had been mysteriously cut off. Desperation bore down on them. What was going on? Why was the lady acting this way? Would she ever return back to her old mind? They hoped she would because they did not want to fight the second persona.

When morning arrived on the city, drying up the puddles and causing the heavy rain clouds to move away, the four met up with one another. They are dripping with water, muck stuck to their clothes and hair disheveled. "No luck," Ira grumbled out sadly. He couldn't believe he had failed his lady. He had swore to protect her against anything and he had failed not once but several times. What kind of a shield was he?

Inumuta, Uzu, and Nonon also shook their heads. "I can't find her anywhere." Nonon let out a long sneeze. _(1:32)_

"Come on, let's get back to the company. If Satsuki doesn't want to be found she won't be found. And we all need to rest and get dry clothes so that we won't get sick," Uzu reasonably said. Nonon would have liked to argue with that, that their lady's safety was more important but a series of sneezes cut her off. She was cold and she needed the rest, feeling like she was running on empty fumes.

The despondent elite four moved back to the company building. Inside the lobby they found a soaked Ryuko waiting for them, people casting a wide distance around her as they hurried to the elevators. She had bags under her eyes, leaves stuck in her long hair and there was blood smeared on her neck. "Did you find her? What's going on?" _(2:00)_

"I'm sorry Ryuko, we didn't find her. And the only other news we have to offer doesn't look good." Uzu set a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Is she hurt or worse-" Ryuko's voice cracked on this. _Please no. She's my only real family._

"She's superhuman," Inumuta answered, taking off his jacket and wringing the water out of it. Water pooled on the lobby floor, reflecting Ryuko's anxious expression in it. "She survived the jump and left a hole in the ground where she met with it. We don't know how this is possible. Satsuki should not be physically able to do this. We all know split personalities don't enhance a persons body to that degree."

Ryuko let out a long sigh. "This doesn't make sense. Nothing makes fucking sense right now." Ryuko took a deep breath to calm herself. "What if Satsuki's also a life fiber being like me? She just didn't know it and her other personality can lock into that part of her?"

Nonon shook her head, her wet hair slapping her face. "There's no way Satsuki is a life fiber being hybrid. She would have known a long time ago. She's human, Ryuko." _(2:37)_

"So then how did she leave that crater?" Ryuko spat back, anger at her own self for being unable to do anything swirling in her veins and spilling out. She had also been out on the streets running around once she had recovered from her shock only to find nothing, even in the special spot in the park that Satsuki claimed to visit often. "There's a vital step that we're missing." Ryuko rubbed her face tiredly and pushed Uzu's hand off of her shoulder, suddenly annoyed to find it there. "Did anyone else notice it? Her new hair?"

"Yes, we all noticed it." Ira nodded his head shortly.

"I don't know if it's just me but that haircut makes me think of Ragyo. Satsuki looks so alike to her with it. Like a younger and sterner version of her."

"Don't be ridiculous! What does that have to do with anything!" Ira shot back, not finding what Ryuko was saying at all related to their current predicament and angry that she was bringing up a dead woman's name.

"No, I hate to say it, but Ryuko has a point with this. I thought the same when I saw Satsuki's new haircut for the first time. She said it was time for a change. Her second persona must know about Ragyo and decided to make her hair look like this as a mockery of her mother," Nonon said conclusively.

"So you think that the second persona might be tapping into the memories in Satsuki's head about her mother, and trying to copy them?" Inumuta mussed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"She said she wanted to kill us, much like Ragyo did. It could be a possibility. And if that's the case then we have a second Ragyo on our hands," Nonon softly said, her words echoing in the others heads fearfully.

Ryuko's hands clenched tightly, her nails drawing blood as they dug into her palm. "If that's the case we need to stop Satsuki asap. We need to get Aikuro on this because it most certainly will be war." _(3:20)_

* * *

Nonon retired to her apartment after the meeting. She felt so drained by the events of the night. Aikuro had showed up and he had been less than pleased by the news. Fighting the real Ragyo had been terrible and they certainly were not looking forwards to fighting a second one. They had to stop Satsuki before it got to that point. Aikuro had delegated the elite four into different responsibilities. Inumuta and Ryuko would be in charge of looking for her. Nonon and Ira would be in charge of managing her companies in the meantime she was gone. They had covered up the lady's disappearance by saying she had fallen rapidly ill and was on a retreat with no type of media contact in order to avoid stress and get the rest she deserved. The media hadn't poked too much into it for now but who knew how long the facade would last.

Uzu would be working with Aikuro in formulating battle strategies and trying to find out if Satsuki had any battle plans of her own or any weapons. Iori in the meantime took to creating a set of new goku uniforms that would give the elite four their powers back. He had also marvelously fixed up Ryuko's kamui and even made slight adjustments so that the jacket was no longer small on her. _(3:50)_

Nonon let out a sigh and let herself into her kitchen so that she could make herself a cup of coffee. Now that she was responsible for managing the huge Kiryuin conglomeration she felt like tearing all her hair out. There was so much paperwork to write, so many reports to read. Nonon wondered how the lady had been even able to keep up with this day in and day out with all those business meetings on top of it for so many years. It was no wonder the lady had been so stressed and had gotten a second personality.

Coffee done, Nonon took it to the window and looked out. She wanted nothing more than to sleep but she still had two hours worth of papers to read. The night was dark outside and a couple people were walking around on the streets, twirling their umbrellas merrily as they splashed through puddles, the rain no bother to them. They looked so carefree from here and Nonon wished she could be among them. Wished that her friends and her did not have such tremendous worries. It had to be a fluke. Satsuki couldn't truly be trying to be the next Ragyo. Nonon had said she would, but she had been merely putting worst case scenarios out there. If only Satsuki returned to herself then things could be cleared up. _(end song) (start song Virus)_

Nonon took a sip of her coffee, hating the taste and reminded how her friend had guzzled this down by the gallons to stay awake. "Satsuki, where are you right now?" Nonon wondered to herself, melancholy creeping into her voice.

"I'm here."

Nonon spun around so fast that the coffee in her cup sloshed over her hand, burning it, not that she felt it. "Satsuki," she breathed out, her eyes wide open and heart hammering away in her chest with hope. "Are you-"

Satsuki put out a hand to stop the girls speech. She was wearing an outfit that was white with blue tones, a mix of an army uniform and business suit. Her long diamond earrings glimmered in the dark of Nonon's apartment. "Do not get your hopes up little one. Satsuki has not returned yet and she will not as long as I hold power over her body." Nonon's hope was crushed, replaced by cold fury. _(0:31)_

"Then give her her body back, you sick bitch! What do you even want with all of us? Why are you doing this?" Nonon pretended to be focused on the conversation but she was just using it to distract the other in the room. Satsuki had claimed last time that she wanted to kill them and here she was, with Nonon being defenseless against her. Her goku uniform had not been built yet and would not for another day. _Maybe I can splash the hot coffee in her face? And then make a run for it?_

Satsuki let out a dark chuckle. "These are all questions that will be answered in due time. But for now Nonon I have come to ask you to join me." Satsuki held out a hand to the pinkette who only stared at it suspiciously. _(0:59)_

"And why should I?"

"Because I need you. And did you not promise me that you would stay by my side, do anything I asked of you?" Nonon's mind flashed back to that night in the office when Satsuki had asked her how far she would go for their friendship.

"I promised that to Satsuki, not to you!" Nonon shot back.

"But am I not Satsuki?" There was a sly grin on her face.

"You only have her body, but you're not the real one!"

"What if I told you that I could help you?" Satsuki cocked her head slightly to the side, appraising Nonon with her cobalt blue eyes. _(1:16)_

Nonon arched a brow at this, clutching the cup in her tiny hands tighter. "Help me with? What could you possibly do that Satsuki couldn't?"

"I know of your problem with Matoi. Always vying with her for the attention of your precious friend. But if you join me now you won't have to worry about that ever again. I personally guarantee that once I leave Satsuki's body she won't care a smidge for her sister. It'll be just like old times. Like when you two were in middle school, carefree and young. I'll also wipe away all of Satsuki's unpleasant memories. She'll never know the touch of her disgusting mother or of the pain brought to her in battle. She'll be healed. As good as new."

"You can do that?" Nonon was shocked and amazed despite trying to remain skeptical. It sounded too good to be true, but could it be true? She wished with all her heart for it to be. She did want her old friend back but did she have the right to take away Satsuki's relationship with her sister no matter how much it bothered her?

"I swear it upon myself. Join me now and I promise to tell you everything about my goals and what my plans are. I promise to make Satsuki whole again. I promise to leave her body to her. But I need you Nonon. I need your help. I need you to protect her body from anyone who wants to hurt her."

"I..." Nonon fiddled with the cup in her hand, the hot steam slowly drifting up into her face. _(2:11)_

"I understand this is a lot to ask for, and that you won't trust me right away."

"Like hell I would, you wanted to kill us." Nonon snapped her head up, filled with rage once more. Why was she even listening to her right now? Nonon should be out and running, calling the elite four for help.

"I was merely warning you what would have to happen if you did not join sides with me."

"So what you're telling me is if I don't accept your offer now then you'll kill me?"

"No. I won't lop of your head now, but on the battle fields we will meet and you will fall. Nonon I'm giving you a chance to help your friend. Are you aware of the prophecy that says Satsuki will be the next evil?"

"It's not Satsuki who is the evil but you!" _(2:39)_

Satsuki smiled. "Well, that may be the case and I won't lie that I will reek havoc upon this world, but it's for a good goal. And once I am done, the prophecy will be over and you will have your good old Satsuki back. You can go on and live your lives as you would like."

"But I don't want there to be another war! I don't want to have to rebuild the world again!" Nonon stamped her foot.

Satsuki merely shrugged. "It's all unavoidable. This would come to happen inevitably, just as the planet spins around the sun. The only question is will you help me?"

"Help you destroy the planet? Are you out of your freaken mind?!"

"No, not destroy the planet, but protect Satsuki's body. Destruction rests on my shoulders, the responsibilities in my hands. You do not have to dirty your conscious with doing such horrid things. What I ask is that you merely stay by my side to defend me as I do so. No doubt there will be others who will try to kill me, to stop me and if you ever want your precious friend back you will need to protect me." _(3:06)_

Nonon closed her eyes. What was up with this fucked up choice? She either could protect Satsuki and help her destroy the world, after which Satsuki would be back and healed and be best friend's with Nonon again (which the girl wished for, for the longest time and with all her heart). Or Nonon could fight against her friend and stop her and possibly risk losing her forever.

Nonon thinned her lips and looked up at Satsuki whose hand was still outstretched towards her, an expectant expression on her face.

"The decision is entirely yours, Nonon," Satsuki softly whispered. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start song Overpowered)_

"And I would like to present to all of you, the Goku uniforms, 4.0." Iori had his workers cart up the four uniforms all hidden in their own steel cases, positioning one directly in front of each of the elite four. He snapped a finger and all four cases popped open, revealing the stunning material inside. "This shit is awesome~!" Uzu sang as he rushed forwards eagerly like a child on Christmas and ran his fingers over the material, revealing in the feel of it. "Even better than your last uniform."

"Thank you. Now why don't you guys try it on and let me know how they run. There's a room already prepared downstairs for you," Iori said and exited the room with his workers once the elite four had gotten their outfits out of the cases.

Uzu had a wide grin on this face. "These outfits are gonna be _so_ cool." _(0:23)_

"How old are you, Uzu?" Nonon rolled her eyes, annoyance in her voice. "Grow up and stop fanboying over this."

"Don't be such a party pooper. What crawled up your ass and died today?" Uzu shot back as the elite four made their way down to the company gym where they would be practice fighting.

"You'd be irritable too if you had to run a mega corporation and sit until the ass crack of dawn to read papers and correct contracts because some bumbling fool doesn't know how to fucking write one," Nonon snapped back. She did indeed look tired and had bags under her eyes, her cap askew on her hair.

"Apologizes for that Jakuzure," Ira gave a small bow of his head. "I was too hasty in writing them."

"Oh shove your apologizes up your ass." Ira's face dropped and his shoulders drooped.

"I think she means to say your apologizes have been accepted," Inumuta intoned as they arrived at the gym, trying to cheer Ira up.

"That's not what I meant at all," Nonon growled. _(0:51)_

"Let's all just shut up and get to testing these new babies out!" Uzu stripped off his clothes in one motion and put on his goku uniform which looked like a simple black skin tight tracksuit with green trim. He transformed in a cloud of smoke and out came a boy wearing huge green shoulder pads with fitted chest armor, huge wrist gauntlets and holding two shinai instead of one as he had before. The green haired mans enthusiasm was visible behind his kendo mask that was clear with green rimming the outside edge of it. He let out a wild whoop as energy coursed through his veins. He had forgotten how it had felt to be this powerful. "Fuck yea!" _(1:15)_

Nonon rolled her eyes at his exuberance but followed suit. Her uniform was a purple marching band outfit, made to match her new hair color. When she transformed she was floating in the air due to energy propulsors attached to her ankles. The rest of her purple and black outfit was very streamlined and she had small cannons on her shoulders and ones on her hand, that no doubt would blast music to obliterate her foes. "Not bad," she said begrudgingly.

Ira's goku uniform was a suit and tie and it changed into something that was entirely black except for the yellow spikes that protruded all over the body. His head was the only thing that was bare and thick ropes of material unraveled from his body ready to be used to smack an opponent into the far reaches of the atmosphere. Lastly, Inumuta's was a winter jacket that had a high collar that came up to his nose. Upon change it was a cybernetic uniform with glasses that formed a mask on his face and could allow for different emotions to be displayed on it. Currently a happy face was digitally expressed on it as Inumuta flexed his hand. He had a pegboard on his back from which various cables trailed out and joined up with different body parts. "Interesting," he muttered. _(2:01)_

Soon the four of them were blasting holes in walls, knocking each other off of their feet and making the ground shake with each power burst. They kept up at this for a long time until they grew tired. A huge chunk of ceiling fell down at the end, raising a cloud of dust that obscured the whole room. When it finally settled down the elite four were standing together in a V formation, backs held up high and satisfied grins on their faces.

"Hell yea the elite four are back and we're going to kick some evil butt!" Uzu cheered and raised his fist up high. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start Dark Gothic music)_

Ryuko was standing on the bridge in the park that she had visited just a couple of days ago with Satsuki, hoping that the thinking spot for Satsuki would work well for her too. She needed some peace of mind to brainstorm where Satsuki could possibly be and what her goals were. But she couldn't think of anything. Nui had only predicted that Satsuki would be the next great evil but she didn't say what she would do in order to bring about a more horrid doom than Ragyo had tried to instill. Besides, how had Nui even known this would happen? Last time Ryuko checked Nui was not a prophecy maker, so how could she know about all this?

Ryuko let out a heavy and burdened sigh and sagged over the railing of the bridge, letting her hands trail downwards. Her reflection in the water below reached out it's hands to meet her but their fingers never quite touched. _(0:28)_

 _Ryuko how are you holding up?_

 _I don't think I'm taking it too well, Senks. I really don't want to have to fight my sister. When I fought Ragyo or Nui it was different. They were related to me but it didn't feel that way because I barely knew them. But Satsuki...I spent a whole three years with her, getting to know her, getting to work for her and with her. She's...she's my only family Senks and I lost her._ Ryuko blinked back the tears that threatened to leak out of her eyes. Her kamui wrapped itself more tightly around her in a gesture meant to reassure. _(0:44)_

 _I know how much she means to you and I don't want to hurt her Ryuko but somethings really off about her and my job is to protect you first and foremost. I don't think that what Satsuki has is a split personality. I think it's something worse, something ancient._

 _Like what?_

 _Like a life fiber._

The trees swayed silently in the wind as Ryuko's brain processed this. _A life...fiber?(1:02)_

 _Yes. I can sense it's evil, the same evil as the life fibers we fought before._

 _But why...but how...just..._ Ryuko struggled to voice her frustrations, her hands coming up to her hair to dig her fingers painfully through them. _Why her? Why Satsuki? (1:15)_

 _I don't know Ryuko. I am sorry. I wish I could make this more simple for you. I wish I could help you but for now all we can assume is that somehow the life fibers got a hold of Satsuki. Either that or they were dwelling dormant in her to begin with. A last minute plan that Ragyo concocted in order that should she fail, Satsuki would awaken and take her place._

 _(1:37) No. No._ Ryuko was beginning to hyperventilate. Her precious sister was a lie all along? Did she know she was going to turn evil? Did she know of her mother's plans beforehand and just let them be? What kind of a sick person even turned their own daughters into weapons. First it had been Ryuko and now Satsuki? Except instead of the life fibers being good, they were malignant, twisting Satsuki's persona.

 _It's not the absolute truth, what I'm saying, so don't get too worried. I'm just putting out the idea that Satsuki is acting this way because of Ragyo._ Senks could feel the panic, anger and fear boiling in Ryuko's blood.

 _(2:04)_ _It always comes back to Ragyo. That evil bitch has ruined everything. If only she never existed, then the world would be a better place._

 _But then neither you or Satsuki would exist,_ Senks pointed out, feeling a bit guilty for telling Ryuko his theories on her sister because it caused her so much angst.

Ryuko shook her head, slow anger and a mighty sense of determination filling her. _Then that would have been for the better. The world would never have life fibers. It would never have to be in danger._

Senks wanted to argue against this, saying that Ryuko was not evil, that she caused more benefit than harm but the girl was already mentally elsewhere. She was thinking what best to say to her best friend Mako about this. She didn't want to worry her friend or drag her into another battle that wasn't hers, but she couldn't leave her in the dark. Ryuko knew how annoying it was to not know anything about what was going on and having to go out there and support others anyways.

Ryuko stepped away from the bridge and began the long trek home. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start Dark Sad piano music)_

"Ira." The giant's name fell from the lady's lips and the blonde froze, turning slowly on his heel to make sure he indeed heard right.

"My lady," he breathed out, nearly dropping the bag of groceries at the sight of Satsuki. He had just entered his apartment, the one he shared with Mako. The girl was out right now, having said Ryuko wanted to tell her something really important and rushing over to meet her somewhere downtown. Ira had decided to buy some food for them so that he could make them dinner and he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts about Mako to notice someone had followed him inside his apartment.

"Ira." There was a slight smirk to her face. "Set down your groceries, we have much to talk about it." Satsuki gestured to his kitchen counter and with wary eyes he edged over to it, setting the bag down and never letting her leave his sight. Was the old Satsuki back? What was going on? _(0:30)_

"I've come to ask you for a favor," Satsuki started, letting the fingers of her left hand play with the hilt of her blade, Bakuzan strapped to the hip of her new white and blue outfit.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously, worried if he would have to fight her. Last time her other persona had revealed that she wanted to kill the elite four. Would she attempt that now? He was wearing his goku uniform so he _would_ have a higher chance of escaping but Satsuki was mighty and there was no telling how powerful she was now. Inumuta had tried to run stats on her new power levels and found there were too many unknown variables to discern the truth.

"Ira, I know you feel very guilty about not being able to protect me." Ira swallowed at this. She was right. He felt extremely guilty for failing her and had tried to amend for his sins multiple times but Uzu would not let him. "So I'm giving you a chance to amend this, to make things right between you and the lady." _(1:02)_

"And what do I have to do?"

Satsuki smiled. "All you have to do is serve and protect me as I carry out my goals. And once I am done Satsuki will be all yours again. I'll leave her body and it'll be as if I was never here. So, what do you say?" Satsuki spread out her hands as she lied and Ira swallowed nervously.

* * *

Mako put down the phone and sagged into the couch in her apartment, worry creasing her face. She had just called all of Ira's friends and they had no clue where Ira had disappeared off to. This was unlike the giant and it had them all worried and flustered. Inumuta and Uzu were already on their way. They were going to try and track him down. They feared that Satsuki had gotten to him but there was no sign of a struggle in the apartment and Mako knew that Ira wouldn't at least go without a fight if his lady was trying to kill him. Or maybe he would? _(1:34)_

Doubt began to creep into her mind and she took to biting her nails. Ira had felt superbly guilty and ashamed by his failure to protect his lady so it wasn't inconceivable that he might just let her kill him.

 _Ugh, Ira you stupid head,_ Mako internally bemoaned. She hoped it was some sort of fluke and that the great big man was actually okay. His groceries stood sadly on the kitchen counter where he had left them, the ice cream melting through the bag and dripping onto the floor.

Adding onto her worries was what Ryuko said. The girl had taken them to the diner they always ate at as college students and told her the grim news. Apparently Satsuki could be some dormant weapon that her mother had created as a back up plan should she fail to take over the world. And now Satsuki had awakened and was going to take over the world using her life fiber powers. Mako had freaked out. She couldn't believe the situation was this dire. And Ryuko looked absolutely broken about it. Mako had wondered why the girl didn't tell the elite four about it-they could use the information that Senks had deduced but the dark haired girl was afraid. She was afraid that if she told the elite four than it would become true. _(2:16)_

"What are we going to do?" Mako asked as her friend walked in from the bathroom. Ryuko had been splashing cold water on her face, her skin feeling feverish and her stomach churning painfully. She hoped that Satsuki wasn't picking them off one by one because if she was then Ryuko didn't know what to think. She didn't want Mako to experience the pain of losing a loved one. Why had Ira been the first to go? Ryuko cursed the man and hoped he had fought back in the least. But given how the kitchen was clean there must have been no fight. The stupid man had chosen to simply give up, feeling the burdens of failing his lady were worthy of death. _(2:40)_

"I don't know Mako." Ryuko patted her face dry with the towel around her neck and sat down on the couch next to her friend. She played with the tip of her red hair streak, something she was more and more often beginning to do as a nervous habit. "I only hope we can get to Satsuki before something really bad happens. But Satsuki's smart. She's not like Ragyo and she knows us too well. We're at a great disadvantage here. Maybe if she were still human it wouldn't be as bad, but she's not. She's a life fiber like me now." Ryuko let her head hit the back of her couch.

"Yea," Mako said quietly and let her head do the same. Normally she would have tried to cheer Ryuko up with her hallelujah speech but today she didn't have the energy, Ira's well-being weighing heavily on her mind.

A door bell rang and Mako got to her feet. The boys had arrived. She cast Ryuko a glance over her shoulder as she went to the door. "Ryuko, I think you need to tell them what you know. It's for the good of everyone."

Ryuko didn't reply, only looked forwards, her fingers still twirling her red streak. _(3:16)_

* * *

They were underground, the sound of moving metal machinery and bursting steam assaulting Ira's senses. The blonde was blindfolded and had his hands tied behind his back. Satsuki had done this to him so that he wouldn't know where this secret location was. She was guiding him through it, her grip tight on his elbow. They had transversed countless ups and downs and turns and he was getting impatient as to where they were going.

"Here," Satsuki announced just as he was going to ask her where it was they were going. She undid his bindings and he was able to take in the place they were in. It was a giant underground base, neon purple lights glowing in the otherwise dark place.

"What is this?" he asked, not being able to make sense of the giant mechanical structures that lined the hangar before him. _(3:44_ )

"It's something I built years ago. While we were rebuilding the city I took an opportunity to place something underground, something that would serve useful to me. Basically a secret weapon."

"What kind? Did Inumuta know about this?" He had no idea such a thing resided under the city and he was astonished the lady had created something like this under all their noses and without telling them on top of that.

"No. I took great pains to ensure that no one would know about this place. And as for the weapon," a devious smirk made its way onto the lady's lips at this. "You'll see when I launch it. All you need to worry about is serving me and making sure I am well protected on the battle field."

"Of course my lady." Ira gave a devout bow. He knew his friends would be upset at him for doing something like this; they might not even understand his reasoning, but he had to do it. He had to redeem that which he had lost during his failure to protect her earlier on. And if it was like the new persona said, then at the end Satsuki would be returned to herself and without all those terrible memories of her childhood. _(4:12)_

Mako's face flashed in his mind and he felt a stab of guilt. He had left the girl without saying anything and this was what bothered him the most. He loved the girl but his sense of duty came first. He was loyal to Satsuki first and foremost. Surely Mako would understand him. He just hoped he wouldn't have to see her in battle.

"My lady, when do we start, if you will permit me to have that knowledge?"

"Now." With that Satsuki raised her hands and the lights on the floor of the hangar turned on, snapping to life one after the other as they trailed down endlessly, alighting these strange metal contraptions. The metal devices began to stir, the ceiling above them moving as it slide back. Ira's eyes opened wide but he remained silent as he watched his lady get to work. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start Shiki)_

"What's going on?" Ryuko asked, the water in her glass on the table shaking with ripples.

"Huh?" Mako asked, as she shoveled the fifteenth croquette into her mouth. She had been stress eating as her, Ryuko, Uzu and Inumuta were going over details of Ira's disappearance.

"This. I mean this." Ryuko pointed to the glass, four pairs of eyes swiveling to the glass and watching the ripples.

"Earthquake?" Inumuta frowned. "But this city was built so that it would never suffer from an earthquake. Satsuki made sure the foundations were strong."

"Then what could it be?" But Ryuko's question didn't get answered as suddenly a loud screeching noise filled the air and the building they were in began to shake even more, to the point that it was hard to get up. Everything blurred around them as it shook to the very core of it's being. Ryuko felt like every bone in her body was being jarred free from it's sockets and her stomach oscillated uncomfortably, her heart beating erratically along with the vibrations.

 _(0:29)_ "Ah! Earthquake!" Mako cried out and dove under the couch as plaster rained down and cabinets and chairs fell over.

"No earthquakes huh?" Ryuko muttered and Inumuta called out a 'what?' not being able to hear her over the loud ratchet outside. Ryuko made her way to the window, her feet wobbling dramatically. _(0:38)_ She got to it, clutching the frame for support. What she saw outside gave her pause. The very ground around them was splitting open, the buildings moving aside. But the cracks in the ground didn't look natural, but man made, separating the buildings and streets into grid like blocks. Purple light emitted from the cracks as they widened and opened up to let something ascend through them. _(0:48)_ The noise got louder and more terrific, the sound of giant machinery crying out. Ryuko's eyes widened as she placed her hands over her ears to block out the worst of the sounds. This couldn't be happening. She had to be hallucinating or something. Right now a giant fucking robot was emerging from the ground. It looked like a mecha straight from an anime, complete with cannons and turrets. And it was huge, definitely taller than Satsuki's company building which was taller than any other building in the city.

"What the actual fuck?" Ryuko spat out. Where the fuck had these robots come from?

The trembling and loud noise at last stopped as the robot clicked into place and Ryuko pulled her hands away from her ears. She turned to her friends which were lying in amusing positions after all the quaking. Mako was somehow stuck in the lighting fixture hanging from her ceiling, her skirt dropping over her head and revealing her underwear. Inumuta was in the fridge, hiding there and Uzu was halfway hidden in a couch, face hidden and butt sticking out. "Guys you need to come see this." _(1:14)_

They untangled themselves and ran outside, finding that other people had much the same idea. They were chatting to one another in confusion, a mix of curiosity and excitement in their eyes as they left their house in pjs. The robot stood still where it was, an imposing hunk of metal. But it wasn't the only one. Ryuko craned her head and she saw that other robots were standing amidst the outline of the city's landscape.

"What is going on?" Uzu asked. He couldn't see the robots but he could sense them, their evil power and malice radiating off of them. _(1:31)_

"Something not good, that's for certain," Inumuta responded darkly.

"Houka did you know about these robots?" Ryuko pointed at them while Mako stared at them with wonder in her eyes. She ran up to it's leg and began to gaze at her reflection in the shiny metal with entranced eyes.

The blue haired boy shook his head. "I had no idea these were under the city. I don't know how they got here. We rebuilt the city as a team all those years ago so I should have known unless Satsuki specifically made sure that no one but her knew about it. But why would she have a whole army of robots-this doesn't make sense. Is this a preventative measure against her? Did she build an army of robots to protect the city and now their going to stop her since they see her as the next evil?"

"We need to get Aikuro, Iori and Nonon. We need to assemble together and figure this out." _(2:02)_

"What about Ira?" Mako asked, tearing her gaze away from the robot momentarily to give Uzu a forlorn expression.

"I'm sorry Mako but this is more important right now. Ira is a big man. He can take care of himself. Besides these robots could cause massive destruction. Their asleep for now but who knows for how long." The green haired boy shook his head. He was tired of all this uncertainty. What had happened to the good old days when fights were between one and only one other person? It was fist to fist, flesh to flesh, not this fancy and complicated bullshit. "Satsuki where are you? Please come back to us." This was whispered, a plea that was lost on the cold breeze that fluttered around them.

The group made their way through the city, careful of the fissures in the ground and the rubble from buildings that had collapsed from the movements of the ascending robots. The giant machines towered over them like lifeless guards, their blank eyes unnerving Ryuko more than she would like to admit. _(2:36)_

Nonon, Aikuro and Iori where already in Satsuki's office by the time the others joined them. They were all alert despite it being the middle of the night. "So we got giant robots on our hands now," Aikuro muttered grimly without the others having to say anything to him. _(end song)_ "We've fought life fiber beings but never robots. I guess we'll have to change all our plans. Do you know if Satsuki is responsible for this?" _(Start song Fantasia)_

Houka shook his head. "I can't be certain. I know Satsuki had absolute control over rebuilding the city so she would the only one with the ability to build giant underground robots like that. But I'm not sure what her intentions were behind doing it. There's no way she could have built all this when she gained her second persona because it was too short of a time. Barely three months and we all know even Satsuki is not capable of constructing such a large scale project under a thriving city without someone noticing and on such short notice too. I believe it must have been completed three years ago when she was rebuilding the city with us. And if she had done it then, without the evil influences still on her, then it must have been for good intentions, not malice filled ones."

Aikuro nodded his head in consideration of the blue haired mans reasoning. "She may have not intended to use them for harm then but she might want to now. We have to find the robots weaknesses and stop them before they even awaken." _(0:28)_

The elite four minus one, nodded their heads grimly. "I think we might have to go underground for that. Their power must be held there. If we cut it off then we can stop them."

"I can do that," Inumuta offered. "I am a whiz head after all. If Satsuki was the one who programmed them then they shouldn't be too hard to crack. She may be good in a lot of things but technology is not her specialty."

"And I'll go with you," Iori added. Everyone's heads swiveled to him on those words. _(0:40)_ "What?" he asked uncomfortably. "I never get to be in any of the fights. I'm always stuck behind the scenes and besides I want to help Satsuki. She is as much my friend as she is yours. We may just not seem as close."

"That's fine," Inumuta was the first to recover from the tiny man's offer. "We need all the hands we can get. Do you have a goku uniform?"

Iori nodded his head yes. "I built one for myself." His was one that specialized in using wires and needles to fight. Perfect for a seamstress like him.

"Good, now that we have the issue of the robots out of the way, what do the rest of us do?" Ryuko asked.

"We get ready for Satsuki. We're going to go on a city wide hunt of her." Aikuro crossed his arms over his chest and gave the people before him a wry smile. "Let's hope when we find her it won't be too late."

"I wanna help too!" Mako piped up. "I wanna fight by all of your guys side!" She pantomimed fighting someone. _(1:04)_

"Mako, I don't want you to," Ryuko shot down her friend's offer. "This isn't your problem. You shouldn't have to fight just because you're friend's with me. You already did that last time when you shouldn't have had to. And it-"

"Ryuko this _is_ my problem. You're forgetting that Ira, my boyfriend is gone. This isn't just me wanting to help you anymore. It's also about getting him back." Mako placed a hand to her chest, a fire burning in her eyes. "And you don't have to worry about me. I still have my goku uniform from back then. I won't be going unprotected into the fight." _(1:18)_

"Mako," Ryuko paused, letting her friend's words sink in. Images of Mako's broken body filled her head. "It's going to be dangerous. If I was the me of three years ago I would have let you do it because I was reckless. But not anymore. I know better the value of life. So I'm asking you to stay behind. You're not a life fiber hybrid like me."

Mako crossed her arms stubbornly and pouted. "Ryuko," she whined pitifully.

"No." Ryuko shook her head, adamant. "I'm not going to lose you too, Mako."

"But you won't!" _(end song)_

"Mako just stay here. You'll be safer here. Leave the fighting to me, Iori, Inumuta, Nonon, Uzu, and Aikuro. Trust us to bring your boyfriend back."

 _(start song Betrayed)_ An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two girls and Mako let her head hang down. Ryuko felt bad for doing this to her friend but she didn't want to lose her like Aikuro had lost Kinagase. "Well, then if that's settled, let's get moving. Time is ticking and every second counts," Aikuro coughed awkwardly, trying to get them moving along.

"I'm just going to get a couple of things," Iori said. "I'll meet you in the lobby." He rushed away to the fashion offices of the company building while the others went to the elevator, leaving a sad Mako behind.

 _Was that the right thing to do?_ Senketsu asked.

 _It was. I can't let her get hurt. I owe her this much for being my friend._

"Nonon you're quiet today," Uzu brought up as the doors closed around them and the elevator descended.

The pinkette shook her head. She had dyed her hair back to pink. It made her look younger, like the ghost of her college self. "Just a lot on my mind," she muttered and didn't elaborate, her gaze downwards. _(0:33)_

"If this is about Satsuki, don't worry," Ryuko knew the girl was consumed with concern over her best friend. Ryuko was worried about Satsuki too. "I'll save her," she tried to comfort the small girl. This got her the opposite response she was expecting.

"Yes, of course you'll save her. You always save everyone," Nonon snarled out with bitterness, her hard gaze focusing on Ryuko now. "You're a fucking savior, our hero. Why don't we all bow at your feet and let you take control over everything because you're so fucking capable of fixing everything."

"Nonon!" Uzu uttered out, scandalized that the pinkette was so vile. Ryuko curled her fists, irked that the pinkette was being a nuisance even in such a serious situation. _(0:56)_

"Don't act like you don't notice it either," Jakuzure spat at the green haired boy. "Ryuko walks like she owns the world, just because she's different from us, just because she's a life fiber hybrid. Ever since the start she has been treated specially. Everyone has been treating the ground she's been walking on as holy. Even lady Satsuki was guilty of this. But I don't see what's so special about a washed up delinquent. Only luck has helped her save the planet after she fucked up our plans in the first place." Ryuko grit her teeth, the words hitting too close to home. _(1:14)_

"Oi, Nonon, shut up," she warned, her nostrils flaring. But the pinkette wasn't stopping.

"What, does the truth hurt? Well good. I want it to hurt. And I want you to know that this time it will be _me_ who saves Satsuki. Not you." The elevator came to a stop and the doors dinged open, yet no one moved, the tension in the tiny space choking them. The two girls eyes were locked in heated battle until at last Nonon looked away and pushed past Ryuko, bumping her shoulder.

"Don't try to catch up with me," Nonon called out, her back to them as she strode out into the lobby. She paused at the door momentarily, clutching the frame. "Because when you do I will not be your friend." _(1:36)_ Then she left, the glass door swishing shut silently behind her.

"What was all that about?" Uzu whistled, his eyebrows high.

Ryuko shook her head. "She's just being a pest as usual. Let's get going. She'll calm down eventually."

* * *

 _(1:47)_ "And this one will be my robot," Satsuki said proudly as she took Ira to her robot. It was huge, bigger than any other and painted a white and blue color, the face sleek and expressionless, giving it an alien look. Whereas the other robots were gray and black with clunkier frames and human faces, this one was glossy with a smooth frame. Only two eyes glowed where it's face should be.

"Rei, is it ready for launch?" Satsuki called up and a head popped out from behind the shoulder before it disappeared and the girl's whole body appeared a moment later, sliding down the metal frame to join the two on the ground.

"Rei?" Ira was shocked to see Ragyo's personal assistant here. She had disappeared after the war and he had always assumed she had died in the crossfire. But here she was, alive and rubbing her oil stained hands on a dirty rag. "It's all set for you my lady." She gave a small bow of her head.

"Rei?" Ira blustered out once more and Rei turned her attention to him. "Yes. It's me." _(2:15)_

"What are you doing here?"

"Lady Satsuki after the war forgave me for all my crimes in helping her mother try to bring upon the ruination of the planet. The only condition was that I go into hiding. I did, not wanting to waste her lady's majestic offer. But then she sought me out and offered me the choice of working for her to continue what her mother had started and I could not turn down the offer. For it is my job to serve the Kiryuin household in whatever it is they wish to do."

"And Rei has done a marvelous job of helping me. With her help we shall be able to conquer the world once and for all." Ira still had a vague idea of what Satsuki wanted to do, and that was to destroy the world. But how she would do it was uncertain. For sure it involved these giant robots. "And as a reward, Rei I have given you your own robot. You'll use it to lead the others." _(2:49)_

"Thank you for the honor my lady," Rei bowed once, twice.

"Whenever you are ready go inside and then I shall launch my robot and the battle will begin," Satsuki ordered and Rei scampered off. "As for you, Ira, you shall ride with me into battle on the robot. You must stay close to my side in order to protect me."

"I will protect you with my life my lady," Ira solemnly promised. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start song Corruption)_

Aikuro pulled out his phone and dialed the number to his Nudist Beach organization. He had long ago demilitarized them but that didn't mean he didn't have secret weapons stashed in case of worst case scenarios. The new leader of the group picked up after the third ring. "Hey, it's me Aikuro. I have a favor to ask." It was time to bring back the old group.

* * *

"I can't wait for you to set the robots loose. Oooo, the suspense is killing me. Can you send them out now, pretty please?" Ira snapped his head around to see who the newcomer was and he nearly choked on his saliva. _(0:25)_

It was Nui.

Granted she looked different, more mature and put together in her all black attire.

"Hmm, cat got your tongue?" Nui tilted her head to her side, smiling at Ira and drinking in his amusing reaction to her appearance. The blonde man let out a series of grunts and half formed sounds, completely flabbergasted. They had been right. Nui was back. But how?

"I guess a bumbling oaf, is still a bumbling oaf," Nui hummed and strode up to Satsuki, digging her chin into the older girl's shoulder. "You're going to ride with me on the robot too," Satsuki informed her. Ira let out another sound that was supposed to express his displeasure at having to be on the same robot as Nui. He still didn't like the girl and he didn't trust her.

"Don't worry, Ira, I won't hurt little Satsuki. She's my sister after all. Ryuko should be the one whose worried." Nui gave a cheery smile, her hands coming up to wrap around Satsuki's waist protectively. _(0:50)_

* * *

 _(0:56)_ "Holy shit, I think this robot is even bigger," Ryuko breathed out once the giant monstrosity had finished ascending in the middle of the city. It looked different from the others too. More menacing. More alien. And on top of it, were three figures that Ryuko recognized all too well. Closest to the head, and hands planted on the hilt of Bakuzan in front of her, stood Satsuki, her head thrown back in a haughty expression. Her lips were twisted up in a cocky grin, satisfied with her own handiwork. Next to her was Ira's hulking form. He had a pensive expression on his face, which turned painful as he noticed the look of betrayal on his friend's countenances.

"Ira what is the meaning of this?" Aikuro shot at him and Ira shook his head. "I know you will not understand my reasoning for this, but I am doing this for the good of all." If he did then Satsuki wouldn't kill any of the elite four during the battle. She would spare their lives. _(1:24)_

And the third figure was one they had thought long dead. It was Nui. The blonde smiled down at them and gave them a princess wave. "So she's back," Uzu said grimly, his eyes hurting in phantom pain. He still remembered how she had blinded him. He would never forget.

"This is not looking to be a good line up," Aikuro muttered darkly. Inumuta and Iori had made their way into the underground to try and figure out how to disable the robots before they rose, leaving only Uzu, Ryuko and Aikuro to stand against the three in front of them. And Aikuro did not have a goku uniform. Plus Nonon was still missing. They had no idea where the girl had gone.

"I know," Ryuko muttered back.

"Well look whose here," Satsuki raised a hand and the arm of her robot extended downwards. The three on the ground tensed up, ready to flee if the hand turned violent but it did not. It simply made a path for Satsuki to walk down on. Her heels clicked on the metal and the robots glowing eyes illuminated her until she stood on the finger tips of her machine. "Come to stop me I suppose. I knew this would happen but I also know you will fail. So I see no harm in telling you everything. I bet you're burning up with questions. About what happened. About what will happen." _(1:56)_ Satsuki let her eyes rake over the others. Ryuko stood at the front of the group, her body held in a fighter's position. Aikuro and Uzu stood behind her shoulders. "I remember there were more of you last time. Guess loyalties dwindle and die. What a shame."

"We're still strong enough to take you on. You may be a life fiber now but so am I. Don't forget."

"So you figured that part out, how impressive." Satsuki gave a slow clap. "No, it must have been someone else. You're not smart enough for that. It must have been Senketsu. The jacket always had more brains than you Ryuko. How does it feel to be dumber than clothing? Tell me," Satsuki sneered. Ryuko felt her anger boil inside her but didn't rise to the bait. This thing wasn't her sister. It wasn't.

"Get to the point. If you're going to just insult then the conversation is over," Uzu shot in defense of Ryuko.

"Oh my, how protective of her."

"I'm not protecting her. I just want to fight you. All these years I yearned to battle you, to overcome you. And I always had to hold back because you were my friend but now we're enemies. This time I swear I will win against you Satsuki! I will prove who is the strongest sword wielder of all time, for once and for all!"

"Big words for a monkey who can barely peel his banana," Nui added, cupping her hands over her mouth so that the green haired boy could hear her from where she still stood on the machines shoulder.

"You're first on my shit list," Uzu promised. "And I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I sure hope not. I didn't come back for a half assed fight." _(2:42)_

"And there will _be_ no halfassed fighting here. I want you to give me your all when you try to fight me. I want you to fight to your last breath. Give me a war that is worth committing to my memory!"

"None of us want to fight you Satsuki. We know you would never really want to hurt this world. You're the one who sacrificed pride, health and sanity in order to bring this world back together despite all the people who distrusted you, who worked against you. It's your mother's fault. She put life fibers in you that would awaken once she died so you could continue her work. There is no split personality. It's you Satsuki, but you have to beat the fibers. I know you can!"

 _(3:10)_ Satsuki let out a short bark of laughter at Ryuko's impassioned speech. "Is that what your kamui told you? A good guess I suppose since you don't know anything. Ragyo was never that forward thinking. She's not as smart as me, not as focused on the future. She thought that her initial plan would succeed so she made no contingency plans. So don't give her the credit." Satsuki's face took an ugly expression at that as she threw out an arm dramatically. "I did all the hard fucking work! It was all me! I was the one who took over Satsuki's body! I was the one who fooled you all! I was the one who went behind your backs and made all these evil schemes! So don't give anyone else all the credit!"

Ryuko swallowed hard, afraid to hear the answer to the question she was about to ask. "So then who are you?" _(3:29)_

* * *

Mako was still in Satsuki's office, but she was done moping around. She was going to go help her friend. And she was going to go save her boyfriend. Ryuko thought that friend's didn't have to fight by each others side but that was wrong. It was the only friendship that Ryuko and Mako knew and Mako wasn't going to let it go like this. She could never forgive herself if she wasn't there by her friends side. "Don't worry Ryuko! I will come to help you!" Mako rushed out, with a half baked plan in her head.

* * *

 _(3:51)_ "Junketsu?!" Ryuko felt it was suddenly heard to breathe and the two men behind her were taking it as hard as she was. Her world span around her and Ryuko pinched her wrist to bring herself back to reality.

"Yes." Satsuki-no, Junketsu- smiled down at them. "Shocking right? But now me and Ryuko are the same. We're equals like we never were before. For too long Satsuki felt inadequate compared to you."

"She did?" Ryuko found that hard to believe.

"She did. She would never admit to it, but I was there, Ryuko. I was in her head. I could hear her deepest darkest thoughts. Her sinful secrets. Ever since you came into her life she always started second guessing herself. Everything she did was never good enough. All her hard work and planning against her mother fell to shreds when you arrived. You took all her hard efforts and made it look like shit with your ridiculous luck, hardheaded stubbornness and stupidity when it came to battle. You were also stronger than her without even having to train whereas she trained her body for years to get to the point you were at, which you gained so easily it was a joke. You made her look like a fool. Being close to you caused her so much pain. She lost confidence in herself and it made it easier for me to get under her skin."

"That's a lie. A fucking lie!" Ryuko screamed. "Satsuki is the smartest person I know. She's also the strongest and the best, the absolute best! She would never doubt herself!"

"Too bad she doesn't think that's true. You always ruin everything don't you, Ryuko?" _(4:39)_

 _Ryuko don't listen to her. She's trying to make you feel bad. It's not your fault._

 _But Senks, it makes so much sense. I ruined everything. If I had never gone to the school then it could have been so much different. Satsuki wouldn't have to suffer because of me. I never knew she was in so much pain._

 _Ryuko-_

 _I know Junketsu is trying to bring me down but I won't let her. I know no matter how true these words are I now owe Satsuki even **more** to rescue her. So that she can be free to live her life. And then after she's back, I'll leave. I'll make sure she'll never have to suffer again. _

"The breaking point came for her during the final battle against Ragyo. She was broken mind, body, and spirit by your hand Ryuko. She would never admit it but she was scarred heavily by your attempt to kill her. In those days afterwards you were almost as vile as her mother in her eyes."

Ryuko grit her teeth as a stab of pain, so strong it left her breathless, pierced her heart. It felt worse than any physical pain she had ever felt. Tears pricked in her eyes and she didn't stop them this time. They dropped softly onto her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had forced Satsuki into such a point.

"Of course she reasoned that you were under Ragyo's control and her anger and resentment at her mother doubled. So she went to the battle with the intention to kill her but failed because who should arrive? You, Ryuko. You were taking away her chance to redeem her broken self."

"She would have died!" _(5:25)_

"Then she would have. But at least she would have done so by herself, fighting for what she believed in. It was better than what actually happened. She killed Ragyo but of course you were in the way, 'helping her'."

"She wanted my help!"

"She only said that to feed your ego. She may have thought that on the surface of her mind but like I said I could sense all her thoughts. I was there in her unconscious mind, and I saw the truth. Satsuki hates you. She hates you as much as she hated her mom."

Ryuko's tears began to fall more freely and she swallowed down a sob that threatened to bubble up.

 _Ryuko don't listen to her._

 _I know. But it hurts. It hurts so much. Tell me, is it true? Can you read my unconscious desires?_

 _…..It's only possible if a human and a kamui develop a really deep relationship. I can't speak for how close Satuski and her kamui were, but I can sense your desires Ryuko. (end song)(Start song Eshara)_

"During that final battle was when I took over Satsuki's body. She thought she could fight me off and she cut my fibers out of her body but she couldn't get them all. Only one was needed. She thought that when she burned me that it was the end. That I could never harm her again, but a thread of me was hiding in her mind. I influenced her choices without her knowing. For example, the robots. Satsuki built an entire underground place full of robots. She thought it was so that just in case life fibers were to strike again she would have an army against them. But it was actually for my use.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg. As time passed I grew stronger. I spread throughout her whole body. It took me years to finally get to how I am but it was all worth it to see your expressions at seeing your precious friend turn evil." _(0:21)_

"What is the purpose of taking over her body? What is the point of taking over the world?" Uzu spoke up at last, shaking in anger. How dare this fiber take over his lady's body! He would cut it out, every last piece of fabric. He really hated life fibers.

Junketsu shrugged. "I'm a life fiber. And a evil one. Why shouldn't world domination be a goal of mine? I will wipe out all these disgusting humans and bring about a rule of life fibers."

"Good luck with that. All the life fibers except for you, Ryuko and Nui are dead. There's no way you can succeed."

Satsuki arched a brow in an 'oh really?' question. Aikuro gulped deeply at this. "You've mistaken me for someone who is choosing to follow Ragyo's footsteps. I'm not going to do things her way. I've taken her failures and built upon them. And while there no longer exist any life fibers except for the three people you just mentioned, that doesn't mean there isn't a way around this. I personally had workers under my strict supervision put strands of fibers into the finished food, clothing and electronic products that Satsuki's company put forth for consumers. Anyone that bought anything from the Kiryuin company will have those fibers. Anyone who ate anything will have the fibers in their body. And while they are just simple fibers for now, I will activate them and manipulate them using my kamui which Nui was kind enough to stitch together for me." _(0:53)_ Junketsu put a hand to her chest. "Behold Shinra-Koketsu, the new and improved version! It doesn't just dominate life fiber beings anymore but controls regular fibers and can make them living!"

Aikuro, Uzu and Ryuko all felt a stab of panic at that. _Holy shit she's made an even more monstrous kamui than mother did._

* * *

"Wait, don't move," Inumuta instructed, looking at his phone screen and grabbing Iori by the shoulder to stop him. He and Iori had just infiltrated the underground base but it hadn't been easy. Lady Satsuki had set up traps and other security measures to prevent them from getting in and while they had dodged the countless bullets, laser beams and explosions and made it in, that didn't mean the way was clear for intruders like themselves.

"What now?" Iori huffed. He had wanted to go on the battlefield and take part in this war but he had no clue it would be this dangerous or annoying.

"There's a trap behind that pillar. Either we have to diffuse it or we face it and destroy it head on," Inumuta said, pocketing his phone. He had recently downloaded an app that helped to determine where traps and the likes could be found by using heat sensory vision. It didn't necessarily get all of the traps but it got the ones that really hurt. He'd only gotten an ass full of sharp needles which wasn't bad considering there had been wrecking balls, flamethrowers and chainsaws thrown at him previously. _(1:32)_

Iori let out a huge sigh. "Let's just get this over with. Are we at least close to the power source of the robots?"

"I don't know. I don't have any preexisting knowledge of this place but I'll know once we get further in."

Iori sighed again. "Of course." Why couldn't things be easier? _(1:44)_

* * *

"So you see that's how it is," Junketsu hummed as she began her walk back up the robot's arm. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a world to conquer." She once again stood by Ira's and Nui's side. With a snap of her fingers the robots all awakened one by one in the city, their eyes glowing brightly. Then with robotic groans they moved in unison and began smashing the buildings next to them into bits. _(1:56)_

"No!" Ryuko hollered out.

"What the fuck are Inumuta and Iori doing? They were supposed to stop the robots!" Aikuro cursed, spitting angrily.

"Perhaps they failed. Surely you do not think me foolish enough to leave my base unattended?" Junketsu sneered as her robot began to move away, raising it's foot high to crush them underneath it. They all rolled out of the way and got to their feet quickly as the robot's foot left a deep imprint where it had struck. The robot might be strong but it was slow.

"I'm not letting them get away with this," Uzu growled. "We'll have to trust the two boys to get the machines down, but I'm taking on Nui. I owe her for all these years." Then with a burst of smoke he transformed and charged after the robot which had already lost interest in them and was moving on to push aside buildings like they were building blocks.

"I swear his fixation on Nui will get him killed one day," Aikuro shook his head. "Alright Ryuko we got to do something about Ira. Do you think we can talk him down?" They hadn't been expecting him to switch sides but perhaps it should have been obvious given his devotion to his lady. Ryuko was only shocked because she had thought the giant would have loved Mako enough to stay by her side. _(end song)_

"I don't know," Ryuko admitted. She wasn't the one that knew him the best. Mako did. There was a whoosh of air behind them and both turned to see Nonon had arrived. She walked towards then, wiping her eyes on her arm.

"Nonon about time," Aikuro said. "Where were you? We need you to fight Junketsu." _(Start song Unchained Dracula)_

"I'm not fighting Junketsu," she sniffled and looked up. Her eyes were red and tear marks stained her cheeks. She had been crying but why? "This is all your damn fault Ryuko. All your damn fault!"

"Me?" Ryuko jerked back in surprise at the accusations.

"I heard everything that Junketsu said about you, and about how Satuski really felt. If you hadn't been around than none of this would happen!" She gave a big sniffle here. "Junketsu asked me prior to the fight if I would join her side so I could protect Satsuki and I was debating this for the longest. I had decided that perhaps I wouldn't need to be by her side to protect her, but then you pissed me off in the elevator with your stupid words and now finding out how much of a burden you were on Satsuki was the final straw." Ryuko was frozen with guilt at the pinkette's words and it weighed down her body, making it harder for her to move. She couldn't even be mad at Nonon for being mad at her, because it was true this time. Ryuko had inadvertently caused Satsuki to turn evil. Nonon raised her baton and it transformed into a giant long pink and purple sword, aimed straight at Ryuko.

 _(0:40)_ "Ryuko Matoi I hate you!" She shrieked out and lunged at her. What she wasn't expecting was to find Aikuro in her way. The blue haired man took a sword to the gut and let out a long grunt of pain but stayed standing on his feet. "Aikuro get out of the way!" Nonon spat. "This is a fight between me and Ryuko!"

Aikuro's grunt of pain brought Ryuko out of her stupor and she shook her head to get a better grip on herself. She pulled out her scissor blade and it extended in the night lights.

"Nonon think about this for a minute. You don't really want to fight for Junketsu. She's evil." Aikuro panted, one hand holding onto the sword blade. _(1:02)_

"Well I don't want to fight for Ryuko either because she's evil too," Nonon said and pulled the sword out of Aikuro who let out a shriek of pain at having the object removed so quickly. He fell face first to the ground, his breathing labored. "Nonon..." he reached out a shaking hand to her but she stepped on it hard, planting her heel into it.

"Nonon, I know I fucked up big time. But I want to fix it, and I need your help for that," Ryuko said, being honest. She took up a defensive position.

"I'm not helping you ever!" Nonon charged and Ryuko was ready. "Life fibers synchronize!" Her kamui transformed around her and she meet Nonon's blade head on, the sound of metal against metal vibrating through the air around them. _(1:30)_

* * *

"Oh bother, the monkey seems to be following after us," Nui pouted as she tracked Uzu's movements from the corner of her eyes. He was scrambling up and down buildings, jumping from roof top to roof top in an attempt to catch up to them. "Should I put an end to him once and for all?" She stifled a yawn that came from her mouth.

 _(1:42)_ "If you wish," Junketsu said off handily. She had to make her way to a communication tower she had built just for the purpose of sending out her kamui's power to awaken the fibers worldwide. So far she was making good progress.

Nui jumped off the robot and Ira couldn't help but cast a concerned glance after her. He didn't want Uzu to get hurt in his fight with Nui, but there was no way he could help his friend now. He only had to hope the man was powerful enough to handle her.

"Monkey, long time no see," Nui jeered. "Although you're the one who can't see. Tell me, how's that holding up?"

"Not bad. At first I was really upset and set on ending your life, on getting revenge, but three years have passed and I've thought about it. I've reflected on what happened and I can gladly say I no longer am as angry as I used to be. I don't even desire to get revenge on you for my eyes anymore. I just want to fight you as an equal opponent." _(2:09)_

"Good luck with that. I'm a life fiber hybrid now," Nui said, flexing her hand and crushing the rubble she had there for demonstration purposes. "And you're still a pathetic pig in human clothing."

"I'm not like the others. While they grew soft in times of peace I never stopped training my body for combat. And you're forgetting that I know the way to kill a life fiber hybrid. All I have to do it cut every last fiber out of you, and I intend to do just that."

"I'd like to see you try," Nui sneered but not as confidently as before. She could sense that Uzu had changed. He was more confident, less eager to rush into battle and carried less resentment with him. He had matured. But so had Nui. She was no longer as naive as she had once been. She was capable of containing her impulses in battle and she was going to make sure she wasn't going to slip up when it came to this fight because if she did then he would use that opening and finish her.

 _(2:39)_ Without another word she waited for him to strike first.

* * *

"Mako?" Ira had to blink, once, twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There on the rooftop was Mako wearing her kamui.

"Ira!" Mako gave a wide smile and waved up at him.

"Mako get out of here! It's dangerous!" Ira ordered as Junketsu's robot flattened the building next to Mako's with the palm of it's hand.

"Nope. I wont! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried about you but now I see the truth."

"Mako, I'm sorry," Ira apologized, feeling the guilt eat away at his stomach. "I had to do it."

Mako shook her head in understanding. "I understand Ira. I know how badly you felt for failing your lady. And don't worry I'm not offended by this. After all you were on the wrong side the first time we meet."

Ira flash backed to their college days and how Mako and Ryuko had tried fighting against his lady, and how they were going to do it now. "That is true," he admitted a smile tugging his lips. "So I guess I won't have any choice but to fight you." His goku uniform changed around him and he made fists with his hands. _(3:12)_ "So come show me what you have Mankankshoku! And don't hold back!" He roared and jumped off the robot. Mako swiveled her cap back and readied her hands too, a smile on her lips. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start song Prophecy)_

Aikuro managed to pull himself into a sitting position and let out a huge breath. The pain had mainly subsided away but he was still bleeding out. He ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and made a rough wrap around his wound. He felt a vibration in his pocket that signaled someone was calling him. _(0:10)_

"Hello?"

"Aikuro we're here." It was the leader of Nudist Beach and he had arrived with the army of Nudist Beach members, all armed and ready to go. They were standing on a hill, observing the city from above it and how it burned and shook from the robot's assaults on it.

 _(0:20)_ "That's great." Aikuro let out a breath of relief. He eyed a robot that was nearby him and that had just tore out a giant chunk of concrete from the ground. People were running and tripping over one another in order to get away. The place was a complete mess, in absolute chaos. _What's taking Inumuta and Iori so long to get the robots down?_ To the phone he said, "How quickly do you think you could get me into a robot?" If the tech head couldn't stop them then Aikuro was going to go something about it himself.

* * *

 _(0:40)_ Nui grit her teeth in frustration and concentration as she slide back a couple of feet before she dug her blade into the ground and came to a complete stop. Uzu had definitely improved and he was no joke. His anger no longer guided his moves and every strike was calculated. Nui was struggling to hold up against him even with her life fiber enhanced body. She eyed him across the field. The man was breathing hard and he was bleeding on his arms and legs from where Nui had cut him with her scissor blade.

Nui wiped her mouth, removing the traces of blood that had showed up after Uzu had decked her so hard her blood vessels had erupted. "I guess the monkey does know how to fight. What a surprise."

"Quit the chit chat, I don't have all day for this," Uzu chided and ran at her, his feet churning up dust from how quickly he was going. Nui dodged it and so resumed their dance of death. They had been going in circles, dodging and swiping at each other, barely nicking each other with their blades but unwilling to risk to make a bigger move and become unguarded. Only one thing was certain; one of them would slip up eventually and meet their downfall. _(1:09)_

* * *

A robot laid pinned to the ground, covered in ropes while Nudist Beach members held onto those rope ends. They had brought down a robot and the machine whined pitifully as it tried to free itself from their hold. It shuddered once, as Aikuro pulled out the wires on the back of it's head and clambered into the head. Inside were a bunch of controls and he smiled a wide grin. He knew he could make this work. Shooting a thumbs up to the people outside, they lifted the back panel of the robot's head and closed it up behind Aikuro. The blue haired man cracked his hands and got to work.

The robot's eyes began to glow a blue color and the Nudist Beach members let the ropes go as the machine stood up. It teetered unsteadily on it's legs as Aikuro got a hang of the machinery. He pressed a couple buttons and the robot steadied itself. _(1:49)_

"Nudist Beach it's time to win back the city. It has been overrun by the forces of evil, intent of reeking havoc and destruction. Not only if we fail here do we fail this city's people but we also fail the people of the world. Therefore failure is not an option! Take down the robots and help people in need. Make Kinagase proud!" Aikuro's voice came amplified from the robot and the Nudist Beach members below him cheered, raising their hands and rushing off to take down their enemies. _(end song)_

* * *

 _(Start Rise of the Fallen)_

"Nonon stop this!" Ryuko grunted out as the pinkette's music blasts forced her to move back. "We can save Satsuki together! We should be focusing our energies on that and not on fighting each other."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear another word from you, you fucking stain on humanity!" Nonon snarled as she put her hands together over her head and sent a super charged up blast of energy at Ryuko who put up her sword to block the attack. The blast dispersed but holding it off had caused Ryuko's feet to slide further back.

 _Ryuko she's too far gone to be of any help._

 _Well I'm not going to give up on her. This is all my fault and I don't want Nonon to do something she will regret. I know she'll see reason eventually._

Senks just shook his head but went along with Ryuko's design. The girl was really determined on fixing the situation and he was going to have to her help with it. _(0:34)_

Nonon took out her sword again and the two went back to sword fighting. Senks had transformed into his flight mode giving Ryuko the edge she needed against Nonon's flying goku uniform. The two zoomed around buildings and robots, exchanging blows whenever they could. Nonon would never forgive Ryuko for causing lady Satsuki's to go over the edge. She would never! And she wouldn't stop until Ryuko was defeated. Only then would Nonon take on Satsuki and free her from the life fibers control.

"Why won't you just stay put?" Nonon growled in annoyance, aiming a blast at Ryuko who dodged it, the street below her blowing up instead.

"Nonon please, we need to help each other. I know Satsuki is hurt but we need to do this together. You can't take her down alone."

"That's what you say because you only want the glory of striking her down." Nonon zoomed in closer to Ryuko who let out a sigh and dropped her weapon, her scissor blade clinking to the concrete below.

 _Ryuko what are you doing?_

 _Sometimes one has to blow off steam. If I let Nonon beat the shit out of me she might feel better._

 _But Ryuko?!_

 _I'm a life fiber being, I'll heal quickly._

But that still didn't stop the grunt of pain as Nonon slashed her blade down. She ripped a path from Ryuko's shoulder to her hip, blood squirting out. Then without pause she sent a purple blast into Ryuko's abdomen, sending her careening towards the ground. Ryuko lay there even though she knew she wasn't badly enough damaged to not be able to move. _(1:16)_

Nonon zoomed down at her, her eyes burning coals and began to hack at her with her sword. Ryuko clamped her mouth shut to keep the grunts of pain from bursting out but by hell did this hurt. Her life fibers were working over time trying to repair the cuts and slashes as quickly as they were given. This only furthered to make Nonon more pissed off. "Why won't you fucking stay put?" She put her sword down, leaning intemperately on it, breathing heavily and glaring at Ryuko evilly.

"Nonon, you got the chance to beat me up, we have to be even now," Ryuko panted, sitting up, careful of her still gaping wounds.

"You let me do this to you?" Nonon asked and Ryuko realized she had spoken the wrong thing. "You think I'm done? You think we're in any way even?" She dropped her sword in favor of using her hands. "We'll be even when I rip your fucking heart out of your chest and step on it!" Cracking her knuckles, she lay into Ryuko who took the punches. They hurt more than the sword strikes because she knew now how much resentment the pinkette carried for her. _(1:45)_

"Nonon-" a punch to the face, knocking out one of Ryuko's teeth. "I'm sorry," a punch to the nose, blood streaming down because it was broken. "For making you feel," a succession of punches in a row to her gut, leaving her gasping for breath. Ryuko wheezed and put up a hand, trying to stop the girl and get her attention. "This way. Just please help me." Ryuko looked up through swollen eyes at the girl above her who had momentarily paused in her beatings to assess Ryuko.

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright. But it's too late for your apologizes now. I'm done with you Matoi." Nonon lay into Ryuko again, her fists a blur and Ryuko put up her hands to cover her face. _(2:01)_

 _Ryuko you can't let her keep hitting you like this._

 _Senks I don't really hate Nonon and I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore because I've already hurt her so much._

 _Ryuko I don't care. If you won't do something to protect yourself than I will do something for you._

Ryuko let out a grunt of pain as Nonon put her hands together and swung them down like a pendulum into Ryuko's gut. Before she could do it again, Nonon was lifted to her feet by a giant metallic hand.

"Hey, let me go!" she shrieked indignantly.

"I'm sorry Nonon but I can't let you hurt Ryuko," Aikuro's voice boomed out and two laser blasts came from the robot's eyes. Nonon's cry of pain was barely heard over the buzz of the laser beams. She was sent blasting off somewhere into the far distance of the city limits.

"Aikuro?" Ryuko mumbled out, her body bruised and aching all over. "Is that you?" _(2:24)_

The robot jerked a thumb up to indicate itself. "The one and only."

"How the fuck did you get a giant robot?"

"I have my ways," the robot laughed. "But what was up with you getting the snot beat out of you?"

"I was trying to get through to her," Ryuko groaned as she slowly stood up and bent over, grabbing her knees in support. She spat out a glob of blood and then straightened out, her body already repairing itself. "I figured she could blow some steam off by beating me up."

"You know that you're not good with words, just stick to fighting and to beating other people up. I think she might need some sense beat into her not the other way around." _(2:46)_

"Right, I'll get on that when I can. But I need to get to Satsuki's first. There's no telling what she's up to right now."

"Good idea. I'll keep Nonon occupied for now and you take Satsuki on."

Ryuko nodded her head and took to the sky's. Aikuro made to go after where he had last seen Nonon fly off to when a voice stopped him.

"So you've gotten a hold of one of our robots." Aikuro turned around to see another robot behind him. It was covered in soot and it clutched a still flaming car in its hand.

"Rei." Aikuro recognized the voice and was impressed that she was still alive. He had thought she had died during the war. _(3:10)_

"No matter," she tossed the car to the side. "I'll make sure to crush you." She ran at him and Aikuro lifted up his fists to protect himself. A smirk on the man's face grew. Inside the the machines head he cracked his fingers in anticipation of the battle before he grabbed a joystick and pressed some buttons. He always wanted to be in a giant mecha fight and now he was going to get one. With a wild whoop he extended the robots fist toward Rei's robots face.

* * *

 _(3:26_ ) Nui spat out a huge amount of blood, the shinai blade sticking its way out of her back, the other one slicing her arm clean off. Her scissor blade dropped with her arm, more blood spurting out of the empty socket. Uzu pulled the blade in her chest out harshly and she let out a cry as her body jerked in pain. She dropped to her knees, glancing through the gap in the man's legs to her detached arm. It was wiggling on the floor. If only she could reach for it she could fight him again. But the man wasn't going to let her do that. He kicked her right in the face when she was distracted and her head cracked back, her body dropping flat to its back on the floor.

Then with his shinai, he pinned her good arm to the floor and used the other to repeatedly stab her gut. Blood sprayed everywhere and Nui squirmed in pain on the floor. _(3:51)_

"Stop it, it hurts!" she whined pitifully.

"It's going to hurt a lot more," Uzu promised, letting his shinai sink once more into her soft flesh with one last final thrust. "You're a relic of the last war. You shouldn't exist anymore." He crouched down next to her and stuck his hand into her guts, grasping the life fibers he knew were her life force. "Noooooo!" Nui screamed and started thrashing frantically. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't want it. "Nooooooooo! Stop it. Stop it!" But the man had already pulled out her core life fiber and with a grim expression on his face he began to reel it out, like a fisher reeling his fishing pole, dragging the fish closer to its death.

Nui screamed some more, hurting Uzu's ears with her cries. He felt pity for her and was tempted to stop but didn't, pulling out the thread, the life fibers dying around him, until at last it all stopped. Uzu pulled the last of the thread out and Nui's body stilled. Her one eye stared blankly at the sky.

She was finally defeated.

Uzu had won against her. But he felt no joy, no sense of relief, because he had taken a life, and because Satsuki was also controlled by a life fiber and the only way to save her would be to kill her. He understood that now. Perhaps he had always subconsciously known that. And since he had killed Nui he would stain his hands once more and kill the lady. He wouldn't let the others suffer this burden. He would let them hate him as long as they weren't the ones who were forced to kill her. He was fine with carrying their everlasting hate on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Ryuko, but we can't save Satsuki," he whispered to the air, a cold breeze swirling around him. Then he dropped the fibers in his hands and stepped away, intent on finding Satsuki. _(end song)_

 **A/N: So the conclusion of this battle will be reached in the next and last chapter. Will the elite four ever get back together after this split? Will Satsuki ever return to herself? Will Inumuta and Iori stop the robots? Will the world be saved before the evil life fibers are launched? Answers to come soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

Kill La College

Final Chapter

It All Ended with Despair and Hope

 **A/N: Man I can't believe it but it's here: the last chapter of the series. It took me a whole year to finish this series and a lot changed even as I was writing it. My style of writing, the plot, character development, etc. But all in all, despite the hours put into writing this, I feel a mixture of happiness, relief and sadness that I've concluded the series. This fanfic was my first ever and introduced me to the world of fanfiction. But while I hate to leave the characters and world I have created, this gives me an opportunity to focus on other works in different fandoms. I do have another Kill La Kill fanfiction called Kill La Frat for anyone who is interested in a sillier take on the KLK storyline. Enough rambling for now, enjoy the final chapter of Kill La College. And thank you for following this story. :)**

Junketsu's giant mecha moved across the city, crushing anything and everything underfoot, knocking down buildings that stood in her way with its titanium steel arms of destruction. People ran screaming away from it but she ignored their cries, standing with her chin jutting upwards and hands on the hilt of her sword Bakuzan. Explosions and shrapnel followed in her wake, but it wasn't the only thing following her.

Uzu was on his way, leaping from collapsed rooftop to collapsed rooftop. He was a man with one sole mission; to finish off his lady and stop her from unleashing untold damage on the world. He knew that if she was sane she would want him to do the same, so it was with words of forgiveness on his tongue and heaviness on his heart that he decided he had to follow through with his plan, him and him alone. If by some miracle Satsuki would survive the extraction of the evil life fibers in her body then he would do his best to nurse her back to recovery and to take the brunt of the anger she would have directed at him. But her survival was something that was slim, and so he kept his hopes completely obliterated.

He had caught up to her robot by now and digging his shinai into the metal, he helped pull himself up its back. When he reached the top he saw that Junketsu hadn't moved, her back still to him, her eyes trained on the transmission tower in front of her. "Uzu, I did not expect you to survive the fight with Nui. I'm upset at her. How could she let you slip away? Have the years softened her?"

"She didn't let me slip away," Uzu clarified, puffing out his chest in pride at the victory. "I defeated her. Nui is no more. Even now as we speak her corpse is rotting."

Junketsu was quiet. "What a pity. I actually liked the girl," she said at last, turning on her heel and lashing out her arm. Uzu barely managed to dodge that attack, his feet skidding back, his heels hanging over the edge of the robot's shoulders. He lifted a hand to his cheek and it came back red. So she had struck first. This made it easier. At least he wouldn't have to carry the guilt of attacking first.

"Now it seems I will have to get rid of you myself," Junketsu stated.

"You won't be getting rid of me anytime soon," Uzu steadied his feet, gripping both shinai in his hands tightly. "I'll be the one getting rid of you. I'm sorry Satsuki. If you are still in there and you can hear me, then forgive me for what I am going to do. But I know you'll understand that this is for the best. You only ever wanted to save the world no matter the cost and I know you wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice yourself if things came to such extent."

"Are you done blabbing?" Junketsu interrupted impatiently, taking a step closer to him.

Uzu still had so much he wanted to tell her but it didn't look like he had anymore time for it. With a deep breath he threw away the notion that this was his friend in front of him. It wasn't Satsuki. It was Junketsu who he was fighting. Then he shrugged forwards, only to be blasted off the robot with a pink bolt of energy.

He cartwheeled in the air, confused by the attack. Was it Nui? Had she come back? He used the momentum of the fall and spun around, directing himself closer to the robot so he could slow down his fall by digging his shinai into the robot's metal flesh. Looking up he saw who it was and swallowed deeply. Even though he couldn't see her he knew who it was.

"Nonon, what is the meaning of this?"

"I could ask you the same! Why are you attacking the lady?"

"She's not our lady anymore! She's Junketsu!"

"It's still Satsuki. She's still in there. We can't hurt her until she comes back!"

"There's no guarantee she'll come back," Uzu argued, steadily bringing himself closer to the top. "You heard Junketsu yourself. She said she wouldn't ever give her body back!"

"That's not true! She told me once she was done accomplishing her goals she would hand Satsuki back over to us, good as new. That she would even erase her bad memories of Ragyo," Nonon shrilled, closing her eyes in the hopes that Uzu would see reason and choose the right side, by their lady's side.

But Uzu was not any closer to being convinced. He had already accepted the fact of Satsuki's death and Nonon's words of false hope would not sway him. "And you believed that? She could be lying for all you know! I'm sorry Jakuzure but we have to face reality and take Satsuki down."

"I won't let you! She's my friend!" Nonon pulled out her giant pink sword. She hadn't blanched to fight Ryuko- it was the dark haired girl's fault that things had escalated to such a point. But she hadn't wanted to fight Uzu. He was her friend no matter how much he pissed her off sometimes.

"As she is my friend!"

"Then you should understand!"

"No! Nonon you're being unreasonable! You would protect her even as she's destroying the world? She's hurting people, Nonon and there's no telling how far her plan extends. No telling what sort of widespread damage she will cause. As her friends we have to stop her from making this kind of mistake."

"Just shut up!" Nonon hissed, refusing to hear his reason.

"Nonon," Junketsu spoke up. She had been watching the exchange silently. "I know how much anguish this conflict this is causing you. I won't ask you to fight your friends. I only ask you to protect your friend Satsuki, to do what is right. What is in your heart." Junketsu approached and placed a hand over Nonon's heart.

"Get away from her!" Uzu spat from where he was a mere couple of feet away from them. "You're corrupting her just like you corrupted Ira!" Bunching his legs together he propelled himself up, closing the distance. Nonon and Junketsu moved back to make space for him. "I'll take both of you on if that's what it means having to stop this evil."

Satsuki smirked at this. "You could barely take me on as you are right now."

"Uzu stand back! I'm warning you!" Nonon pointed her sword at him but he knocked it to the side with one of his shinai. "I won't Nonon. I'm serious. You have to accept the fact that Satsuki will have to die. That it's not her anymore but Junketsu!"

"Stop saying that!" Nonon felt tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to fight you but you leave me no choice!" With that the battle commenced. She sent the green haired boy flying off the robot a second time and then took to the air, following him down and sending a barrage of energy blasts at him. He smacked them away with his shinai before he hit the ground, rolling onto his knees and back to his feet in time to intercept another blast from the pinkette.

* * *

Aikuro pulled out the fist that was embedded deeply in the face of Rei's robot, and not a moment too soon. With a loud explosion, the robot burst into an inferno. Aikuro took several steps back to avoid getting hit with shrapnel, raising his arms up to cover his face. When he lowered them he saw that most of the embers had died down already. There was no question of Rei surviving that. If she hadn't been pummeled into butter by his fist, then she had been blown to high heaven.

The fight hadn't been easy and Aikuro's robot had sustained heavy damages of his own, that's why he was wondering if it wasn't time to ditch this metal suit and find the rest of the Nudist Beach members. But when he turned to go in the direction of where he had last seen them he saw that a swarm of robots was coming at him, from each side.

"That's just great," Aikuro muttered, his hands coming up to the robot's controls. The robots had been attracted to him by the giant explosion. "What the hell are Inumuta and Iori doing that's taking them so long?"

Meanwhile the two boys in question had finally made their way into the control room of the lab. They had bypassed the traps successfully (most of the time) and were now free to take down the robots once and for all. Inumuta cracked his fingers and got to work, pushing levers, punching buttons and cranking knobs on the control panel. Iori stood nervously behind him.

"What now? Is it working?" He peered closer at what the blue haired boy was doing.

"Do you mind?" Inumuta growled, eyeing him evilly from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry." He leaned back.

With one last flourish of Houka's wrist the control panel turned off.

"Did...did it work?"

"Of course it did. The robots should now be successfully turned off. Let's get back up to the surface world and help out the others," Inumuta instructed and the two boys made their way back up.

On the surface world the robots shut down one by one, their upper halves bending over as their eyes dimmed. "About damn time," Aikuro muttered as his opponents stilled. His own robot shut down too but that didn't bother him at all. Now this meant they could all focus on taking Junketsu down.

He hopped out of his robot, sliding down to the ground gracefully and was meet by Inumuta and Iori.

"I thought you guys would never stop them in time," he said as they stopped in front of him.

"There were some...hold ups," Iori vaguely explained.

"How much did we miss?" Inumuta asked, getting straight to business.

"Just the near annihilation of the city. But now that the robots are out of the way we can focus on fighting the real issue."

Junketsu's robot too had stalled and she let out an irritated sigh. So the scoundrels had broken into her base. No matter. She had a feeling this might happen. She tapped the tip of Bakuzan twice against the metal and her asleep robot awoke once more, eyes glowing menacingly. She had made sure to build these robots with reserve energy sources in case they were shut down from the main control at the base.

All around the three boys, and the city, the robots came to life once more, their gears whirling and mechanics stirring.

"What the fuck?" Aikuro cursed as he craned his neck upwards. "I thought you said you shut them down." He shot an accusatory look at the two boys next to him.

"We did. But they must have a separate energy source," Inumuta mussed. "And if that's the case then we can't shut them down from the outside. We'll have to get in them."

"So you're telling me we have to go fight them _again_?"

"No Aikuro, we don't. If I put my Goku into the machines I can then hack them. But the process will be tedious and time consuming."

"We don't have a lot of time!" Aikuro shouted as he pushed the two boys to the side to avoid the giant robot hand that came crashing down at them. They rolled back to their feet and separated as more than one robot was going after them now. Aikuro had to get back inside his robot so he could take the others down.

"I know that!" Inumuta shot back as he back-flipped over another fist sent his way. He landed on it and sent one of his wires into it. The wire ripped through the metal and the blue haired boy typed something quickly onto the small keypad on his arm. "Iori cover me!" The blonde haired boy nodded his head in affirmation of this request. He shot some needles at the robots, causing them to back away cautiously from the two humans. The robot whose hand Inumuta was on, picked up his other arm in order to smack him off it when a giant robot intercepted him.

It was Aikuro. He had made it back into his robot, albeit this one was almost falling to bits. "Hurry up, Houka!" He grunted out as he wrestled with the hand, using two of his own hands for the one. The robot was fresh and had more juice than he had now. Aikuro's robot's arms groaned at the stress and bits and pieces crumbled downwards.

"Done!" Houka announced with satisfaction and lept off. The robot he had been working on lost all power and crumbled in on itself. "One down and only a hundred more to go," the blue haired boy mumbled, his victory suddenly not feeling like one. "This process will take a long time. If only I could find some way to hack several robots at once..." he trailed off, thinking hard as he gazed at the group of robots that still surrounded them.

"Guys, cover me," he ordered and shot off without waiting to see if his friends were following him.

"Cover you how? What are you going to do?" Iori asked following after the boy.

"Just cover me," Inumuta repeated and proceeded to run from one robot to the next, sending out his Goku's wires everywhere. Iori and Aikuro kept the robots attacks off of him as he did this. "What is he up to?" Aikuro mussed before a smile spread on his face as he got an idea. "You clever dog. I knew you could come up with a solution to this."

Inumuta had stopped running and was now standing on the crux of where his multitude of wires converged. There was one trailing from each robot and with a tap of his fingers, he was off, hacking away. The robots froze as the virus affected their system. Within seconds they were completely incapacitated and they fell with an almighty screech to the floor. The blue haired boy withdrew his wires, his job done.

"Now we just have to do this to the others and we'll have the city safer."

"Before we do, do you think you could get me a new robot?" Aikuro asked just as the arm of his robot fell to the ground.

* * *

With a thud Nonon slammed into the back of Junketsu's robot. The machine did not pause in it's journey forwards and the pinkette slide down and to the ground. She was breathing hard and she struggled to pick up her head to glare at her opponent through one eye. Uzu was approaching her, his hair blowing in the wind. She had lopped off his ponytail in battle and he looked like he had all those years ago when they had first fought to save the world.

"Nonon please see reason. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, but you're willing to hurt Satsuki and I can't let that happen," she panted out, rising to her feet slowly.

Uzu shook his head grimly. There was just no reasoning with the girl. Whatever Junketsu had done to her, the girl was thoroughly confused and on the wrong side. His only option was to knock her out and hope she would stay knocked out for the rest of the battle. He picked up his blades, intent on knocking her out cold when a sharp pain registered in the front of his chest.

He looked down, amazed by how a blade had found its way into the front of his chest, the hilt still bobbing slightly from how it had been recently thrown. And it was none other than Satsuki's blade. He could still sense her on top of the robot, so how had she gotten him without him noticing her?

A dribble of blood crawled down the length of his chin and he let out a wet cough, his blades falling from his hands as he dropped to his knees.

"Now is your chance Jakuzure. Finish him off," Junketsu ordered and the pinkette etiolated at this. "Finish him...off?"

"Kill him."

Nonon felt a spike of panic near her heart at those words. "But you said there would come no harm to the elite four if I did as you asked." She turned to look up at her lady whose robot had paused so she could address this small problem.

"That is true, but he didn't simply try to defeat me, but to kill me. I can't have that now, can I?"

"I'm sure we could just talk-"

"You've been trying to convince him otherwise for the last half hour and he hasn't changed his mind. The only thing that will fix this is his death."

Nonon swallowed deeply at this, her palms sweaty.

"That's right, Nonon. I won't stop trying to kill Junketsu no matter what you tell me," Uzu spoke up and let out another wet cough, his hands coming to grip the blade in front of his chest. Should he pull it out?

Nonon was torn on what choice she should make. She didn't want Uzu to kill Satsuki but she didn't want to kill her friend either. What was she to do?

She took a deep steadying breath and closed her eyes so that she could concentrate on the decision, deep in thought. When she opened her eyes back up, steel in her veins and hand on her blade she saw she was too late. Uzu was lying on the ground, blood seeping from his multiple wounds and Satsuki stood next to him, flicking the blood off of her blade. It splattered in a bloody arc next to Nonon, a single drop landing on her cheek. She didn't even flinch at it, her eyes wide as saucers.

Uzu was gone.

Dead.

Without so much as a sound.

"You killed him." Nonon's voice was a strangled whisper.

"Because someone _here_ wouldn't," Junketsu pointedly said, turning to look at the pinkette. Her eyes were dark and a grin stretched her lips so wide it looked painful.

Nonon felt tears well up in her eyes. Why was this happening? Why?!

She held back a choked sob. Uzu was dead and it was all her fault...Junketsu was a liar and Nonon was a fool to have believed her. She had to take her down now before she could do anymore harm.

"Junketsu you fucking lying piece of cloth!" Nonon roared out, her rage fueling her and filling her with power. She hefted up her blade. "I will cut you out of Satsuki's body if I have to myself!"

"That won't be necessary," Junketsu growled, zooming up close to Nonon in a split second. Nonon reared back but she was too slow. Bakuzan's tip pierced her rib cage and went right into her heart. Blood burst forth from her mouth as her eyes rolled back into her head. She collapsed into a heap on the ground, her breaths shallow and quick.

"Sats...uki...I'm sorry..." Nonon breathed out pitifully, her shaking right hand reaching out towards her friend trapped in this alien controlled body. Junketsu knelt down next to her, grabbing her hand and pushing it backwards painfully until the wrist snapped. A squawk left the pinkette's lips but she had no air in her lungs to scream, her vision blurring in front of her. "I fail...ed you...I fai...led us all."

Then with one last shuddering breath she was gone.

Junketsu stood up at this, sheathing her blade. "I hope you were paying close attention Satsuki," she murmured to the girl's consciousness which was trapped inside her. "I hope you saw the life leaving your friends as you took them down, one after the other."

Only silence answered her and Junketsu smiled. It seemed she had obliterated Satsuki's conscious entirely. This body was now her's entirely. With a giant leap she took her place on top of her giant robot once more. With a hand outstretched and finger pointing forwards, the machine strode once more in the direction of the tower. She was a mere couple miles away to it, the towers metal top gleaming at her. Soon she would reach it and she could launch her fibers out and encapsulate the world in terror. No one would be able to stop her.

She would come to rule the entire world!

She let out a maniacal laugh only to stop short at a pain in her chest. She grabbed at it, finding there was no blood or weapon sticking out to explain this pain, yet it throbbed something fierce.

"What's going on?" Junketsu gasped. She got her answer a split second later when Satsuki's agonized cries tore through her body. They reverberated through every fiber of her being and brought her to her knees. "You," she hissed out. "Hurts when your friends die, doesn't it? But there's nothing you can do now about it."

"Oh there is," Satsuki shot back and struggled valiantly in the bonds that Junketsu had wrapped her in. Her rough movements caused Junketsu pain and she grabbed her head in her hands as she let out grunts and screams of pain. "Stop this fucking shit right now!"

"Never! For what you have done I promise to make you feel the pain a thousand fold! You will suffer!"

"I didn't do it. You did all this. It was your hand that slaughtered your friends and it was your mind that gave fuel to my evil plans. Face it, you're evil Satsuki, as evil as your mother!"

"Don't compare me to her, you vile creature!" Satsuki howled out, ripping free of some of the bonds that held her in place.

The giant robot Junketsu was on gave a wobble before it paused, whining pitifully. "What now?" Junketsu growled, peering down. She could make out the shape of Inumuta at the bottom of her robot. He had a bunch of wires wrapped around the robot's legs and looked to typing away madly on some sort of control panel. "Oh no you don't," Junketsu free fell down, blade unsheathed in her left hand and poised to cut the wires and Inumuta in one blow. But she wasn't expecting to see Iori come soaring up at her.

"Finally suited up I see. Still pathetic and no match for me, however." With a wide sweep of her sword she sent him flying into a building to her right. The boy fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Inumuta look out!" A metallic voice warned and Inumuta's head snapped up to look at her. He dodged at the last moment, retracting his wires in the process. She landed softly to the ground, her hair rustling around her and her long diamond earrings waving in the wind from her fall before they settled down.

"It looks like the pests came to bother me once more. You'd think you would have a bit more consideration for my plans. No matter. You won't last more than a minute like your friends did."

"Our friends?" Aikuro shouted out from his new robot. He stood directly in the way of Junketsu's robot and although his was still way smaller than her's, that didn't mean he wouldn't try to take it down. "What did you do to them?"

"I killed them, like I promised I would." Junketsu's smile was sickening.

"Everyone?" Iori asked, coming up from the pile of rubble caused by his earlier impact. He rubbed his forehead and came to a stop by her right side, wary of her as he should be.

"No, I only got Uzu and Nonon. But don't worry, I'll fix that problem soon enough." With a twist of her wrist she flung out her blade at Inumuta, the boy using his wires to catch it.

"You couldn't-you didn't-" the blue haired boy stammered as he tried to understand what Junketsu had just said.

"It's true. Check your calculations on your phone. They'll show that I am a hundred percent not lying."

"Inumuta ignore her, she's just trying to psych you out. We all know the elite four are tougher than that. She can't have killed them so quickly."

Junketsu shrugged. "Whatever you say, Aikuro."

"Let's strike her now," Iori suggested. "She's weaker without her sword." But Inumuta's head still wasn't in the game. His fingers trembled as he pulled out his phone. Were his friends really dead? He had to know. With sloth like movements he punched in some numbers into his phone. The answer popped out on his screen immediately and the phone fell from his hands, screen cracking on the ground.

"You did it. You killed them." His voice was soft, horror dancing in his eyes.

"I did." Junketsu's lips turned up in a sneer. "I hold true to my promises. And you're next Inumuta!" Then without another word she activated her God Robes power. Inumuta and Iori were dropped down to their feet. "Feel my power!" She roared. "Tremble before it. All fibers are under my control, even the Goku uniforms you wear!"

"Shit, this is bad," Iori grunted out as he couldn't move his body even an inch. It felt like he had limbs made of lead, his arms and legs unwilling to cooperate with him.

"You're telling me. You guys need a hand?" Both boys looked up to see who had spoken. It was Ryuko, her scissor blade slung over her shoulder.

"Nice of you to show finally!" Aikuro exclaimed.

"No, Ryuko! Don't come here! You'll get affected by Junketsu's powers-and oh she's not listening to me," Inumuta said darkly as the dark haired girl slide down the building, coming to a stop on the floor.

"I'm glad you could join," Junketsu said, watching as Ryuko took a step forward and fell to the ground next to Iori, unable to move.

"What's going on?"

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen! She's activated her powers!"

"Enough of this blabber," Junketsu sent out an additional wave of her power and the outfits tightened around their human hosts, causing them extra pain. "Inumuta it's time for you to join your friends."

"I won't let you kill me that easily," he spat back.

"Same!" Aikuro added, lunging forwards, fist cocked back. Junketsu avoided it neatly, hopping up backwards onto her robot where she was safe from Aikuro's reach. "I won't be the one killing him. He'll be killing himself."

The wires that Inumuta had used to grab Junketsu's sword came swinging down towards him, the sharp end of the blade trained on him. Sweat poured down his forehead as it came closer and he closed his eyes, his friend's screams ringing throughout his head. Pain flared up in his shoulder and he saw that the sword had missed his neck by a couple of inches. Why?

Junketsu gave a frustrated growl. She had wavered in her attack on the blue haired youth-no she hadn't wavered. It was Satsuki who had stopped her powers from letting the metal meet the boy's neck. "What do you think you are doing?" Junketsu snarled. "Do you honestly think you have a chance of stopping me?"

"I won't allow you to hurt my friends any longer!" Junketsu's body was flung side ways and off of the robot. She fell to the floor hard, unable to catch herself in time. This caused her kamui's powers to falter, giving the three captive's freedom momentarily. Ryuko ran towards her, not wanting to waste this opportunity. Iori joined her and Inumuta got up to his feet, pulling the sword out, hissing in agony as the blade inched out slowly.

Aikuro took this chance to do something he was thinking of for a while now. He was going to take over Satsuki's robot.

Junketsu had just managed to get to her feet when several blasts of energy in rapid succession caught her off her feet and sent her flying into the building behind her. It collapsed around her but she emerged from the rubble not worse for the wear. "Ah, now the heroic sister arrives. Come to beat your sister to death a second time?" She clambered out, dusting off her clothes casually.

"You're not my sister anymore. You are just wearing her body!" Ryuko brought her blade down but Junketsu dodged it and dodged again to avoid Iori's needle darts. She picked up a chunk of rock and chucked it at him, catching him in the forehead and knocking him to the ground. He may have a powerful suit but he didn't know squat about fighting, having spent all his time behind the scenes.

Junketsu activated her powers once more, Ryuko falling flat to the ground as Senkestu became unable to respond to her. "As much as I would like to kill you now, I'm a bit busy."

"I hope you're not too busy for me!" Aikuro approached the two, operating Junketsu's massive robot.

"Well fuck. You really do know how to piss a girl off and put a wrench in her plans." Junketsu was done fighting now. All she wanted to do was get to the tower. Once she activated all of the world's fibers, the enemies would be taken care of.

"Yea people tell me that a lot," Aikuro smugly grinned. The inside of this robot looked complicated as fuck but that wouldn't stop him. With a flick of a switch laser beams erupted from the robots eyes and aimed right at Junketsu. She took to the air, her kamui going into flight mode. "Turning my own creation against me? I don't think that will give you any advantage!" She dove back to get her sword which Inumuta had discarded once he had pulled it out and went to face Aikuro.

"We'll see about that!" Aikuro turned and span the machine, trying to swat down Junketsu who zipped around him quickly. She had built the machine-she knew it's weaknesses if it had any-so she went right for the joints on the robot. The left arm was the first to go. With several mighty thrusts to it with her sword, the steel attaching the arm to the robot ripped apart.

"Shit, I can't get her to hold still," Aikuro grunted out, sending out another blast from his laser eyes, annihilating a building instead of her. She weaved under the beam and went to work on his right arm. He tried to shake her off but she stuck to him like glue, only separating when his arm came off. It crashed to the ground almost missing his friends down below.

"Hold still will you!" He sent another beam at her which missed her again. When it died down he saw she was barreling straight at him, feet first. He tugged on the controls to get the robot out of the way in time but the machine was even slower than the smaller ones and she collided into the robot's face, smashing it in and causing the giant machinery to fall backwards and on top of a block of buildings. The lights inside the head flashed red and Aikuro was knocked unconscious by the impact of her blow.

In the meantime that she had been fighting him, Iori and Inumuta had had a brilliant idea. "The lady's kamui can control any article of clothing but we are not completely defenseless. I bet her kamui cannot control these robots." They shed their clothes and tossed them to the sides as they clambered up into a pair of robots.

Junketsu looked down at the unmoving robot in satisfaction and turned to the tower. During the fight she had drawn closer to it and now it's glow shone directly into her eyes. She zipped towards it, excitement filling her body. Victory would be hers soon. She alighted onto the top of it, before rubbing her hands together and grabbing each pole on her side with them. "Shinra-koketsu! Awaken and spread your powers outwards!" The tower began to vibrate as her kamui's power spread through it and up into the sky like a giant laser beam. It parted the clouds around, the sky glowing darkly.

"She got to the tower!" Iori wailed out. "We have got to do something!"

Inumuta nodded his head grimly, sweat running down the side of his face. His wound was killing him but it would have to wait. He flicked on a switch and his robot rumbled to life. Then with Iori hot on his heels he raced towards where Junketsu was.

Ryuko watched the robots rush past her as she struggled to her knees. Junketsu's kamui's influence on her was spreading. She felt it in her bones, in every fiber of her being. And she knew that Senks was getting the brunt of the hit. Quickly thinking she ripped him off of her and pinned him to the ground with her scissor blade. She wished she could do the same with herself, but she didn't have another scissor blade. Wait a second- Nui had her other half. Could she find her before Junketsu's full powers took affect on her?

"Rise and come to life, my fibers!" All around the world fibers came alive to Junketsu's orders. Their human hosts let out cries of fear as they were cocooned in fibers as they were lifted up into the air to go up into the sky and form a blanket over the planet.

Ryuko clutched her chest as the fibers in her begged her to follow Junketsu's orders. Sweat poured down her face and she grit her teeth in pain. She wasn't going to give in...she wasn't going to...she was still partially human. She could fight this.

The same couldn't be said for her kamui, who tossed and turned, trying to free himself so he could come and devour her. She could hear his cries ringing through her head.

 _Come back here! Let me consume your flesh for the all mighty god robe!_

She ignored his cries and moved on, her pace laborious.

Junketsu was staring at the sky, enjoying her handiwork when the tower shifted underneath her feet and she slide forwards, her grip on the poles almost loosening. "Who-?" She turned to see two robots were assaulting the tower. It shook twice, thrice as more and more punches landed on it. She slide back and forth as the tower shifted.

"Stop this! You'll break it!" She spat, foam flecking her lips.

But they ignored her and she was left with no other choice then to separate from the tower. All the fibers she had been controlling came back to their senses, their ascent to the sky paused as they fell back, unraveling around their human hosts. She had been so close. Where the fuck was Ira and Rei? They were supposed to be protecting her, to make sure she wouldn't get interrupted. Was she to do everything herself?

Ryuko let out a sigh of relief when she realized she no longer had to fight herself. Casting a quick glance at the tower she saw it was no longer glowing and had sustained quite a bit of damage. _Looks like Iori and Inumuta got her to stop for now. I have got to help them before she starts again._ With renewed vigor she continued on to finding the other half of her scissor blade.

Aikuro awoke, his head throbbing where he had hit it harshly when Junketsu had toppled over his machine. He rubbed the sore spot, trying to get his bearings as quickly as possible. There was still a fight to win, a world to save. He was pissed off at himself for blacking out. He didn't have time for such luxuries. He pressed a couple of buttons on the panel trying to see if he could get the machine working again, but the words error flashed on the small screen. It looked like he needed to get a new mecha.

* * *

Ira and Mako were standing facing each other, breathing hard. They had been fighting this whole time, unable to gain an advantage over each other. They knew the other too well. But just a few moments ago their clothes had tried to eat them alive, causing them to end the battle between themselves as they tried to fend for their own lives against the uniforms which powered them.

"What just happened?" Mako asked as she glanced at her clothes. They had reverted back to their normal state but the feeling of thin fibers strangling her remained with her, her skin crawling unpleasantly.

"It must have been Junketsu's powers...I have been away from the lady too long. I have to return to her to make sure she is safe." He was worried. Was the lady in danger? He had promised to protect her and again he had failed, remaining separated from her side for so long. But would Mako try to stop him? He cast her a cautious look.

"And I have to get back to Ryuko. See you there senpai. I bet I'll get there before you!" With that she raced off. The giant man shook his head. It looked like his tiff with Mako was over. He was glad. He really didn't want to have to fight his girlfriend anymore. It had hurt him immensely to have even raised a hand against her in the first place.

He shot off in the direction of his lady, being careful to avoid all the rubble and bodies littering the floor. There were so many casualties. People caught in the crossfire between the robots, people trampled by a rush of other people, and people who were...Ira's friends.

The giant man stopped when he saw too familiar outlines on the ground, blood encircling them. "No..." he breathed, his eyes widening and his chest heaving up and down. He slowly approached them, too afraid to look but needing to. A man and woman lay across from each other, limp bodies laid out on the cold concrete floors, their weapons scattered around them. The man was face down, his green hair chopped short haphazardly. But the girl was face up, her lifeless eyes staring at the sky, blood coating her lips from which not another sound would be uttered ever again.

He gently closed her eyes as he held back the giant sobs that threatened to rip from his mouth. What had happened here?

Had they killed each other?

Why?

Why would they want to do that?

Or had it been Nui? Damn it! They hadn't deserved to die! They were still too young! They had too much potential! He finally let out the howl that bubbled up in his throat.

His cry carried over to where Junketsu was fighting three robots now. Aikuro had found a new one and joined the fight. "Who was that? Is that Ryuko?" He swung a fist at Junketsu, missing.

"That was Ira!" A gentle voice piped up from below.

"Mako! You're okay!" Iori shouted out, relieved.

"Of course I am! Did you guys turn into giant robots? I wanna become one too!" Mako jumped up and down, trying to climb the leg of Inumta's robot only to slide back down.

"No, we didn't turn into robots. We just hijacked the robots. You should do the same. Junketsu's uniform can control clothing and it will cause your goku uniform to go haywire so it's best if you lose it and use a mecha to fight her," Iori explained as he fired a laser at Junketsu to keep her away from them, his beams doubled in strength due to Inumuta conjoining his with the blonde's.

"Will do Iori!" Mako saluted him happily and went in search of one.

Ryuko had the other half of her scissor blade when she heard Ira's cry. Thinking that he might be in danger and forgetting momentarily that he had chosen the enemies side, she rushed over to find him. She found him on his knees, back hunched over as he pounded the ground with his fists. "Damn it! Damn it all! Why did they have to die?!"

"Ira...?" Ryuko ventured, not sure how to approach the man in his grief. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "Ryuko, their...dead. Both of them."

"Who?" Ryuo asked, a lump growing in her throat. Was it Mako? Was Mako dead? But she had left the girl in the office building so she should be fine...

"Uzu and Nonon..." Ira answered. "Their both gone."

Ryuko's eyes widened and she ran over to join him, staring down at the corpses of half of the elite four. Her mouth was dry and her tongue heavy. "How...? Did they kill themselves?"

The big man merely shook his head, rising to his feet. "Help me bring their corpses to Satsuki. We have to stop this war once and for all."

* * *

Junketsu was now engaging in battle against four robots and it was enraging her. She had almost succeeded in her plan before she had been interrupted by these pigs in robots. How dare they use her own weapons against her?! Her anger was making her sloppy and Mako's robot's fist caught her in the back, sending her smack down into the ground. She skidded a few feet, her face rubbing against the concrete roughly before she slowed down and was able to get to her feet. She spat out the rubble in her mouth, tasting blood and dirt.

 _I've got to remain level headed. If I don't I'll never get past them._ She brandished her sword, trying to conceive a plan quickly. There was four of them...if she got one by itself she could take it out no problem. She'd pick them off one by one.

"Satsuki!" the loud declaration of her name demanded her to turn around to see who addressed her. It was Ira and he was walking with Ryuko by his side, the younger girl missing her kamui and thus entirely naked. Both of them were carrying bodies in their arms. Junketsu recognized them. They were Uzu and Nonon.

"Nice of you to show up Ira. I thought you were supposed to be protecting me. What happened to that agreement?"

"The _agreement_ is over. This _war_ is over. Surrender now."

Junketsu scoffed loudly. "Me, give up? Who are you to give me orders?"

"I can't allow this any longer. Because of the war Uzu and Nonon killed each other." Ira looked sadly at Uzu's cold body in his massive arms.

"No, I killed them."

Everyone who was present let out a choked gasp. "What, what do you mean?" Ira asked softly, his shoulders dropping.

"I killed them because they were in my way. Just like I will kill anyone who stands in my way. You included Ira, deal or no deal." Junketsu could see Ira's whole world shattering, his face contorting in multiple layers of pain as he realized the monster his lady had become. She knew he was guilting himself, blaming himself for his friends deaths but it was too late now. She took sick delight in this. Ryuko too looked to be in pain although fires of vengeance burned in her eyes.

Junketsu could feel the robots at her back pressing in closer, making sure she wouldn't be able to harm the others but it wasn't going to do much help. She could kill Ryuko and Ira in one move. She knew she could. She braced herself for it when pain struck her in between her eyes. It blinded her and she dropped her sword as the pain spread from her head to her shoulders to her chest until her body felt like it was on fire.

She let out a scream and pounded the ground in anger, gnashing angrily on her tongue until blood spurted out from between her lips.

"What's going on?" Iori asked.

"I think Satsuki's fighting from the inside," Inumuta said, hope creeping into his voice. "The shock of the dead bodies must have triggered her."

Junketsu let out another scream, the high pitch piercing the ear drums of everyone. They winced in pain but watched silently as the struggled played out. " _You_ will not hurt my friend's any longer," Satsuki panted out. " _I_ will not hurt them any longer."

"Stop this! Stop this! Give me control of my body back!" Junketsu screeched, panicking.

"This is my body and I will do whatever I want to with it," Satsuki said as she wobbled up into a standing position, Bakuzan in her hand.

"Is...is she back?" Ryuko breathed out. Had her sister returned to them? It was hard to tell. Her face was more relaxed than before and her eyes glimmered softly but that was the only visible difference.

"Ryuko...Ira..." Satsuki's voice was a broken whisper as she hobbled over to her friends. They shot each other a look. Could they trust the lady? Last time they had thought she had come back but in reality it had still been Junketsu. But they didn't move away as she stopped in front of them. She placed one hand on Nonon's cold forehead and the other on Uzu's. "You didn't deserve to die. Especially not by my hand...I'm sorry. I apologize to you in this life and in the next and the next..." She swallowed deeply as her eye twitched. "Ryuko, I need you to do me a favor."

"I won't kill you," Ryuko shot back with out waiting to listen to what it was.

Satsuki looked a bit taken back at this. "No...you won't have to kill me...but I need your fibers."

"My...fibers?" Ryuko's eyebrow arched up.

"Your fibers are the only ones in existence that aren't malignant. I need you to use your fibers and insert them into my body to get rid of Junketsu's presence." She let out a grunt of pain as a spasm caused her back to arch out.

"But how? I've never done this before. Will it even work?"

"It will." Inumuta's cool voice affirmed. He had exited his mecha and was wrapping a cloth around his waist to remain modest in the presence of his lady. He didn't have his phone to run calculations but he knew as much was true without needing numbers to confirm.

"But..." Ryuko wanted to argue against this. She didn't like the idea of using her fibers on her sister. It was weird...and it seemed highly improbable to work even if Houka said it would.

"The fibers will kill Junketsu's fibers, giving me a chance to get rid of her. The only other option is to crush my heart. Which you will have to do because Junketsu won't let me. I'm barely able to keep her at bay as it is now. I don't have a lot of time Ryuko. Please, you need to help me so I can stop this. All this destruction. Don't let me become like my mother." Satsuki was begging at this point and Ryuko hated to hear her sister so pleading.

"Fine...I'll do it," she said heavily.

"Good." Satsuki nodded her head.

"Will it really work?" She asked Inumuta as Satsuki held out her wrist, pulling up her sleeve to reveal pale smooth skin.

"It will. Satsuki will fall into a coma after your fibers enter her body due to the shock of a foreign entity. She will remain in such a state as her body fights the fibers and as Junketsu fights them too. If all works well then she should awaken from the coma within a week with your fibers having eliminated the malignant ones. But if it doesn't then she'll remain in a coma or remain...evil." This time it was Iori who spoke. He too had exited the mecha, Aikuro and Mako behind him. They were all naked, only having slung cloth over their privates now when Junketsu's kamui had no more influence over clothes. "I know because this happened back when I was still head of the research department at the university."

Ryuko nodded her head grimly, swallowing thickly.

"Don't worry Ryuko, we'll be here as support!" Mako cheered, sensing the distress her friend was in. "You can do this. Fight, fight, win!"

Ryuko shook her head at this. "Mako you weren't supposed to be in this battle. I told you to stay safe."

"Whoops," Mako scratched her head. "I forgot. But I'm okay so it's all fine!" She shot a goofy grin and a thumbs up at her friend.

"Ryuko, hurry. I don't have much time," Satsuki gritted out, sweat coming down her face.

"Fine," Ryuko sighed, shifting the weight of Nonon's body into Aikuro's waiting hands.

"Cut your flesh and I will do the same to mine. Then before they close, we'll place our wounds together," Satsuki instructed and Ryuko did as asked, blood trickling softly around her wrist.

"Let's hope this works," she muttered out and they pressed their wounds together.

* * *

 _A week later_

The steady beep of a heart monitor was the only sound in the sterile white hospital room. Ryuko sat immobile in her chair, her eyes staring vacantly at the still form of her sister's body. Wires and tubes crisscrossed over Satsuki's pale form, going into her skin or up her nose. It had been a week since Ryuko had gave some of her fibers to her sister and a week since the second coming of the end of the world had been averted. Inumuta and Ira had been running around ragged, trying to get a semblance of calm and order back to the destroyed city. A lot of reparation work awaited them and they didn't share Satuski's talent of quickly fixing up things that were broken. Even with Aikuro and the Nudist Beach members help they were left overwhelmed most of the time.

They also were in charge of setting up a funeral for Nonon and Uzu, the two fallen elite members. Ryuko still couldn't believe they were dead. It still all seemed so surreal. They hadn't deserved to die and no one could have foreseen their deaths coming. Even though Ryuko's relationship with Nonon had been rocky at best she knew how horrible it must have felt to have Satsuki be the killer, to die at a best friend's hand. Ryuko only wondered what final thoughts ran in Nonon's head as her long time friend brought the blade down on her, cleaving the fragments of their friendship and Nonon's heart apart in one hit.

As for Uzu...Ryuko had been closer to him. And while they weren't exactly friends they were amiable towards one another, always retaining civility in their conversations. He had respect for her and her powers. And she liked the fact he was just as much into fighting as she was. To never hear his voice, or to be able to spar with him again...it was bad. As bad as when they had lost Kinagase. Ryuko could only begin to fathom how much guilt Satsuki would feel once she awoke to find two of her friends dead at her own hand. If she would ever wake up, that is.

It had been a week already, and Iori had said that Satsuki only had up to now to wake up. If she didn't, then the battle internally had been lost and she would never wake up again. To say Ryuko was worried was an understatement. She didn't want to lose her sister, couldn't bear to lose the last of her family. If she lost the black haired girl then all she would have was Mako at her side. Senks too had departed from her. After the battle was over Ryuko had gone to fetch him and put him back on, only to be privy to his last words.

"Ryuko, I don't have much time, so I want to tell you this," the kamui had started ominously. "My time is drawing near and even though it means I will never again be able to be worn by you or to talk to you, I am happy. Because that means no more evil life fibers in this world exist and you'll be able to live peacefully from now on. I'm glad I got to spend my time with you and to see you grow up. I'm proud of you-"

"Senks no, don't say this," Ryuko blubbered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had already possibly lost her sister, she couldn't stand to lose him too.

"No, Ryuko, it's going to be okay. You have friends that will help you. A new life that awaits you. It's time you outgrew me and wore another jacket. Be free Ryuko. And if the fates allow, I'll see you in the next life." With that Senks disintegrated in her hands, his fibers floating up into the sky before disappearing.

"Senks...why?" Ryuko couldn't bare to look up at his disappearing form so she looked at her tightly clenched hands, imagining that he was still there in her grasp. Her tears stained the ground and she held back a sob. How could he just leave her like this? After all they had been through? She threw her head back and howled out. "Senketsu!"

Ryuko closed her tired eyes, snapping herself from that distressing memory. She hadn't left this room all week, waiting patiently for her sister to wake up. She had seen the girl wracked by pain that sent her limbs awry as she screamed her throat raw. The life fibers were duking it out during that time and it took a toll on Satsuki's body. Blood came out from each orifice on her face but she remained unconscious. The attacks had settled down as the week progressed and this last day she had laid peacefully. Ryuko reopened her eyes, her cobalt gaze filled with a glimmer of hope. "Come on Satsuki," she murmured, her first words in days. "I know you're stronger than this. You can do it."

At her words Satsuki began to stir. It started with a twitch of her fingers and then her brows furrowed as if she had smelled something gross. The beeps of her heart monitor got faster and Ryuko stood up from her seat by her sisters bed, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"R...R...Ryuko..." Satsuki's pale blue orbs lifted open drowsily, eyes coming up to her sister's face. Her vision was a bit blurry but she recognized the outline of her sister's figure.

"Satsuki," Ryuko couldn't help the smile from breaking out on her face. Her sister was awake. "Did you win? Is Junketsu gone?"

"I...yes...she's gone," Satsuki answered in a scratchy whisper, searching internally. She couldn't sense any malice hidden in her bones. All she could feel was the warmth from Ryuko's fibers as they burrowed into her bones, strengthening them. Satsuki knew she was no longer human, but a life fiber hybrid as well.

"That's good. I'm glad." Ryuko stepped away from the bed even though it pained her to do so. She wanted to wrap her arms around her sister and never let go, but she had promised herself she would leave. That she was a danger to Satsuki as long as she was here. After all, it was Ryuko's presence that had caused Satsuki to fall into the evil grasp of Junketsu in the first place.

"R...yuko where..are you going?" Satsuki's weak voice asked as she lifted up a hand to try and stop her sister from leaving.

"I'm going to call the others. I'm glad you're okay Satsuki. I wish you a short road to recovery." She walked away without looking back at her sister.

"Ryuko...wait," but Ryuko was gone and Satsuki let her head sink back into the pillows. She was too tired to call after her once more. She only hoped she would come back.

Ryuko stood outside the hospital room, her phone in her hands. It was tearing her apart to have to leave her sister but she promised herself that the only way to keep her sister safe was to stay away. She punched in Inumuta's number. The others needed to know Satsuki was awake so they could take care of her because Ryuko couldn't anymore.

* * *

Ryuko left the same day, packing up her stuff and not telling anyone where she was going. She knew that she couldn't even tell Mako because if she did the girl would unintentionally blab and tell Satsuki where she was. No, she had to cut ties with all her past acquaintances and start a new life elsewhere. She took her meager personal belongings and journeyed out, taking her purple motorcycle. She drove for two days straight, taking small breaks for water or food and naps. She didn't stay at any hotels, choosing to sleep in parking lots on her bike. She didn't want a paper trail to link her. She would be less easily traced this way.

On the third day she sold her bike for cash and bought a less auspicious one. She rode it for more days until she could get as far from Satsuki before having to actually leave the country. She ended up in a small village that barely had running water or electricity. But this was fine. It was as far from her old life as she could get. She sold her bike to get cash for a house. She made friends with her neighbors who were all really friendly folks who didn't hesitate to help her out as she struggled to get a grasp on farming or on fishing in the waters around the village. Ryuko put her old friends out of mind and to keep her company she adopted a cat. Many of the townsfolk were curious as to where she came from and what she was doing here but she didn't elaborate and her clenched fists soon stopped their questions short.

Time flew by in the small village and Ryuko gradually grew used to the basic life she lead. She wasn't going to let anything threaten her new life here. Not even the bandits that promised to destroy the town, to plunder and pillage all it's resources. No, even though Ryuko didn't want to fight, it seemed trouble still showed up wherever it was she went. She faced them down one day and they ran, bruised and battered, tails between their legs. That would teach them to mess with her town. Soon the townsfolk began to respect and fear her and call them their defender. They began asking her for help with any and every type of task because of her impossible strength and speed. Ryuko didn't want to reject them because they were kind to her, and additionally, hard work got her thoughts off of her friends. Under her help and guidance the town began to prosper.

But while Ryuko prospered, Satsuki floundered. She was allowed to rest in the hospital until she regained her health but because of what she had done to the city she was facing a trial by the judicial system. The city people and council had forgiven her for her mother's crimes but they wouldn't forgive Satsuki for her's especially since they had trusted her and she back-stabbed their trust. Satsuki did not argue with their verdict. If she was to go to prison for the rest of her life to atone for the ruination of the city and countless lives, not to mention her two closest friends, then she would do it. This would be the best way to keep the city satisfied and to atone for her friends' deaths.

Inumuta and Ira had argued against her acceptance of this decision but she merely shook her head to silence them. What was done, was done and she had to pay for the repercussions. That didn't quell their worries and distraught and so they fought against the prison sentence given to her despite her objection to their help. They got it shortened down to ten years on the charges that she had not been of sane mind when this had all happened. Still it was with pain in their hearts that they watched the once proud and strong lady, now clad in an orange jumper and with her head shaved, walk down a corridor with her arms and legs chained together to her new home; a prison cell.

As the bars slowly slide into place she gave a reassuring look. "Do not worry for me. I reap what I sow. I will see you in ten years. In the meantime do something to make me proud. Take care of the city."

"Of course." They bowed their heads in unison, the bars locking into place with a loud click. When they picked their heads up they saw Satsuki had already sat down on the single bunk in her cell and was looking at the wall in front of her, eyes empty.

"We'll visit you as often as we can. We'll write to you as well," Ira promised before he and Houka were shooed away by the prison guards.

Satsuki merely closed her eyes at this comment.

And so in this way years passed. Inumuta, Ira, Iori, Aikuro and Mako took to rebuilding the city. There was no point in rebuilding Satsuki's conglomerate-no one trusted the company or wanted to work with it. Stocks plummeted and numbers went into the red. They decided it was best to dissolve it all to cut losses. It unsettled them to do this. Taking the company apart was like invalidating all the sweat and hard work Satsuki had put into building it up. She had put all her life into it but now it was all turned to naught. The city liquidated the company's assets and took possession of all the property the lady possessed. But there was nothing they could do about it except watch as truck after truck towed away all the belongings.

With the city finally recuperated after two years of hard work, they decided to separate and do their own things. Satsuki had been the glue that held them together but she was behind bars and now with the task of repairing the city no longer on their agenda they had nothing else to unite them. Aikuro went to head the Nudist Beach organization and made them into a worldwide powerhouse, providing help to communities in need. Iori went into fashion designing, moving to France to get better exposure for his clothing. Inumuta went into the national government, working for them to protect systems from hacking. And as for Ira and Mako, they set up a family restaurant. They also set up a family, with three energetic kids that were always causing chaos.

The eldest of the trio was five years old with striking blonde hair and tan skin. He had his father's features and his father's strict attitude, always reprimanding his younger siblings for starting issues. He had been given the name Uzu in honor of the green haired man. Mako had agreed to let Ira name the children after his dead friends. She knew how much the deaths had hurt the big man, more than he was letting on.

So their second child who was a girl with Mako's brown hair and big appetite, was called Nonon in respect to the deceased musician. Nonon who was three years old already showed musical prowess given how she loved to make a ratchet with the kitchen pots and pans at three in the morning. She was the one who always dragged her younger brother into trouble. Takayuki was two years old but already a walking hazard. Whatever he touched broke and whatever he did only lead to situations arising no matter if his intentions were good. Mako and Ira had their hands full with the three of them. But they loved their children dearly and wouldn't trade them for the world.

With the restaurant business and the family growing, the ten years of Satsuki's imprisonment flew by. When he and Inumuta came to pick the lady up from prison they couldn't be any happier to see her time was finally done.

"It's so good to see you lady Satsuki," Ira said as he went for a hug. She hugged him back and he felt a touch of concern over how thin she felt in his arms. She had lost weight, her cheeks more gaunt and her skin even paler.

"Please, it's just Satsuki now. I am, after all, a criminal." Even though she had ditched the orange clothes and chains in favor of regular street clothes the ten years clung to her, forever ingrained in her skin.

"Don't say that!" Inumuta argued as he took his turn to hug her. "I could always wipe those records away!"

"Much appreciated but I'll have to refuse," Satsuki said as she pulled away from him. "I guess the time of my families reign and of getting away with anything has come to an end. Now I have been humbled. It's time to be a common person once more."

Satsuki did indeed look different. No longer did she have the familiar glow following her around. The years in prison had truly changed her. "Come, let us get you home. Me and Mako have a spare bed for you at the house while you get your bearings. I'm sorry I can't offer you more, but it's all we can afford. You can stay as long as you need." Ira lead the way out of the prison.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you and Mako." Satsuki argued as she got into the car. Ira closed the door after before he headed for the driver's seat, Inumuta taking the passenger side.

"You wouldn't be imposing on anyone. The room is yours until you no longer need it," Ira said as he pulled them out of the driveway. Satsuki said no more on the drive home, instead staring out the window and the two boys didn't press her for conversation. It had been ten years since she had stepped foot outside of the prison. The city looked different from how she remembered it be. She wondered what else had changed.

When they got to the house they were greeted by three exuberant children and Mako who were all standing outside the house. "Dad, you're back!" Nonon cried out as she ran up to hug him as he stepped out the car.

"Daddy!" Takayuki also dove to his fathers knees.

"Hey! Cut that out! We have a guest. Don't forget yourselves! You too, mom!" Uzu chided as he watched Mako give Ira a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww quit being a butt muncher," Nonon stuck out her tongue. "Besides, aren't you going to say hi to uncle Houka?"

"Houka's here?" Uzu's face lit up in barely restrained excitement.

"Yes, I'm here," Houka said as he got out the car. "How's my favorite nephew?" He asked as Uzu ran up to him, all formal pretense gone.

"I'm great! Did you bring any cool gizmos?" Uzu jumped up and down as Inumuta shook his head. "Sorry, not today. I was a bit busy."

Ira called everyone's attention to the car. "Alright everyone, we have a guest today. This is daddy's long time friend Satsuki. Everyone be nice to her and say hello." Ira swept his hand out to Satsuki who hesitantly got out of the car.

"Is she sick daddy? Why does she have no hair? Why is she so pale?" Nonon asked as she peered out from behind her dad's legs.

"Hey!" Ira barked out, embarrassed by his kid's questions.

"It's okay Ira. No need to scold them." Satsuki bent down so she could be on eye level with the small girl. "I had some trouble but now I'm all better. And what's your name?"

The small girl hesitated before responding. "I'm Nonon."

"Nonon?" Satsuki's small smile fell away.

Ira swallowed deeply at this. He had forgotten that while he had named them this in honor of his friends Satsuki might still be sensitive about this. "Uh, I-" he began to sweat bullets, as a cold breeze blew over them.

"Satsuki-" Houka also started but she got up, her small smile returning. "I had a friend with the same name as yours. She was very smart and loyal and also a great musician. Are you a great musician?" Ira and Houka both let out a sigh of relief.

"You bet I am!" Nonon nodded her head up and down vigorously. "I can bang the pots the hardest and the loudest!"

"That's not called being a musician, just being an annoyance!" Uzu chided his sister.

"And that over there is my eldest son, Uzu and this one here is Takayuki." Ira pointed at each respective child.

"Their both so handsome. I bet the ladies will love them when they get older."

"Uh, thanks," Uzu blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Why don't we all go inside. Dinner's waiting and I wouldn't want it to get cold," Mako suggested, smiling widely. She was wearing an apron around her waist and her brown hair was up in a bob. She was beginning to resemble her mom more and more each day. "Come on boys, inside. We can talk more there." She made shooing motions with her hands and all the boys filed into the house one after the other. Satsuki hesitated, uncertain if she should follow.

Mako saw that Satsuki was looking indecisive. "Aren't you going to come in?"

"I don't know if I deserve to do so. Everyone has moved on except for me and I feel like I will only hold them back. Am I the only one stuck in the past? How can they forgive me for what I did? They were Ira and Houka's friend's too." Satsuki clenched her fists, refusing to let the tears fall.

Mako's face softened at the pain in Satsuki's words. She went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Satsuki you'll be surprised that everyone has already forgiven you. That's how they've moved on, that's how they continue to live. But they haven't forgotten their past or where they came from and that keeps the memories of the loved ones still in our hearts." Mako pointed to her own chest. "And all you can do is the same. To be the leader and friend you once were to them."

"But I can't. I'm a killer. How can you look up to someone who has killed before?"

"Well then that's something you have to figure out. You have to find a way for them to still be able to respect you even though you have done such terrible things."

"But I-"

"Satsuki, I'm sure that in all those years in prison your brilliant mind was able to come up with something to solve this."

Satsuki was quiet a moment at this before she smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "I have to say your motivational speeches are even better than I remembered. And their less flashy too."

Mako smiled wide. "That's good. Because I've had ten years to practice them. Now come and join us inside. It's good to have you back Satsuki."

* * *

And so Satsuki stayed with Ira's family, Houka, Aikuro, Soroi and Iori dropping by occasionally to say hi to her. She would help out the family as they ran their business or just in taking care of the kids. She soon found that they were more than a handful and never having had to take care of kids before she struggled valiantly to control them. Getting them to take a bath was like trying to save the world from the evil life fibers all over again. And getting them to eat their veggies-forget that! It was like trying to convince them to eat poison. They wouldn't eat them no matter how nicely she ordered them to do so. How Ira and Mako had dealt with three kids while running a restaurant on their own was beyond her.

The couple were very nice about her staying over in their house and never urged her to leave or to go back to work if she didn't feel like it. In fact they encouraged her to take it easy and meals were always fun with the lady around. Despite the trouble the kids gave her they liked Satsuki and often bothered her to read them stories at bedtime or to play with them. Uzu was uncharacteristically shy around her and Mako teased him good naturally for it. "Looks like someone has a crush on Satsuki~" she sang at the dinner table one afternoon, making the poor boy turn beet red.

"I do not!" He shouted back.

"It is an honor to have a crush on the lady!" Ira insisted, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "She is the very pinnacle of perfection!"

"Yes-sir!" Uzu snapped to attention, straightening his back out and his embarrassment soon replaced by pride.

Satsuki merely shook her head in amusement. She didn't deserve the deep respect that Ira paid her or instilled in his children towards her. She had made a mistake that should have made her hated in his eyes but yet did not. Why? Why did he continue to serve her loyally? Why? Why could he and not her sister?

Satsuki's amusement faded, replaced by bitterness. She pushed away from the table, suddenly needing to be alone.

"Satsuki, what's wrong?" Mako asked, shoving a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a bit tired. " She left her food untouched to go to her room, shutting it softly behind her. She stayed there, the evening turning to night outside her window as the noises of the family moving around settled down as the kids went to bed. She sat, reading a book to distract herself when a heavy knock came on her door.

"Satsuki?"

"Yes, Ira?"

"May I come in?" He sounded nervous and she had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation they were going to have. "You may," she sighed, steeling her nerves and putting her book down. She tugged on her hair tips. It had started to grow back, covering her head like moss but it was still relatively short. It made her look like a boy, especially combined with her eyebrows. Now she got what it was Ryuko was talking about when she made fun of her brows. They were big, and they looked very funny when she scowled deeply.

The door to her room swung open and Ira shouldered in, closing it behind him. "Uh, so I wanted to talk to you. To make sure you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. The accommodations I have been given are better than I could have asked for."

"It's not about that, my lady." Ira said, fumbling with his hands. The big man had never been good with talking about feelings or questioning his lady on personal matters so he was sweating like a pig now. "It's about Ryuko."

Satsuki frowned at this but didn't say anything. "I know you must be worried about her and that you miss her more than you are letting on."

"I don't miss her. She left for a reason. I'm sure she doesn't want to be missed." This was said with much more venom than intended and Satsuki cursed herself for letting her anger into her words.

"Well regardless of her reasons I still do not think it was okay for her to do this to you. You are her sister after all and she owes it to say hi to you after all these years. So, me and Houka decided to track her down. It wasn't easy. She went through a lot of trouble to remain anonymous but we found her through newspaper articles about some very strong dark haired woman helping locals in the region. We pinpointed the origins of the story and got this. This is her address." The big man fumbled in his pockets, handing her a scrap of paper. She took it tentatively from him and looked down at the coordinates. It looked like Ryuko had stayed in the country but gone to the other end of it.

"Ira. I can't go looking for her. She doesn't want to be found if she went through all this trouble."

"I didn't say you had to go looking for her. It's up to you what you want to do with the address. I just know that your sister's disappearance is tearing you up more than you care to admit. Or at least Mako says this is what's going on. I've never been really good at reading you my lady." Ira admitted sheepishly, scratching the side of his face.

Leave it to Mako to figure out what was bothering Satsuki no matter how deeply she hid it. It seemed the girl had gotten sharper with age.

Satsuki curled her fingers over the paper. "Very well. I will deliberate on this. Oh, and Ira?" Ira paused in the motion of turning on his heel to go out the door.

"Yes?"

"Ira, I just wanted to say I am grateful for all you have done for me. You still show me so much respect when in the end I turned out to be the same rabble and filth that my mother was."

"Satsuki don't you dare say that!" Ira roared out, surprising her with the volume of his voice. "You were controlled by evil but in the end you managed to overcome it. Your mother never could do that."

"I did overcome it but not in time," Satsuki sadly breathed out. "I couldn't save Nonon or Uzu."

"Satsuki that wasn't your fault-"

"You weren't the one who killed them so you have no idea how it feels to be alive while they lie cold and dead in the dirt."

"I'm sorry. You are right," Ira bowed his head, his voice softening. "Truth be told I was mad at you. I did blame you for not listening to us and getting the help you needed in time. But there is no use in blaming others. I had learned to let my regrets go. I used to blame myself constantly for falling to protect you from this evil in the first place but then I realized what was the point. Blaming myself wouldn't bring them back, it wouldn't make you safer, and it would only make me feel terrible. I decided I wanted to honor Uzu and Nonon with living my life- the life they had protected in trying to stop you- to the fullest. Only then could my mind be at peace." Ira picked up his head to look at Satsuki, the speech having struck something deep inside her. She was shocked by the depth of the man's words.

"That was very insightful Ira. But thank you for those words. I don't ever think I will be able to forgive myself for what I have done, or be able to even forget it, but for the sake of Nonon and Uzu, I will do my best to honor their deaths and atone for them." Satsuki smiled softly at him.

"You are not the only one you still blames themselves."

"Who do you speak of?" Satsuki posed the question even though she had a hunch as to what the answer would be.

"Ryuko still blames herself for what happened to you. She took Junketsu's words to heart and continues to live with them weighting her down. I think she too needs to learn that she has to move on."

Satsuki was silent a moment upon hearing this. She looked at the hand holding the paper with Ryuko's address. "Then I better pay a visit to her."

"If you need help packing let me know so I may assist you." Ira smiled and let himself out of the lady's room, closing the door behind him. Mako was waiting outside. "How did it go?" she asked. "Did you use the script I told you to memorize?"

"Yes. It worked great wonders. You know just want to say as usual, Mako. Without it I would have failed miserably." He gave his wife a brief kiss.

* * *

Ryuko was walking back to her house after a long day of painting a townsfolk's fence when she saw a stranger clad in white and blue waiting at her door. They had their back to her, knocking on the wood and waiting patiently. Ryuko had never seen this person before and their clothes looked to be too modern to be someone from her village. Was it an outsider? But what would they want with her?

"Hey there. Did you get lost and need directions back into the city or something?" Ryuko called out in greeting, hand waving above her head. Her hand stilled as did her feet when the figure turned around, thick eyebrows high in surprise on their pale face.

"Ryuko...you've changed." Satsuki gave her a small smile, the corners of her mouth barely moving up. Her sister looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her dark complexion had paled and she was sweating, her mouth in that awkward state when it was switching between two extreme emotions. "I see you've kept growing out your hair." Satsuki continued speaking, not knowing what else to say. She knew her sister had chosen to hide from her but Ryuko's lack of a response was concerning. She took a step forward as Ryuko stood there still, and then another. Ryuko's hair was done up in a high ponytail, her hair spiking out, red highlights running through it. She was also wearing a kimono, which Satsuki thought she would never see her sister ever wear. It was red and black and looked to be plain, splotches of paint on it but ti was oddly fitting.

"What do you do nowadays? Are you a painter?" Satsuki was almost in front of Ryuko now. The dark haired girl swallowed deeply and then turning on her heel she fled, kicking up dust with how quickly her legs churned.

"Ryuko, wait!" Satsuki ran after her, weaving past townsfolk and houses and plant life as Ryuko took them from the village and into the woods. Thanks to her fiber enhanced body she was able to keep up with her sister, but she was getting annoyed. How long would the girl go running for? Deciding she had to end this soon, she picked up a rock on the way and hurtled it at her sister's legs. Ryuko let out an undignified squawk as she fell flat to her face. Satsuki slowed down, breathing heavily and watching her sister with careful eyes as the other got up, rubbing dirt out of her nose. "When did you become such a coward Ryuko? When did you become someone who runs from her problems and not someone who faces them head on?"

"What do you want Satsuki?" Ryuko asked begrudgingly, realizing there was nowhere else to run. Her back was up against a rock wall and Satsuki blocked the way out of the wilds.

"I want to talk Ryuko. I want to know why you ran away. Why you hide from me."

Ryuko scoffed at this. "You already know the answer."

Satsuki furrowed her brows. "No, I don't."

"Don't pretend you don't know," Ryuko spat back, irritation flaring under her skin. "I did this for you." How thick headed was her sister?

"You left me, for my sake? How is that helpful to me? How, when I needed you the most you decided leaving me alone would be the most beneficial? The only person it protected was you."

"I didn't do it for me. If I could I would stay by your side, but I can't. You yourself told me the reason for this, so don't pretend you don't know."

"Ira told me that Junketsu had told you something. I'll have you know I wasn't in control of the words that came out of my mouth so I can assure you that I didn't mean anything."

"Well, since he knows what Junketsu said, have him tell you what she said to me, because I'm not telling you." Ryuko crossed her arms over her chest, cantankerous as always.

"Ryuko, this is important. I need you to tell me what she said. I need to hear it from your mouth, I need to hear your explanation for why you are acting this way!"

"If it was so important than why did you take so long to find me?" To be honest Ryuko had thought her sister would have come running to find her and that Ryuko would have to evade her countless times to have the peace she searched for. But when no one had come for her she felt a bit hurt. Not even Mako had tried to reach out to her. She supposed it was only fair since she didn't want to be found but still the lack of effort stung a little.

"If you had cared to stick around then you would have heard that I went to jail. I wasn't in the position to come looking for you," Satsuki bitterly replied.

"You-what?" Ryuko's brows furrowed, words faltering. "That's-you-you went to prison?"

"I had to atone for my crimes Ryuko. I am not above the law contrary to what others think."

"I-wow- did not expect that." Ryuko's anger disappeared and she scratched her ear, unsure what to do next. She couldn't imagine her sister in orange garbs sitting in a dim cell. The image did not befit her ladylike aura.

"A lot has happened and I want to talk to you. I want you to give me another chance. I can understand that if you no longer want to be associated with the messed up family legacy left then let me at least say my goodbyes and I will never bother you again."

"No-I-I'll listen." Ryuko felt guilt eating at her stomach. She couldn't believe she had left her sister alone to face prison. Why hadn't the girl fought it? She could have very easily gotten out of having to do jail time.

"Good. How about we sit down somewhere before I start?" Satsuki offered and the two girls strode in the direction Ryuko led them to. "There's a small stream nearby that's nice."

The two sister's sat down on a flat rock overlooking the stream and Satsuki talked, filling in Ryuko on everything she had missed. Ryuko sat sullenly and took the information in, feeling like she was swallowing one bitter pill after the other. "I'm so sorry Sats," she whispered once her sister had finished. "I should have been there for you. I really thought what I was doing was for the best. It's just that I felt I would do more harm with me being there an decided I should leave. Junketsu...Junketsu said that you hated me. That you felt insecure with me around and that I had scarred you after I had nearly tried to kill you."

"Ryuko, I could never hate you. Not even after all the pain you had given me that time you turned evil. Because you were my sister and I understood that it wasn't you who really wanted to cause me harm. So please don't let what that kamui said sink into your head. I never felt or thought any of those things for a second."

Ryuko sniffled, the urge to cry pressing at the back of her eyes. "Thanks. I'm sorry though. Can you forgive me?"

"A wise man once told me that it was time to forgive and to move on. I believe I can do that and that you can do the same. That's why, Ryuko, please come back." Satsuki stood up, extended her hand down to Ryuko. "Come home back with me." Ryuko looked up uncertainly at it, wavering. "Come back with me so we can start anew."

Ryuko lowered her eyes from the hand. "I don't know. It's been years Satsuki. Ten years. Nothing is the same anymore."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be the same. Change is inevitable. Just like this river, it moves and ebbs."

Ryuko didn't say anything, just grabbed onto the tops of her knees and looked down at her lap. Satsuki dropped her hand to her side, her lips thinning. "I understand that you might need some more time to think about this. This is my new address. If you ever want to drop by, you can find me here."

A slip of paper dropped into Ryuko's lap but she still didn't look up until she was certain that Satsuki had left the area.

* * *

"What did she say? Is she here?" Ira asked, as he watched Satsuki exit the car. He glanced over to see if anyone else would emerge and his face mirrored Satsuki's disappointed one when he noticed she was the only one arriving.

"I think she needs some time to think." Was all she said before she went upstairs and into her room, closing the door softly. Mako and Ira both peered up the stairs in concern. "Well we tried and I'm sure Satsuki did her best too. Now it's up to Ryuko," she said and Ira let out a sigh. Why did Ryuko have to be so stubborn?

A day went by after Satsuki's return, then another, then a week, then another week, until months had gone by. Satsuki tried not to think about it, but her sister continually failed to show up. She stopped hoping that Ryuko would show up one day unannounced on their doorstep and faced the harsh reality that Ryuko didn't want to be sisters with a murderer. So Satsuki busied herself with helping Ira's business expand into other towns, raking in more money for the family. It felt nice to be doing business related tasks after so long, her mind being put to use. The physical abuse in prison hadn't been the worst part, but the mental boredom. She felt her mind had been wasting away but now it was back in use. And since no other company would hire her, she put all her efforts into making sure Ira's company was top notch.

Satsuki's hair had grown out to her chin by now and she wondered what she would do with it. Should she grow it out to her old length? Or keep it short like she had once she had been company leader? But neither hair style seemed to fit her anymore. The longer one was back in her younger days when she suffered and struggled much. She no longer had her mother or Nui to cause her distress. And her shorter one was one she hadn't picked for herself in the first place. What to do...

She was twiddling a strand of dark hair around her finger and looking in the mirror contemplatively when the rumble of a loud motor tore her attention away. Who was causing that loud ratchet at this hour?

She popped her head out the door, the other doors in the hallway opening too. Uzu, Nonon and Takayuki were all looking out, with sleepy faces and rubbing their eyes. Mako's disgruntled face was next to them. "I just got them to bed," she complained. "Whoever that is outside is going to get a severe scolding." The rumbling of the motor reached a high crescendo before it died down.

The door bell rang and Ira's voice called from the downstairs. "Satsuki, someone is here for you." His voice betrayed no emotion and no indication of who it could be. Satsuki wrapped a robe on her shoulders, wondering if it was one of the business partners of Ira's family restaurant chain coming to ask her to make a deal. Ira was no good with making deals or brokering shares. He left it up to her.

Satsuki went down the stairs, stopping in the living room of the house when she saw who it was. Her lips turned upwards as she gazed at them warmly. It was about time.

"Welcome home."

 **A/N: Yea, it sucked killing off Nonon and Uzu, especially since I loved writing Nonon's quips and barbs aimed at others. But this is the 'college' version of the original storyline so I felt like it needed to briefly touch upon more mature topics such as change and with death and dealing with friendship bounds. Putting Satsuki in prison was also a part of that and also because could anyone ever imagine her going to jail? Nah, not really. it doesn't fit her image.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
